gemelas
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: devuelta en berck despues de toda una decada lejos. para las hofferson no será mucho problema, lo que no se esperan es todo lo que desencadena su llegada al lugar, especialmente en el amor, algo que la rubia de las hofferson se tomara muy diferente a como lo haría una chica "normal", y su hermana no se queda atras. hiccstrid/ járida
1. Chapter 1

Tori:- gente que habla español, hola ¿Cómo están?- sonríe ampliamente- bueno, como verán este es un nuevo fic. Ehh, no sé si lo leerán, pos si se dan cuenta está en un fandom diferente, por qué, fácil…

Nico:- mérida…- es golpeado por el puño de la castaña. Cayó al suelo, inconciente.

Tori:- no me interrumpan- respira agitado. Suspira profundo- bueno, aquí mérida es una protagonista, por lo que… ustedes entienden.

Jack:- solo recuerden lo de siempre.

Tori:- es cierto. Gracias jack- el chico solo sonríe- los actores y las películas, ni las marcas, son míos, sino de sus respectivos dueños. Por cierto, hay una pequeña sorpresita en los siguientes capítulos…

Anna:- no les spolees- se tapa los oídos y cierra los ojos.

Storm:- loca- susurra para con anna.

Toothless:- storm- la regaña.

Tormenta:- ¿Qué?- se hace la inocente y se cruza los brazos.

Chimuelo:- deja de hacerle bulling a la gente, puedes- la mira suplicante.

Tormenta:- nop- se encoge de hombros y le ignora.

Tori:- no les iba a dar spoolers- se defiende cruzándose de brazos- es más, dejaré de hablar y dejo que ustedes disfruten… espero.

-conociendo: las gemelas-.

La ciudad de berk es un lindo lugar, pero es muy frio, aunque las personas que han vivido ahí mucho tiempo ya se acostumbraron a el.

Aunque hay personas que a pesar de no habeer estado durante un tiempo en la ciudad, por cualquier causa, llevan el frio en la sangre, y no les afecta el cambio climatico.

Esto ultimo era lo que sucedia en este caso, se habian ido por causas de que su abuelo estaba enfermo, regresado despues de haber pasada una decada lejos, y aun asi no les molestaba en nada.

En una casa no muy grande, pero grande, se encontraban en una de las habitacion, dos jovencitas, durmiendo placidamente cada una en su cama, era de noche, muy tarde. una de ellas se rremovia mucho en su cama, sus mantas estaban en el suelo, pero ya lo dije el frio no es problema.

despues de tanto intentar dormir, se rindio.

se sento en la cama y se quito los cabellos rojisos que caian por su cara, bostezo, como carajo es posible que siguiera despierta si tuvo un dia muy agotador. desde las cinco de la mañana estuvieron desempacando todo, y luego tuvieron que acomodar toda la casa. pero ese era un problema que tenia desde pequeña, habeces su hermana decia que ella era el caso de te duermes dificil te paras dificil, correcto, tenia el sueño muy pesado, en cambio la chica rubia que dormia a su lado siempre madrugaba, tenia el sueño ligero, y lograba dormirse de forma neutral, la segunda cualidad mencinada siempre ayudaba a esta a dormirse.

la chica pelirroja, se paro de su cama, y camino todo el frio camino hasta la cama de su hermana querida. se sento a la orilla de la cama, le toco levemente el hombro, y como respuesta, la rubia abrio un ojo, ya sabia a lo que venia su hermana. la pelirroja le sonrio, y como respuesta su hermana tambien, y se arrimo en el colchon, dando espacio suficiente para que la pelirroja durmiera.

ella se acosto boca abajo como lo hacia la rubia, y asi las dos se durmieron, en una cama, sin nada que las cubriese del frio.

esa era la unica forma de que lograra dormise en algunos momentos. sentir el calor de la persona a la que mas queria en el mundo, su hermana, emanaba proteccion, siempre habia sido la que la defendia, y las dos siempre llegaban a los puños como equipo, era la primera que habia nacido, y a pesar que las dos eran rebeldes, cuando se necesitaba la rubia era la que hablaba por las dos.

a la mañana.

las dos muchachas dormian placidamente en la cama de la rubia. la pelirroja tenia un hilillo de saliva que salia de su boca, y su hermana tenia una pierna fuera de la cama.

era una imagen tranquilizadora y silenciosa, todo lo contrario a cuando estaban despiertas. pero todo momento feliz llega a su fin. y su placido sueño llego a su fin cuando el bicho raro que suena fuerte- nombre que le habia puesto merida- empeso a sonar como loco, anunciando que debian ir a la escuela.

la rubia se tapo la cabesa con una almohada, no soportaba esa cosa, preferia levantarse sola, por que esa cosa la levantaba de mal humor. gruño, saco una mano debajo de la almohada, y tanteo hasta tocar el hombro de su hermana, y le dijo- apagalo- gruño con la voz ronca.

-¿por qué?- pregunto en forma de queja la otra, mientras tambien metia la cabesa debajo de su almohada.

-estas mas cerca- le respondio su hermana.

saco su mano debajo de la almohada e intento parar el bichito que la atormentaba-esta muy lejos- . replico al no alcanzarlo.

-levantate entonces, pelirroja- le explico su hermana, espero un rato y su hermana no respondio ni se movio- merida- la llamo, lo unico que escucho fueron ronquidos, se quito la almohada, y bufo al ver a su hermana, se habia quedado dormida con esa cosa sonando, y con la almohada sobre su cabeza, la empujo con los pies, tirandola al piso- apagalo y levantate- grito .

-ay- grito la pelirroja en el suelo- astrid no tenias que tirarme- replico parandose del piso, y apagando el aparato ese, se sento al borde de la cama de su hermana, el golpe la habia despertado.

astrid suspiro en alivio, luego se quito la almohada, se sento en el otro borde, y se estiro- buenos dias- le dijo a su morocha, volteando a verla con una sonrisa.

-buenos dias- contesto merida, tambien con una sonrisa, y viendo a su hermana.

la rubia se levanto de la cama y fue al cuarto armario en silencio, ese armario lo compartian. salio con una ropa doblada- ¿ordenaste tus cosas anoche?- pregunto en su camino al baño.

-sip- le contesto merida, recogio la sabana en el suelo, la sabana de su cama, emprendio camino hasta el cuarto armario en busca de su ropa, cuando regreso al cuarto, prendio el reproductor que tenian en una cómoda al lado de la puerta del baño. se sento a esperar a que su hermana saliera, a los quince minutos salio del baño con una sonrisa, vestia un hoberol de jean, era sencillo, tenia debajo una camisa mangas largas, negra con una insignia de ac-dc, sobre el hoberol una camisa de botones abierta, de color crema, y unos converse azules cielo con tachuelas, su cabello lo tenia en una trenza.

la peliroja entro al baño despues que su hermana salio.

astrid camino a un sillon donde habian dos mochilas, una negra y otra gris, la de ella era la primera, reviso si su hermana habia guardado todo, si, lo tenia todo. despues de cerciorar, camino hasta unas patinetas que estaban al lado de otro sillon, las recogio, sonrio, sus padres habian decidido que si que querian fuesen en sus patinetas, puesto era eso o el autobus, donde vivian antes sus padres las llevaban al instituto. se sento en el sillon de cuero, a esperar que su hermana se dignara a salir, 20 minutos despues merida salio del baño. tenia una camisa color vinotinto, la cual tenia una calabera, la camisa era de mangas cortas, tenia una chaqueta de jeans, unos pantalones de color grises, holgados, y unos botines amarillos, tenia el cabello alborotado.

-hasta que te dignas a salir- le dijo la rubia, lanzandole la mochila y el casco, la pelirroja los cogio y sonrio de forma despreocupada.

\- me quede dormida en la ducha- dijo encogiendose de hombros, como si fuera eso normal, su hermana nego con la cabeza divertida. ella iba a responder cuando escucharon una voz proveniente de abajo.

-muchachas la comida se enfria- grito su madre desde la planta baja.

-ya vamos- grito merida. astrid recogio sus cosas y las dos bajaron a la cocina.

en esta se encontraban, su madre, una mujer de ojos cafes, cabello pelirrojo, alta y delgada; y un hombre de tez blanca, alto, de cabello rubio rojiso, y ojos azules.

-buenos dias- hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban en la mesa, y dejaban sus cosas al lado de sus sillas.

-buenos dias preciosas- saludo su padre dandeles un beso en la frente a cada una.

\- buenos dias queridas- saludo su madre viniendo desde la cocina, y dejandoles su desayuno- buen provecho.

\- gracias mama- hablo merida con la boca llena de comida, astrid rio por la gracia de su hermana, y sus padres tambien.

\- esta delicioso mama- dijo astrid despues de probar varios bocados, suspiro enamorada de la comida de su madre- creo que me casare con tu comida mama.

\- y yo me la comere mama- dijo merida, las dos hermanas rieron por sus extrañezas.

\- gracias- respondio su madre a los extraños alabos de sus hijas.

comieron entre risas, su padre les hablo de la muy buena escuela a la que asistirian, tenia clubes, un equipo de futball, uno de baloncesto, uno de voleyball y uno de tenis, era grande, tenia un gran patio, los profesores eran muy buenos, y los alumnos eran muy amables. al terminar se levantaron y lavaron sus trastes.

-adios mama- se despidio astrid, con la mochila en el hombro, la patineta de color azul electrico, en su mano, junto a su casco de color café, ya en la puerta. su padre tenia un buen rato que se habia ido a su trabajo.

-bye ma- grito merida, tenia la mochila en sus dos hombros, la patineta de color verde, en su antebrazo, y su casco de color morado, en su cabeza. iba despues de su hermana.

-chao- oyeron a su madre desde su cuarto, arreglandose para su trabajo.

las adolescentes salieron de su casa, y emprendieron camino, a la secundaria a la que iban a asistir. cuando ya estuvieron unas dos casas de la suya, empezaron a andar en las patinetas. las casas eran muy lindas, de colores calidos, habian muchos arboles, la brisa frio les golpeaba el rostro, habia unas pocas personas en las calles, las mayorias de las casas tenian las luces encendidas, miraron hacia atrás y vieron al autobús de su secundaria, se sonrieron, y empezaron a andar mas rapido.

-debemos llegar antes que él- le anunció astrid a su hermana, quien asintió. Rieron levemente, les encantaban los retos.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- entonces… ¿gustó o no gustó? Díganmelo por sus hermosos reviews. Por cierto, debo declarar que…

Anna:- dejame en paz, jack- está sobre jack, intentándole quitar su emparedado de atún.

Jack:- nunca- ríe maniáticamente.

Tormenta:- debería ayudar, ¿no?- mira distraídamente a tori.

Tori:- no, deja que se saquen los ojos. es más, diré lo que tenía que decir después. Ellos- los señala a ambos- me tienen harta- se tira en el sillón, junto a storm. Se quedaron mirando la pelea, mientras comían palomitas.

 _Tori Berck._


	2. conociendo: a los gemelos

Tori:- hola hola. Estoy emocionada por esta nueva historia, y porque a ustedes les gustó. Lo que quería decir en el capitulo anterior, antes de ser interrumpida- mira con rencor a jack, hiccup, molina, nico, olaf, flinn, todos tienen las manos y pies atados y las bocas cubiertas con cinta adhesiva. Ve a la cámara- obtuve mi venganza, por cierto. Bueno, quería darle las gracias a Cathrina. 57, ella escogió esta historia, te lo agradesco mucho. Y lo otro era pedirles perdón por las constantes fallas ortográficas, soy algo despistada en eso a veces. Quería dar la notificación de que el miércoles se mostrará en tercer capitulo de "charlando con olaf"- olaf se cae de su asiento, intentando balbucear algo- no le hagan caso- sonríe dulcemente.- muchas gracias por sus preciosos rev, vistos, foll y fav…- la puerta se abre de golpe.

Mérida:- buenas noches- grita a todo pulmon.

Astrid: entra detrás de ella y se sientan en los sillones reclinables. Hace oídos a las quejas de su novio y amigos.- buenas noches, chicos- sonríe ladeado.

Tori:- por lo menos logré decir lo que debía decir- se tira sobre su silla giratoria.

Se quedan en silencio un rato…

Astrid:- maldición, podrías quitarnos estas cosas- tiene una venita en la frente.

Tori: abre la boca para responder-yo…

Capitulo 2:

Las gemelas llegaron justo unos minutos antes que el vehiculo amarillo.

-yei te ganamos pedazo de mhmm-no logro decirlo porque astrid le habia tapado la boca a merida.

-hermana, lo que menos queremos ahora es que nos vean algun profesor, y terminemos castigadas el primer dia de clases- le regaño lentamente, su hermana asintio rapidamente, astrid quito rapidamente la mano-agh merida mi mano ahora esta mojada.

-jajaja lo siento- tuvo que sostenerse el estomago, no solo por la risa si no que su hermana le habia golpeado en el estomago-augh astrid- miro a su hermana suplicante.

-venganza, dulce venganza- le murmuro la rubia inclinando el cuerpo para que su cara quedara cerca de la de su hermana.

Astrid espero algunos segundos a que su hermana se recompusiera, despues de eso las dos giraron sus cabezas para poder ver al fin el lugar. Era un gran edificio central, de estilo moderno, de paredes blancas, era de tres plantas, a los lados, mas atrás de ese, se encontraban dos edificios mas. Donde ellas estaban era un gran patio con cesped, un camino central de piedra que iba directo a las grandes puertas de madera que eran la entrada, pero antes de llegar habia una fuente, y el camino la rodeaba por los lados. Habian arboles, mesas con bancos de piedra, habia un estacionamiento para toda clase de vehiculos- autos, bicicletas, motos y los autobuses de la secundaria- que usaban los estudiantes y profesores para llegar a la institucion. Y no olvidemos a los estudiantes, habian muchos en el jardin, cerca de la fuente, en el estacionamiento, en todos lados.

Astrid se quito el casco y dejo que su flequillo cayera libremente, dejo el casco en su mano, y la patineta bajo su brazo, su bolso se mantenia en su espalda- no esta mal- murmuro encogiendose de hombros.

Merida paro la patineta, y se apoyo en ella, dejo su casco donde estaba, y se acomodo con un movimiento el bolso que gindaba de su hombro-solo le falta algunas rampas aquí el frente- Hablo con un brillo en los ojos. astrid solo solto una sonrisa leve por la ocurrencia de su hermana, aunque, no estaria mal.

-hola- escucharon a alguien a sus espaldas. Las dos voltearon a ver desconzertadas, encontrandose con una rubia, de cabellos por los hombros, ojos azules, vestimenta algo descuidada- aunque a ninguna de las dos les importo, porque sus vestimentas eran igual a la de la chica-, una camisa holgada de color verde, unos pantalones ajustados de jeans, y unos botines de color negros, cargaba una mochila de color verde.

-a nosotras- pregunto astrid eseptica a que fuera con ellas con quienes hablaba.

-si ustedes- las dos intercambiaron miradas- mi hermano y yo las vimos desde el autobus, son geniales- astrid sonrio levemente, y merida sonrio complacida con el alago, se empezo a quitar el casco y lo sostuvo con la mochila, dejando al aire toda la cabellera roja.

-gracias, soy merida- le tendio la mano.

\- soy brutilda- le apreto la mano como saludo.

-soy astrid- saludo con la mano.

-bueno, me encantaria ser amiga de las dos, y estoy segura que a mi hermano, y a los muchachos tambien- en eso llego un rubio- parecido a brutilda- agitado, de cabellos largos, hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, usaba una polera de color amarilla, con las mangas arremangadas, de pantalones holgados color negros, y unos tenis blancos, llevaba una mochila de colores psicodelicos.

-hola soy brutacio- saludo alegremente el rubio.

-astrid.

-yo soy merida.

-bueno supongo que son nuevas, ya que no las habiamos visto antes- astrid la miro con una sonrisa ladeada como diciendo "oh en serio, no me habia dado cuenta"- bueno las llevaremos a direccion que es donde supongo les deben dar el recorido.

-Eso se los agradeceria mucho- hablo merida levantado la patineta y sosteniendola con su antebrazo.

-bueno, creo que deberian empezar a llevarnos, porque creo que no deberiamos llegar tarde el primer dia de clase- aviso astrid viendo la hora en su telefono. Los demas asintieron y empezaron a caminar siendo guiadas por los rubios. Astrid aun tenia una duda de lo que habia dicho su nueva amiga- oye brutilda- le llamo antes de entrar por la puerta de la institucion.

-dime tilda- le miro con una sonrisa divertida, astrid respondio la sonrisa con una mas pequeña.

Miro a sus lados dandose cuenta que las miraban a ella y a su hermana. Habian expresiones diferentes. Los chicos las miraban con ensoñacion. Y las chicas, con envidia. Ella solo se acomodo mejor la patineta, cambio su mirada indiferente hacia su hermana- ¿Quiénes son los muchachos de quien nos hablaste?- pregunto distraidamente.

Merida se encontraba curiosa mirando a todos lados. Era un lugar nuevo, no la jusguen. Y planeaba algunas jugarretas que hacerle a alguien, y tal vez su nuevo amigo le ayude, y tal vez a su hermana le agrade la idea y se una a su plan. Se acomodo algunos mechones que se salian de su lugar. Miro a un lado y se percato de las miradas sobre ella, no le importo, siguio mirando curiosa todo lo demas… ohh un bebedero, ya sabia como hacer su primera broma.

Brutilda miro de nuevo a astrid- son nuestros dos mejores amigos, y parte del grupo del cual ahora ustedes dos forman parte, los veran en el salon de clase- le respondio emocionada. Miro a su lado y vio como su hermano se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos- de seguro, y esta pensando en alguna broma- penso poniendo su mirada al frente.

Astrid escucho atentamente, pero su cara solo demostraba poco interes. Parte del grupo. Esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de la rubia. Su hermana siempre tuvo amigos, y le costo un poco regresar a berck, en cambio ella, ella era demasiado cerrada con los demas. Pero ahora, kabum, ya tenia cuatro amigos, y con esa cantidad le bastaba.

Siguieron caminando por esos pasillos llenos de adolecentes. Muchas chicas chismoseaban sobre la vestimenta de las chicas hofferson. La mayoria de los muchachos estaban pensando en como ligar con alguna de ellas dos.

Los cuatro llegaron a la puerta de la direccion.

-bueno aquí las dejamos, nos vemos en el almuerzo si no nos toca juntos- hablo brutilda mirandolas a ambas.

-esta bien, nos vemos- hablo astrid despidiendolos con la mano. Vieron a los dos rubios alejandose por el pasillo a su clase.

Merida miro a su hermana, las dos estaban nerviosas- no te preocupes, ahora ya tenemos amigos- le coloco la mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo. Astrid asintio con una sonrisa emocionada.

-entremos- merida asintio, y las dos pasaron a la oficina.

En ella se encontraba un hombre rubio ceniza, de largos bigotes, robusto y bajo de estatura, usaba una guayabera de a cuadros gris y blanca, unos pantalones caqui blancos y unos zapatos de vestir. La oficina era de paredes lilas, habia un sofá de cuero pegado a la pared que se encontraba a la izquierda, un sillon de cuero en la parte izquierda de la pared, una mesa de centro de madera, algunas plantas, un escritorio con la silla, dos sillas giratorias para invitados, y en la pared frente a ellas, otra puerta.

-buenos dias- saludo astrid cuando entraron.

-ohh buenos dias, que necesitan jovencitas- pregunto el hombre rubio desde el escritorio.

-somos las hofferson- siguio hablando astrid mientras se acomodaba el flequillo, merida se acomodo nerviosamente la patineta.

-ohhh-el hombre empezo a reir alegremente, y las gemelas se voltearon a ver desconsertadas- soy goober, el subdirector, pero ustedes llamenme solo goober.

Las dos saludaron al hombre con la mano.

-jojojo bueno aquí tienen sus carpetas- les tendio dos carpetas marrones, y cada una agarro la que tenia su nombre- en ellas estan lo que necesitan, el mapa de la institucion, sus horarios, la informacion sobre los clubes, y astrid- la rubia le presto mayor atencion despues de estar hojeando su carpeta- no te preocupes hay equipo de voleyball, y estoy muy seguro que con haber sido capitana en tu ultima secundaria te dejaran entrar- eso hizo a astrid sonreir- o y tambien tienes al club de quimica- la sonrisa de astrid se amplio mas- hablando de eso, merida tus padres me prohibieron que te dejara acercarte a el club de quimica, fisica, robotica, arte…

-si si ya lo entendi goober, no hace falta que siga repitiendo que si me acerco a esos clubes, es muy probable que acabe con la escuela- bufo merida. Astrid tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar salir una carcajada.

-bueno jajaja deberian irse a clase muchachas- las dos asintieron y se fueron de la oficina.

Cuando estuvieron afuera.

-bueno, me toca matematicas- le comento astrid mientras revisaba su horario y el mapa de la institucion- ¿y a ti?-.

-me toca- vio mejor y bufo molesta- fisica- murmuro, su hermana la vio con una mirada socarrona.

-bueno, tal vez a alguna de las dos le toco con brutilda-cerro su carpeta.

-sii, entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo- cerro ella la suya, y luego la metio dentro de su mochila- oh por cierto, cuando piensa la señorita cerebrito deportivo ir y hablar con los clubes y equipos.

-merida- bufo Astrid, pero luego se acordó de cómo regresársela a su hermana- debes acordarte de buscar al equipo de futball y al club de costura- las dos se iban acercando amenazadoramente.

-y yo espero que haya alguna obra de teatro o algún baile, con canto- las dos ya estaban a punto de gritarse.

-mer, podría pasar el resto del dia acordándome de tus habilidades, pero debemos ir a clase.

-yo digo lo mismo, debo llegar a tiempo- se alejaron de la otra y volvieron a sus caras normales, se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

-intenta no quemar nada- le susurro Astrid al oído.

-y tu intenta no matar a cualquier chico que te intente cortejar- se separaron y se miraron con las cejas alzadas.

-no prometo nada - dijeron al mismo tiempo, Se sonrieron y cada una se fue por su lado buscando sus casilleros.

Notitas bonitas:

La oficina es un desastre…

Tori:- ¡ayuda!- está de cabeza, amarrada al techo, guindando al estilo de saco de boxeo.

Astrid:- te dije que los soltaras- está en las mismas que tori.

Mérida:- si tan solo astrid no tuviera ese estúpido collar de buena conducta, ya los hubiera matado- no hace falta decir en que condiciones está.

Olaf:- calcínenlas- tiene una corona griega, y está sentado en un trono que torio no sabe de donde sacó.

Molina:- dénselas a los leones- tiene una corona griega, una gran sonrisa macabra, y está sentado sobre el escritorio de tori.

Astrid:- son unos pedazos de mierda. Todos y cada uno de ustedes, especialmente tú, hiccup. Soy tu novia, imbécil- le mira completamente histérica y colérica.

Hiccup: sonríe pervertidamente- tranquila my lady, yo soy el único que te puede tocar- eso hace que astrid se sonroje.

Nico:- grrrr astrid, hoy alguien te va a dar duro contra el muro- lo grita a todo volumen.

Astrid: hace una mueca para con nico. Y luego sonríe traviesamente para con hiccup- eso espero- dice a un volumen moderado.

Tori:- oh por… no quiero que hagan bebés frente a mí, a menos que quieran que los grabe y luego los extorsione- se gana un cabezazo por parte de astrid- auch mejor me callo- hace una mueca de disgusto.

Nico:- seee- sonríe con cara de violador.

Tori:- no de nuevo. Si me quieres violar primero viola a molina- grita completamente furiosa.

Molina:- hey- se cruza de brazos.

Jack:- mientras ustedes discuten, yo contestaré los rev:

Todos los demás, menos olaf:- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Jack:-tarde…

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AILEEN: aquí lo tienes, por fin salí, ¿Qué te parece? Atractivo, lo sé. Ella de seguro está agradecida con eso.**

Tori:- lo estoy.

Jack:- cállate.

 **NESARI22: verdad que estoy bueno. Ella también te agradece. Aquí lo viste, espero te guste, cariño.**

 **CATHRINA.57: que bueno que te gustó, ¿su estilo? Ella no tiene estilo…**

Tori:- muchas gracias cath…-jack la amordaza con un pañuelo.

 **Ya lo dijo, cuando me tenía amordazado, ¿puedes creerlo?**

Tori: intenta gritar algo.

Mérida:- jack- le mira con una mueca- suéltala, es una niña y nuestra amiga- tori asiente a esto-.

Nico y molina:- es un demonio, no una niña- la castaña amordazada frunce el ceño.

Jack:- lo pensaré. Por ahora- se pone su corona de rey- flinn, los saludos y despedidas.

Flinn:-por supuesto. Esperamos que les haya gustado, dejen sus rev si así fue, y también sus fav, vis y foll. Muchas gracias. Les queremos mucho.

Astrid:- sacame de aquí, Haddock.

Hiccup:- ya, ya, my lady, te paciencia- aquella sonrisa pervertida sigue ahí-.

 _Tori berck_


	3. conociendo a

Tori:- hola, gentesillirilla. ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por dar cuatro revs, en total, porque los inútiles no especificaron si debía ser en un solo fic, por lo que- señala a un molina atada y a un nico en las mismas- yo tomé venganza- rie maniáticamente y las luces parpadean, con rayos y todo- les agradesco el rev, los vistos, los foll y los favs, me alegran mi todo.

Rapunzel:- hola tori- entra vestida de sirvienta.

Tori: se voltea hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué sucede?- gruñe de brazos cruzados.

Rapunzel: se soba nerviosamente el brazo- es que… patán le está haciendo bulling a anna de nuevo- susurró con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Tori: bufa y se soba las sienes- traelo, por favor. Y trae a anna también- la chica se va.- espero les guste este capitulo, el que va a llevar alguna sorpresita agradable. Sin más, disfruten

Capítulo 3: conociendo a…

Astrid ya había dejado lo que no necesitaría en su casillero. En ese momento estaba buscando el salón de matematicas.

Se preguntó mentalmente como estaría su adorada hermana- _de seguro ya quemó el salón-_ su pensamiento le sacó una carcajada. Paró al localizar la puerta. Respiró profundo. Siguió andando, con el libro y el cuaderno apretados contra su pecho.

Paró justo frente a la puerta. Tocó tres veces. La puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos castaños, apuesto, ojos cafes.

-buenas, ¿llego a tiempo?-preguntó firmemente, nadie lograba intimidar a astrid hofferson.

El profesor asintió-si, quedan pocos minutos para que cierre la puerta con seguro. Debes ser la nueva- sonrió.

Astrid asintió-esta en lo correcto. ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó intentado que el profesor se quitara del medio.

-si claro, pero primero tu presentacion-eso era lo que astrid no queria. Bufó cansada, ya que. El profesor ya se había parado en medio del gran pizarron- alumnos, tenemos una nueva estudiante, espero se comporten. Puedes pasar- el profesor hizo un ademan hacia astrid. Ella rodó los ojos.

Caminó a travez de la puerta, sintiendo todas las miradas que le estaban dando. Ella caminó con firmeza hasta estar al lado del profesor-astrid, astrid hofferson-el tono tajante sorprendió a los estudiantes.

-bueno, puedes sentarte- astrid acató la orden del profesor. Divisó un asiento alejado, en la ultima fila. Era el lugar perfecto.

Dejó el libro y el cuaderno en la mesa, y se sentó. Abrió su cuaderno, y prestó atención al profesor, o por lo menos lo intento, porque sentía todas las miradas aún sobre ella, más que todo chicos.

- _maldita sea, no de nuevo-_ iba a ocurrir lo mismo que ocurrió en su escuela anterior, el ser la chica deseada por todos, y envidiada por muchas.- _creo que tendré que romperle la quijada a algunos para que vean como soy-_ miró discretamente a su alrrededor , los chicos le miraban picaramente.- _por lo menos disfrutare hacerlo-_ ladeó una sonrisa, y volvió su mirada al profesor. Ese problema estaba muy, pero muy, facil.

Una bolita… otra bolita… -psss- más otra bolita.

Apretó los labios, y se volteó a mirar a quien sea que estuviese lanzandole esas endemoniadas bolitas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó entredientes, era un chico peliblanco oji azul.

El muchacho le tendió la mano-jack, jack frost-eso, aunque no lo admita, le causó gracia, le estaba imitando muy bien.- _tal vez no sea como los otros-._

Ella acepto el apreton-tu ya me conoces, no necesito presentación- el asintió, burlón.

-me agradas-eso sorprendió a la rubia-eres la segunda chica que conosco que no anda detrás de los chicos- _¿segunda?_ -Se preguntó astrid.

Enarcó una ceja- y yo podría saber quien es la primera- a astrid le llegó a la mente la imagen de su nueva amiga, parecia una chica que no intentaba ir tras un muchacho diferente a cada rato.

-por supuesto, mi mejor amiga, brutilda-sonrió feliz.

Astrid sonrió ladeado- la conosco, ella me habló de ti, dijo algo de los chicos-intentó acodarse- y que nos aceptaba a mi hermana y a mi en el grupo-vió como jack se ponía curioso.

-¿hermana?-preguntó intrigado.

-si, mi hermana, tal vez la conoscas en el almuerzo- astrid recordó lo que le había dicho brutilda.

-genial, pues bienvenida, solo necesitas conocer a mi mejor amigo, hiccup-a astrid le pareció un raro nombre, pero ella no era quien para juzgar, si le había puesto "hamster" a su primera mascota. No la jusguen, tenía 5 años.

-bueno creo que será mejor prestar atención a clases , ¿no crees jack?- el se hizo el que pensaba, para luego asentir, astrid se volvió a mirar al frente.

-muy bien, llamaré a alguien para que haga el problema en el pizarrón- se escuchó un coro de quejas, al cual el profesor no presto atención y fue a buscar su lista de alumnos.

Astrid sabía que había posibilidades que le llamara a ella, y ella no tenía problemas en ir, y realizarlo.

Y como si fuera por arte del destino, y no de una escritora y directora que le gusta escribir así, el dedo del profesor paró en un nombre- astrid- la rubia se levantó firme, y realizó su caminata marcial hasta el frente del salon. Muchos chicos seguian con la mirada a la rubia, viendo el vaiven- involuntario- de las caderas de la Hofferson.

Llegó hasta el pizarron y le quitó gracilmente el marcador al profesor, que se lo estaba tendiendo. Le quitó la tapa, y se dio la tarea de resolver el problema.

Todas las miradas sobre la rubia, muchos intentando que con mirarla, el problema le saliera erroneo.

Jack sintió curiosidad, y le echó un vistazo al cuaderno de astrid. Se sorprendió. Ya lo habia resuelto. Volvio a su posición normal, feliz que a sus compañeros les saliera el tiro por la culata- porque si, el ya sabia lo que queria la mayoria de los adolecentes dentro del salón-.

Astrid volteó a mirar al profesor. El hombre analizó todo. Sonrió-correcto, Hofferson -.

…Merida…

Ya había dejado lo innecesario en su casillero. Estaba algo irritada- _no es mi problema si quemo el salón, es culpa del director por ponerme este horario-_ bufó parandose frente a la puerta que daba al salón de fisica. Tocó varias veces. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una chica de cabellos cortos, negros, con un mechon morado, ojos cafes.

-¿usted es la profesora?-preguntó algo sorprendida.

-si, tu debes ser la nueva-mérida abrió la boca. Pero la profesora no lo había preguntado- pasa y presentate- eso irritó más a merida. En ese momento en serio deseaba sus video juegos.

Entró y se paró en medio del pizarron, todos le miraban-soy merida, merida hofferson- y como lo había aprendido de la manera directa de la profesora, se fue a sentar, sabiendo que la profesora podia hasta dar toda la clase sin darle la orden de buscar asiento.

Decidió sentarse en la ultima fila. En medio. Al lado de un chico castaño de ojos verdes.

Se sentó, divisó a brutilda y a brutacio, los dos estaban sentados en la fila del frente. Saludandole energicamente. Ella les contestó con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa.

Miró a la profesora, estaba escribiendo algunas fracciones que ella no entendía mucho. Miró a su lado- _supongo que como tengo prohibido hacer esto, no estaría mal hacer algun amigo-_ le tocó el hombro al castaño. El se sobresalto, y luego le miró-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-sacó su mejor sonrisa amigable.

El castaño le miró sorprendido-¿a mi?-ella asintió. El sonrió, feliz-hiccup haddock- le tendio la mano, ella acepto.

-un gusto- _no pierdo nada en intentarlo-¿_ eres amigo de brutilda y de brutacio?- hiccup le miró aun más sorprendido que antes.

-si, les conoces-ella asintió energicamente-genial- merida miró el cuaderno del castaño, tenía todo el problema resuelto. Se sorprendió.

-eres bueno-exclamó por lo bajo, él se sonrojó levemente-¿Por qué te sientas atrás si eres bueno?-a veces mérida sabía que podía ser una perica con las preguntas cuando se entusiasmaba.

Hiccup sonrió ladeado, esa chica se parecía un poco a brutilda- me gusta estar aquí, solitario- ella asintió levemente, entendiendo-¿y tu? ¿Eres buena?- preguntó curioso.

Si Mérida estuviera tomando agua, hubiera escupido todo el liquido. Se puso algo colorada, no le gustaba que la gente se burlara-ecepto su hermana-, pero que mas da- soy pesima, no se como me dejaron tener esta clase, puedo quemar el salon- Hiccup le miró algo esceptico.

-ohh no debes ser tan mala-intento consolarla.

Merida agradecio el gesto-si, si lo soy, una vez quemé un baño-hiccup agrandó los ojos. merida asintió, orgullosa-por lo menos mi hermana no nació con este talento de hacerlo sin querer, pero ella puede hacerlo a proposito-sus ojos brillaron, acordandose de uno de los mejores dezastres que hicieron juntas, destrozarle el pelaje al perro del vecino. No las culpen, tenian 8 años.

Hiccup ahora estaba más sorprendido que antes-¿hermana?-preguntó curioso.

Merida asintió-mi hermana morocha, es mayor que yo, practicamente, nació antes que yo. Es cerrada, una cerebrito, seguro y ustedes dos se llevan muy bien-merida no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de haddock al momento de asimilar todo lo ultimo que la pelirroja había dicho.

Hiccup pasó saliva-m-me gustaría conocerla-tartamudeó levemente.

Ella asintió. Regresó la mirada al frente. No sabía que hacer, su nuevo amigo ahora debería de estar concentrado en la clase, brutilda y brutacio estaban muy lejos de ella.- _pero que hacen esos adelante-_ con esa duda en su cabeza, decidió preguntarle al mejor amigo de ambos.

Volteó a verlo, tenía razón, ahora habia vuelto toda su atención a lo que decía la profesora. Extendió un brazo, y le picó el hombro.

Hiccup sintió el toque y se volteó para saber que quería-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó curioso.

Merida recapacitó, pero no había vuelta atrás-¿ por qué los gemelos se sientan adelante?-quería acabar con esa incognita.

Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la pregunta-ahh- comprendió. Luego dio un vistazo a sus amigos rubios-aunque no lo creas, soy muy buenos en fisica-volteó la mirada a la pelirroja.

Merida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-en serio- se sentía cohibida, nunca esperó esa respuesta.

-si, es sorprendente, pero se volvieron buenos a causa de de todas la bromas que hacen- merida asintió feliz, habia encontrado a los compañeros perfectos para sus bromas.

-gracias, hiccup-agradeció por esa respuesta. El hizo una reverencia burlona.

-tu te llevarias muy bien con mi mejor amigo, jack- Hiccup no se dio cuenta del sonrojo que llegó a las mejillas de la pelirroja.

Ella sabia que si su hermana estaría ahí, no dudaría de burlarse de ella. Merida no dudo en atinarle un puchetazo a Hiccup, quien no tardo en quejarse con ella por el golpe sin sentido.

- _en serio, creo que haría linda pareja con mi hermana-_ se hizo la que no escuchaba las quejas, en susurros, que hiccup le mandaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Brutilda, mérida, brutacio e hiccup, estaban sentados en una mesa del jardin que tenía la secundaria. Justo al lado de una fuente.

-y bien-brutilda le dio otro mordisco a su pizza, literalmente, pizza, nisiquiera la habia picado en rebanadas, la había agarrado completa, y se había dado la tarea de devorarla por completo- donde esta astrid, y jack tambien-preguntó impaciente, cambiando su mirada de merida a la puerta de la institución que daba al jardin donde estaban.

Mérida tambien se hizo esa pregunta, ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?, y una duda-primero, no se, estoy preocupada, y dos… ¿Quién es jack?-miró a todos, esperando una respuesta.

Hiccup se palmeó la frente-vaya, que olvidadiza eres, jack es mi mejor amigo-le explicó.

-hey-se quejó brutacio.

-oye te pareces cada vez más a mi hermana, sabes-le sonrió picaramente, aunque él ni sabia como era su hermana, mérida disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir, puesto le parecia gracioso que se sonrojara por una persona que nunca había visto. Aunque pensandolo bien, ella tambien se había sonrojado cuando hiccup habia mencionado a jack- _pero en que estoy pensando, deberia patearme-._

Y justo en ese momento, por la puerta de cristal llegaron astrid y jack, cada uno con una bandeja en las manos.

Astrid tenía el ceño fruncido, y se notaba que ocultaba algo, puesto la bandeja la tenía más pretada contra si, y la camisa de botones estaba cerrada.

-hola- dijeron los dos desanimados al sentarse. Astrid no levantó la mirada de su bandeja. Jack tampoco.

-Bueno… ¿Qué mierda les paso?-explotó brutacio. Merida se acercó a su hermana.

-astrid-le picó el brazo-astrid-su hermana no le hacia caso. Frunció el ceño- Astrid Akaia Hofferson Dumbrock, mirame ahora- gritó fastidiada y molesta.

-sabes que no me gusta el Akaia, mérida-habló astrid, levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos a su hermana, con una sonrisa, extrañamente, mérida le había levantado el animo.

Se tumbo en el banco. Suspiró aliviada-al fin, ¿mejor?-astrid asintió con su sonrisa ladeada de siempre. Nunca le diriá a su hermana que una chica le había tirado un jugo, y ella, si no fuera por jack, le iba a romper la cara.

-Bueno, si ya estan mejor-brutilda se paró, jack tambien había regresado a su compostura normal-tengo que presentarlos, como veo que ya astrid y jack se conocen, al igual que mérida e hiccup, asi que-tomó aire-astrid, hiccup, mérida, jack-se sentó de nuevo, satisfecha.

Astrid guió su mirada a donde estaba hiccup. Era realmente guapo… ¿guapo?... espera ¿Qué? Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Debía admitirlo, el chico causaba unos extraños sentimientos en ella. Se colocó el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

Hiccup enmudeció. Era… perfecta. Si con lo que mérida le habia dicho se sonrojó, entonces en ese momento el estaba en llamas. Un angel, veía a un angel. Sentimientos extraños revolotearon en su interior. Solo atinó a sonreir bobamente.

Jack miró a mérida, y sintió el mundo detenerse. Preciosa, esa fue la palabra que le llegó a la cabeza al verla. Admitía que sentia un extraño sentimento dentro de él. Solo logró saludarla con la mano.

Merida se perdió en los ojos de jack. En ese instante sintió las mariposas revolotear dentro de ella. Era realmente guapo. Se sentía roja, tal vez ahora su cara se confundía con su cabello. Le devolvió el saludo.

Por otro lado, brutilda y brutacio admiraban la escena satisfechos.

-mision cumplida-le murmuró brutacio, chocando los cinco con su hermana.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, puse a la dulce de gogo- tiene una toga negra y una peluca blanca- si les gustó, dejen sus preciosos- mira dramáticamente a patán- ¿Cuál es tu defensa?

Patán: se encoge de hombros- venganza.

Tori: Resopla- ¿por qué?

Anna:- yo no le he hecho nada- chilla molesta, vestida de sirvienta-.

Elsa: le toma un hombro- anna, tranquila.

Kristoff:- respira, péqueña.

Anna: es que no es justo- hace un puchero-.

Tori: mira a patán- contesta, imbécil.

Patán:- ella no quiso salir conmigo.

Tori. Tiene un tic en el ojo- tú… tú.

Anna:- tengo un puto novio- grita fuera de sus cavales, y casi se abalanza sobre él, si jack y Kristoff no la hubiesen sostenido-.

Kristoff:- ignoraré lo de puto.

Tori:- contestaré el rev- sigue en shock por lo estúpido que es patán-.

 **Review:**

 **AILEEN: Gracias, cariño. Lo sé, todos lo saben. Claro que lo ense- mira como astrid e hiccup le miran, y se calla- mejor no- traga saliva- aquí tienes lo que pasa. De nuevo, muchas gracias.**

Astrid:- victoria Berck, ayuda aquí- ordena, intentando sostener a anna-.

Tori:- ya voy- se gira a la cámara- esperamos sus hermosos revs, fav, vistos, y foll. Les queremos… pero yo les quiero más.

 _Tori Berck_


	4. ¡¿por que!

Tori:- hola, mis adorados lectores. Este es un nuevo capítulo… eso ya lo saben, soné como una estúpida- resopla-. Bueno, este capítulo se salta algunos días, espero entiendan mi manera de escribir guiones- ríe nerviosamente-.

Elsa:- yo solo quería decir, mi cita salió bien, pero puede que no vuelva a ver al chico… ni nadie más- mira de soslayo a un jack mirando hacia otro lado, inocentemente-.

Jack:- ¿Qué? Yo no le hice nada… no tienen pruebas de eso- sonríe siniestramente-.

Tori: lo mira como si fuese un idiota- tengo cámaras, idiota- rueda los ojos, hundiéndose en el sillón-.

Jack:- borré ese video, tonta- canturrea alzando su bastón, en pose defensiva-.

Anna: toma cotufas- esto va a estar bueno.

Elsa:- anna- le regaña-.

Tori: voltea la cabeza, como la niña del aro- te mataré- gruñe terroríficamente-.

Anna: sonríe a la cámara- disfruten.

Maldita sea. Hoy es viernes, debería estar en muy habitación jugando con mi hermana en el wii, o practicando algo… pero… agh. No, a merida y a brutilda se les ocurrió justamente el día de hoy para hacer una broma, en la cual, la consecuencia es que se queden en detención hasta las seis. Estoy medio preocupada- correccion, muy preocupada-, todo lo ocurrido paso antes del almuerzo, asi que esas dos deben estar muriendose del hambre.

Todo esto nos lleva al por que estoy aquí, en el jardín, con mis amigos- menos mi hermana y brutilda, por supuesto-, todos sentados en la mesa de concreto. Lo mencionaré, pero primero, ¿que pasó…

 _Los seis estabamos sentados en el pasillo principal del edificio central. Aburridos, sin hacer nada, o por lo menos yo estaba aburrida, no se si los demás lo estaban. Pero por sus caras, pareciera que estuvieran viendo como se seca la pintura, si así de aburrido era._

 _Yo estaba intentando mantenerme despierta, cuando logré percartarme de las señas que se estaban mandando las dos locas. ¿Qué estarían tramando?_

 _-debo ir al baño- brutilda se paró y mi hermana hiso lo mismo. La primera pista ante mis ojos._

 _-yo igual-yo asentí. No era de mi incumbencia lo que esas dos fueran a hacer al baño, me equivoqué._

 _Ví como se alejaban. Pero al parecer no había sido la unica en darme cuenta._

 _-brutacio- escuché a hiccup, así que me volteé a verlo, solo por educación y respeto… nada más._

 _-diga- su tono era cansado, maldita sea parecia un zombie._

 _-tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que fueron a hacer esas dos, podrias seguirlas- buena idea, buena idea._

 _Brutacio bufó. Estupido perezoso- no puede ir astrid-espera… ¡¿Qué?!- yo no me voy a meter en el baño de chicas-buen punto, idiota._

 _-yo no creo que vayan al baño- ese es jack, lo volteo a ver, esta mirando por la esquina, al otro pasillo. Nosotros no perdimos tiempo y nos asomamos tambien. El albino tenia razon, ellas no iban al baño. El mal presentimiento había vuelto, hubiera deseado seguir a mi hermana, pero no._

 _-esta bien, pero me deben un favor- sentí que brutacio se paró, y se fue a espiarlas, sin darnos tiempo a responderle, y yo que me quería quejar. Maldito cabrón._

 _Lo siguiente que escuché fue una gran explosión proviniente-si mis sentidos no me fallan- del salon de quimica._

 _¡gracias Odin!_

Y en resumen las muy… hijas de su madre quemaron el salon de quimica, al parecer goober tuvo que haber puesto mas vigilancia sobre mi hermana. Yo me junto a veces en sus bromas y travesuras… bueno lo admito… la mayoria de las veces, y debo confesar que ellas me contaron- y a los chicos tambien- sobre eso, pero no me dijeron cuando sería. En serio esas dos me van a sacar canas verdes.

Y la razón de estar aquí se llama…

-mision almuerzo- jack tiene unos lentes de sol, mis lentes de sol, la muy rata me los sacó de la mochila.

-genial, seremos espias- ahí va el comentario idiota del idiota de brutacio.

-no- le corto yo-no seremos espias, solo...-piensa, rubia, piensa- será para que esas dos no mueran de hambre- espero que lo hayan captado esos dos.

-ahhh yo quería ser espia tambien, gruñoncita- a jack se le caen un poco los lentes. Gruñoncita, el albino ese viene llamandome así desde despues del almuerzo del primer día de clase. Es mi amigo, y ya he tenido demasiados problemas con la policia… esa es otra historia.

-ya ya- hiccup luce cansado, ahh pequitas se molesto… ¡¿pero que mierda?! Respira- comensemos con el plan- si, eso será lo mejor.

Aquí comienso yo- muy bien, diganme, hay alguna seguridad para entrar al salon de detención-veo a todos. Vamos usen esos cerebros, inutiles.

-si, en la puerta-maldicion- y en la ventana hay camaras-doble maldición- la profesora entra y sale cada quince minutos- ok, ya puedo decirlo, mi hermana y mi amiga se moriran de hambre. Pero, no, soy astrid hofferson. Pero un momento, tengo una curiosidad.

-¿y tu como sabes de todo eso, hiccup?- creo que me puse amenazante, que como lo se, facil, mi gran amigo se ve nervioso.

-y-yo e pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo en detención-¡wtf! ¿Qué carajo? Ok, yo e pasado buena cantidad de tiempo en detención, pero hiccup, el hiccup que conosco desde hace una semana, eso es nuevo para mi.

-yo igual-de jack no es raro esperarse, ya lo veia en su cara.

-y yo- si claro si el dijese que nunca estuvo en detención, ahí si me da algo.

Ahh.-maravilloso- piensa, astrid. ¿Cómo podemos darle la comida a esas dos locas?. Vamos a ver nuestro entorno haber si algo ayuda a mi cerebro seco. Una planta. No… un jack que me mira divertido. Nada… un brutacio sacandose los mocos. Menos… un hiccup con un pequeño sonrojo… ¿mirandome?... mira a otro lado astrid... la ventilación… ¿la ventilación?... ¡LA VENTILACIÓN!

Muajajajaja ya tengo un plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora mismo estoy en el ducto de la ventilación, y según los planos de hiccup- no pregunten de donde los sacó- falta poco para estar sobre el salón de detención. No me gustaria ver las caras de mis padres cuando llegemos a casa. A quien engaño, será tan divertido. ¿Me divierto a cuesta del sufrimiento de mi adorada hermana? Eres la mejor persona del mundo astrid. Gracias sarcasmo, lo sé.

-astrid, a la esquina- hiccup, muy bien, ¿a la esquina? Cual de las dos esquinas frente de nosotros. Se me olvidó mencionar, pequitas vino conmigo. No mal piensen.

-a cual esquina, haddock- volteemos a verlo, astrid. Y ahí habló mi sensiblidad, a veces odio a mis sentimientos. El tiene el plano frente a su cara, y yo que queria verle la cara… ¡wtf!

-a la derecha, lo siento-casi ni le escuché. Ahh a veces es un poco timido conmigo, será que no le agrado. Maldición, fuera sentimientos.

-ok- siguamos el camino amarillo, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Genial otra esquina-supongo que aquí es lo mismo, ¿no?-baja el plano. Oh que ojos más hermosos… genial, lo que me faltaba, callate sensibilidad, debí esconderte en un baul con llave, y despues tirar la llave a no se donde.

-no- y entonces. Suspira, y me sonríe, ohh desvia la mirada, hofferson- es abajo-vamos a ver… ohh, si. Hey ahí esta mi hermana. Bueno, momento de usar la cuerda. Ya se quien va a bajar. Muajajajajajaja.

Me acerco a el. Ayy se sonrojó… nota mental:-apuñalar a mi sensibilidad. –gracias- su mejilla es calida, y siento algo extraño recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Bueno astrid, lo aturdiste con un beso en la mejilla. Oh mierda, que es lo que siento en mi estomago.

-a-astrid- se ve perplejo. Se ve adorable… ya basta, acabaré contigo justo despues de esto.

-tu vas a bajar- espero que mi plan funcione. No se confundan, estoy agradecida, es un gran amigo, pero digamos que tal vez no hubiera aceptado si no le agradecía primero. Además, el no me obligará a ponerme algo en la cintura, me averguenza un poco, soy demasiado liviana a pesar que cómo como vaca- y o me importa. Amo comer-, solo, no quiero que el lo note, y punto.

Me está viendo extraño. ¿Qué estas pensando, haddock?-¿por que yo, hofferson?- tiene una sonrisa de gato chesire, siento un escalofrio recorrerme por la espalda. Me tiene entre la espada y la pared. Ohh haddock.

Y ahora viene el comentario de mi rudeza:

Mierda, carajo.

Notitas bonitas:

Astrid:- y este capitulo tiene continuación- toma de los hombros a la fierecita de tori-.

Tori:- suéltame. Este desgraciado tiene que morir- intenta aruñar al peliblanco, pero se cortó las uñas ayer-.

Elsa: está sentada en su sillón- jack, cálmate y discúlpate- ordena al muchacho-.

Jack:- nunca- su novia lo noquea con una bola de hielo. Cae al suelo-.

Tori:- yo quería hacer eso- hace un puchero y deja de forcejear-.

Astrid: la suelta- yo también quería golpearlo, elsa- se sienta de mal humor-.

Anna: hace ojos de perrito mojado- yo quería seguir viendo.

Elsa: bufa y les ignora-.

Tori: rueda los ojos- contestaré los preciosos- se sienta en el escritorio-.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AILEEN: tal vez si lo haga- susurra para que astrid no escuche- veámoslo juntas ¿te parece?- sigue susurrando.- jajajajaja no soy tan mala para eso. Sip, yo también me salí con la mía.**

 **NESARI22: tal vez, tienes que verlo para saberlo. Muchas gracias. Claro que lo seguiré, no se desaceran de mí tan fácil muajajajaja.**

Tori:- solo mí sabe que hizo hiccup, y ustedes se harán una idea en el próximo capítulo- sonríe traviesamente-.

Elsa:- se los digo, está loca.

Tori:- y así me quielen- se cruza de brazos en un berrinche-.

Anna:- ñeee.

Tori:- mala. Bueno, subiré, si los dioses no me quitan el internet, el próximo domingo. Espero les haya gustado. Déjenme sus hermosos rev, vist, foll, y favs. Les adoro mucho.

Astrid:- se llevaran una buena sorpresa- sonríe pícaramente-.

 _Tori Berck._


	5. mi comida

Tori:- holawas, calabazas. Otro domingo conmigo. ¿Cómo están, pedazos de pan?- Mérida le golpea la cabeza con una manzana-.

Mérida:- cállate, por favor- hace una mueca y sigue comiendo-.

Astrid:- discúlpenla, está estresada por todo- come chocolate-.

Tori:- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Tengo presentación el martes, y mañana marcamos espacio. Y y y…- cae dormida-.

Astrid:- le puse somníferos a su chocolate. Bueno, esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior. Como dije antes, van a tener una especie de pista sobre lo que sucedió en el ducto.

Mérida:- y les daremos un regalo al que acierte.

Astrid:- no deberíamos hacer esto sin el consentimiento de esa niña- señala a la castaña dormida-.

Mérida:- no se enterará, amiga mía- sonríe cómplice-.

Astrid: lo piensa- lo que sea para molestarle- sonríe siniestramente-. Bueno, disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

MI COMIDA:

Jajajajaja hoy ha sido el día más gracioso de mi vida, o por lo menos el del profesor de química, o profesora, que se yo. Ahhh pero por lo menos eso me divirtió, pero ahora estoy muriéndome de la hambruna. Me comería un jabalí justo ahora.

-necesito una vaca-y no estoy sola. Saluden a Brutilda. Mejor les explico que hice, es algo muy gracioso…

 _Explico, Brutilda y yo llevábamos planeando la broma desde el miércoles. Era el momento perfecto, nos estábamos muriendo del aburrimiento._

 _Brutilda empezó a hacerme señales, ya era la hora. Así que, nos levantamos con la escusa de ir al baño, pero en realidad fuimos al casillero de Brutilda para oprimir el botón que iba a hacer explotar todo. Se lo imaginan._

 _Bueno, yo oprimí el botón, y…kabum… todo explotó. Hermoso._

Pero, nos castigaron, y ahora estamos en detención. Bendita suerte la mía. Mis padres, estoy segura que no será nada bonito, genial. Pero no es mi culpa, indirectamente es culpa de Goober por no vigilarme mejor para no acercarme a los lugares que no puedo llegar porque puedo quemar o explotar algo. Sip, esa será mi escusa.

-Mérida- ¿Qué?... ¿Y esta quién es?- soy Mavis, mucho gusto-¿Qué hago? Me está tendiendo la mano, ¿le acepto? ¿Cómo me conoce?

-¿Cómo me conoces?-no te asustes, Mérida.

-estuve el otro día cuando te presentaste-ohh ok, esa es una buena escusa.

-está bien- ayuda. Sé que en la secundaria anterior yo tenía muchos amigos, pero prefiero quedarme con mi hermana y esos 4.

-hola Mavis- súper Brutilda salvándome el pellejo. ! Fiu!

Como que a esta no le agrada tilda. Pues mal por ella, y bien por mí, más razones para no ser su amiga-oh hola, tilda. Yo, ya me voy-jajajajaja Brutilda debe ser un repelente de humanos.

-agh no le soporto- vaya, Mérida quiere saber.

-¿explícate?- si explícate con lujo de detalles.

-es una vieja amiga- guao- pero un día se empezó a juntar con unas tipas ahí todas insufribles e insoportables-muy bien debo acercarme a ella porque no le estoy escuchando muy bien ahora- eran el grupo de creídas, pero todas ellas se fueron hace un año porque eran un año mayor que nosotras- caramba, esto es interesante- ella quedó sola, y como se le pegó eso de creerse mejor, intenta llamar la atención, faltando a clases-Astrid y yo a veces hacíamos eso, pero era para dar vueltas en la patineta, ohh viejos tiempos- y respondiendo a los profesores. Hace mucho que no le hablo-pero si se acaban de dirigir palabras, ohh ya entiendo, una conversación verdadera.

Esa historia me hace acordarme de algo que le pasó a mi hermana- oye tilda- bueno, espero que con esto nos olvidemos de esta prisión y todo pase más rápido- yo tengo una historia parecida- vamos, Mérida, ponte a recordar.

-en serio- Yey, está emocionada- cuenta.

Cof Cof- la cosa pasó hace como dos años-recuerdos, estúpidos recuerdos- yo tenía un grupo de amigas, aun que ninguna de ellas era mi mejor amiga-mi hermana es mi mejor amiga- el punto es que todas ellas eran intermedias- genial confundí a la loca-, es decir, no eran creídas, pero tampoco eran muy humildes-me arrepiento de lo siguiente- así que mi hermana, por ser diferente y aislada de todos, era como el enemigo de ellas, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ello, en cambio mi hermana no le tomaba importancia, según ella, era mi responsabilidad y mi vida, que ella no debía meterse- quiero mucho a mi hermana- lo que pasó es que como mi hermana era un lobo solitario, por así decirlo, y puede matar a varias personas ella solita- a veces esa rubia me da miedo- las chicas decidieron una vez jugarle una broma, yo intenté detenerlas, sabía que mi hermana les podría aniquilar, pero se hicieron oídos sordos. Yo le dije a Astrid, ella me dijo que no le importaba, le hice prometer que no mataría a nadie cuando eso pasara. Yo estaba molesta con ellas, así que me separé del grupo. Al final ellas me hicieron la broma a mí, yo terminé en detención, al igual que algunas de ellas, ellas por la broma, y yo por haberle roto el brazo a una de ellas. Y Astrid, bueno, digamos que mi hermana no se tomó muy bien el que la broma me la hicieran a mí.

-y que les hizo- aghhhh por que me interrumpió.

Ahora no me acuerdo por donde iba… piensa, piensa… vamos, usa ese cerebro… ahhh… ya, ya me acordé… le mato si me vuelve a interrumpir- Astrid es rencorosa a la larga, así que digamos que les hizo la vida imposible durante el tiempo que nos quedamos allá- y fin… vaya, estoy exhausta… y tengo hambre… mierda.

-una vez a nosotros nos pasó algo muy divertido, y parecido a eso-ohh interesante.

-escucho-. Cállate estomago, eres un órgano malo, me haces sufrir.

-bueno, Hiccup es un flacucho-eso ya lo sé, pero es un gran amigo- y hace algunos años el era un blanco de burla- pobechito- así que Jack-ohhh Jack… ¿Qué carajos? El hambre me está haciendo pensar cosas incoherentes- mi hermano y yo, decidimos devolvérsela a esos chicos-súper chicos… ok eso no es nuevo- en resumen, esos chicos terminaron con el cabello rosa y anaranjado- ¡¿wtf?! Eso es genial- y nosotros en detención. Pero lo bueno es que nunca se volvieron a meter con el- eso por lo menos es bueno.

Pero tengo una intriga-¿Cuántos años tenían?- bueno, sé que no es coherente, pero tengo curiosidad, no me culpen.

-10- ¿en serio? Eso me recuerda a la vez que le quité un diente a un niño, ahh aun lo tengo.

-tengo mucha, mucha hambre- pobre de mí, mi cuerpo me duele.

-yo igual- debimos hacer la broma después del almuerzo.

¿Qué es ese sonido?... ok, creo que estoy escuchando cosas… alguien me está llamando ¿un fantasma?... ok esa voz la conozco… ¿Astrid?

En la ventana… no… en la puerta… no… -arriba, inútil- ok, esa si es mi hermana. Esperen… ¿arriba?... ahh, carajo que susto… unas loncheras voladoras… sostenidas por una cuerda… desde el ducto… donde están… ¿Hiccup y Astrid?... juju, ¿qué hacen ahí?

-agárralo-ok, ok, no grites. Ohhh que delicia, comida, dulce manjar de dioses. Gracias Hiccup.

-son también para Brutilda- Astrid mala, mataste mi sueño- no hagas pucheros- haré uno más grande… un momento… los dos están… ¿sonrojados?

Jajajajajajajaja-debemos irnos, adiós- Hiccup malo, no me dejaste terminar de reírme de ustedes.

-que es eso- bueno, tilda, debo explicarte, esta es mi comida y esto, una papa, la tuya...

-nuestra salvación, escóndelo- mi precioso, no dejaré que esa mugre vieja me quite mi precioso. Oh mierda, tendré que esperar 15 minutos para que se vaya.

Maldición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Libertad, dulce y legal libertad. Los pájaros cantan, los arboles se mueven, estoy segura que mi hermana me guarda algo.

Amo como el viento me pega en la cara… agh una mosca entre mis dientes, bueno no es mi culpa tener la boca abierta para tener mejor sensación del aire.

-roja,- ¿Qué?- cierra la boca- no quiero, me importa un pepinillo si me entra otra mosca.

Bueno, volviendo a lo de hace rato… ¿Qué era?... a si- rubia- maldición un bache- sigues un poco sonrojada desde que te vi a Hiccup y a ti en el ducto- si, tienes un ligero rubor, y no me vengas con que es el frio porque te conozco desde que salí de nuestra madre después de ti.

Ahh no vayas más rápido solo para ignorar mi pregunta, Hofferson. Te seguiré y lo sabes.

-Astrid, contesta- vamos, ya te sostuve del brazo, no luches más… maldición… mi estomago, mi adolorido estomago… ¿Por qué debía haber un banco delante de nosotras?... por lo menos no soy la única que se destrozó algún hueso… Muajajajajaja auhhh no era necesario el codazo.

-¿donde te diste?- en serio quieres saber hermana, en serio quieres saber.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-mi coxis- mi pobre culo, además de darme en el estomago, también tuve que darme en el coxis, maldito banco de cemento.

-siéntate bien, Mérida- ¡madre! Apiádate de tu hija, de tu pobre hija que cayó sobre un charco de lodo. Debería estar acostadita en mi camita, o por lo menos en la camita de mi hermanita, no en el comedor, sentada en una incómoda silla.

-mama, podemos ir a nuestra habitación-si, intercede por mí, hermana del alma, a la que quiero con todo mi corazón de manzana.

-no, nadie les manda a no mirar hacia el frente- por lo menos está encambronada por eso, y se le olvidó todo lo que tenía que ver con mi hospedaje en el hotel -19 estrellas "detención resort" y nuestra llegada tarde del instituto.

-mama, Mérida se dio en el culo- y tú tienes un ojo morado y te diste en las costillas y en la rodilla, no olvides mencionar tus moretones hermana, rezaré porque nuestra madre se apiade de nuestras vírgenes almas, y cuerpos, no olvidemos cuerpos.

-no, y punto-quisiera que papá no le tuviese miedo a mamá cuando se enoja.

-pero, mi culo, madre- si tengo que llorar, lo haré, todo sea para poder ir a mi cuarto.

-carajo no, a comer las dos- guaaaaaaa pobre de mí. Oh oh, Astrid no te pares.

-mamá- jejeje esto se está poniendo feo- por lo menos que vaya Mérida, yo me puedo quedar, pero ella no puede estar tanto tiempo sentada sobre una puta e incómoda silla- óyela madre, óyela. Puta e incómoda silla te aborrezco.

-que no-puterías. A veces odio que Astrid me ponga por delante de ella, amo a mi hermana, pero es muy terca, y yo no me quedo atrás.

-niñas a su cuarto, a descansar- súper papi al rescate- pero mañana se pararan temprano- púchalas. Creo que comparto el mismo pensamiento con Astrid.

Pero tendremos que esperar a decirlo cuando ya hallamos empezado a subir las escaleras… mi culo… me duele mucho… maldito coxis…. Listo.

-coñisimo de su Pepa- si.

Notas:

Astrid:- ella sigue dormida. Bueno, ya tienen la pista de lo que pasó.

Mérida:- soy mala.

Astrid:- no tanto- se encoge de hombros-.

Mérida: hace un puchero- malvada. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Agradecemos sus vistos y review.

Astrid:- como pudieron darse cuenta, nuestros personajes son algo groseros. Por lo que ya saben, si no les gusta, absténganse de leer este capítulo o fic.

Mérida:- ahora quien es la mala- enarca una ceja-.

Astrid: gruñe- cállate. Iré a hablar con Hiccup.

Mérida:- Seee. Hablar- sonríe pervertidamente-.

Astrid: frunce el ceño- si voy a hablar con él, Mérida- abre la puerta-.

Mérida:- a hablar te refieres a…- hace unos signos con las manos. Astrid le lanza una maceta que la noquea-.

Astrid:- necesito una aspirina- está sonrojada y sale de la oficina-.

Las dos muchachas están inconscientes.

La puerta se abre de nuevo.

Toothless:- oh, de nuevo- suspira mientras entra y se sienta en el escritorio. Mira a la cámara- supongo que tengo que contestar el Rev.

 **REVIEW:**

 **AILEEN: sip, todos sabemos eso. Deberías de ver los de Hiccup, o los de Stormfly, o los de Olaf… ese si que te volverá loca. ¿Qué van a ver juntas? A mí también me gustó, y me alegró de que a ti igual. Chao.**

Toothless:- al parecer no despertaran en un rato.

La puerta se abre… de nuevo.

Toothiana:- ¡chimuelo!, pasó de nuevo- se arregla nerviosamente el cabello-.

Toothless:- Ugh- hace una mueca- ¡ya voy! Este… espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren, dejen sus Revs, foll, vist, y fav. Eso es de mucha importancia para nosotros. Adiós- sale corriendo detrás de la pelinegra.

 _Toothless Furi._


	6. yop

Tori: perdón por la demora. No estoy en mis estudios. El próximo capitulo respondo reviews. Les adoro. Espero les guste este capitulo. Bye.

Un mes, un mugre mes a pasado desde su primer día de clases. Y no podía ser el mejor día si no les hubiesen dicho el día anterior que hoy mismo habrían las audiciones para la obra de teatro, que sería una buena cantidad de nota con la materia de artistica, y todos debían audicionar…

Las gemelas salían de su casa, a paso apresurado. La pelirroja llevaba una camisa roja, de mangas ¾, cuello en v y hasta el ombligo, una camisa de tiros debajo de ella, blanca, unos pantalones holgados de jeans, zapatillas deportivas, su casco que taponaba todas las greñas de cabellos. Y la rubia usaba unos pantalones de cuero, una camisa holgada, gris, cuello redondo, mangas cortas, sus botas militares, su casco sobre su trenza usual.

-muerde el polvo, vehiculo de mierda- mérida siempre con su lenguaje refinado, alabando al autobus amarillo detrás de ellas.

-algún día el conductor nos atropellará a las dos, mer- astrid con su tono serio, pero su hermana, reconocía la diversión detrás de toda la seriedad.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina- cual tu crees que sea la obra- merida sonaba curiosa.

Astrid se encogió de hombros, dandole mayor velocidad a su patineta- no lo se, solo se que actuaré como la peor- merida bufó ante esto.

-por odin, rubia- rodó los ojos- igualmente serás el estelar- casi lograban ver el edificio.

-no lo creo, hermana- el tono de astrid se suavizó. La rubia había tenido otra discusión con su madre- como siempre-, las hormonas más el carater de astrid, no eran buena combinación.

Mérida solo rodó los ojos, para ella, astrid se subestimaba- crees que hiccup sea buen actor- astrid sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante la mención del castaño, ella rezaba porque fuera malo, ustedes saben, por si a las moscas. Merida había dicho eso a proposito.

Astrid quiso contraatacar a su hermana, y sabía como- callate, jack puede ser el personaje principal, y te imaginas que hagamos macbet, uhmm mallas- se relamió lentamente los labios, molestando a la pelirroja, y haciendola sonrojar grandemente.

-callate tu-le sacó la lengua, pero su hermana había dejado de pasar su lengua de forma brusca. Merida le miró curiosa- ¿rubia?

Astrid casi se muerde la lengua al cerrar la boca rapidamente-h-hola muchachos- merida se volteó lentamente. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más. Hiccup y jack se encontraban detrás suyo.

-hola chicas- hiccup tenia una cara graciosa, se estaba aguantando la risa.

Jack se estaba revolcando en el suelo.

Las gemelas rezaban por que la tierra se abriese y se las tragara.

-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Y ahora estaban en la clase de artistica, la unica clase que compartían todos juntos. Astrid estaba sentada en una esquina, a su lado estaba merida, luego brutacio, hiccup, jack, y por ultimo- por que le estaba lanzando bolitas de papel a los del frente- brutilda.

La profesora de artistica- y de dibujo tambien- era una castaña- que a veces parecia negro-, de ojos cafes bien oscuros, tez entre morena y blanca- algo así como bronceada-, su cabello medio ondulado y largo- hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros-, alta y delgada- pero no tanto, ustedes saben, intermedio-, de tal vez 20 años, cuya vestimenta en ese momento eran unos jeans holgados, una camisa blanca mangas largas y cuello redondo, una chaqueta de jeans, unos botines blancos, y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, estaba parada en frente de todos sus alumnos, dandole la espalda a la pizarra.

-muy bien, chicos- era firme- ya les conté sobre la obra de teatro de este año, y la buena cantidad de nota que equivale, asi que, solo debo decirles cual es la obra- se recostó de la mesa- harán romeo y julieta- muchas quejas se oyeron en el salón- si si, ya se, cliché, pero fue lo que pidió la directora, y ni siquiera estaba entre mis opciones- se veía irritada y molesta, hasta tal vez mucho más que sus alumnos- pero, bueno, que se le va a hacer, esa mujer es la que manda- se levantó del asiento- les iré pasando estas hojas- cogió una carpeta llena de hojas- para que lean y se familiarizen, despues iremos al auditorio para iniciar las audiciones- dio un bostezo cansado. Muchos vieron que rodaba los ojos en el proceso.

La profesora empezó a dar las hojas…

Astrid se volteó hacia su hermana- maldición- su voz era grave, ronca.

Merida volteó al escuchar el quejido de su gemela- no estan malo, sabes- intentó animarla, pasó suavemente la mano por la cabellera rubia.

-si es malo, y lo sabes- astrid hiso un intento de sonreir por la accion de la pelirroja, nadie le entendía como la pelirroja que había salido de la vagina de su madre despues de ella, si, si, asqueroso, pero ese es el dicho de la rubia, no me culpen a mi.

Merida bufó suavemente, no era momento para bromear y molestar a astrid- como la mayoria de las veces-, no, era momento de calmarla- puedes pedir hacer algo detrás de telon- aconsejó.

Astrid volvió su cabeza hacia el frente, ocasionando que su hermana quitara su mano. Lo pensó, pero en seguida lo descartó. Miró de reojo a su hermana, pero, sin quererlo, divisó a hiccup, sus mejillas pecosas levemente infladas, ella conocia esa mirada, estaba nervioso. Desvió rapidamente la mirada, sus mejillas se calentaron levemente, pero reprimió el sonrojo, controlandose.

Miró nuevamente de reojo a su hermana- intentando, esta vez, no desviarla hasta el castaño-, suspiró- no, goober ya habló con la profesora toria- apodo de la profesora victoria- y ella ya habló conmigo- merida asintió, decaida- hey, roja, no importa, despues de todo, no me importa llamar la atención, recuerda- se apuntó- lobo solitario- merida cambió su cara, por una risueña. Astrid hace ya unas semanas que había sido llamada por la profesora victoria, para hablar, ella fue la primera de todos los adolescentes en enterarse de que habría una obra de teatro.

La profesora pasó entre las hermanas- chicas- murmuró suavemente, esa mujer tenía un carácter bipolar. Les dejó las hojas sobre sus mesas.

Merida, asustada, cogió el papel, para saber cual dialogo le había tocado para audicionar. Rezó a los dioses por que no fuera algo bochornoso, si no, su cara se pondría del mismo color que su cabello. Suspiró aliviada- mierda- susurró por lo bajo- gracias al cielo- le enseñó la hoja a su hermana.

Astrid soltó su hoja y leyó la de la pelirroja, decía en letras negras: **MONOLOGO DE LA NODRIZA**. Intentó recordar esa parte de la obra que había leido ya como cinco veces, consigió recordar, no era una escena tan vergonzosa, pero claro, si sus compañeros no se comportasen como si nunca hubiesen oido de palabras como: vagina, virginidad y teta. Y a la vez como unos pervertidos que se la pasan toda la mugre noche viendo videos porno de mala calidad y gratuitos. Y tuvieran la capacidad de ser adolecentes normales y menos estupidos. Su hermana tendría un rato sin sonrojarse de vergüenza, e intentar moler a golpes a cualquiera que se ose a molestarle.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, saliendose de sus largas cavilaciones. Movió suavemente la cabeza- intenta no matar a nadie, puedes- le miró de reojo.

Merida vaciló, para luego bufar, y asentir de mala gana.-esta bien- le arrebató el papel, para leerselo. No era muy malo, ella podría con eso, y tal vez ganaría el puesto de lady capuleto, o montesco, la que tuviera menos dialogos. Rogó por que fuese así.

Astrid regresó a su hoja, la cual decía: **ESCENA TRES, JULIETA SE DESPIDE DE SU MADRE**. Astrid bufó algo cansada. Pasó sus manos por su cabello,y se arregló el flequillo que caía sobre su ojo. Ese día no podría ser mejor, verdad. La profesora no debió ponerla como julieta. Pero, que podía hacer, nada, solo leer, y entregarse al papel, y demostrarles a sus compañeros el don de la actuación que tenía desde el inicio de sus memorias.

Dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre su escritorio.- _maldición, ya hasta estoy pensando como poeta. Carajo, genial mi día, ¿no?-_ estaba completamente irritada y enfadada.

-.-.-.-.

Muy bien aquí estoy, una adolecente con problemas de paciencia, pero con un "don", según mi antiguo profesor de artistica, para las artes, sentada, a los veinte años de vida, viendo a unos pobres chicos que casi se hacen encima de los nervios, la maravillosa vida. Agh, este asiento es incomodo. Muy bien, veamos que tienen estos tarados. En serio aborresco a esa "dulce" vieja que tengo por jefa, dulce mi trasero, esa mujer es el diablo mismo, literalmente, parece una muerta en vida, que quiere chupar la sangre de las pobres almas jovenes que se aferran a un libro… incoherencias digo, estoy leyendo demasiadas historias, pero que se le puede hacer.

En donde estaba… ahh si, criticando mi vida, lo unico que quiero es ser escritora, no pueden darmelo, santisimo odin, o tan mal caracter tengo que este es mi castigo, pues mal por ti, ni por eso cambiaré, arregleselas solito señor, y espere sentado el día que quiera cambiar mi carácter bipolar…

-disculpe profesora- ¿Qué? A caso ya nadie puede seguir lamentandose internamente con libertad.

-¿Qué sucede?- niña de la cual no me se el nombre. Nota mental: intentar hacer el esfuerzo de aprenderme el nombre de estos jovenes de dios… puagh jajajaja… guardar nota mental donde logre verla, en el basurero servirá.

-¿podemos iniciar?- oh si claro, no eres la unica que se quiere ir de aquí.

-claro- cof cof- ¡primero!- gracias odin por darme estos pulmones que pueden dejar sordo a alguien. Oh esperen- muy bien, el primero es…-lista, listita bonita dime quien es el primero que va a la horca… ¡bingo!- brutacio thortson- creo que ese es de los pocos que me se el nombre… interesante, interesante… veamos cual le puse- pasa a hacer de fray lorenzo en la escena tres, yo seré romeo- vamos a ver como son mis dotes de actriz… cof cof

-mande señora- señorita, mijito, me acabas de decir vieja pasita… touche.

-comienza- vamos, que quiero salir rapido de este espacio… creo que soy claustrofobica, si si, ya se, es al reves.

-bueno- apurese- ¡romeo, salid!- va bien- ¡eh! ¡salid, mancebo asustadizo!-caray, no es tan malo, salvese odin, mi trabajo como profesora no es tan deficiente… estoy que se me sube el ego… por donde va… a si-… y tú te desposaste con la calamidad- buahh una lagrimita… carajo se quedó callado… auch por que me das, niña, no tienes el derecho a darme un codazo… ¿Qué? No entiendo tus extrañas señas… ¿mi libro?… oh santisimo, me toca a mi.

\- padre, ¿Qué noticias traeis?-soy la peor haciendo de hombre, sueno a travesti- ¿Cuál es la sentencia del principe? ¿Qué dolor aun desconocido quiere estrechar mi mano?- cof cof me arde la garganta, mi pobre garganta, no vuelvo a esforzarte así.

-mi querido hijo- soy mujer, y mayor que tu- acostumbrado está a tan hosca compañía.- buahh ya se que papel ponerle, uno el cual no tenga tantas palabras "extrañas" para que este niño no se pege y se confunda tanto… muy bien como que voy a tener que poner otra obra que no sea de sheackspear. Gran hombre, pero confunde a mis pobres y hommo erectus alumnos que no tienen conocimiento artistico.

-con eso me basta- usaré mi super poder- ¡siguiente!- pobre jovencita que escogiste el asiento al lado mio, mal por ti. Muy bien… quien sigue… lista, querida muestrame el futuro… ok, aquí ta- brutilda thortson, sube y recreas a lady capuleto, yo haré de julieta, cuando ella le llama- cof- inicia- muy bien, hora del juicio final… veo demasiadas peliculas y leo demasiado.

-inicia, usted- oh, cierto, me estoy poniendo vieja, ya hasta veo la luz.

-aquí, madre. Estoy aquí. ¿que me queréis?- diga diga, que no tengo tiempo.

No te pongas nerviosa- ¡se trata de… ama- no grites ¡por Thor!… mis oidos, niña… ni tapandolos funciona. Y para el colmo, no sé en que lugar ponerte. Y para empeorarlo ustedes rién, yo no los crié así.

-¡se dejan de burlar ahora mismo, o si no, les castro!- see no hagan comentarios. Eso es, callense, solo necesitaban que alguien les amenazara con dejarlos sin hijos, solo eso… bueno, tilda, prosigue- continua- no te pongas nerviosa, carajo.

-¡permitidme un momento!- muy bien, debo darte un consejo antes de que dejes sordos a todos los que nos encontramos aquí.

-lo siento- mejor me paro, es más comodo que este asiento del infierno- un consejo- vamos victoria, suena profesional por lo menos una vez en tu vida- intenta no gritar, las frecuencias en la que emites el dialogo, ocasiona que no pueda ver los sentimientos que intentas espresar- magnifico, estos jovenes de ahora, con ellos hay que hablar de manzanas y naranjas, malgasto mi inteligencia- baja el volumen, no se entiende- a ver a ver.

-ahhhh- si ahhh, todos terminaran vendiendo herbalife despues de la secundaria, se los aseguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi cabeza, explota de una vez y sacame de este sufrimiento. Ya llevo casi toda la lista, y este de aquí habla como tarado retrasado-… pronto el gusano de la muerte devoraría la planta- hasta aquí, te mato, averguenzas a los actores de verdad.

Vamos victoria, se amable, no seas tu- callate, por favor- por lo menos fui cortes… ustedes no se rian pedazos de hienas, que de todo se rien- sientate- a mis pobres sienes le haré un hueco despues de hoy.

-señorita- ¿what? ¿Qué quieres? A caso no ves que estoy ocupada sufriendo.

-dime- soy una bipolar.

-patán esta detrás de usted- ¿Qué carajos es patan?... bien bien me voltearé para sacear mi curiosidad… y este, ¿Qué quiere? Ya me acabas de dar una jaqueca, pelmazo.

-no me dio tiempo suficiente- ok jovencito altanero, con estos cuentos a mi no me vienes, entiendes, entiendes- ok, o-k y-yo mejor me voy- con el rabo entre las patas. Ja, y nisiquiera le dije nada, solo necesite de mi "dulce" mirada asesina rompe craneos nivel 99.

-.-.-.-.-

Librame odin de este sufrimiento, prometo no volver a… sabes que, mejor dejame seguir sufriendo.

-¡romeo!- no aparescas maldita sea.

-ehh…-¿Cómo se llamaba esta?... ah ya- heather, fue…- miente, madilta sea, miente- bueno- no, no puedo delatarme- baja, ya- por favor, y no vuelvas a subir nunca, te pago para que no lo hagas, te lo suplico de rodillas, y con ojos de perrito mojadito.

-.-.-.-.-

Ohhh el mundo no es tan cruel como creia, tengo a la luz de mi esperanza.-… pues se que es tu enemigo. Fuera palabra escrita yo la rompería- desearía escucharte todo el día, pero aun falta gente, y mi culo se entumese.

-maravilloso, haddock. Puedes bajar- ya se que papel tendras, pecas. Muy bien, no necesito lista para esta tampoco, creo que tampoco necesito ver su audicion, pero como quiero escuchar musica, y deleitarme, entonces le llamaré- astrid hofferson, sube ahora mismo- y canta para mi, rubia.

-esta bien- comienza, comienza- cof cof- no me digas que estas enferma, por favor no me hagas sufrir-nunca estaré contenta hasta que vea a romeo…- excelente, quiero llorar- tan atormentado está mi corazón por esa muerte…- voy a llorar, como bebé que se cagó en el pañal- señora, si pudierais escontrar a alguien que nos procurara el veneno, yo misma lo prepararía de tal suerte que, al tomarla, romeo se quedase- snif snif soy buena profesora snif- dormido para siempre. Sufre mi corazón con solo oir su nombre sin poder ir adonde está, para poder vengar el amor que profesé a mi primo sobre ese cuerpo que le quitó la vida- estoy chorreando, moquitos de alegria.

-que puedo decir- no consigo palabras- baja, por favor- para darte un fuerte abrazo, tu e hiccup me alegraron la vida, alegraron a mi pobre corazon de chocolate. Bueno ahora viene… merida, a esa tambien la conosco- sube merida- tu hermana me dijo que eras buena, veamos que tan buena eres- inicia, por favor- cortesía destila de mis venas cortadas con chocolate por la depresión.

Vamos, no te pongas roja, más de lo que ya estas, respira.- día de más o dia de menos; entre los días- es buena, es buena.¡aleluya! gracias freya- del año, la vispera de la fiesta cumplirá catorce- sirvo como profesora- ella y susana (¡dios la tenga en su gloria!)- ahhh me enamore de mi trabajo… muy bien en que estoy pensando,¿ tan buenos son esos tres?- tendrían la misma edad. Quede susana con dios- no lo dudo… chorrea nariz, no me importa, estoy demasiado feliz para limpiarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malnacidos todos ustedes, si fuera por mi nada más participarían en mi obra un corto numero de ustedes, porque la mayoria no sabe actuar… voy a necesitar una aspirina despues de hoy, y tres días de reposo. Por lo menos ahora ya llegue a el ultimo.

-overland, sube tu palido trasero al escenario- claro rianse, rianse de mi, de la chica a la que ustedes le están quitando los años, ¡rianse, carajo!... vaya que necesito la aspirina.

-voy a iniciar- claro, el escenario es tuyo, si quieres te lo llevas y me sacas a mi de este sufrimiento en el que me metió la vieja esqueletica que tengo por jefa.- cualquier perro de los montesco me movería- ahora vengo yo de nuevo, de masoquista, haciendo que mi pobre garganta se raspe.

-moverse es irse, y erguirse de valientes; asi que si te mueves… te vas- a ver como te quedó el ojo, blanquito.

-un perro montesco hará que me plante. Será mio el lado del muro- es grandioso, canten valkiries, no les oigo- sea hombre o mujer ese montesco- agradesco que estos hommo erectus no entiendan el lenguaje de sheaekspier, o por lo menos lo que lo entienden son algo maduros.

-gracias, jack. Baja por favor- genial, necesito un coro ahora mismo, que cante aleluya, al fin me he librado de todos estos adolecentes inmaduros, y según ellos, maduros.

Por lo menos algunos son lo que se puede llamar actor con todo la extensión de la palabra.


	7. ¡¿qué!

Tori:- tarde como siempre. Pero aquí estoy. Les diría mis excusas pero parecen más aburridas que una lección sobre el aburrimiento.

Jack:- no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Tori: gruñe por lo bajo- solo me duele la cabeza.

Jack:- ni tú te crees- se cruza de brazos-.

Tori:- ¡oh, por… ¡sigues molesto!

Jack: enarca una ceja- ¿por mentirme? Noooo.

Tori:- deja ya eso atrás- gesticula con los brazos- ¡por Thor! Tu propio hijo te contó todo.

Jack: desvía la mirada-.

Tori: sonríe ampliamente- eso me recuerda que Allen quiere hablar conmigo- susurra para sí.-peeeero, mejor los dejo leer el capitulo.

Jack:- si eso quieres.

Tori:-ignorenlo. Espero les guste…

Capitulo 7: ¡¿qué?!

-bueno, todos, suban al escenario, les diré sus personajes- la profesora estaba parada frente a su asiento, y, con disimulo, se sobaba su adolorido y entumesido trasero.

Todos los adolecentes acataron la orden y subieron al escenario. El grupo de amigos se desplazó hasta el fondo del escenario.

-estoy demasiado nerviosa- brutilda se sostenía del hombro de jack, su cara estaba palida y sudaba a mares.

-brutilda, no limpies tus cecreciones hormonales en mi camisa- se quejó jack, la rubia dejaba caer su sudor sobre la camisa azul del peliblanco. La rubia solo restregó su cara de su hombro. Jack hizó una mueca, y se alejo de un salto de ella- no jodas- brutilda solo atinó a reir a carcajadas, hasta que astrid le tapó la boca.

-no tan alto, nos van a escuchar- la pelirubia asintió, algo sumisa por la severidad de la mirada de la de trenza.

-volviendo a lo de hace rato- hiccup se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras correctas- no lo hiciste tan mal, tilda- no quiso mirarle a la cara, era un muy mal mentiroso.

Brutilda asintió, con vacilación, sin saber si debía creerle. Todos se aliviaron de que la rubia creyese esa vil mentira. Todos habían captado la mentira del castaño, menos alguien…

-hiccup no mientas- brutacio, como siempre- mi hermana me avergonzó con ese intento de actuación- todos tenian expresiones molestas. Brutilda frunció el seño, enfadada por el insulto que su hermano acababa de espetarle.

-tu tampoco lo hiciste muy bien- era un tono burlon, que calló las carcajadas del rubio, para luego fruncir el seño.

-por lo menos lo hice mejor que tu- era veneno para los oidos de su gemela. Todos los demás miraban resignados, la discusión entre ellos dos ya era normal para los cuatro, asi que, hicieron lo que siempre hacian cuando eso ocurria, los ignoraban.

Se apartaron de los dos rubios. Se cerraron en un pequeño circulo- más bien era un cuadrado-.

-no creo que haya obtenido un papel importante, mis plegarias son por ser lady montesco- merida se recostó de hombro de hiccup, y posó su mano sobre el hombro de astrid.

Jack puso una mirada inquisitoria hacia la pelirroja frente a el- ¿por?- su tono curioso. Se recargó del hombro de astrid. Los otros dos -Quienes solo escuchaban- desviaban sus miradas del otro frente a él, ya no podian mirarse mucho tiempo a los ojos sin ruborizarse en el proceso. Todo gracias a lo ocurrido aquel viernes, en el ducto de ventilación.

Merida ladeó levemente la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa- facil- se recargó más en hiccup- lady montesco casi ni tiene dialogos, y muere casi al final- sonrió con suficiencia.

Jack frunció el ceño, seguía curioso- pero tu eres muy buena, por que habrias de escoger un papel tan corto- se enderezó. Astrid bufó, gracias a thor, jack se le había quitado de encima, ya estaba a punto de tumbar al albino- como ella le decía-.

Merida se sonrojó ligeramente, pero lo ocultó- miedo escenico- bajó la cabeza. Su hermana se atragantó con una fuerte carcajada que quería salir de sus labios, su hermana a veces era demasiado timida hasta con sus propios amigos, pero ella sabía por qué lo era en especifico con ese peliblanco.

Hiccup no perdió el detalle de la risa que astrid quería soltar. Esa rubia le intrigaba, era su amiga- una gran amiga-, pero era cerrada y reservada en muchas ocasiones, tenía tantas facetas tan radicales, que, extrañamente, le atraían, él quería pensar que era solo curiosidad, pero era más que simple curiosidad… sacudió su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, debía sacar esos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza. Miró a su rubia amiga, y no pudo evitar un sonrojo- poco evidente-, al recordar lo pasado en el ducto.

Jack abrió la boca, formando una "o" perfecta- ohh, ya veo- sonrió timidamente, merida regresó el gesto. Astrid e hiccup miraban divertidos, cada uno conocia el sentimiento que esos dos sentian por el otro. Jack le había contado a hiccup, y merida a astrid. Pero eran tan obstinados.

-Yo solo espero no ser julieta- ese comentario descolocó a hiccup y a jack, ambos voltearon, y dejaron, sus miradas sobre la ruda rubia. Astrid levantó una ceja-¿Qué?- merida solo se rie por lo bajo, ganandose una mirada molesta de parte de su hermana.

El primero en salir de su sorpresa fue jack- pero, si tu fuiste la que mejor lo hizo- hiccup logró salir de sus cavilaciones, y asintió energicamente.

-la profesora te escogerá a ti, de seguro- merida le dio un codazo a astrid, sabía que eso le molestaba a astrid. La rubia negó con la cabeza, despues le contaría mejor a esos dos.

-espero que se apiade, y escoja a otra- hiccup le frunció el ceño, jack rodó los ojos, y merida bufó.

-nunca vas a cambiar, verdad- comentaron los tres a la vez. Astrid solo sonrió ladeado, para luego reir, ahh era tan divertido molestar a esos tres.

Hubieran seguido dentro de su burbuja, si la profesora no hubiera gritado el nombre del rubio gemelo. El grupo volteó a ver, para conocer el papel de brutacio.

-tu serás benvolio- brutacio asintió, sin saber que era lo que hacía su personaje. Hiccup y astrid- quienes eran, al parecer, los unicos que se habían leido la obra más de una vez- asintieron, a su amigo le hiría bien. No se dieron cuenta de que esa accion la habían hecho al mismo tiempo, pero, otros dos si, y usarían eso para burlarse de ellos dos.

Merida y jack sonrieron malevolamente, chocando las manos con complicidad, aquellos dos- rubia y castaño- eran demasiado evidentes.

Los cuatro volvieron a ver a la profesora, esta vez, habia gritado el nombre de brutilda.

-brutilda, tu personaje será… lady montesco- la profesora se aclaró la garganta.

Brutilda dio pequeños saltitos- siii- chocó la cabeza con su gemelo. Astrid e hiccup – de nueva cuenta- asintieron, era perfecto para ella. Pero merida…

-nooo- la disparatada pelirroja se tumbó dramáticamente al suelo, llorando e hipando. Su sueño, roto en muchos pedazos, su sueño de tener un papel con pocos dialogos.

Su escena llamó la atención de los pocos que quedaban en el auditorio, puesto, que a cada que llamaban, se iba. Solo estaban la profesora, heather, patán, astrid, merida, jack, hiccup y los gemelos.

La profesora se quitó los lentes sin aumento, miraba de forma rara lo que hacía la pelirroja- astrid- la rubia volteó a verla- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- astrid volvió a mirar a su hermana.

Ladeó la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros- ñaaa, es una bipolar, ya se le pasará- merida escuchó a su hermana, levantó la cabeza a mirar a la rubia- verdad, bipolar, eres la pelirroja más cuerda que he visto en mi vida- el sarcasmo causo que merida frunciera el ceño, para despues lanzarse sobre su hermana, tumbandola. Las dos jugaban así.

-eh eh ustedes dos, no quiero limpiar sangre de verdad hoy, estoy demasiado cansada- patán se reia, heather miraba divertida, los amigos de las hermanas solo miraban expectantes- separense- el grito, le dañó los oidos a todos los adolecentes, haciendo mirar todos a la profesora.- perfecto, haré esto rapido, sin dramas- miró severa a las gemelas, astrid se cruzó de brazos, merida levantó una ceja- patán- el pelinegro se puso a murmurar: _romeo, romeo, romeo._ la profesora rodó los ojos- primero cuerda a que tu seas mi romeo- el grupo rió, ganandose una mirada severa de parte del pelinegro, astrid le regresó una mirada intimidante, él se echó hacía atrás- serás capuleto- el chicó bufó, pero despues se irgió orgulloso.

-seré el mejor capuleto que halla visto, profesora- victoria rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta, al igual que lo hicieron los demás adolecentes, hasta heather.

-si, si, como sea- la pelicastaña no mostraba nada de interes- baja ya de mi escenario hommo erectus- risas discretas salieron de las bocas de hiccup y astrid. Patán asintió de mala gana, bajando rapidamente las escaleras. La profesora suspiró feliz, ese niño le estaba colmando la paciencia- heather- la chica saltó.

-julieta, julieta, julieta- cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda. Astrid, brutilda y merida rodaron los ojos, las tres admitian que esa chica les caia pesado, era como acidez estomacal.

Victoria entrecerró los ojos- _otra más, yo no se que se verá ella para decir que será mi protagonista, está loca-_ se estiró- serás la nodriza- todos juraron que si heather hubiese estado tomando algo, hubiese escupido, y se hubiese ahogado.

- _ojala y asi hubiese pasado-_ astrid sonrió ladeado, pero luego recordó algo que le hizo gemir frustrada.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero- la pelinegra se puso verde.

-fuera de mi escenario- gritó la loca que tenian como profesora. La chica bajó, completamente desilusionada. Victoria quería bailar- bueno, jack tu seras mercutio- jack asintió, con una sonrisa de felicidad. Astrid e hiccup gimieron, ambos admitian- para si mismos- que no querian ser los protagonistas, pero al parecer el mundo- o la escritora y directora, quien sabe- se negaba a hacerlos feliz, y conspiraba en su contra. Los demás rieron bajito.

-genial- susurró brutacio a su hermana, esta le miró con intriga. Él señaló a los dos adolecentes quejones- miralos- brutilda puso una mirada soñadora.

-son tal para cual- suspiró.

-merida, serás lady capuleto- merida asintió suavemente, por lo menos no era tannn vergonzoso. Castaño y rubia volvieron a gemir. La pelicastaña miró divertida a los dos ultimos- bienvenidos mis romeo y julieta- sonrió ladeado.

Ambos tuvieron, extrañamente, el mismo pensamiento- _maldición-_ para luego mirarse, y rapidamente mirar a otro lado, sonrojandose fuertemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las gemelas estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor de su casa.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día, mis niñas?- preguntó dulcemente su madre.

Astrid bufó, y merida rió por las catastrofes que le pasaron a su adorada hermana.

-ohh es algo muy divertido- se recostó de la mesa- ¿quieren saber?- sonrió, traviesa.

Ambos adultos se recostaron de la mesa, como niños pequeños- si.

Merida rió siniestramente- esta bien- carraspeó, miró de reojo a su hermana, tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, resignada. Miró de nuevo a sus padres- todo comenzó…

Despues de contarles a sus padres, merida no se esperó el certero- saca oxigeno- golpe que le dio su hermana en las costillas.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- y este capítulo será el detonante de la relación amorosa de… adivinen. Muchísimas gracias a todos, por los revs, y por los vistos.

Jack: rueda los ojos y saca su celular- es Elsa.

Tori: se encoge en su silla-.

Jack:- sí… le diré- guarda el móvil- todos quieren que salgas.

Tori:-¡no! Es muy vergonzoso y emocionante ¡me pondré alocada! ¡Saltaré! ¡Y repartiré mis chocolates a todos los niños del mundo!

Jack:- dramática.

Tori:- tú no me entiendes- hace un puchero-.

Jack: - solo contesta los rev.

Tori:- bueno…

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AILEEN: siii, soy muy buena actriz (modestia aparte). Muchísimas gracias. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Uhmm estas cerca de averiguar que pasó en el ducto.**

 **YOLOSWAGY: gracias. Perdón por tardar. Pero si me sigues en face, creo que ahí verás el porqué de mi tardanza. Pooorqueeeee ¡no lo sé! Pero chimuelo está, no pude aguantarme. Espero este cap te haya gustado.**

Tori:- espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si quieren dejen revs, me alegran la semana…

Tocan a la puerta.

Jack: sonríe por lo bajo- tu verdugo a llegado ¡¿Quién es?!- exclama-.

Persona al otro lado de la puerta:-¡abre, Haddock!

Tori: se gira hacia la cámara- por cierto, quiero decir algo de suma importancia. Me gustaría…

 _Tori Berck (no quiero cambiar mi sello)._


	8. julieta y romeo

Tori:-hora de lo prometido, gente. Ayer no tuve internet, entiendan a esta pobre castaña loca. Ya ven, por fin un momento que tanto quieren. Espero les guste. Además, quería decirles que dentro de varios meses, mi hermano va a nacer, por lo que, como mi papá es Hiccup, y ya se sabe como es él con los nombres, me gustaría que eligiesen el primer nombre de mi hermano ¡eso no afecta el futuro!

Hiccup:-conste, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Tori:-ohh, vamos. Mi hermano no se llamara "Axila Fetida" o cualquier otra estupidez que se te ocurra.

Chimuelo:-yo nunca participé en las elecciones de nombres, para que sepan.

Astrid:-es siempre Hiccup.

Hiccup:-¡hey!- hace un puchero-.

Astrid:- sin ofender, babe.

Chimuelo:-ya el embarazo está mostrándose en los ánimos de Astrid- la rubia le golpea en la cabeza.

Astrid:-solo disfruten.

Capitulo 8: Julieta y Romeo.

Dos semanas. Era de mañana, día sabado, pero era especial, era el día de la obra.

Las gemelas dormían pacivamente. La rubia y la pelirroja dormian en la cama de la primera. La obra sería en la tarde, y ellas debían llegar en unas dos o tres horas al instituto, o por lo menos eso era lo que había avisado la directora.

La pelirroja se removió entre las sabanas. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro. La saliva brotaba en un hilillo por su boca. Boca arriba, los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, y las piernas enredadas con las de la rubia.

Su hermana dormía boca abajo, con la cara mirando hacía el borde de la cama. Su cabello sostenido en la trenza, que al parecer casi nunca dejaba su cabello libre. Sus brazos bajo su cuerpo, sus piernas dobladas, y no podía faltar el hilo de saliva que brotaba de su boca, y creaba un charquito sobre la almohada.

Mérida se volvió a remover, esta vez, su brazo había caido sobre el torso de la rubia, que gruñó al sentir el golpe.

-lo siento- masculló la de movimientos bruscos. Su voz era ronca.

Astrid se movió, para mirar- o intentar- a su hermana. Abrió los ojos- tranquila- soltó un bostezo.

Mérida se recostó de lado, para regresarle la mirada a su gemela- hoy es el día de tu beso con hiccup- soltó picaramente. Astrid sostuvo su almohada, y le dio un almohadazo en la cara a su hermana- hey- se quejó, indignada, y divertida.

Astrid rió- eso es para que te calles- exclamó. La pelirroja tambien soltó una carcajada, y aprovechó para regresarle el golpe con su propia almohada. Esta vez ambas rieron, comenzando una pelea de almohadazos.

Se comportaban como un par de pequeñas niñas. Era divertido tener ese tipo de relación entre ambas. Las dos sabían que podían confiar ciegamente en la otra. Se podían insultar y golpear, pero sabían que todo eso era su juego, nunca podrían lastimarse de verdad. Astrid era el apoyo y la voz de la razón de mérida. Merida era el apoyo de la rubia, y tambien la persona que lograba tranquilizarla en sus momentos de ira.

Las hermanas cayeron al suelo- ay- soltaron las dos a la vez, para despues cambiar sus quejidos por risas.

-algun día nos vamos a matar en este tipo de juegos- astrid sopló su flequillo, ella había caido boca arriba.

-sería muy divertido, hermanas esnucadas por haberse caido de la cama- su tono era risueño, merida había caido a su lado, boca abajo. Rió pegando sus labios al frio suelo- por lo menos no me di muy duro en el pecho, gracias a odin que soy plana como una tabla- astrid rió tambien, a su hermana le llegaban demasiadas ocurrencias.

Le dio un codazo a manera de juego- agradece, te imaginas que hubiesemos salido como mamá- ambas se estremecieron ante la idea, su madre era una mujer muy bien dotada en sus atributos fisicos. Astrid suspiró- será mejor pararnos, de seguro ya mamá escuchó el golpe- se sentó, para despues iniciar a dezatarse la trenza. Los mechones rubios caian libres sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se quedó mirando la pared del frente, con la liga en la mano.

Merida asintió, de acuerdo. Se volteó, para quedar boca arriba tambien. Se sentó.- oye- llamó la atención de su hermana. La rubia le volteó a ver- como crees que pondran las caras al verte con el cabello suelto- soltó comprensiva, su gemela no era amante de dejar que la gente viera su cabello suelto.

Astrid suspiró- no lo se.- sacó una sonrisa fraternal- yo te plancharé el cabello- le pasó una mano delicadamente por los ensortijados cabellos. Merida debía usar el cabello completamente liso.

Bufó- gracias, por lo menos tu no me jalaras el cabello como lo hacía mamá de pequeñas- ambas volvieron a estremecerse ante el recuerdo.

-sii, la ultima vez perdiste mucho cabello- soltó con un deje de burla. Merida le soltó un zape, que fue respondido rapidamente. Tal vez mérida era la unica persona que se atrevía a golpear a astrid.

Astrid se paró, estirandose en el proceso, giró su torso, y le tendió una mano a la pelirroja. Merida aceptó, y se dejó jalar por la fuerza de la rubia.

-floja- espetó la pelirrubia. Merida solo le sacó la lengua. Astrid rodó los ojos- y tambien infantil- y antes de que merida se le abalanzara encima, la rubia estaba cerrando la puerta del baño con un fuerte golpe.

-niñas, no hagan tanto escandalo- escucharon la potente voz de su padre, proveniente del comedor.

-merida empezó a recoger las sabanas- esta bien- gritó en respuesta.

Despues de acomodar las sabanas sobre las camas, se sentó en el sillon, a esperar a que su hermana se lavara el cabello. Estaba ligeramente nerviosa, no solamente por la obra, si no tambien por otra cosa, tal vez hasta más importante que la obra.

Solo esperaba que jack lograra hablar y persuadir a hiccup.

Sorió levemente, al mismo instante que sus pecosas mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas al pensar en jack.

Se tumbó sobre el respaldo del sillon, ella ya había hecho su parte.

-.-.-.-.-

El peliblanco se encontraba en frente de la casa de su mejor amigo, más especifico, frenta a la puerta de entrada. Sobre su espalda, la mochila dontre tenia lo necesario para sobrevivir toda la tarde y mañana.

Sonrió radiante, la razón, por su cabeza pasó la imagen de cierta pelirroja. Tocó un poco la madera. Lo que tenía planeado hacer era por la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos, y, aparte, por ver el brillo de emoción de una pecosa ojiazul.

La puerta se abrió, dejando mostrar a un alto y robusto, alegre pelirrojo ojiverde.

-buenos dias señor haddock- se acomodó la mochila.

-hola jack, ya llamo a mi hijo, ese tardará un poco, lo conoces- jack asintió. El gran hombre se desplazó a un lado- entra, valka está en la cocina- jack asintió, no perdería ni un segundo en el que podría escuchar de las travesuras de su mejor amigo, aun que se conociesen desde los 5 años, digamos que a jack le encantaba burlarse de las torpezas que hacía un hiccup de tres, dos años.

Entró como cualquiera por su casa, despues de todo, jack pasaba más tiempo en casa de su mejor amigo que en la suya propia.

-le iré a llamar- escuchó al gran hombre a su espalda.

-esta bien- asintió desde su lugar en medio del corredor.

Caminó hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina, ya se conocia el recorrido de memoria. Pasó el umbral, encontrandose con un gran alboroto que le sacó una leve carcajada.

-buenos dias señora valka- llamó en voz alta. La mujer en la cocina- una castaña de larga cabellera, ojos de un verde hipnotizante- estaba cubierta de harina, dandole la espalda a la puerta.

La señora valka se sobresaltó, para luego reir dulcemente y voltearse- como estas querido, sientate- señaló uno de los bancos de la barra- te serviré cereal- jack asintió, aliviado de que no le hubiese ofrecido algo cocinado por ella.

Jack se sentó, dejó la mochila en el asiento a su lado. La dulce señora le dejó el plato frente a él. Jack sonrió- muchas gracias- valka respondió con una sonrisa maternal y un beso en su frente.

El peliblanco comió su cereal, ciertamente, no había desayunado, se había parado tarde- gracias a un mensaje de aviso por parte de brutilda, conociendolo- y había salido, practicamente, corriendo de su casa, sin darle tiempo a su familia de comentarle sobre que ya habían conseguido las entradas para la obra.

Minutos más tarde, justo despues de acabarse su desayuno, entró hiccup, sus mechones mojados y se veia agitado, clara muestra de que su padre le había apurado para que no llegara tarde.

-buenos días- saludo sentandose en el otro banco al otro lado de jack. Él tambien estaba acostumbrado a verlo en su casa.

-buenos días- saludo jack. Hiccup no perdió la oportunidad de reirse-¿Qué?- preguntó intrigado.

Hiccup se tapó la boca- tienes un bigote de leche, inutil- jack le remedó, y despues se limpió con la manga de su camisa.

-tu desayuno, cariño- su madre le dejó el cereal frente a él, y le dio un beso en la frente- ahora apurate o si no llegaran tarde- le revolvió el cabello, y despues salió del lugar.

Hiccup se dio el trabajo de atragantarse, literalmente, con su desayuno. Empezó a toser descontroladamente.

Jack rió primero, ganandose una mirada asesina de parte del ojiverde, y despues le empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda- eso te pasa por comer demasiado rapido- le reprochó burlonamente, con un tono parecido al que usaria su madre.

Hiccup rodó los ojos despues de aliviarse, y no perdió el tiempo para darle un zape a jack.

-hey- se quejó sobandose la nuca.

Hiccup terminó de tomarse la leche, se limpió con la manga de su remera, y se bajó del asiento- ven, vamonos, o llegaremos tarde- llevó los platos hasta el fregadero, dejaría los trastes para despues, no podia retardarse mucho.

Jack asintió- bien- se colocó la mochila y tambien bajo de su banco. Ambos salieron de la cocina, a paso apresurado. En la sala hiccup recogió su mochila.

-nos vemos allá- gritó hiccup cuando estuvieron en la puerta. Sus padres estaban en el piso de arriba.

-esta bien- se escuchó la voz de la castaña. Los dos adolecentes salieron de la casa, y empezaron su caminata rapida.

-hey- llamó jack, hiccup gruñó, haciendole saber que le escuchaba- llevas las cartas- se acomodó la mochila.

Hiccup lo pensó, recordó si las había metido- si, deben estar en todo el alboroto que metí dentro de esto- jaló con las manos los tirantes de la mochila, haciendola subir, y causando que se escuchara un ruido, el choque de un moton de cosas ¿Qué había metido hiccup en su mochila?

-¿Qué traes ahí?- jack y su curiosidad de siempre.

-no lo se- se encogió de hombros- creo que hasta metí una sarten- hizo el movimiento de antes, esta vez, prestando atención a los ruidos- yyy…- el sonido de nuevo- ¿un martillo?- se carcajeó un poco- no se que tantas cosa tengo en mi habitación.

-entiendo- el tambien soltó una carcajada. Se puso serio, debía decirselo- oye, hermano, una pregunta- doblaron en una esquina.

Hiccup alzó un ceja- claro, dime- era extraño que jack anduviera serio.

Tragó saliva- ¿Cuándo piensas hacerle la pregunta a nuestra rubia?- soltó de una vez, nunca le dijo a merida con cuanto tacto debía soltarlo.

Hiccup paró en seco. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesí. Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.- yo, no se- sinceró. La rubia le traia loco, pero no tenía el valor para decirselo, porque ¿y si no le correspondía? ¿si solo lo veia como un mejor amigo o tan solo como un amigo? ¿si estaba destinado a estar con ella en friendzone? Esas y muchas más preguntas se aglomeraban en la cabeza del castaño.

Jack había parado con él. Lo sabía, él sabía que era eso, no por nada tenía el titulo de mejor amigo casi hermano de sangre- podrías pedirselo hoy, yo te ayudo, de seguro y dice que si- esperó que hiccup aceptara.

El haddock lo pensó. Se revolvió el cabello, para empezar a andar nuevamente. Su mejor amigo tenía razon, ella ya se lo había demostrado varías veces, y él a ella, pero claro, sus mejores amigos no debían de enterarse de, esos besos, tanto castos como algunos otros dulces y suaves, más largos, de esos abrazos largos, esas sonrisas, y los sonrojos involuntarios; todo eso había comenzado desde el beso del ducto, no el beso en la mejilla, no, despues hubo un beso en los labios, disque para que el aceptara bajar, y al final habían tomado la decision de que ninguno bajara. Suspiró lentamente, sin saberlo, la rubia, había sido capas, indirectamente, de darle el valor necesario.-si- soltó en un murmuro.

Jack creyó haber escuchado mal- perdona ¿Qué?- acerco su oreja.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, su mejor amigo a veces era estresante- se lo diré hoy- le gritó en la pata de la oreja.

Jack se estremeció, y cayó a l suelo del susto- idiota, eres un pecoso muy malvado- hizo un gracioso puchero. Hiccup le dio una mirada sarcastica, mientras le tendía una mano. El peliblanco la aceptó y tomó el impulso necesario para pararse.

Hiccup sonrió de forma maliciosa, empenzando a caminar, siempre era agradable molestarlo- pero bueno, si tú lograste preguntarselo a la loca roja, entonces todo- alzó dramaticamente los brazos- se puede- no iba a voltear, sabía perfectamente la cara de jack.

Rojo desde la barbilla hasta las orejas, primero con una sonrisa boba al escuchar su nombramiento, despues un ceño fruncido, ofendido por lo ultimo- pecas- gritó corriendo detrás de él. Hiccup empezó a correr, no le importaba llegar sudado, despues de todo, si corría, su cabello se secaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la hora de darle comienzo a la obra. Todas las personas que habían comprado entradas estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

La profesora victoria veía desde detrás del telón a toda la gente. Una sonrisa de orgullo coronaba sus labios, orgullo que sentía por sus alumnos, quienes, aun que le hallan sacado canas, arrugas y migraña durante esas dos largas y tortuosas semanas, le habían demostrado que podían ser responsables, y maduros, cuando se lo proponian por su puesto.

Volvió a dar un ultimo vistazo al publico, no estaba nerviosa, ya tenía experiencia con las obras de teatro, más que todo como actriz, estaba feliz por sus alumnos, era, para muchos, su primera vez como actores, y, sinceramente, no lo hacían tan mal despues de tantas horas de clase de actuación. Cerró el trecho por el cual estaba viendo, y se volteó sobre sus talones. Su vestimenta, era sencilla, una camisa gris con la badera de francia y algunas frases en ese idioma, unos jeans desgastados, unos conversse blancos, su cabello castaño recogido en un busco, sus labios con un poco de brillo.

Su resplandeciente sonrisa cayó al ver a quien tenía detrás- ¿nerviosa, señorita victoria?- tuvo ganas de vomitar al ver el extragante vestido de su jefa, quien era una vieja, y quería vestir como una adolecente.

-para nada, señor…- la mujer le miró de manera asesina- …ita- sonrió satisfecha, volteandose sobre los talones, casi cayendose por perder el equilibrio gracias a la altura del tacon y la delgadez de este.

Victoria deseó que asi hubiese sido, y tal vez, solo tal vez, si se sintiese con suerte, la mujer se hubiese roto la columna y muerto, acabando así con los dolores de cabeza de la castaña; pero claro, si algo así sucedia, estuviese dudando si los dioses habían tenido compasión con ella, o era el deseo de algun otro profesor, porque uniendose podían hacer su deseo más fuerte. Se imaginó a ella y sus colegas profesores, sentados en un gran circulo, cada uno con una muñeca vudú de la insoportable anciana.

-señorita victoria, ya debe presentar- escuchó a goober, por lo menos desprendía el respeto suficiente y lograba desprender un aire amenazante cuando se lo proponía.

-claro goober, gracias- sonrió alegre, se arregló la camisa, y emprendió camino a abrir el telón, o por lo menos un trecho por el cual pasar.

La audiencia al verla aplaudió. Mientiría si dijese que eso no había aumentado su ego un poco. Se paró frente al atril.

-buenas tardes, les agradesco que hayan venido, todos y cada uno de ustedes. Esto es, algo muy especial para esos niños- señaló el telón detrás suyo- ellos se esforzaron, y, aun que no lo crean, yo logré ver un brillo de determinación en esos ojos. estoy orgullosa de sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos, ellos me han demostrado que cuando se proponen algo, lo hacen, siendo responsables, y maduros… en su mayor parte- muchos rieron. Ella sonrió- bueno, no quiero entrenerlos más. Espero disfruten pero si no es así, la directora no devuelve el dinero- muchas risas.

-¡victoria!- se escuchó el gritó de la anciana detrás del telon.

Todos rieron. Victoria rió con ganas.-bueno si despues de hoy me encuentran trabajando en otro sitio, ya saben de quien es la culpa- más risas y aplausos, ella se apartó y entró al escenario, dando así inicio al espectaculo.

-.-.-.-.-

Astrid estaba en su camerino, por ser la protagonista tenía su propio sitio para cambiarse. Había decidido compartirlo con su hermana, pero, cierta pelirroja, se la pasaba más tiempo fuera del camerino. La rubia no quería salir mientras no le tocara. No estaba nerviosa, estaba acostrumbrada. Estaba sentada en la banqueta del tocador, tenía su mirada fija en el espejo, pero no estaba mirando su reflejo, claro que no, ella se encontraba pensando en alguien, sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente le delataban.

Pensaba en la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con su adorada hermana, la pelirroja tenía razón, ya no podía ocultarlo, tal vez lo haya intentado, pero había ido fracasando lentamente con los meses. Sonrió ladeado, sus labios levemente pintados- en contra de su voluntad- con labial rojo, sus ojos delineados, las pestañas tenían algo de rimel, nada excesivo. Se tocó distraidamente el cabello, soltó una mueca de irritación, estaba suelto, y reposaba sobre su hombro derecho, un cintillo delgado de cuero era el unico adorno en la cabellera rubia. Se pasó una mano por su regazo, un vestido de color rojo sangre, con un suave corsé que se adaptaba a su cintura, la falda era larga y lisa, el escote del vestido era cuadrado, de mangas largas. Sus zapatos eran algo incomodos para ella, unos tacones bajos, negros.

Definitivamente, se sentía desnuda. Y lo peor era que debía usar más de un cambio de vestuario.

Bufó, se recostó, despreocupadamente, del respaldo del banco.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta.

Hiccup estaba nervioso, cabe aclarar, que era por lo que le iba a preguntar a la rubia. Su vestimenta era algo incomoda, unas mallas marrones, una camisa de mangas largas, vaporosa, con dos botones, verde, un chaleco de piel, y unas botas de cuero.

Astrid levantó la mirada, y, lo que divisó en el espejo, le sacó una sonrisa.-hola hiccup- el castaño se sobresaltó, haciendo reir a la rubia.

-h-hola astrid- cerró la puerta detrás suyo. La rubia, sin voltearse solo mirandolo por el espejo, detalló su vestimenta, y no pudo resistir el involuntario sonrojo, no se veia mal.

-¿nervioso?- aun que sabía su respuesta, quería volver a oirlo.

Hiccup gruñó- de nuevo con eso, hofferson- habló como siempre hablaba con ella, con confianza.

-me gusta escucharlo, y saber si cambiaste de opinion- se volteó.

-jajaja- rió sarcastico- oye- se acercó a ella. Era el momento- astrid, me gustaria hacerte una pregunta- siempre la miró a los ojos, digamos que no se atrevía a mirarle la vestimenta, por… ciertos motivos.

Astrid logró ver un brillo en sus ojos, y, se sintió nerviosa, sintió como las mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, él… él le iba a hacer **esa** pregunta.- claro, dime- no desvió su mirada, esos ojos le estaban hipnotizando- como siempre-, pero, esa vez, como si algo se lo estuviese diciendo, ella se estaba dejando atrapar en ese sueño donde solo estaban los dos.

El valor regresó. Le tomó delicadamente las manos- que estaban sobre el regazo de ella- y las atrajo a la altura de su pecho. La rubia no se atrevía a levantarse, puesto, que sentia sus piernas temblar, y con esos malditos tacones. Suspiró aliviado de que ella no se negara a la acción- astrid, con este tiempo que hemos sido amigos, tú te has convertido en mi mejor amiga- la rubia se sintió feliz, pero tuvo un pinchazo en su corazon ¿le estaba dejando en frendzone?- y, te has ganado un lugar en mi corazon- ella sonrió levemente. Él le sonrió con dulzura- pero, no con el mismo sentimiento que ocupan los chicos- vacilando por si ella le golpearía, levantó más sus manos, esta vez a la altura de sus labios. Astrid reprimió un estremecimiento al sentir el aliento de hiccup en sus dedos.- astrid, yo te amo, y, espero haberlo demostrado en todas esas acciones correspondidas- ambos rieron suavemente. Al parecer, no se sentían tan timidos como creian, porque entre ellos había nacido un lazo de confianza y entendimiento muy fuerte.- yo, no daré más rodeos, porque se que no te gustan- ella sonrió ladeado. Él intentó no perder el hilo al verla sonreir así.- tú ¿quisieras ser mi novia, hofferson?- le miró dulcemente, intentando transmitirle lo que le acababa de decir atravez de sus ojos, y más, casí pudo notar una pisca de… ¿adoración? Eso causó que ella sonriera por completó, con amor. Para él, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en sus quince años.

Se paró, y luego se acercó a sus labios, sin rozarlos. Se sintió nervioso, bueno, más nervioso, estaba tardando mucho. Pero ella ya tenía una respuesta desde hace rato.-por supuesto, haddock- susurró lentamente sobre sus labios. El castaño, incosientemente, abrió sus labios, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran, y se fucionaran, se estremecieron por eso. Los dos sonrieron con los ojos. hiccup, sin apartar la mirada, le acercó sus manos- que hace rato las había bajado a la altura del pecho sin soltarlas- y les dio un beso . astrid se estremeció, y no se aguantó, cortó el espacio con un… abrazo, no, mentira, con un… beso.

Las manos se separaron, las de él fueron hasta su cintura y plantó su agarre ahí, las de ella fueron directo hasta sus mejillas, a las cuales agarró y jaló para profundizar el beso.

Era un beso suave y tierno, las manos del castaño recorrian, con amor y cuidado- casi como si intentara no romperla-, su espalda, y las de ella ya no estaban en sus mejillas, si no, que estaban enterradas en su cabellera, enrredando sus dedos entre los mechones castaños, y jalando de vez en vez. Sus bocas entre abiertas, de las cuales provenian suspiros y gemidos bajos. Él la inclinó. vaya que lo había anelado, ajan, aceptaban haberse besado antes, pero, lo querían probar de otra manera, siendo novios, se sentía diferente besarla sabiendo su nuevo titulo.

Se separaron despues de algunos minutos, dejando un pequeño espacio entre sus labios.

-yo tambien te amo, haddock- sonrió sin aliento, esta vez, sus manos se movian de manera más suave entre los mechones. Hiccup le apretó la cintura con más fuerza, sonriendo de la misma manera, estaba feliz, vaya que lo estaba, internamente estaba bailando y gritando con euforia.

Le dio un suave roce a sus labios, pero al separarse de él, no se controló y esta vez no fue un roce, se le tiró en cima, y con la fuerza del empuje, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero sin dejar la comoda- y a la cual se acostumbraron con rapidez- posición. Se echaron a reir, divertidos, pero en seguida la risa era cortada por la unión de sus labios, de nueva cuenta. Ahora reían entre besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la puerta, habían cuatro orejas pegadas, intentado oir todo.

-espera- susurró merida- como es eso de acciones correspondidas- frunció el ceño, al parecer su hermana le debía un explicacion. Ella vestia un pomposo vestido gris, de mangas cortas, cuello en v, sus tacones bajos casi ni se notaban, eran rojos, su cabello suelto y liso, con dos mechones recojidos y unidos en la parte de atrás, sus labios pintados de un color rojo, sus ojos sombreados con negro, sus pestañas con rimel y sus mejillas con algo de rubor.

-no eres la unica indignada- replicó jack por lo bajo, tambien estaba ofendido, se suponia que hiccup era como su hermano. Vestía una camisa de mangas cortas, vaporosa, azul, unas mallas negras y unas botas de cuero.

-bueno, nosotros debemos, irnos, antes de que nos cachen a nostros tambien- susurró brutacio, quien jaló a su hermana de un brazo, para luego ambos salir corriendo. Brutacio vestia una camisa de mangas largas, vaporosa, blanca, unas mallas negras y botas de cuero. Su hermana llevaba un vestido de falda lisa, de escote en corazon, mangas cortas, blanco, unos tacones bajos, negros, su cabello recogido en una cebolla alta, su maquillaje era suave y casi ni se notaba, según las gemelas, ella tenía suerte.

-huyan cobardes- espetó merida, molesta. Regresó su oido a la puerta.

-ya le preguntó- exclamó jack, entusiasmado.

-calla, no escucho su respuesta- esperaron minutos más, muchos minutos. Hasta que escucharon algo caer- ¿Qué fue eso?- volteó a verlo.

-no lo se, ¿lo golpeó?- exclamó nervioso. Escucharon un par de risas- ahh por que se reiria despues de ser golpeado- preguntó desconcertado.

-yo que se, tal vez le dio en la cabeza- se encogió de hombros.

Su novio, si, porque eran novios, especificamente, jack se lo había pedido hace una semana, empezó a sentir miedo- mi pobre hermano- se dio cuenta de algo- ahora las risas son cortadas- espetó.

Merida prestó mayor atención- tienes razon- se pegó más, si es que podia.

Pasaro un rato así, intrigados. Cuando escucharon como la puerta se iba abriendo. Los dos se separaron rapidamente de la puerta, poniendose en las poses más casuales que consiguieron.

La nueva pareja salió, se veian graciosos, astrid tenía el labial ligeramente corrido, su cabello era un desastre, y su vestido estaba movido, y no olvidemos el sonrojo, la gran sonrisa y los labios hinchados, hiccup tenia los labios hinchados y tenia rastro de labial rojo, su cabello estaba aun más alborotado, sus camisa muy movida y desordenada, una gran sonrisa y un extremo sonrojo. Ambos agarrados de las manos.

-¿yyyy?- preguntó jack impaciente.

La rubia y el castaño se miraron rapidamente, para luego mirar al frente- si- merida empezó a dar saltitos, y jack, de la emoción, cogió a su novia de la cintura y le plantó un apasionado beso que duró varios minutos. Mientras los cuales, astrid miraba con una mueca desencagada, e hiccup miraba con una ceja alzada.

-guao- soltó merida al separarse. Tardó algunos minutos en recuperar el conocimiento. Se separó del agarre de su novio, y se acercó amenazadoramente a hiccup- escuchame bien, haddock, eres el primer interes amoroso de mi hermana, y si le haces daño, te juro que…- jack le interrumpio.

-ehh mer,- se cruzó de brazos, serio-¿ yo soy tu primer interes amoroso?- eso tomó desprevenida a la pelirroja.

Ella cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa. Empezó a reir nerviosamente- este… mira la hora, astrid ya te toca- agarró el brazo de su divertida y risueña hermana, y le empezó a jalar por el pasillo.

-merida- llamó jack- contestame- gritó desde su sitio, celoso.

-despues- le escuchó gritar, junto a las carcajadas de la rubia.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron mirando por donde se habian ido, el peliblanco celoso, y el castaño divertido.

-merida me debes una explicación- gritó aun más celoso, haciendo un berrinche.

Merida se asomó por una esquina lejana- yo tambien te amo, frost- le lanzó un beso y despues desaparecio por la esquina.

-.-.-.-.-

-muchas gracias a todos, ustedes, y quiero felicitarlos a ellos- la profesora victoria señaló a todos los adolecentes vestidos como en la epoca medieval. La gente aplaudia. Todos estaban euforicos. La nueva pareja tenían sonrisas radiantes, agarrados de la mano, Merida escondiendose de su novio, y jack realmente celoso.- un fuerte aplauso, y buenas tardes, espero allan disfrutado del espectaculo- todos los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos haciendo una obación de pie.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:-¡HICCSTRID! Todos juntos- nadie dicen nada- aguafiestas.

Astrid:- ese vestido me dio piquiña- sentada en el regazo de su novio-.

Hiccup:-las mallas picaban.

Chimuelo: con un puchero- yo no salí.

Tori:-¡no se quejen! Salió perfecto y punto- con ojitos soñadores-.

Astrid: viendo a su novio- hay veces que se parece a ti.

Hiccup:-no lo dudo.

Chimuelo: se estremece-.

Tori: vuelve a la realidad-bueeeno, ahora contestaré sus hermosos revs, que me hacen sonreir.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AILEEN: pol shupuestlo. Será el gran poder mío muajajajajajaja. Suena mejor de lo que pude haber narrado, y sí, es así, ¿Qué quieres que te regale? Muchisimas gracias, espero y esta haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **MAYLU-LIYA: gracias. Lo sé, yo odio el Mericcup, pero ella no debe pagar las consecuencias. Claro, dilas. Ok, sé que será muuuuy bueno, GRACIAS. Jack no está, deja lo llamo…**

Tori: se levanta y camina hasta frente a chimuelo- buscalo, plis.

Chimuelo: se levanta con pesadez y va y abre la puerta-¡Jackson Frost!- grita a todo pulmón-.

Tori: se quita las manos de los oídos-gracias- grita-.

Llega jack todo sudado.

Jack:-estaba ocupado, ¿para qué me quieren?

Tori:- debes contestar estas preguntas.

Jack: mira a todas partes-¿Cuáles?

Tori:-estas.

… **debo decir que es extraño, amo a Elsa, pero soy excelente actor cuando me toca un jarida. Sí, por eso digo que es extraño. Eso sería bueno, yo te las contesto por ellos, si quieres…**

Tori:-¡sácate!- le da con una escoba-.

Jack: se protege con las manos y congela la escoba- ¡déjame!

Tori: se sopla el flequillo y deja la escoba tirada-.

… **¿es conmigo? Me confundiste. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **YOLOSWAGY: algo así. LO SIENTO, no llores por mí, por favor. Noooo, yo no te traicioné, no preguntaste antes. No mucho, en el perfil de fanfiction hay un link casi al fondo de mi face, pe encantaría tenerte en facebook. Chaou. Espero este te haya gustado.**

Tori: exhala- bueno, solo queda el rogar que les haya gustado el capitulo. Les adoro. No leemos luego.

Jack:-adios.

Astrid:-hasta después.

Chimuelo: saluda, con la boca llena de palomitas-.

Hiccup:-nos leemos.

 _Tori Berck._


	9. ¿invitación? solo si

Tori: saluda animadamente- hola terrícolas. Bienvenidos al tardío capítulo 9- ríe nerviosamente y deja de mirar a la cámara por unos instantes- ¡¿Qué haces?!

La cámara enfoca a un bulto acostado en un sillón reclinable, bajo una manta verde.

Persona bajo la manta:- estoy agonizando en fiebre ¿Qué más?- tiene voz nasal. Se destapa y muestra a…-.

Tori: hace una mueca hacia él- Jack, se supone que debes estar en tu cuarto.

Jack: se retuerce un poco-Elsa fue a la farmacia a comprar mis medicamentos.

Tori:-¿y Allen?

Jack:-no quiere ver a su agonizante padre- moquea y se limpia con la manta. Tiene los ojos lagrimosos y lagañosos-.

Tori:- _¿por qué será?-_ sacude la cabeza- dramático- murmura entre dientes-¿por qué viniste aquí?

Jack:-no quería morir solo.

Tori: tiene un tic en el ojo- me estorbas.

Jack:-no lo creo. Haré como si no estoy- se tapa de nuevo.

Tori: sigue mirándolo-bueno- mira a la cámara- no tengo excusa. Es que se me olvidó actualizar- ríe nerviosamente- la cosa es que, muchas gracias a **Aileen** por las opciones, hasta el próximo domingo pueden dar los nombres…- se escucha un ataque de tos. Gruñe- bueno, espero que este capítulo les…

Se abre la puerta de sopetón.

Mérida: agitada- hay una emergencia nivel Psicologico- grita fuera de sí, sacudiendo a Tori de los hombros-.

Tori: su rostro se torna verde-.

Jack: se destapa y sienta, dramáticamente- ¡ya nadie puede morir en paz!

Marcos: entra, vestido con un traje aislante, más la mascarilla anti gas- ¡solo tienes fiebre!

Jack: lloriquea dramáticamente y vuelve a su cueva-¡nadie me entiende!- se escucha su quejido y los moqueos. Tose estruendosamente-.

Tori: logra liberarse- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Mérida: aún alterada- ¡código morado y rubio!

Marcos, Tori, Anna, y Brutilda(las dos últimas venían detrás de Marcos):- ¡¿Quién?!

Jack:-no, debes estar mintiendo- desde debajo de la manta-.

Mérida: suspira-Rapunzel.

Anna: se tira de rodillas al suelo- ¡Nooooo!- grita al cielo-.

Tori: angustiada, mira a la cámara- disfruten.

Capítulo 8: ¿una invitación? Solo si…

Mérida estaba sentada en el sofa de la sala, especificamente, estaba acostada sobre el sofa, con los zapatos puestos.

Era sabado. Diciembre, estaba en su cuspite. La directora- o la loca decrepita, como era apodada por la profesora Toria-, en uno de sus arranques por regresar a la juventud, había decidido, a ultima hora, realizar un baile de invierno, el cual se efectuaría en una semana, ese mismo viernes, y como regla para poder entrar, debían ir en parejas. La profesora victoria había demostrado su odio por ese baile, argumentando, que era invierno, muchos podrían morir de hipotermia con solo pensar en usar esos vestidos super escotados, muchos estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo- en esos, el grupo- y otros no; pero, era una orden que debían acatar y realizar.

La pelirroja no le daba mucha importancia al tema, y sin vueltas ni rodeos, si bien tenía novio, ella no sentía emoción por ponerse un vestido ni queria morir de hipotermia.

Estaba jugando distraidamente con uno de los mechones de su cabello, podría estar jugando en el patio o patinando fuera, pero, tenía una "cita"- ella no quería llamarle así- con jack. Su vestimenta constaba de unos jeans rasgados, una blusa ajustada, vinotinto, cuello en v y sin mangas, una chaqueta de jeans, un cinturon de aros de metal, unas botas militares rojas con rayas blancas. Pensó en ir a perder el rato con su hermana, mientras esperaba a que jack llegara. Descartó la idea al acordarse de que estaba en el parque de patinaje con hiccup, desde hace más de una hora.

Bufó, fastidiada y aburrida. Los gemelos estaban en el centro comercial, o en el centro- ninguno había entendido bien a brutacio mientras comía papitas-, comprando juegos pirotecnicos clandestinos, ella estaba informada que era para una broma, en realidad, la idea de los juegos había sido suya,- astrid había pedido algunos a parte, para uso secreto y confidencial-.

Tenía hambre, y ya había ido 5 veces al refrigerador y no había encontrado ni un cubito de hielo. Sus padres saldrían a no se donde, a un lugar al que ella no le había prestado ni una pisca de atención.

La madre de la pelirroja bajó las escaleras, usaba un traje elegante, crema, su cabello suelto, zapatos de tacón aguja, negros.- hola, cariño- saludó distraida, mientras se colocaba un sarcillo.

-hola ma- se acordó de algo- oye mami- se sentó sobre sus rodillas, de frente al espaldar del sofá, mirando a su madre.

La mujer dejó de caminar en circulos, y volteo a verla- dime- concedió en un tono dulce. Mérida ya la tenía pescada.

Sonrió dulcemente, actuando como una niña de bien- mamita, podrias comprar la despensa, es que no hay nada en la nevera- enseñó más los dientes, debía tenerla, atraparla…

-claro, mi niña, eso le iba a pedir a tu padre, la nevera no tiene nada- lo ultimo lo dijo dramaticamente, alzando los brazos.

Mérida dio pequeños saltitos en el sofá- gracias- bajó de un saltó, se acercó a la mujer, se paró de puntillas y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla. Digamos que las gemelas podian ser buenas actrices con su madre, y comportarse como los angelitos y dulzuras que tanto quiere una madre; usando sus encantos para su bien, por cosas materiales, no podemos olvidar eso.

-bueno, ya- separó a su hija por los hombros- comportate- le guiñó un ojo. Merida sabía lo que venía, y no era nada bueno- no quiero nietos ahora- ya se lo esperaba, pero no pudo aguantar el no dejar mostrar su fastidio por las cosas que decia su madre.

-¡mamá!- hizo una mueca- podrías irte ahora, antes de que jack llege, ¿si?- puso cara de perrito faldero, ya no quería seguir con esa "platica".

Su madre le soltó, empezando a caminar hasta las escaleras. Se paró antes de subir el primer escalon- pero cerraré la puerta de tu cuarto- no le volteó a ver.

Mérida resopló, derrotada, con su madre nunca se podría- sube, madre- rodó los ojos, sintiendo como las mejillas se enrojecian. Salió rapidamente por la puerta, con la intención de que su madre dejara en paz ese tema. Sus pisadas eran fuertes, clara señal del berrinche que estaba formando.

Salió resignada. Logró escuchar la ligera risa de su padre, eso le hirvió aún más la sangre.

-ahhhh- gritó completamente roja, pateando al aire. Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada, pidiendo porque la brisa de media mañana le ayudara a refrescar, y a bajar el calor de sus mejillas. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y recargó sus codos de las rodillas.

El frió era agradable, la brisa chocaba con sus mejillas y le daba relajación. Su madre, en una palabra: especial. En otra: bipolar. Esa mujer tenía un carácter explosivo, podría ser dulce, pero al minuto es una madre sobreprotectora, super sajajin escupe fuego mata dragones categoría maestro eterno, o por lo menos así le había nombrado astrid de pequeñas.

Sintió como la brisa dejaba de pegarle a un lado de la cara, pero no le tomó importancia.- oye, rojita, hasme caso- ahí si le tomó importancia. Levantó el rostro, encontrandose con un sonriente jack- ¿Qué hay?-.

Merida se enderezó, su novio estaba sentado a su lado- nada nuevo, lo de siempre, mi madre avergonzandome con sus "charlas"- hizo comillas con los dedos. Jack rió, ya había escuchado eso antes, casi todos los días, si no era de la boca de la pelirroja era de la boca de la pelirrubia, ¡todos los santos días!

El peliblanco le abrazo suavemente por los hombros.-no te preocupes, tu novio esta aquí- empezó con unas de sus bromas- y entraré y hablaré…-.

-es sobre que no quiere nietos- jack se puso más palido. Merida tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas, le encantaba matarle los chistes.

Jack le apretó más contra él, se levantó, jalandola consigo, y empezó a andar, siempre jalando a merida consigo- vamonos, tus padres pueden castrarme- mérida soltó por fin las carcajadas, siguiendole el paso.

Volteó su mirada, no vendría mal caminar más rapido- jack- el chico le miró, bueno miró la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y como su novia señalaba hacia atrás- mi padre tiene una escopeta, y está en la ventana- no hizo falta más, ya estaban corriendo por sus vidas, o por lo menos eso creia jack. Mérida solo se mordía el labio conteniendo toda la risa, iba a terminar rompiendose el labio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al lugar donde sería su "cita": el bosque, si, perfecto para que la paranoica de su madre creara una escena de primera vez, pero, no, solo irian a practicar tiro con arco. Merida se había caracterizado con ese arma desde que había aprendido a sostener las cosas por su cuenta. En cambio, astrid, su arma favorita, y con la que mejor se caracterizaba, era el hacha de doble filo, sin preferencia, grandes o pequeñas.

Llegaron a la entrada del lugar, cabe aclarar, merida seguia riendo, y su labio sangraba un poco, jack estaba palido, no quería morir tan joven.

-venga- el peliblanco intentaba regresar a su ritmo cardiaco normal. Se reclinó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Merida se soltó, por fin, del agarre de jack. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la acera, se apoyó con las manos, reclinando el torso hacía atrás, todo eso le había parecido muy divertido a su parecer.-¿Qué?- inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

Tomó otra bocanada- yo- bocanada- creo que será mejor, empezar a andar.- se agachó a su altura, colocó sus manos a los lados de la cara de ella, pasando los púlgares suavemente. Su mirada era pensativa, estaba analizando algo, algo que mérida no sabía que era.

Ella le quedó mirando a los ojos, intentando no perderse en esa inmensidad azul, la cual demostraba un brillo travieso siempre.-¿Qué…-tragó saliva, se sintió prepotente, no le gustaba pegarse en las palabras-… que pasa?- sintió mayor peso, tuvo que reclinarse más.

Jack tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Él no sabía que, involuntariamente, estaba poniendo nerviosa a su novia, ni era su intención. Mostró una mueca de preocupación- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso, merida?- preguntó con delicadeza. Movió lentamente un pulgar a los labios de merida, y acarició, suavemente, el labio inferior.

Merida sintió un pinchazo de dolor donde le acababa de tocar jack- ¿Qué…- se dio cuenta, ¡la herida!- ohh, yo solo me lo mordí- jack le dio una mirada incredula-… muy duro- la mirada no cambió. Intentó pensar en que decir, ademas, que no dejara de acariciarle el labio no ayudaba- jack, porque mejor no, me sigues revisando la herida en la zona, el sol está empezando a quemar, ¿sabes?- a pesar de ser invierno, el sol no hacía menos daño.

Jack abrió los ojos, ella tenía razon- ehh… si, yo creo tener un ungüento- digamos que el tambien se había embelesado un poco, puesto, sus caricias no eran solo por preocupación, si no,que los labios de mérida, eran, por decir, un iman para los suyos, y mirarla a los ojos, era como matarse a él mismo. Se paró, tendiendole una mano a su novia. mérida la sostuvo, y se dejó jalar, digamos que astrid no era la unica a la que hacía sufrir.

La pelirroja se limpió la tierra del pantalón- una carrera- jack no pudo asimilar bien las palabras cuando ya mérida había empezado a correr.

Frunció el ceño, eso era trampa- ¡merida!- empezó a correr tras ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Astrid e hiccup estaban en las rampas del parque de patinaje. Estaban solos, ese día el parque no abría. Pero, la rubia tiene sus contactos.

La pelirubia estaba sentada en una de las rampas, su cara denotaba preocupación.-hicc, yo creo que…- hizo una mueca de dolor-¡ haddock, así no es!- se llevó una mano a los labios, sus ojos se entrecerraron, le estaba colmando la paciencia- ¡hiccup haddock, no hagas eso!- pero no le hacía caso, hasta que…-¡hiccup!- exclamó asustada. Bajó, alterada, de un salto. Cayó, deslizandose con las suelas de las botas. Cuando estuvo en la parte baja de la rampa, corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba hiccup, tumbado boca arriba, con un casco, rodilleras, coderas y patineta, la cual estaba a su lado; él tenía una mueca de dolor. Ella se agachó a su lado- inutil, esto te pasa por no hacerme caso- le regañó, estaba enfadada, y, asustada y preocupada, entiéndanle es su forma de demostrarlo. Le dio varios golpes en el pecho y en los hombros.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de dolor- ¡ay, astrid!- se quejó, otro golpe- lo se, lo siento- otro más- astrid, dejaré la patineta, prefiero las bicicletas de montaña- otro, en el estomago, mucho más fuerte- perdón, no lo volveré a hacer, pero…- se encogió, el golpe le había ido muy duro- me vas a dejar peor- le vio a los ojos por fin- despues de mantenerlos fuertemente cerrados-.

Astrid paró de repente acordandose de algo. Entrecerró los ojos, frunció en ceño, y se acercó amenazadoramente al asustado rostro de su novio- escuchame bien haddock, si mi preciada patineta tiene algun rasguño, por minimo que sea, te parto la mandibula- le puso un dedo en la nariz. Astrid daba miedo, e hiccup estaba que se le salía el alma, sabía muy bien que su novia amaba esa patineta. Astrid se alejó de él lentamente, y, sin dejar de mirarlo, llevó una de sus manos hacía donde estaba, o creia, su amada patineta. Tanteó hasta encontrarla. Se la puso sobre su regazo, y empezó a admirarla, pasando delicadamente los dedos por la tabla, viendo con ojo critico si su bebé estaba bien.

Hiccup a veces creia que su patineta estaba sobre él, mérida y sus padres, en la lista de amor de la rubia ojiazul.-oye- la rubia gruñó por lo bajo, sin despegar la mirada de su amada posesión, eso significaba que le prestaba "atención", o por lo menos una pisca. Rodó los ojos.- ¿no tiene moretones tu bebé?- no pudo evitar el sarcasmo. Astrid asintió, nunca lo vio. Hiccup sonrió, negando con la cabeza.-sabes,yo tambien estoy lastimado- lo hizo sonar casual, como si no tuviera importancia, cuando en realidad su cuerpo estaba quemandose internamente.

Astrid salió de su ensoñación, acordandose de lo que le había hecho a hiccup. Dejó lentamente la patineta sobre la rampa, siempre mirando su regazo.-lo siento- susurró, le era algo dificil el decirlo. Levantó la vista, se acercó más a el- ¿donde te diste?- le preguntó atenta, rigida y sería, a veces- la mayoria de las veces- astrid no sabia mostrar muy bien sus sentimientos, muy pocas veces los dejaba a la vista, un ejemplo de cuando los mostraba, las veces que estaba con hiccup.

Hiccup lo pensó un poco.-las costillas, las piernas, el brazo, el otro brazo, la cabeza- el humor de hiccup le sacó unas risas a su novia, justo su objetivo.-¿mejor?- le era algo dificil verla cuando se esforzaba en pedir disculpas, más sumando lo terca que era.

Astrid asintió- siii, ven- se paró de un salto- lo mejor será que descanses un poco, esos golpes pueden dar secuelas- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono algo dramatico. Hiccup rió ante esto, le encantaba verla así, Feliz.

Astrid le tendió una mano, hiccup se sujetó, y tomó el impulso. Balanseandose un poco cuando logró pararse. Astrid le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Haddock le pasó uno sobre los hombros, recostandose, sin dejar todo su peso sobre ella. Caminaron hasta un banco cercano. Astrid dejó que hiccup se sentara, para luego ella arrodillarse frente a el, colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de haddock, mirandolo a los ojos, inquisitoriamente.

Hiccup se sintió raro con su mirada puesta sobre él- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con lentitud.

Astrid le miró tiernamente, él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzó para no besarla- te ves extraño con mi casco- soltó una risa, que pasó a ser una carcajada.

El castaño hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos- no es gracioso- astrid negó con la cabeza, callando su risa.

-tienes razon, no es gracioso- ella hizo un puchero tambien, pero este era en broma.

Hiccup quitó el puchero, y entrecerró los ojos- hofferson- gruñó, disfrazando la ternura que le causaba el puchero de su novia.

-pero es verdad- contestó con obviedad. Sonrió ladeado- no es divertido el no verte el cabello- eso sorprendió al haddock. Astrid sonrió con satisfacción- sabes que me gusta tu cabello- se sentó a su lado, y llevó sus manos a debajo de su barbilla, donde estaba el broche del casco. Se lo quitó rapidamente, tirandolo a algún sitio. Y no tardó en enrredar sus dedos en los mechones. Soltó un suspiro de alivio- lo que necesitaba- cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, disfrutando el roce de los mechones con sus dedos.

Hiccup tuvo que sentarse de lado, con una pierna sobre el banco. No se sorprendió mucho, su novia tenía una manía con su cabello. Hasta tenía una hipotesis de que si se cortaba el cabello ella formaría un infierno. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del toque de los dedos de su rubia. pero no pudo evitar molestarla un poco- my lady, que piensas de que me corte el cabello- astrid se mantuvo serena por fuera, por dentro, era un un hervidero de enfado, ¿Cómo se le ocurria? Si bien sabía que a ella le encantaba su cabello, y la suavidad de este, le tranquilazaba.

-te castro- esa amenaza salió disfrazada por un tono suave y calmado.

Hiccup rió nerviosamente, se esperaba algo por ese estilo- tranquila, no lo haré, se que amas más a mi cabello que a mi- sonó algo adolorido, cuando en realidad lo estaba, solo un poco- está en el mismo rango que tu patineta, ¿no?- y no pudo parar.

Astrid abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- parando la caricia-, ¿él pensaba eso? No pudo evitar sonreir ladeado- ¿piensas eso?- hiccup abrió los ojos ante su pregunta, encontrandose con una mirada curiosa, y, si buscaba, bien en el fondo, una pisca de dolor. Hiccup asintió un poco, arrepintiendose de los acababa de decir. Astrid asintió levemente.- bueno, si quisiera más a mi bebe- dijo esta parte para molestar- no la habría dejado tirada en medio de la rampa, solo porque tu me lo pedias, y por ti- se sonrojó un poco, le dio vergüenza decir justo esas tres palabras, pero continuó- además , ¿tienes celos de algo que es parte tuyo?- hubiese reido si no estuviera hablando en serio- que mal que no lo entiendas, haddock- el brillo de dolor se dejó mostrar un poco más. Hiccup se asustó- que no entiendas que es una parte tuya, que me gusta, aunque no hay mucha competencia con las otras cosas que me gustan de ti- suspiró pensadamente, para luego intentar sonreir de lado, no lo logró.

Hiccup parpadeó un poco- y-yo a-astrid, lo siento mucho, tu sabes, soy un celoso y a veces muy molesto, y entiendo que quieras cortar con…- astrid lo cortó con un beso, ya estaba empezando a soltar disparates, lo hizo por el bien de todos, aunque las consecuencias sean un hiccup bien atontado por un rato, entiéndanla.

Le correspondió a los segundos- ya estaba haciendo efecto-, pasó suavemente las manos por si cintura, atrayendola. Astrid no aguantó las ganas y se sentó sobre su regazo, hiccup tuvo que dejar colgando la pierna por el otro lado de la banca para que no fuese incomodo. Sus manos no fueron a su cabello como él esperaba, no, fueron a su cuello, donde se juntaron para jalarlo y profundizar el beso, como secuela, hiccup le atrajo más.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que les faltó aire y se separaron. Astrid rió por su cara- se los dije-, estaba rojo, ojos cerrados, su boca formaba una sonrisa boba, y su nariz era el punto con mayor color de su cara. Astrid estaba enternecida, y complacida, había demostrado una parte de su punto- me gusta tu carácter- quitó una mano y se puso a ennnumerar- tu dulzura, tu inteligencia, tu cariño, lo suave y adorable que eres conmigo, tu sarcasmo, tu humor seco, tus ojos, tu nariz, tus sonrisas, hasta las bobas, tus labios, tus pecas, tus abrazos, tus besos, todos tus tipos de besos: los que me das en los labios, en la nariz, en la frente, en la mejilla, en el cuello.- tomó aire, no acababa, se lo haría saber- tu manera de pensar, tu pacifismo, tu agresividad, que tienes escondida, tu amor, tu solidaridad, lo ingenuo que eres a veces, la pasion que tienes con las cosas que te propones, tu timidez, tu creatividad, lo ingenioso que eres, tus tonterias y payasadas, tus de…- hiccup fue quien le cortó ahora, con un beso, aunque debía admitir que le encantaba escucharle hablar, su corazon palpitaba más rapido con cada palabra que ella decía.

Le besó con más pasión, llenando sus labios con calor, hasta ponerlos rojos. Empezaron a besarse de forma tierna, todo lo contrario a como iba el beso. A pesar de ser astrid quien estaba arriba, él que guiaba el ritmo era él, pausado y suave. Astrid le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano, la otra estaba paseandose por su brazo. Hiccup había enrredado los dedos en el cabello rubio-ironico-, a pesar de la trenza, la logró desatar al final, pero con delicadeza.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Astrid tenía una sonrisa traviesa, mientras respiraba entrecortada.-con que el cabello ehh- ambos rieron sin aliento.

-que puedo decir- se encogió de hombros, empezó a sacar los dedos con suavidad, disfrutando de poder tocar la suavidad de las hebras.

Astrid negó suavemente con la cabeza-no, no, déjalos, me gusta- le guiñó un ojo. Hiccup sonrió ladeado, si eso era lo que ella quería, pues él lo dejaría así, además, a él también le gustaba. Ella puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros- oye, despues tienes que recogerme el cabello tu, es una orden- dijo en tono demandante, en broma. Hiccup le siguió el juego.

-como ordene my lady- le dio un rapido beso en la punta de la nariz. Se acordó de algo- hey, rubia, se me olvidó algo- susurró sobre sus labios, como si fuera un secreto, entrecerrando los ojos. Si antes cuando eran amigos tenían un lazo de confianza, ahora que eran novios esa confianza se había agrandado.

Astrid, divertida y curiosa, se acercó mucho más, uniendo su torso al de él, al igual que sus caderas, eso salió involuntario. Sus labios se rozaron.- digame, joven caballero- susurró devuelta.

Hiccup sonrió con dulzura, adoraba su novia.-¿quieres ser mi acompañante en el baile de invierno?- sabía la razón porque la chica odiaba ese baile, y era divertido hacer eso, molestarla.

Astrid entrecerró los ojos, estaba algo fastidiada por la idea- si me compras un helado, voy al baile ese- se separó de él, sin dejar de estar sentada sobre su regazo. Se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose firme.

Hiccup lo pensó, o por lo menos hizo que lo hacia, no tenía nada que perder, además, le gustaba molestarla- por ti preciosa…- le jaló de la cintura a una astrid ceñuda- esperaria todo el tiempo hasta que Ahs cresca- le dijo en un tono seductor, ennarcando una ceja de la manera más sexy que encontró.

-aik, hiccup eso, ademas de cursie, es estupido- se levantó de él. Hiccup rió de manera maliciosa, que a una persona normal- o lo que entra en ese contexto- hubiera asustado, astrid le golpeó el hombro, dije normal.- me tomo eso como un sí- murmuró alejandose de él. Hiccup, aun adolorido, y sobandose el hombro- que pudo hasta estar dislocado-, seguía manteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, había logrado su cometido, molestar a su novia.

-.-.-.-.-

Mérida y jack estaban en la zona de practica de las gemelas- se veian marcas de hachazos, y habían blancos de tiro-, sentados, recostados de un arbol. Estaban descansando de una ardua competencia de tiro con arco. Conclusión, mérida le ganó por mucho, a demás, jack no quería verla furiosa si perdía, nada lindo.

-gané- eso pasaba cuando ganaba.- gané, como siempre- se recostó dulcemente sobre el hombro del peliblanco.

Jack no se negó al contacto-sii, lo has repetido muchas veces- rodó los ojos con cansancio, se volvía molesto despues de tanto repetirlo.

-lo se, lo se, soy mejor que tu- y jack era casi tan competitivo como la pelirroja.

-ok, me estas hartando, roja- le tomó de los hombros, haciendole mirarlo.- podrías callarte de una vez.- se arrepintió, su novia se tomaba algunas cosas muy apecho.

Le tembló el labio- t-tu tu estas harto de mi- jack abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-no, no no no- negó con rapidez, pero era tarde, ya mérida tenía los ojos brillosos.

-no mientas- explotó, alejandose de él a rastras, de espalda.- ya no me quieres- se llevó las piernas hasta el pecho- es ¿por que no hemos tenido relaciones?, pero nisiquiera me lo has pedido, a demás, no me siento lista- tal vez tenía el periodo, quien sabe, muchas hormonas- o ¿es otra?, o ¿nunca me quisiste?… y-yo- paró de sollosar, sacó la cara de entre las rodillas y le miró, estaba roja, de furia. Se paró de golpe, sin dejar de mirarlo- eres un desgraciado, me fuiste infiel, hasta tuvieron relaciones, ¿verdad?- cayó de rodillas, y se puso las manos en la cara, sollosando de nuevo- crei que me amabas-susurró para si misma.

Jack estaba en serio decepcionado de si mismo, ¿Qué había hecho?- mérida, rojita, claro que te amo. Todo lo que dices es tu imaginación, nunca te dejaría, eres mi todo- se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y le pasó la mano por el cabello, en una suave caricia.

Mérida parpadeó, dandose cuenta de toda la locura que estaba diciendo. Se enderezó, tenía una sonrisa muy grande, y a la vez timida- jeje- rió nervioso- te quiero- soltó a una escala muy aguda.

Jack negó con la cabeza, risueño. Abrió los brazos- ven aquí- merida empezó a reir, y se le lanzó a los brazos, abrazandole. Jack le abrazó devuelta, escuchando las carcajadas de su novia. Estaba loca. Le dio un suave beso en la sien- yo tambien te quiero, mérida- _no sabes cuanto_ \- y aun así le amaba con todo su ser.

-.-.-.-.-

La pareja de rubia y pelicastaño regresaba a la casa de la primera, cada uno con un pote de helado de un litro, comiendoselos con unas cucharas de un tamaño minusculo. La rubia sonreia despreocupada, hiccup solo le miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa ladeada, astrid parecia una niñita que comió mucho azucar, y en parte lo estaba. Le tomó de la mano, ella no se negó.

Le miró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- te amo, te amo- ok, si que estaba comiendo demasiado azucar. Le abrazó efusivamente.

Hiccup aguantó la risa, correspondiendo el abrazo- yo tambien te amo, te amo- le dio un apreton, no quería darle un beso en ese estado, ya sabía como se ponía, feo, muy feo.- pero- se alejó de ella.- No deberías comer tanto helado muy seguido- intentó quitarle el pote, ella lo alejó con una sonrisa divertida.

-no, primero me atrapas- y sin más, salió corriendo. Hiccup suspiró despacio, listo para perserguirla, agradecía que no se le había ocurrido usar la patineta.

-.-.-.-

Mérida estaba con jack frente a la puerta de su casa.

-tengo que hacerte una pregunta, mérida- la pelirroja frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

-claro, dime- le miró expectante.

Jack suspiró, debía hacerle la pregunta- ¿quieres ir al baile de invierno conmigo?- sabía muy bien que esa idea le molestaba.

Mérida se encogió de hombros, no era de gran importancia- claro, por que no- le dio un beso en la mejilla, como despedida. Jack sonrió, feliz, aceptando la despedida. Mérida iba a entrar a la casa, cuando astrid llegó, seguida por hiccup.

-je, llegué, pero te prometo no comerlo todo hoy. Adios- no le dio tiempo a hiccup de contestar a las rapidas habladuras de su novia, se acercó a él y le dio un beso, dulce- literalmente-, en la mejilla.

-adios- hiccup murmuró, acercandose a donde estaba jack. Astrid había corrido, pasado a un lado de jack- dandole un beso en la frente-, cuando llegó a donde estaba mérida, empezó a jalarle insistentemente el brazo.

-vamos, vamos- pero el azucar estaba pasando factura.

Merida miró molesta a hiccup- ¿Qué le diste?- astrid interrumpió la respuesta de su novio.

-me compró helado, quieres- le acercó el pote a la cara. Mérida lo apartó con una sonrisa muy leve.

Mérida le dio una mirada asesina a hiccup. Él se había acordado de que su novia no podía comer tanto chocolate- por esa razón-, justo despues de comprarle el helado. Se encogió de hombros.

-lo siento- murmuró.

Merida bufó- hombres- se dirigió especificamente a los dos chicos, acordandose de lo que había pasado en el bosque. Ambos se estremesieron.

Merida jaló a su hermana, y entraron a la casa.

Hiccup y jack se quedaron mirando por donde se habían ido ambas. Suspiraron como unos estupidos enamorados.

No pensaban en que sus padres estuvieran en la sala…

-¿por que una de mis pequeñas está de estos extraños animos?, y ¿por que mi otra pequeña tiene el labio cortado?- su padre. Se les había olvidado a esos dos- mérida y jack- el echo de la cicatriz en el labio.

Abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-mi niña tuvo su primera vez, ay mi mérida, estas creciendo. Y mi astrid,¿ que hiciste loquita mía?- su madre no ayudaba.

Se pusieron palidos como papel de baño.

-los mato- no necesitaron más para que ambos salieran corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

La angustia se siente en el aire.

Allen: con el mismo traje que su hijo, y sentado en el escritorio de Tori- ¿Cuántas veces a pasado esto?

Tori: se acerca a él y le quita la máscara- ¡sácate de ahí!

Allen: la mira y le quita la máscara de las manos, poniéndosela de nuevo- ¡no!

Tori: gruñe y le da una patada que lo desliza hasta el suelo- te lo advertí- se sienta en el escritorio-.

Patapez: sentado en una silla de rueditas, cerca de la puerta- nada más en este tiempo, dos veces- se estremece-.

Brutilda:- es una plaga que se expande lentamente- sentada en uno de los sillones reclinables-.

La puerta se estremece.

-¡chicos, puedo explicarlo!

Jack: con una taza de té entre las manos- no dejen entrar al virus.

Todos se le quedan viendo.

Astrid: de ceño fruncido, sentada en un sillón reclinable, compartiendo con su novio- ¿te escuchas al hablar?

Anna: sacude la cabeza, sollozando- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Kristoff: la abraza por los hombros-.

Tori: se rasca la cabeza- no sé, no puedo pensar con tanta presión y sin chocolate. Además de los dos virus por aquí-.

Hiccup:- lo mejor será ir al bunker de aislamiento- con un brazo por los hombros de Astrid-.

Jack:-no me puedo mover-suelta un quejido, bebiendo un poco de té.

Bunny:- yo siempre lo ignoro.

Hiccup:-pues lo he notado, se te da bien- sonríe sarcástica y molestosamente-.

Bunny: gruñe hacia Hiccup-.

Stormfly: en un sillón reclinable, a un lado de Toothless- deberías responder los Revs.

Tori: facepalm- cierto. Gracias- mira a la cámara- muchas gracias por los comentarios, chicos. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, y, si quieren, dejen Rev…

Patán:-¡apúrate!

Tori: le lanza un libro y lo deja inconsciente- ¡no me interrumpan!

Allen: por fin se levanta y se sienta al lado de Tori, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- estoy orgulloso de ti- sonriendo ampliamente-.

Tori: se aclara la garganta, hace una mueca, respinga la nariz, y le da un puñetazo, sin verlo, haciendo que se caiga-.

Astrid: hace que se limpia una lágrima falsa-.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AILEEN: ¡felicitaciones! Ya tengo panificado como será el fic- ríe malvadosamente-. Gracias- se aclara la garganta- ¡HICCSTRID! ¡HICCSTRID! ¡HICCSTRID FOREVEMMMMM-quita la mano de Brutacio de su boca- ¡¿feliz?!- susurra mirando al rubio-. Muchas gracias. Me gusta… me gusta… me gusta… ¿Mikasa o la tuya? ¡es broma! Me gusta… me gusta (creo que es el que más me gusta)… me gusta… ¿Sámuel o Samuel? Los dos me gustan… me gusta… me gusta… me gusta, pero tengo que hablar con esos dos primero. Muchas gracias por tu aporte. Sí, ya viene Jack…**

Tori:-Jacky- canturrea-.

Jack: la mira- estoy muriendo.

Tori:-¡ven pa' ca!- gruñe, con un tic en el ojo-.

Jack:-desde aquí- pone la taza entre sus piernas-.

… **¿en el fic o en la vida real? En el fic fue un chico con el que salió dos veces, pero luego viajó a Berk. En la vida real… tengo la teoría de que es asexual – Mérida le da un codazo. Hace una mueca y tose un poco- no lo retiro, golpea como hombre- la chica se le tira encima y empieza a golpearlo…**

Astrid: sonriente- que mal que Elsa no ha llegado- comenta sarcásticamente-.

Allen: se levanta, masajeándose la quijada- no pienso intervenir.

Hiccup:-mereces el premio al mejor hijo.

Allen: gracias, ya estoy nominado.

Hiccup:- espero que ganes.

Toothiana:-¡paren!

 **Como ya dije, tengo la historia en la cabeza, y el titulo en la computadora. Por supuesto, tú espéralo. Gracias de nuevo. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo, y a tu hambre de Hiccstrid.**

 **YOLOSWAGY: gracias. Ahmmm… con que eso fue lo que pasó el otro día. Y él no me lo quiso decir- le da una mirada molesta al pelinegro-. Chao. Espero este también te haya gustado.**

 **MAYLU-LIYA: ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias! Creo que este también te gustó… espero. Los tuyos me gustan. ¡¿Qué?! Creo que ese es el spoiler más cruel que me hayan dado. Eso espero. Adelante…**

Tori:-Ja…

Jack:-si, si, si- con un ojo morado y rasguños-.

… **claro que no. Sí, es linda y explosiva- siente la mirada asesina de la pelirroja a su lado- pero no cambiaría nunca a Elsa- se escucha un "Awww" colectivo-. Yo creo que sí hubo- ahora es Astrid la que le cae encima…**

Todos:-¡Noooo!

Hiccup: corre y toma a Astrid por los hombros, logrando, después de un forcejeo, separarla de Jack. la gira hacia él- my lady, no, estas embarazada, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- la mira, a reventar de preocupación.

Los demás, menos el casi agónico jack, la miran preocupados.

Astrid: -que no puedo hacer nada peligroso- _osea, divertido-_ para no hacerle daño al bebé- refunfuña y se va a sentar-.

Hiccup y los demás:-exacto- corean-.

Astrid: rueda los ojos-.

Hiccup: se sienta a su lado y la rodea, protectoramente, por los hombros-.

… **no hubo hotcake, porque no era momento, tenían poco tiempo. Sí, es emocionante ver como tu hermano crece para luego nacer… también es traumante- ríe nerviosamente-. Sí, nadie quiere eso, tampoco quieren que yo escoja los nombre, porque saqué esa cualidad de mi padre ¡fue una odisea el escoger los nombres de mis hijos!- se estremece furiosamente- no quiero recordar eso. Sí, yo creo que soy peor, los nombres que me salen son muuuy extraños. Yo también, ya hay algunos, y son buenos. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y también espero que tengas más dudas para jack- se escucha el gruñido débil del peliblanco.**

Tori:-listo. Bueno, como dije antes, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos el próximo do…

-¡chicos, es Eugene, abran!

Brutacio:-ya es un caso perdido, estuvo demasiado tiempo fuera con el virus.

Tadashi: se quita la gorra y la presiona contra su pecho, bajando la cabeza- un minuto de silencio por el hombre caído.

Todos: bajan la cabeza, menos jack que no puede-.

Stormfly:- _15…16…17…25…60-_ ¡listo!

Hiccup:-siempre será recordado.

Tori:-sí- musita-.

Marcos:-¡vamonos ya!

Chimuelo:-¡que alguien lleve a Jack!

Astrid: quiere levantarse pero Hiccup la abraza con mayor fuerza-.

Camicazi:-que no sea Astrid.

Patapez:-yo.

Tori:-¡al pasadizo no tan secreto!

 _Tori Berck y los demás._


	10. estúpido baile

Tori:- hooola terrícolas. Sí, como podrán darse cuenta hace un ademán a su rededor. La cámara enfoca una habitación con tecnología de punta, mueblería, y un espacio para la cocina y su indumentaria. Y también están todos, menos Rapunzel, Eugene y Elsa. La cámara vuelve a la castaña- quiero agradecer por sus revs y por los vistos. Las votaciones se han cerrado e Hiccup y Astrid tienen que escoger el nombre.

Jack: aparece detrás de Tori, con una manta sobre la cabeza- ya no estoy enfermo, gente- exclama, sonriendo ladeado y luego se va y se sienta en uno de los sofás-.

Vanellope: -pero igual de molestoso como si estuviese enfermo.

Jack: rueda los ojos-.

Tori:- sí, hemos tomado medidas extremistas- se muerde el cuero de las uñas- porque…

Brutacio:-¡el virus tomó a Elsa y Eugene!

Se escucha en "Dan Dan Daaaaaaan" a todo volumen.

Fred: arquea una ceja- ¿siempre andas tan bien equipada?

Tori: jadea dramáticamente-¡por supuesto! Sin eso no soy yo.

Allen: mira a Fred- te aconsejo que no profundices en ese tema.

Fred:-¿por qué?

Marcos: se estremece- hazle caso.

Mérida: gruñe-tori, da la noticia- se remueve, impaciente-.

Tori: sonríe ampliamente- ¡oh, cierto! Pues, terrícolas, este fic, no se si les alegre o moleste, tiene una segunda temporada- cae confeti- y hasta este capítulo queda la primera. No les daré spoiler- saca la lengua de lado y se tumba en un sofá-.

Astrid: se quita varios confetis de la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido-¿Quién limpiará este desastre- gruñe, cruzando los brazos. Está sentada en un sofá, siendo abrazada por Hiccup-.

Chimuelo: escupe confeti- Olaf.

Todos: abren bien grande los ojos- ¡Olaf!

Capítulo 10: estúpido vestido

Las gemelas estaban llegando a su casa, viajaban en las patinetas. Eran, tal vez, las seis o siete de la tarde del viernes, habían ido al centro comercial para comprar los vestidos, y aprovecharon, astrid pasó a la tienda de musica, mérida fue a la tienda de videojuegos, y brutilda fue a la tienda de chocolates. Así que, la tarde no estuvo completamente pérdida. Solo faltaba un día para el baile, no habían tenido clases por los arreglos del jardín- donde sería el baile-.

-que cansancio- murmuró mérida, intentaba darle con más fuerza a la patineta, pero andar por todas las tiendas buscando algo que le gustara, no fue nada facil. Usaba una falda de jeans, unos leegins anaranjados, una camisa holgada, sin mangas, de cuello en v, verde, sus conversse grises tachonados, su cabello aplastado por el casco, suelto.

-hasta decirlo cansa- bufó astrid, el cansancio suyo se debía al estrés de esa tarde, ningun vestido era bonito, a sus ojos, ella prefería unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, una camisa holgada, y sus botas militares verdes, pero era la "norma"- sobre la cual quería escupir-. Usaba sus botas afelpadas, su falda de cuero marrón tableada, los mallones negros, su camisa de tiros blanca, sobre la cual tenía la chaqueta de cuero con tachones, marron, cu cabello en su trenza, sobre el cual estaba el casco.

-no puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto en escoger unos simples e incomodos vestidos- se quejó la pelirroja, alzando la bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha. Ya casi llegaban a su casa.

Astrid suspiró mientras asentía, de acuerdo con ella.- que hiccup ni piense que me pondré tacones- hizo una mueca de irritación, culpaba a su amado novio, era su culpa, si no le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara, ella muy bien podía decir que estaba enferma y faltar, aun podía hacerlo… - _no-_ negó con la cabeza, ya se lo había prometido a hiccup.- _estupido hiccup-_ volvió a bufar.

Mérida negó al comentario de su gemela- no lo creo, a menos que quiera que te veas más alta que él- ambas rieron por lo bajo, tenía razón, su novio era un poco más bajo que ella, unos pocos centimetros, nada de que preocuparse.

Llegaron a la casa. Bajaron de las patinetas, y se diriguieron a la entrada. Las hermanas entraron a la casa, haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible, era viernes por la tarde así que…

-aghhh- se escuchó un gemido desde la cocina. Las gemelas estaban llegando a las escaleras.

-iagh no pueden hacerlo en otro sitio- mérida gruñó en un susurro.

-yo no sé, parecen conejos en celo, recuerdalo- astrid se estremesió, se había escuchado otro gemido.

-si, pero, por lo menos los conejos no duran todos los años de nuestra corta existencia- se quejó la pelirroja, poniendo cara de asco. Ambas habían vuelto a intentar subir las escaleras.

Astrid iba a contestar, pero se cortó al escuchar como su madre gritaba el nombre de su padre- que asco, no podrían ser más antiguienicos- se estremecieron de nuevo, esta vez subiendo más rapido las escaleras. – no piensan en nuestras traumadas mentes- astrid tenía un tic en el ojo.

Mérida lo pensó. Su padre gritó. Negó con la cabeza- no lo creo- ambas bufaron. Eso pasaba todos los viernes desde antes que las dos tuvieran memoria, era raro que no tuvieran hermanos menores, pero bueee…

-.-.-.-.-

Estaban sentadas en la puerta de su cuarto, recostadas de ella. Astrid se quería arrancar los cabellos, y tenía aun el tic en el ojo. Mérida se mecía agarrando su piernas, pegandolas a su torso, en posicion fetal, murmurando cosas.

-dos horas- gimió con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas- se quieren comer- volvió a gemir.

Astrid asintió- de acuerdo contigo- murmuró con pesadez- creo que… será mejor dormir…- su madre gritó un "ay odin". A astrid se le salió un gruñido- tapadas con las sabanas, y con los audifonos, y la musica a todo volumen- mérida solo levantó la cara de entre las rodillas, para luego salir corriendo a gatas, directa a el armario. Astrid se paró con cansancio, restregandose los ojos al pararse.-deberían callarse en algún momento- en ese instante su madre gritó " no pares". Astrid sollosó- tienen hijas- gritó para que le escucharan, no hizo efecto, parecían dentro de su propia burbuja. Volvió la restregarse la cara, intentado que el tic se fuera con eso.

Mérida gimió desde el armario- desde aquí se escuchan más- gritó, se le escuchó un sollozo.

Astrid hizo una ravieta, saltando lo más fuerte posible- tapate los oidos- le aconsejó mientras caminaba a donde ella estaba.

-no funciona- sollozó la pelirroja.

Astrid hizo un puchero- creo que los mataré- sollosó entrando al armario.

Su padre gritó un " tengamos hijos"-te apoyo- gritó mérida a pesar que su hermana estaba frente a ella.

Astrid bajó la mirada- necesito una aspirina- murmuró.- ya las tienen- les gritó, nada, sus padres siguieron con su juego de ser conejos.

-.-.-.-.-

Era sabado. Casi la hora de el baile. La casa de las gemelas estaba tranquila, sus padres durmiendo- despues de toda la accion del dia anterior-, y las hermanas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de estar, esperando por sus novios, y por los gemelos, planeaban irse todos juntos, brutilda iría como pareja de su hermano, a ella tampoco le interesaba mucho el baile.

Veian televisión, en silencio, si hacían el más minimo de los ruidos sus padres se despertarían, y era algo de los cual las chicas tomaban precaución.

-este vestido es incomodo- mérida se removia cual gusano en lodo. Su vestido era sencillo, de color verde, el largo era hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, la falda era suelta, escotado, en corazon, una cinta negra de aros, unos shorts de jeans hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla, con algunos agujeros, sus botines conversse negros. Su cabello seguía siendo una maraña alborotada.

-no está tan mal- mérida vio a su hermana como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Astrid sonaba sería- si no te mueves, claro, intentalo, es menos incomodo- astrid parecía una estatua, rigida y sin su postura despreocupada. Mérida suspiró aliviada, esa era su hermana. El vestido de astrid era azul marino, de escote cuadrado, sin mangas, los tiros era gruesos, su falda era pomposa y en capas, hasta un poco sobre las rodillas, tenía un cinturon de calaveras de metal, sus mallones blancos con los huesos de las piernas en negro, sus botas militares verdes. Su cabello estaba en su trenza, había hablado con hiccup, y a él no le había importado.

-aghh- mérida echó la cabeza hacía atrás- esté maldito vestido se sube- se jaló la falda. Astrid le dio una mirada comprensiva.

-tranquila. Creo que será mejor salir, estoy empezando a escuchar los ronquidos de papá, ¿tu no?- le miró curiosa.

Mérida agudizó el oido… ¡tenia razón!- siii, y como siempre, suena como un oso- ambas rieron por lo bajo. Se levantaron con lentitud. Salieron por la puerta, cerrandola con suavidad.

-estuvo cerca- murmuró mérida al cerrar la puerta. Estuvo relajada, pegada de la pared, cuando… se acordó de algo- los celulares- exclamó por lo bajo. Astrid le miró con un puchero.

-no puede ser verdad- negó con la cabeza, pero lo confirmó al intentar tocar su celular dentro de su bota derecha- gran escondite-… nada. – maldición-murmuró por lo bajo. Los celulares no eran de gran importancia, pero si alguno de los chicos- lo más probable, brutilda- le llamaba, sus padres despertarían, y ellas moririan jovenes.

Mérida reprimió el berrinche que quería hacer, lo unico que hizo fue jalarse los cabellos, con irritación- ¿Quién va?- preguntó entredientes.

Astrid lo pensó seriamente, su hermana era algo torpe…-yo lo haré- merida levantó las manos en señal de rendición, aun que ambas sabían que hubiese hecho un buen berrinche si su hermana se lo hubiese pedido a ella.

Astrid entró con cuidado, mérida se quedó, vigilando la calle. Vió como los copos de nieve caian con lentitud, con cierta gracia. Durante años se imaginó volver a pasar un invierno allí. De pequeñas salían a corretear perros callejeros para raparlos- lo sé, lindos recuerdos-, subirse a los arboles llenos de nieve, usar poca ropa, competir por ver quien duraba más sin ponerse azul, compartir las grandes tazas de chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea, pelear en la nieve, comer porquerías hasta reventar- eso aun lo hacían siempre, no hay diferencia-, o vomitar, lo que ocurriese primero, quedarse despiertas hasta entrada la noche, viendo las estrellas.

Suspiró con nostalgia. Se alborotó un poco el cabello. Donde habían estado viviendo- florida- no era un lugar frio, más bien era calido, algo a lo que astrid nunca se acostumbró, pero, ella lo hizo un poco, hasta llegó a broncearse un poco en la playa, sin embargo, siempre volvía a estar palida como si el sol nunca le hubiera pegado alguna vez en su vida.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, con tristeza esta vez. Recordó a su abuelo, razón por la que se habían ido, y razón por la que habían regresado. Él… había muerto…

-oye, locaaa- la voz divertida de su consanguínea le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se volteó, estaba a su lado, recostada de la puerta, con el telefono de carcaza roja en su mano- llevo llamandote desde hace como tres minutos- tenía una sonrisa ladeada.

Mérida sonrió victoriosa- siii, jeje- rió nerviosa- gracias- carraspeó. Le tendió la mano, y astrid le dio el celular. Ella se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalon- short, lo que sea-. Se recostó a su lado- que bueno que no se despertaron- murmuró para ambas.

Astrid asintió con suavidad, sin verla, mirando hacía el frente, cruzada de brazos. Se mordió el labio, mérida sabía que solo podían ser dos cosas, nervios o incomodidad, eso con el contexto, porque su hermana tenía varios usos para esa costumbre suya. Iba a preguntar, pero astrid habló- ¿Cómo me veo?- esa pregunta salió brotando de sus labios con lentitud y con un tono timido.

Su hermana ¿timida?, le llevaba conociendo de toda la vida, y nunca le había visto así, a pesar de ser la persona que tal vez mejor la conocía, acompañada del haddock. No contuvo la sorpresa en su voz- a-astrid… ¿Qué?- se quiso dar a si misma un golpe, que le dejara incosiente.

Astrid le volteó a ver de reojo, sonriente, ¿era una broma a caso?, pues si lo era ella le tambien golpearía. Astrid seguía mordiendose el labio, sin dejar de sonreir- no le tomes importancia, es solo que- se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia- al regresar me miré, incosientemente, al espejo, y, me formulé esa pregunta. Y tu sabes- movió los brazos, intentando explicarse- odio este tipo de ropa, la cual es incomoda por cierto- ambas no controlaron la risa ante esa parte-, y, pues, yo no se declararme a mi misma como me veo, porque a mi parecer paresco un perro rapado- rieron. Se acomodó el flequillo, para volver a cruzarse de brazos-, y, no soy una experta para decir como te ves tú, porque te conosco, y te voy a decir lo que creo, no soy quien para saber si esto es feo o no a la vista de los demás.- suspiró- el punto- suspiró de nuevo- quiero saber como me veo desde tu punto de vista- botó aire, enderezandose un poco. A su hermana podia soltarle lo que pensaba, y ella sabría como ayudarle, aunque no era la unica que le ayudaba así.

Mérida miró al frente, pensando. Había captado todo lo que su hermana le había planteado. Se volvió para mirarla, de ariba abajo, de abajo a ariba, se tomó su trabajo bien en serio. Le miró a la cara, con una sonrisa ladeada- te lo diré si tu me lo dices a mi- se cruzó de brazos, recostandose de costado.

Astrid levantó una ceja, mirando, de reojo, a su hermana, de ariba abajo con lentitud innata, escudriñando y analizando. Le devolvió la mirada- comienza- le hizo un ademán con una mano.

Mérida asintió- nada mal, seguro hiccup se babea todo- añadió con rapidez- eso si, que no se sobre pase, porque le metes una patada donde no le pege el sol- le señaló amenazadoramente, en broma. Las gemelas rieron con ganas, hiccup no era ese tipo de adolecente con hormonas alborotadas.

Astrid asintió con satisfaccion- muy bien, gracias. Tu estás para que jack se vuelva más loco de lo que está- ambas rieron. La rubia, para devolverle la broma, añadió- pero claro, le metes un puñetazo si te hace insinuaciones, o lo hago yo- rieron hasta que las lagrimas salieron. Jack si parecía ese tipo de adolecente.

Y como si hubieran sido llamados, la voz de un rubio confundido, se escuchó- y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

Las gemelas pararon, y se voltearon a ver hacía el frente, limpiandose las lagrimas con los dorsos de sus manos.

Ahí estaban. Brutilda con su vestido de tirantes, sencillo, terracota, hasta un poco sobre las rodillas, escote cuadrado, falda recta, unas medias gruesas negras,sus botines deportivos grises, y su cabello suelto, con dos trenzas, una a cada lado. Brutacio estaba a su lado, con un traje gris, de camisa verde, zapatos deportivos amarillos, su cabello… más despeinado de los normal. Hiccup al lado del pelirrubio, un traje negro de corte elegante, una camisa roja carmesí, botas conversse verdes bosque, su cabello… igual de alborotado que siempre, ya se habían acoplados los mechones así. Jack al otro lado de brutilda, su traje era blanco, camisa azul, conversse uno rojo y otro azul, su cabello estaba algo peinado hacía atrás.

Las gemelas sonrieron al ver a sus respectivas parejas. Hiccup y jack se sonrojaron al lograr contemplar por completo a sus respectivas novias, la luz de la casa, que atravesaba las ventanas, les golpeaba con suavidad, delineando sus contornos de una manera perfecta, acoplada a sus figuras.

Brutilda sonrió victoriosa- ellas- señaló a las hermanas- son astrid y mérida- no se molestó en explicarle a su hermano. A su vista, sus mejores amigas habían hecho unas buenas elecciones.

-ohhh- brutacio logró comprender.

Mérida, bajó despacio, más por la incomodida que por quererlo. Astrid hizó el esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño al intentar bajar así vestida. Un dato curioso, las hermanas tuvieron que cambiarse en el piso de abajo.

Llegaron a donde estaban los demas. Hiccup estaba embobando y embelesado por la belleza de su novia, ella, a sus ojos- y a los de muchos, para su disgusto-, era perfecta tal y como era y vestía con normalidad, pero ese vestido, bueno, ese vestido… no tenía palabras. Su sonrisa boba lo demostraba- hola- murmuró con timidez.

Astrid sonrió enternecida, se acercó con rapidez a su mejilla y le plantó un beso calido en ella- hola- su nariz roja, sus mejillas enrojecidas, demostraban el rato que estuvo parada en frente de su casa, y mérida lo compartía, sus pecas se denotaban con menor facilidad siendo rodeadas de tanto rojo. Estaban a tan poca distancia sin saberlo, y felices asi.

Jack sacudió su cabeza, estaba aturdido, por culpa de su pelirroja, suya, y de nadie más, ese día, con mayor razon que en los otros dias, no la separaria de su costado, habían demasiados chicos que se pondrían a fantasear con su merida.-hola- se le acercó con maestría y le plantó un timido beso en la punta roja de su nariz.

Mérida la arrugó ante el contacto de los calidos labios de jack, calidos comparados con la frialdad que tenía su piel en esos momentos.- ¿Qué hay?- murmuró mirandolo a los ojos.

Los gemelos, viendo que sobraban en esa escena, se hicieron notar- hey, será mejor irnos, este vestido me congela los brazos- gruñó brutilda, cruzada de brazos para mantener calor.

Las parejas salieron de sus burbujas- tienes razon- exclamó hiccup de acuerdo. Los demas solo asintieron de acuerdo con los dos, iniciando la caminata hasta el instituto.

Iban, brutacio, jack, merida, astrid, hiccup, brutilda, en ese orden. Merida tomó del brazo a astrid y le inclinó un poco, estaba sonrojadisima- creo que será él quien me golpee a mi por mis insinuaciones- susurró a su oido, dandole una mirada a su jack. Casi y babeaba.

Astrid se mordió el labio, dandole una mirada a su hiccup. Se inclinó otro poco- y yo creo que será él quien me de una patada donde no me pege el sol- susurró de vuelta. Se estaba comiendo a hiccup con la mirada.

Se miraron y sonrieron con picardía, de acuerdo en lo declarado.

-.-.-.-.-

El instituto estaba completamente iluminado, tanto por la luna como por las luces titilantes guindadas en los arboles, rodeandolos, en las ventanas, y algunas pocas sobre la puerta de entrada. Era sencillo y para nada extravagante, tomando en cuenta que los encargados de elegir la decoración fueron goober y la profesora de quimica. Los copos de nieve daban a la fachada un aire de suavidad y romantico. Los montones de nieve acumulados sobre los arboles, en el suelo y sobre el edificio- hasta sobre la fuente- daban ese toque final.

Las siluetas rapidas de los adolecentes que llegaban, y rapidamente entraban en el edificio para resguardarse del frio, se mostraban en las paredes exteriores del edificio central.

La sombra de la directora, la mujer extravagante, se mostraba cerca de la entrada, que como se notaba que era ella, facil, su vestido de corte princesa y pomposo hasta en las mangas, más su cabello recien planchado, eran faciles de distinguir entre las otras sombras.

La señorita gothel, como gustaba ser llamada, una mujer mayor y huesuda, deseosa de ser joven de nueva cuenta. Tenía cierta capacidad de obtener que sus docentes le odiaran con todo el alma, hasta goober, un hombre por demás amable y jugueton. Loca y extravagante como ella sola. Anelante de volver a ser una adolecente, había decidido- hace ya más de veinte años- tener su propio instituto, y, siendo viuda de un gran multimillonario, le fue facil obtener la propiedad; le ayudó el tener el titulo de educadora.

-señorita, su nieta le llama por celular- llegó a su lado uno de los profesores, el profesor de matematica.

Gothel bufó por lo bajo- le debo de acordar a rapunzel que cuando llegue me diga tía- murmuró para si misma, volteandose, con dificultad, a donde estaba el profesor al que le amargaba la existencia con solo escucharla hablar de la juventud eterna.

-.-.-.-.-

El grupo estaban llegando al lugar. Debían admitir que no estaba mal.

-quiero sentarme- venía quejandose mérida. Todo el camino no se había callado, ella era quien era, y si no le querían, pues bien podrían irse hiendo a la…

-ya lleguamos, pronto podras sentarte- le intentó tranquilizar jack, sin exitos, su novia hizo un puchero muy tierno, y el no aguantó y le cargó en brazos.

-yo tambien quiero ser cargado- exclamó brutacio como niño pequeño, todos se alejaron un poco de él.

-callate, y entremos- brutilda le dio un sape, para luego empezar a subir los escalones. Todos le siguieron el paso. Jack tuvo que mantenerse equilibrado para no caer junto con mérida. La pelirroja iba bien relajada en los brazos del peliblanco, feliz de lograr lo que quería.

Astrid subía con algo de esfuezo, la falda se movia y le incomodaba como nunca. Sus brazos iban rectos, a los lados de su cuerpo, sus puños completamente cerrados y apretados. Se mantenía rigida y firme, ocultando con gran facilidad las ganas que tenía de rascarse. ¡Le estaba matando!

Este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido para la persona que tenía a un lado, su novio. Hiccup, algo preocupado, le tomó uno de los puños, el cual se relajó con algo de dificultad, para luego el entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Se acercó a su oido, astrid no dejaba de estar rigida con el resto de su cuerpo- my lady, ¿Qué tienes?- sususró con suavidad.

Astrid parpadeó, procesando la pregunta- nada- intentó a hablar con la mayor calma, lo que menos quería era preocuparlo. Uno de los volados le rozó la cintura.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- ella misma cavó su tumba.

Hiccup frunció el ceño, estaba determinado a sacarle la verdad, sabía que le estaba mintiendo.-astrid, la verdad- sin saberlo, ambos se estaban atrasando, hiendo más lento que los demas.

Astrid tenía que inventar una escusa, y ya sabía cual- ehh, yo- se paró y se volteo a verlo- debo ir al baño, ya regreso- y sin más, salió a lo que más podian sus piernas, sin importarle que el insoportable vestido siguiera rosandole.- adelantate- le gritó a lo lejos.

Hiccup solo se quedó, mirando por donde se había ido la sospechosa de su rubia. apretó los labios, no se saldría con la suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El jardín estaba bien diseñado, asi que era facil que cupiera tanta gente en el, y se pudiesen mover con mayor facilidad. Las mesas y sillas estaban en un sitio algo apartado, rodeado de arboles iluminados, con nieve a sus faldas. La pista de baile, era un piso de madera de roble, hermoso, en sus esquinas algunas flores, capaces de soportar ese frio. Las mesas de comida estaban cerca de las mesas. Y el escenario estaba frente a la pista, dandole la espalda a las mesas.

La directora estaba parada a un lado del escenario, hablando con una pelirubia de ojos verdes, su cabello largo caia sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-rapunzel, te he dicho miles de veces que digas tia- le hablaba por lo bajo.

La joven, de tal vez 18 años, bufó- y yo te he dicho que eres mi abuela- ambas rodaron los ojos, molestas con la otra.

 _Algunas horas despues…_

En una mesa algo alejada estaba el grupo de amigos. Mérida había logrado olvidarse un poco de la incomodidad de su vestimenta. Astrid no disfrutaba de la misma posibilidad que su adorada hermana, la comezón era mucho peor a horas antes. Jack intentaba divertir más a su novia. hiccup cada vez le preocupaba más su novia, a tal punto de no quitarle la mirada de encima, realmente estaba desesperado por saber que tenía. Los gemelos solo se divertian, y justo en ese momento no estaban en la mesa, estaban jugando lejos, tal vez jugandole alguna broma a un pobre inocente.

Era la hora del discurso de la directora.

Merida miró al escenario de manera distraida, encontrandose con la vieja. Señaló con incredulidad-¿Qué hace esa vieja ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad y burla, por lo bajo a las otras tres personas que le acompañaban en la mesa, las mesas eran de seis puestos.

Los demas voltearon a ver donde ella señalaba, esa mujer casi se caia con esos altos tacones. Hiccup se encogió de hombros- tal vez un intento de suicidio- los demas rieron un poco, eso realmente sería bonito de ver.

Astrid sonrió, empezando a olvidar la picazon- deberiamos sacar los celulares, y grabar- pero en lo que se fue a agachar, la picazon volvió de golpe, un volado le había rozado un costado. Se estremeció.

Hiccup no pasó desapercibido ese extraño movimiento, especialmente porque astrid estaba sentada a su lado- a su otro lado estaba jack, y en las piernas de este, mérida-, se acercó a su oido-¿tienes frio?- fue lo que pensó que tenía.

Astrid se sobresaltó.- no- aguantó las ganas de decirle lo que tenía- _vamos astrid, aguanta. Maldita sea-_ le regaló una leve sonrisa forzada, sin mirarlo, su cara estaba desviada al escenario.

Hiccup se estaba hartando de este extraño comportamiento en su novia, no lo culpen, es demasiado curioso.

Pero, en lo que iba a contestarle, la directora habló. Astrid usó esto para distraer a su novio.

-buenas noches, jovenes. Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo, esta noche será una de sus mejores noches. Dj- llamó, y el hombre detrás de ella empezó a tocar una canción muy movida, tal vez de los ochenta- ahora, parense- nadie lo hizo- es una orden- el grito molesto de la mujer causo algo de miedo en los alumnos, que acataron la orden sin chistar.- muevanse, bailen- esa mujer enserio estaba loca.

Merida tuvo que levantarse, de mala gana, de las piernas de jack. El peliblanco medio agradeció esto, ese vestido se alzaba… ¡se alzaba! Una tortura para el peliblanco, se podría decir.

La rubia, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se paró de su asiento. No logró moverse mucho, hasta que…

-auhh- sin quererlo, una chica, que estaba demas de energica, había empujado a astrid, haciendola tropezar y caer de espaldas. Astrid hizo una mueca de dolor, el vestido, el puto vestido que parecia venir del mismisimo puto infierno, le estaba matando, dejandole marcas.

La chica salió corriendo, despavorida, astrid tenía su reputación en esa escuela.

Hiccup miró, sorprendido, la escena. Jack y merida estaban en la pista, la musica había cambiado a una lenta y romantica hace un rato. Se apresuró a ayudarle, preocupado por la extraña- si, extraña, normal hubiese sido que le diera un golpe en la mandibula a la chica- reacción de su rubia. se agachó frente a ella- astrid, tu tienes algo- le miró con seriedad, pero la rubia vio la preocupacion en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Ella bufó, cansada, e irritada. Frunció el ceño- solo ayudame a parar- todo lo que le causaba el vestido, que ella sabía provenía del infierno mismo, lo estaba pagando con él, el unico chico que le amaba con todo su ser.

Hiccup frunció los labios. Se paró y le tendió la mano, tambien se estaba irritando, pero porque su novia no quería decirle que tenía. Astrid le cogió la mano y tomó el impulso.

Al pararse, hizo algo que hiccup no se esperaba, salió corriendo a quien sabe donde. Lo unico que quería era quitarse ese endemoniado vestido.

Hiccup quedó pasmado por algunos segundos. Su novia, esa no era astrid. Le persiguió, quería ayudarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja de peliblanco y pelirroja estaban balanseandose al compas de la musica. Mérida solo había aceptado por diversión, con la intención de pisarle cada que pudiese los pies a jack. La incomodidad, hace rato que se le había olvidado.

-jack- le llamó en un susurro, su voz algo abollada por tener la cara en el cuello del peliblanco.

Él solo le apretó más el agarré en la cintura- mhn- estaba algo perdido en ese momento.

Mérida lo percató, le preguntaría despues.- enserio te quiero- murmuró contra su piel.

Jack sonrió con dulzura, nunca se cansaría de ella- yo tambien enserio te quiero mérida- murmuró a su oido. Le dio un beso en la cabellera. Y siguieron balanseandose.

No había sido lo que esperaron pero…

-.-.-.-.-

Astrid se había ido corriendo sin dirección alguna. Mientras iba por uno de los pasillos logró divisar el cuarto del conserje, le pareció buen lugar. No miró para tras sabiendo que ella corría bien rapido, asi que a hiccup ya le llevaba una gran ventaja. Aumentó el paso, y entró de sopetón al cuarto, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza, arrepintiendose al instante al acordarse de que hiccup podía seguir el ruido. Se golpeó la cara- _mierda-_ se recostó de la pared y dejó caer, recogiendo las piernas hasta el pecho. El vestidito dichoso se mueve causandole comezon e irritación.

Hiccup corría, buscando a astrid. Los pasillos estaban vacios, le hacían las cosas más faciles, si astrid fuera de esas que corren lento, claro está. Resopló cuando creyó que su novia ya debía estar fuera. Pero, escuchó un golpe. Era ella. Corrió a donde creia que había venido el ruido. Corrió, y paró donde estaba la puerta del conserje, rezando porque estuviera allí.

Paró y se pegó a la puerta, especificamente, la oreja. Intentó escuchar algun ruido, hasta el más minimo… un roce.- astrid, se que está ahí- intentó sonar seguro. Escuchó un resoplido de… ¿frustración? Y un choque, un golpe. Se preocupo un poco más- rubia, ahora, dime que tienes- pidió con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara, y supiera que lo tenía a él.

Se escuchó un suspiro- me pica- fue lo unico que contestó.

Hiccup se confundió- ¿Qué?- quiso tenerla de frente, pero no era posible.

Astrid resopló cansada- el vestido… el maldito vestido me está matando, haddock- creyó haber escuchado un solloso, pero, no era posible, ¿o si?.

Bajó la cabeza, entendiendo. Pensó en algo para que ella pudiera estar bien, y, minimo, disfrutara de algo en la fiesta. Supo que hacer- quitatelo- sonó como una demanda.

Se la imaginó confundida, como debía estar en ese momento- ¿Qué? Hiccup ese plan no lo entiendo- le escuchó golpear la madera. Estremeciendolo a él, que estaba pegado a la puerta.

-te lo explico, te lo quitas, y yo te doy mi saco- se empezó a quitar la prenda mencionada, colgandosela del antebrazo. Esperaba convenserla.

-¿seguro?- le escuchó vacilar.

Hiccup asintió, sabiendo que ella no lo vería- tienes un top debajo, ¿verdad?- se sonrojó al imaginarsela tan… deja de pensar eso hiccup. Pero el sentimiento de posesion y el de celos llegaron casi de inmediato, no se le iria de su lado, esos compañeros suyos eran tan…

-si, tengo uno- ella le sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe. Se la imaginó sonrojada, sonrió como un bobo.

-entonces, listo. Abre la puerta, por favor- sonrió suavemente, queriendo darle fuerzas sin que lo viera.

Astrid abrió lentamente la puerta, con vacilación.- babe- llamó por lo bajo. La puerta solo le había abierto en una ranura, dejando a la vista su brazo.

-aquí estoy- se acercó con rapidez, feliz de que su novia saliera.

La rubia asomó la cabeza, dejando mostrar su ceño levemente fruncido.- dame el saco- se movió un poco dejando mostrar una parte de su hombro descubierto.

Hiccup logró quedar embelesado por ver esa suave, tersa y blanca piel. Pero se acordó de la realidad.- s-si, toma- le tendió, temblando, el saco.

Astrid tomó le saco con confusion. Ladeó la cabeza- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó curiosa, sin darse cuenta que involuntariamente estaba logrando que su novio se pusiera nervioso.

Movió la cabeza.- nada, nada- negó con rapidez. Astrid entrecerró los ojos, mirandolo con desconfianza, sin creerlo.

-esta bien- murmuró alargando las palabras- ya salgo- hiccup asintió, ella iba a cerrar la puerta, pero, decidió agradecerle a su atento novio. Sonrió con cariño mesclado con picardía- acercate- pidió.

Ahora era hiccup quien le miró con desconfianza, astrid no planeaba nada bueno cuando ponía esa sonrisa, y otras más, había que tener un especial cuidado al mirar sus expresiones, cuidado que hiccup siempre ponía, solo con ella.-¿para?- se acercaba con lentitud y vacilación, inclinando su torso hacía atrás.

Astrid frunció los labios- vamos hiccup, no muerdo… a veces- susurró con diversión, jugando con su sensible novio.

Hiccup puso cara de terror, sabía que esa era su astrid, pero así era peor, no se podía esperar nada bueno de ella. Siguió acercandose con cautela.

-haddock- gruñó la rubia con impaciencia- si no te acercas ahora, te morderé encerio- frunció el ceño, esa advertencia, o amenaza, hizo que hiccup se acercara de zopeton.- asi esta mejor. Ven, baja un poco- le hizo una seña con la mano. Hiccup se acercó, algo temeroso de que ella le mordiera, pero igual, solo perdería un pedazo de carne, ¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?! . Astrid sonrió, complacida, le tomó la barbilla, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Hiccup sonrió ladeado, y aliviado, disfrutando del gesto. Astrid duró un poco más de lo normal con sus labios pegados a su piel. Se separó con lentitud, para luego voltearle otro poco la cara, hasta tener frente a ella su oreja, que, extrañamente- para ella-, estaba roja. –espera aquí, el otro te lo daré cuando me cambie- susurró, causandole un escalofrió al castaño. Con un ultimo, rapido, beso en la mejilla, cerró la puerta.

Dejó a un impaciente haddock, que ademas estaba completamente rojo.

Esperó algunos pocos minutos para que ella saliera. Astrid abrió la puerta con rapidez, dejando mostrarla, su trenza normal, los mallones, las botas, el top negro sobresalía un poco, el saco estaba abotonado por completo- los tres botones- y las mangas arremangadas. Ninguna señal del dichoso vestido.

Hiccup quedó seriamente embobado por su vista. Astrid le miró y le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, aun que halla sido leve, pero demostraba su agradecimiento.-muchas gracias, babe- murmuró con suavidad, musica para los oidos del castaño. Astrid siempre fue caracterizada por ser una chica impulsiva y directa, asi que, tomó de las solapas de la camisa a hiccup y le dio un torrido beso en los labios, ese era la segunda forma de agradecerle.

Hiccup le tomó de la cintura con suma delicadeza, disfrutando del momento. Los pulgares de astrid acariciaban el cuello de hiccup, mientras el resto de sus dedos no soltaban el agarre.

Se separaron al dejar de sentir el oxigeno, y cuando sus cuerpos lo pedian a gritos. No dejaron de estar abrazados, astrid pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Juntaron sus frentes, sintiendo los acelerados latidos del otro.

-no hay de que, te lo dije antes, lo que sea- susurró sobre los labios de la rubia, no había explicación, pero hiccup siempre se ponía mucho más romantico despues de ese tipo de besos con su rubia, hay teorias de que es a causa del embriagador perfume natural que emana la ojiazul.

Astrid se mordió levemente el labio.- ¿hasta esperar que ash cresca?- preguntó en un susurró, ese tipo de comentarios le parecían graciosos. Sus dedos jugaban distraidamente con los mechones de su nuca.

Hiccup sonrió ladeado- y mucho más- y, como si le diera un arranque de valentía, la jaló y le plantó un suave y tierno beso, que muy bien y podía dejar a astrid algo mareada despues, pero, valía la pena ese costo porque el le besara así.

La noche fue especial a su manera.

… fue mucho mejor.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Anna: hiperventilándose- ¡¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de él?!

Kristoff:-pues casi era un alivio el creerlo extrañamente callado- Anna le golpea el hombro-.

Hiro: -¿alivio?- o mir con extrañeza- mas bien milagro- se sacude el cabello-.

Mérida: suspira- oh vamos, Olaf no es taaaan malo- todos le miran como si estuviese locos-.

Marcos: con una ceja arqueada- de seguro la falta de oxigeno le afectó.

Mérida: le da una mirada de muerte-.

Empieza el parloteo y el alboroto.

Astrid: gruñe y se tapa con un cojín-.

Hiccup: tiene un tic en el ojo- ¡CÁLLENSE!-.

Todo queda en silencio.

Hiccup: suspira- ¡ya! Mantenga la calma. Tori- mira a la castaña- sal rápido de los reviews. Los demás- mira a todos- intentemos recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo vieron.

Todos asienten, sumisos.

Astrid: se destapa la cara, y exhala, menos irritada-.

Tori: aturdida-bueeeeno- sacude la cabeza y mira a la cámara- espero que el capítulo les hayan gustado. Hubo "romance" (mi definición de romance) y un intento de humor "negro". Ahora, con los revs.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **YOLOSWAGY: ohhhhh, graaacias. Pues no habría problema con nada de eso- se escuchan los quejidos de la mayoria, el grito de alegria de Astrid, Tormenta, los gemelos, y Mérida- pero lo hablamos por PM, para arreglar todo, ¿te parece? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **AILEEN: GRACIAS. Con mucho gusto…**

Tori: va a donde el rubio, y le da un puñetazo que lo aturde-.

… **de nuevo, gracias y gracias. Sí, Astrid es rara- la rubia en cuestión le da un zape. Se empieza a sobar- creo que me sacudió el cerebro- murmura entredientes.- sí, yo a veces me pongó así. Hay, tu recuerdo me dio una idea- ríe maniáticamente. Se calma- pobre de ti, a mí también me a pasado, así que te comprendo. Sí, si que lo son, más la mamá. Gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

Tori: mira a los demás- ¿alguan idea?

Hans: no veo la razón de tanto alboroto. Así es mejor- sonríe altaneramente-.

Tori: sonríe amplia y forzadamente- ¿y si te botamos a ti?

Hans: jadea- ¡¿Qué?!

Hiccup. Sonríe molestosamente- así es mejor.

Allen:-menos molestias-sonríe forzadamente.

Astrid:-ya me estabas hartando- lo mira siniestramente-.

Marcos: sonríe ladeado- menos molestias.

Todos los demás:-sí.

Tori:-chicos, sáquenlo.

 _Tori Berk._


	11. así inició

Ralph:-hola. Sí, no soy esa niñita escurridiza molestosa que se esperaban.

Vanellope:-¡hey, giganton! Estoy aquí, ¿lo sabías?

Ralph: se despeina un poco- enana, estoy hablando de Tori.

Vanellope:-¡oh! Y por qué no lo dijiste antes. Yo ya estoy lista para hablar de ella-se truena el cuello-.

Ralph:-¡no! Ahora no. Tori nos encargó algo.

Vanellope:-¡pues hazlo!

Ralph:-tú no me dejas-gruñe-.

Vanellope:-¿te estoy maniatando?

Ralph:-no.

Vanellope:-¿entonces?

Ralph:-ya siéntate y guarda silencio, enana.-suspira-ahora, a leer-saca un la hoja arrugada. carraspea- "querido lectores, perdón por no estar allí, pero no me puedo perder la primera consulta de mi hermano. Entonces, dejo al cabezota al mando del lugar. Me encantaría darle las gracias en persona a **aileen** por darles a mis padres el nombre de Eliud para mi adoradisimo hermano. Sí, así se llama, gracias a ti. Termino, dándoles las gracias por el apoyo de todos con este fic. Espero que les guste esta temporada, como lo hizo la anterior" y eso. Disfruten.

Capitulo 1: y así inició… unas vacaciones.

 _El tiempo pasa tan rápido. En un momento tienes 15 años y te encuentras en un avión directo a tu país de nacimiento, cierras los ojos, y ahora tienes 17, faltando poco para cumplir los 18 años. Te das cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado tu vida en ese parpadeo. Tienes novio, amigos de verdad, una vida mejor._

 _Suspiras y quisieras volver a repetir esos casi tres años._

Berck… esa introducción ya la di, así que… final de clases. Vacaciones. Viajes. Las gemelas no tenían ninguna idea de cómo llenar esa temporada, después de todo, la diversión para esas dos era salir con las patinetas, comer chatarra, quemar, explotar, aniquilar, dañar algo, ver la televisión, leer libros, jugar video juegos, hacerles bromas a sus novios, practicar con el arco y con el hacha, entre otros…

La rubia de las hermanas estaba acostada en el sofá de su habitación. Desparramada, comiendo algunas papitas que se encontraban en el sofá. Aburrida e impaciente, su amada hermana estaba en baño- de seguro dormida- desde hacía ya media hora. La rubia no había cambiado mucho internamente, casi nada, pero externa, bueno, la chica no le prestaba atención, pero, ahora no tenía descripción, si antes era una belleza divina, ¿Qué era ahora? Y Mérida, esa pelirroja tampoco tenía descripción, y era extraño que ninguna de las dos le prestara atención a ese hecho; internamente, tampoco había cambiado, seguía destruyendo sin querer las cosas.

- _debería ir y averiguar si no se ahogó-_ frunció los labios. Se acomodó el flequillo, que ahora estaba azul, al igual que las puntas de sus cabellos. Se levantó despreocupadamente, al parecer las hermanas querían dejar una marca de sus traseros en esos sofás, y lo estaban logrando.

Caminó hasta la puerta del baño. Pero, antes de abrir, pegó la oreja a la puerta.

Se escuchó un ronquido.

Tenía razón. Se le escapó una pequeña carcajadas. Su ropa seguía siendo igual, solo algunos pequeños y diminutos cambios, usaba una falda tableada café, unos mallones negros rasgados, una camisa rojo sangre con una calavera en medio, de mangas largas y cuello en v, su chaqueta de cuero marrón, su cinturón de calaveras de metal, una cadena con un hacha de plata, sus botas de piel, cafés, y su cabello en su trenza de siempre.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió con fuerza. Se encontró con su hermana, dormida, sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, en un sostén negro, unos jeans rasgados y holgados, una blusa ajustada a medio poner, de color verde musgo, mangas ¾ y cuello redondo, en el suelo había una camisa holgada blanca con un oso en negro, de mangas cortas y cuello en v. su cabeza hacia atrás, con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca abierta. Su largo y rizado cabello estaba recogido en una desordenada cola de caballo, que le destapaba la cara, con algunos mechones sueltos.

Caminó, encontrándose con las botas de piel de su hermana a un lado del lavamanos. Sonrió ladeado. Se paró en frente de la inconsciente pelirroja. Llevó una mano a la nariz de su hermana y la apretó.

Mérida no tardó mucho en abrir sus ojos- me ahogo- gritó sobresaltada, su voz se oía nasal, a causa de la acción de su hermana. Cuando logró arreglar su visión, miró directo a la causante de su sacudida- suelta mi nariz, por favor- arrugó un poco la respingada nariz.

Astrid soltó el agarre, llevando su mano a su cadera- si no lo hacía, nunca llegaríamos a casa del Haddock- levantó una ceja, defendiendo su acción de "emergencia", cuando ambas sabían que la rubia lo disfrutaba.

Mérida movió su nariz- esta bien. Déjame vestirme- sonrió. La rubia le dejó un espacio. Mérida se levantó, se acomodó la blusa. Astrid le pasó la camisa, y luego retrocedió y agarró las botas. Mérida se puso la camisa, y pidió sus botas, las cuales fueron pasadas de inmediato. Se las puso con rapidez.

-vamos- astrid ya estaba en la puerta del baño.

Mérida asintió y salió, siendo seguida por su hermana.

Las gemelas salieron despacio de la habitación, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, por qué, era sábado.

Bajaron las escaleras con rapidez. Ni siquiera pasaron por la cocina, sabiendo que sus estómagos rugían por comida, pero no se atrevían a saber si sus padres estaban en la cocina-lugar que, al parecer, se había vuelto el favorito de sus padres- aún, bastante con aquella vez cuando tenían 13 años.

Salieron por la ventana de la sala- para mayor cuidado-, siendo recibidas por aquel aire refrescante y frío.

-salimos ilesas- susurró la rubia, suspirando aliviada.

-yo recé porque no estuvieran en la sala- se estremeció. Empezaron a caminar con dirección a la casa de Hiccup, no iban en las patinetas porque la casa del ya mencionado quedaba demasiado cerca, a menos de una cuadra.

La rubia metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- ¿crees que esos tengan algo para las vacaciones?- su flequillo cayó sobre su ojo, no le tomó importancia.

Su hermana pasó un brazo por sus hombros, en un acto al que ambas estaban acostumbradas. Cabe recordar que astrid solo toleraba a Hiccup y a Mérida como invasores de su espacio personal, pero no era siempre. Miró al frente. Frunció los labios- jack no me ha dicho nada. ¿hiccup te ha dicho algo?- astrid hubiera golpeado a su hermana por el toque de picardía que agregó a su voz, pero no lo hizo, habían hecho una apuesta, durante toda una semana- la iniciaron el día anterior-, Mérida no le haría bromas a nadie y astrid no golpearía a nadie. Premio, la que perdiera sería la esclava personal de la otra por un mes.

Astrid rodó los ojos-no, el miércoles en la cama no habló de eso- el sarcasmo seco que caracterizaba a astrid le sacó unas grandes carcajadas a la pelirroja. Astrid volvió a rodar los ojos, esta vez, divertida. Negó con la cabeza, su pelirroja era un caso. Merida se reía ruidosamente.- me dijo que no haría nada- contestó al fin.

Mérida negaba entre risas.- ay hermana, te quiero tanto- abrazó a la rubia. astrid le correspondió el abrazo.

-yo también te quiero, loca- ambas rieron. Se separaron y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron con rapidez. Subieron los escalones del pórtico. Astrid tocó la puerta. Una… dos… tres veces.

No faltó más. Frente a la visión de las hermanas apareció una gran maraña rojiza.- hola niñas- tuvieron que alzar la vista para poder verle a la cara al señor Haddock.

-¿Qué hay?- astrid soltó con despreocupación- su forma normal de ser-, metiendo las manos, de nuevo, a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Cómo esta, estoico?- saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladeada.

Estoico sonrió, risueño- estoy bien, pequeñas. Pasen, se van a congelar- se quitó de la puerta, riendo, sosteniéndose el abdomen.

Mérida y astrid entraron con rapidez, una ráfaga de aire les había golpeado en la nuca, lugar sensible de las hermanas, que, lastimosamente, conocían sus novios, haciéndolas sufrir. Pasaron derecho a las escaleras, se conocían ese lugar de memoria- una más que otra-.

Astrid se volteó-¿llegaron los demás?- ladeó una sonrisa, amigable. Ella se llevaba de maravilla con los padres de su novio.

Estoico sonrió con cariño- si, querida- astrid asintió, y siguió su camino, su hermana ya estaba arriba, asi que corrió el otro poco del tramo.

Estaba parada en frente de la puerta de su pecoso amigo. Miró de reojo el pasillo, su hermana venía llegando. Esperó a que estuviera a su lado. Tocó una vez… dos veces… tres veces.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Jack sonriente- ¡rojita! ¡Gruñoncita! Llegan tarde- se hizo a un lado.

Las gemelas rodaron los ojos. Entraron a la habitación.

Jack también había cambiado físicamente, poniéndolo mucho y mucho más guapo que antes, pero su actitud era la misma, siendo aun una molestia para su cuñada- como también le llamaba-.

Dentro del cuarto del castaño las cosas eran un gran desastre, pero ninguno le tomaba importancia. Hiccup estaba sentado sobre su cama, jugando póquer con Brutacio.

A Hiccup la pubertad le había dado duro, dejándolo muy, pero muy, guapo y atractivo, sin embargo, lo interno era igual, nada le había cambiado en ese término, y su novia lo agradecia.

Brutacio también se había puesto atractivo, aunque seguía siendo el mismo Brutacio, con algo más de tacto, tanto así, que hasta tenía novia, una rubia de nombre Camicazi, con la cual tenía una linda relación.

Brutilda comía un paquete de galletas, sentada en el puff de la habitación de Hiccup.

A la rubia tampoco le había ido mal, se había puesto muy atractiva, levantando suspiros de varios chicos, pero ella seguía sin estar interesado en un novio. No hace falta mencionar que seguía siendo la misma Brutilda, la loca y traviesa tilda.

Los instintos de las hermanas se activaron por sus estómagos. Haciéndolas correr hasta su amiga.

-¿cuantos días tenía abierto?- preguntó la de la trenza. Mirando a la bolsa como a un tesoro.

Brutilda abrazó la bolsa protectoramente- hola también- le miró con desconfianza, nadie se metía con su comida.

A Mérida se le salía la baba- vamos, tilda, contesta, y danos, por favor- sus ojos miraban con ensoñación a la bolsa. Su hermana se lamía los labios con deseo, esas galletas se veían realmente bien.

El peliblanco, el castaño y el pelirrubio miraban la escena.

-ella nunca me ha mirado así- señaló jack, algo irritado.

-crees que astrid algunas ves ha hecho eso hacia mi, te lo responderé, no- Hiccup frunció el ceño. Al parecer estaban celosos de una bolsa de galletas.

Brutacio miraba divertido y extrañado, pero más que todo, divertido.

Brutilda miraba de una hermana a otra-yo que se, me la conseguí en el suelo y no pregunte. Hiccup debe saber- señaló al castaño celoso.

Las hermanas casi se rompen los cuellos al voltear hacia la cama del pecoso. El estómago de astrid, sonó un poco, la rubia esperó que ninguno de los otros haya escuchado. Las Hofferson miraban anhelantes a Hiccup.

Haddock se cruzó de brazos-no les diré nada- se recostó del espaldar, desviando la mirada para no ver a los suplicantes ojos de su novia.

Mérida se sintió desfallecer- pero… pero- hizo ojos de cachorrito herido. Jack se derritió. Hiccup negó. Y ella usó su as bajo la manga. Miró a su hermana-hazlo tu, es tu novio, no el mio- suplicó casi de rodillas.

Astrid usó su cara de berrinche, un puchero- hiccuppp- canturreó con dulzura.

Haddock entrecerró los ojos y enarcó una ceja. Él quería más.

Astrid quiso golpearlo, se estaba haciendo el difícil, y ella lo sabía. Sus ojos centellaron- babe, no seas malo. Tengo hambre- y, sin quererlo, su voz se quebró. Verdaderamente, se estaba muriendo del hambre.

Todos los demás quedaron expectantes. Hasta los estómagos de Mérida y astrid quedaron expectantes.

El castaño vio el destello de suplica en los orbes azules. Y con eso, se derrumbó. Resopló-haré algo mejor- las hermanas se emocionaron- traeré una caja de pizza y una bolsa de papitas, nuevas, para las dos- su cara era seria, pero no podía aguantar más la sonrisa que quería darle a su novia.

Mérida empezó a saltar de la emoción- gracias Haddock- agarró a su hermana de los hombros- anda, ve y agradecele al misericordioso de tu novio- y volvió a seguir saltando. Quería comer y se volvía más loca si no comía, se ponía histérica.

Astrid miró a su novio con la ceja alzada. Él sonreía ladeado. Ella se paró, se acercó a él, sentándose frente suyo, pero a un lado.

-¿quieres tu agradecimiento?- sonrió levemente. Hiccup asintió con desesperación, esa rubia malvada no le había saludado.

Se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, otro en la punta de la nariz y uno ultimo en la frente. Se quedaron mirando algunos segundos.

-gracias, babe- astrid le dio un suave golpe en la frente con la suya. Hiccup rió.

-no hay de que, my lady- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y salió en busca de lo prometido.

Jack se acercó a su novia- sabes, yo también quiero un beso asi- murmuró a su oído.

Mérida volteó a verlo. Le agarró del cuello y se guindó, frost le sostuvo de la cintura. Se acercó a esos labios que tanto le gustaban- si vas con Hiccup a traernos la comida- susurró sobre ellos.

Jack, ni corto ni perezoso, asintió, era fácil. Le dio un rápido beso en la frente, para luego correr con dirección a la cocina.

Minutos más tarde estaban sentados en un circulo, sobre la basura, en medio del desastre (cuarto) de Hiccup. Las hermanas comiendo felices sus comidas. Mérida le había dado su beso a jack, el cual quedó medio atolondrado despues.

Brutilda se llevó una galleta a la boca- bueno. ¿Al fin tienen algo para hacer en las vacaciones?-preguntó con interés.

Jack fue el primero en contestar-nada, mi cerebro está seco. Además, mi familia no hará nada grupal, mi hermana irá a arendelle para visitar a unas amigas, y mis padres me están invitando a un crucero, pero no quiero arruinar su aniversario- suspiró, acomodándose un poco mejor, puesto, su novia- la cual estaba muy ensimismada en su comida- estaba sentada entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban dobladas alrededor de ella.

Todos asintieron.

Hiccup se rascó la nuca- yo no tengo nada, prácticamente.- bufó, pasando la otra mano por la cabellera de su novia- quien le miraba atenta, comiendo papitas-, la cual tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo, y las piernas sobre el regazo de Brutilda.- mis padres quieren ir a visitar a una tía, pero esa mujer no me agrada, es chillona- hizo una mueca. Su novia le lanzó una papita, la cual pegó en su barbilla, y al caer, ella abrió la boca, y se la tragó. él le miró sonriendo de lado- si, de la que te hablé- era extraño, ella y él tenían un extraño lenguaje que solo los dos entendían, y no eran los únicos, jack y Mérida también lo tenían.

Astrid asintió, comiendo otra papita.- bueno, yo pienso pasar las vacaciones sentada frente a la consola, jugando, o patinado en la calle, yo que sé- se comió otra papita.

Todos miraron a Mérida. La pelirroja comió con mayor lentitud el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la boca. Tragó- se supone que papá y mamá nos iban a comprar un nuevo video juego, asi que, planeo pasar todos los niveles- puso una mano en su cadera.

Era un hecho, eran unos planes de porquería. Se iban a aburrir, pero…

-eso era lo que quería escuchar- las dos parejas miraron extrañados a Brutacio. Él carraspeó- lo que pasa es que nosotros nos vamos de viaje, y papá y mamá nos dejaron preguntarles a ustedes si querían venir- sonrió.

Ellos quedaron estupefactos.

Brutilda comió otra galleta- digan, los boletos a Brasil no son ilimitados- sonrió con alegría. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos y emocionados.

Hiccup parpadeó- ¿es enserio?- preguntó con lentitud, asimilando.

Brutacio asintió.- tan enserio como que Brutacio se come los mocos- contestó la gemela.

Brutacio le golpeó en el hombro. Jack sacudió la cabeza- no estoy soñando, ¿verdad?- tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Astrid se enderezó- si quieres te pellisco- se acercó con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero su hermana le frenó- la apuesta- sonrió victoriosa. Los demás no preguntaron porque ya sabían de esa apuesta.

Hiccup miró a su mejor amigo- no, no lo es- jack sonrió mucho más.

-entonces, ¿aceptan?- Brutilda miró expectante.

Ninguno dudó.

\- claro- astrid.

-como no- Mérida.

-por supuesto- Hiccup.

-no me lo perdería- jack.

Brutació sonrió con emoción- entonces, dentro de una semana nos vamos a Brasil- todos los demás gritaron, secundando su exclamación.

Al parecer no sería de porquería.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Ralph:-sí, hola de nuevo. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Como no tengo permiso de responder reviews, solo diré que sus comentarios hacen muy feliz a esa castaña bipolar.

Hans:-si no me desatas le diré a Tori que la insultaste-atado a una silla-.

Vanellope:-¡buu! Eso no se hace, amigo-le da una cachetada-para que aprendas.

Ralph: bufa-eso mismo. Espero que les haya gustado. Esto se acabó porque Tori me prohibió que mancharamos algo.

Vanellope:-¡es una aburrida!

Alta voz de la pared:- _los estamos viendo por el teléfono de Tori, cabrones. Por cierto, Tori dice que contestará el review en el próximo capítulo._

Vanellope:-¡mierda!

Hans:-¡mérida, no seas mala y desátame!

Alta voz de la pared:- _antes inconsciente. Ahora, háganme el favor y cállense. Ya hice mucho al revelar esto hace unos segundos._

 _Tori Berk._


	12. ¿lo mejor será huir?

Tori:-Bienvenidos, todos.

Hiro:-estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Tori: rueda los ojos-eres mi asistente y punto.

Hiro:-no debí aceptar esa apuesta.

Tori: le da un zape-este castigo te dará tiempo para pensar, pequeñin- le sacude el cabello.

Hiro:-me lo dice la que se deprime creyéndose pequeña- le saca la lengua-.

Tori: se abraza- ¡es que no he crecido!

Hiro:-¡te la pasas todo el día escribiendo y sin hacer más nada!- le señala-.

Tori: hace puchero-eso no es verdad- pisotea con fuerza-.

Hiro:-y te comportas como niña.

Tori:-¡claro que no!

Hiro: le saca la lengua-¡claro que sí¡

Tori:-¡no!

Hiro:-¡sí!

Tori:-¡no!

Hiro:-¡sí!

Tori:-¡sí!

Hiro:-¡no!

Tori:-¡que sí!

Hiro:-¡que no lo eres!

Tori:-oh, que bueno que lo sepas- se recuesta en su silla giratoria-.

Hiro: tieso-espera, ¿Qué…?

Tori:-por fa, traeme un pastel de chocolate.

Hiro:-¿y la dieta?-susurra-.

Tori:-¿Qué dieta?- con un chocolate a medio camino a la boca-.

CAPITULO 2: ¿y por qué no mejor huimos?

-entonces, ¿se lo pedirás hoy?- astrid le pasó la caja de pizza a su novio. Se encontraban los dos solos en la habitación del Haddock. Era la hora de la cena, y los padres de Hiccup habían invitado a cenar a la rubia. su hermana y los demás se habían ido hace algunas horas.

Hiccup metió la caja a la bolsa negra que tenía en la mano, estaban recogiendo las cosas que le habían agregado al desastre natural del castaño. Asintió con vacilación-si, y cuando acepten, tú te pondrás un vestido de flores, con tacones rosados- contestó con sarcasmo. Se volteó a verla, con la ceja enarcada. Había muy pocas probabilidades de que sus padres aceptaran a que él saliera del continente sin ellos.

Astrid arrugó la nariz- ohhh vamos, no jueges con mi vestimenta- frunció el ceño y le amenazó con una zapatilla deportiva, azul.

Hiccup se echó hacia atrás- ehh, a mí no me amenazases con mis cosas- se cruzó de brazos.

Entrecerró los ojos- no te golpearé, solo porque no quiero perder la apuesta, y porque la zapatilla no tiene nada que ver con tu negatividad- relajó el rostro y botó a alguna parte de ese basurero a la zapatilla.

Exhaló- creo que será mejor bajar, a mamá no le gusta que se retrase la cena- se levantó con pesadez y se empezó a dirigir a paso de tortuga hacia la puerta. La cabeza gacha, los pies arrastrando y los hombros caídos.

Astrid rodó los ojos- _ohh vamos_ -. Se apresuró a pararse frente de él. Le tomó de los hombros, haciendo que le mirara, claro, tuvo que bajar un poco la cara, astrid era algunos centímetros más baja que él- estoy muy segura que tus padres te dejarán ir, ellos confían en ti- Hiccup sonrió con lentitud. Astrid era muy buena para alentar y animar a las personas…- y están muy seguros de que ya no eres ese niño que le daba hipo cuando se ponía nervioso- a su manera. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara. La de Hiccup desapareció, frunció el ceño, para él no era divertido que ella jugara con eso. La rubia tuvo que contener una carcajada- ay Haddock…- se tapó la boca. Los labios le temblaban por la risa. Empezó a reir sin control. Porque era tan divertido.

Hiccup rodó los ojos. iba tan bien… y luego lo arruinó con lo del hipo. Se empezó a cansar de las carcajadas descontroladas de su novia, asique usó un método para que parara de burlarse de él. La tumbó había la cama, llena de cosas. Se colocó sobre ella- había parado de reir-, acostado sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

Astrid frunció el ceño- bajate, pesas mucho, Hiccup- intentó usar sus brazos para empujarlo, pero Hiccup los tenía aprisionados, y aunque ella sea más fuerte que él, no podía hacer nada. Bufó- esta bien.- logró sacar medio brazo y lo pasó por la frente de Hiccup, acariciando. Él tenía la cara de lado, sobre el cuello de ella, mirando hacia el otro hombro de su novia. sonrió levemente- dejaré de burlarme, por hoy- lo escuchó gruñir- sabes que puedo estar asi toda la noche, así que considera eso- se molestó.

Hiccup levantó la cabeza, y le miró- esta bien… esta bien- astrid enarcó una ceja- estoy bien. Te amo- habló con rapidez. Le dio un rápido beso y se levantó. Le tomó la mano a la rubia y la paró a ella también. Y, literalmente, la sacó a rastras del cuarto.

Digamos, que se había acordado de algo. Algo, que si no iba a Brasil, no podría hacer. Y si no lo hacía, no se perdonaría a si mismo.

-.-.-.-

La calle tenía una pequeña capa de nieve. Pero no era suficiente para que jack no andara descalzo. Ya era algo así como una costumbre para él. Divisó su casa, y empezó a andar con algo más de velocidad. Acababa de dejar a su novia en su casa, asique el recorrido era más largo, pero valía la pena.

Subió los escalones con rapidez. Abrió la puerta de zopetón, a nadie de su familia le importaba que hiciera eso.- llegé- gritó al entrar. Su tono era alegre, como siempre.

De las escaleras bajó una chica pelicastaña con las puntas verdes y amarillas, tez blanca y ojos morados, algo más baja que jack.

-hola jack- saludó con alegría. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separó un poco de él. Olfateó un poco- ¿Cómo está Mérida?- preguntó alegre. Sonrió con todos los dientes, como siempre era ella.

A jack se subieron los colores a la cara. Su hermana, le amaba, pero era tan…- Tooth, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre oler a mi novia?- le reclamó para cambiar de tema. No le gustaba que su hermana le interrogara sobre su Mérida- es algo posesivo-.

Tooth se echó a reír por el comportamiento de su hermano menor- por un año, ella tenía 18, y dentro de poco, 19-. Se paró de puntitas y le revolvió el cabello, de forma juguetona.- ven. Vamos a cenar. Papá preparó su estofado especial- una sonrisa forzada apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Su padre no era muy buen cocinero.

Jack arrugó la cara- ohh por favor. Me hubiera quedado en casa de Hiccup- se lamentó el peliblanco. Los dos hermanos se pusieron a pedir a todos los dioses que les dieran fuerzas para poder vivir después de esa cena.

-niños, a comer- se escuchó desde la cocina. Era un acento ruso bien marcado. Eso pasaba cuando su padre era de nacionalidad rusa. Ellos dos habían vivido en aquel país sus primeros años de vida, jack hasta los 2, y Tooth hasta los 3 años.

Caminaron con lentitud hasta la cocina. Caminaban como si fueran a un juicio, con los pies arrastrados y sin animos en sus actitudes, que normalmente eran alegres.

En la cocina se encontraron con su padre. El gran nicolas Frost, un hombre barbudo, de cabello blanco, de contextura muy parecida a la de el padre de Hiccup, ojos azules, como los de su hijo.

Los dos adolecentes se sentaron frente a su padre, en la mesa. Separados de él por una gran olla de la cual salía un humo y un olor algo… raro.

Tooth tragó saliva, manteniendo esa sonrisa forzada. Miró el plato hondo frente a ella- padre, mamá llamó, dice que ya viene en camino- unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus orbes morados, un olor a cebolla llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Su padre asintió ante la noticia, su esposa trabajaba en la clínica más importante de la ciudad, llegando siempre tarde. Empezó a servir la comida- hijo, ¿Cómo están los chicos?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Jack tomó un tragó largo de su vaso de agua, se había acordado del viaje. Miró a la cara a su padre- ehh, si, están bien- su tono fue algo agudo. Carraspeó, intentando sacar los nervios- hablando de eso. Tengo una propuesta- su padre asintió, su hermana lo vio con atención. Él decidió que el estufado de color extraño era más interesante que mirar a los ojos a su padre- los gemelos, me invitaron a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, en… Brasil- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que su familia escuchara. Se acordó de algo- oh cierto. Hiccup, Mérida y astrid también van a ir. Y todo es pagado- soltó con rapidez. Se atrevió a levantar la vista para saber que pensaba su padre.

El gran hombre tenía una cara seria, que muy pocas veces ponía. Se llevó una mano a la barba, y empezó a peinarla.

Tooth había quedado muy sorprendida, pero feliz. Respiró profundo, a ella no le tocaba opinar en ese momento; así que se dedicó a intentar tomar un sorbo del estofado. Tenía un pequeño sabor a rábanos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Agarró la servilleta que tenía a un lado del plato, se la llevó a la boca, y, disimuladamente, botó el contenido de su boca. Arrugó la servilleta, y la colocó debajo del plato. Tomó agua, intentando pasar el mal sabor.

Jack miraba intrigado a su padre. Y sentía algo de miedo por la respuesta que le diera. El señor Frost miró a los ojos a su hijo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire- ¿me prometes que no regresaras con una chica embarazada? – la pregunta fue llena de seriedad, pero el rostro del hombre se había suavizado.

Toothiana se atragantó con su saliva, para después empezar a reir con nerviosismo, pidiendo por la salud de los pulmones de su hermano menor.

Jack ahogó un grito. Él y Mérida… ¿Cómo su padre po… se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo- se lo prometo, papá- su voz había logrado salir en un hilito.

Su padre sofocó una gran carcajada. Amaba poner nerviosos a sus hijos- le diré a tu madre. Mientras, ve haciendo las maletas, hijo- le revolvió de manera cariñosa los cabellos.

Ambos hermanos botaron el aire. Pero lo volvieron a contener al darse cuenta de que debían comer su cena.

Que les amparasen los dioses…

-.-.-.-.-

Frente suyo había una gran bandeja con pizza recalentada. Sonrió levemente, agarrando un trozo de la pizza. Ella amaba comer, más que todo chatarra y cosas que tuvieran días de estar en el piso. Así que, disfrutó de darle el primer mordisco a la rebanada.

Su novio estaba a su lado, hiperventilándose. Entonces, ella, para tranquilizarlo y distraerlo un poco, jugaba con sus piernas. Logrando su cometido. Estaban jugando a ver quien pisaba a quien primero.

Hiccup le dio una sonrisa disimulada, que fue devuelta enseguida. Su relación era extraña y especial, y, al parecer, nunca iba a cambiar eso.

-y, bueno, querida, ¿Qué piensas hacer en estas vacaciones?- la castaña miró con dulzura a la rubia.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pareja más joven. Haciendo que pararan el juego de los pies. Astrid levantó la cabeza, con rapidez. Tenía un pedazo de pizza a medio masticar, así que se lo tuvo que tragar entero. Sonrió ladeado- nada- soltó con facilidad. Le dio una mirada de reojo a su novio. Él solo desvió la mirada. La rubia frunció los labios- _oh no, Haddock. Vamos, habla, hipito_ \- le dio una patada que sobresaltó a Hiccup.

Él le dio una mirada de reproche. Ella rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo. Suspiró, sabía que ella tenía razón. Miró a sus padres- estem, mamá, papá, los gemelos me invitaron…- astrid le dio un codazo- nos invitaron, a Astrid, Jack y a Mérida, a pasar las vacaciones en Brasil, con sus papás y ellos, todo pagado…- iba a seguir hablando si su novia no le hubiera pisado el pie. Haddock le miró adolorido. La rubia le dio una mirada que decía "lo siento, pero hablabas de más", si, todo eso decía con la mirada. Hiccup refunfuñó, volteando a ver a sus padres.

Su madre le había dado una sonrisa de alegría y complicidad. Su padre le miraba con severidad. Puso una mano sobre la mesa.- confio en ti, hijo. Tienes 18 años. Eres responsable. Y, estoy seguro, tu novia no dejara que te metas en problemas- ahí Hiccup se ofendió un poco, él no necesitaba niñera, pero con un roce juguetón de la pierna de su rubia- es un posesivo-, eso fue olvidado. Su padre sonrió con orgullo- claro que te dejo ir. Astrid, espero tu también puedas ir- le sonrió a la novia de su hijo.

La rubia le sonrió de vuelta. Asintió. Los dos adultos volvieron a sus comidas, ignorantes a los juegos debajo de la mesa ¿Cómo rayos Hiccup había logrado quitarle una bota a su novia? ¿cuando Astrid le había quitado las medias al Haddock? los misterios de la vida.

Hiccup se acercó al oído de la rubia- perdiste la apuesta con Mérida- susurró con diversión. Era verdad, le había golpeado, pero, eso se podía arreglar.

-en realidad, no- le dio un mordisco a su pizza. Hiccup se volteó a verla, intrigado, ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de esa rubia que lo llevaba loco? Nadie sabía, esas hermanas eran muy explosivas. Le miró de reojo, sonriendo como el gato chesire- ya que, tu no le vas a decir a nadie- siseó con lentitud.

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos- bueno, tu sabes, mi boca es algo floja, y podría escaparse algo- soltó con desinteres, falso.

Astrid volteó la cara hacia él- ahh si, con que me vienes con eso a estas alturas. Crei que no te gustaba verme sufrir- se llevó una mano al corazón, haciéndose la ofendida y dolida. Amaban molestarse así.

Hiccup negó con suavidad, rozando su pierna con delicadeza con la de ella. La amaba como era, tan fría y para nada normal y extraña- y masculina, grosera, cerrada, seria, gruñona, con carácter de dragón, terca, sarcástica, y más-, como solo podía ser ella. Sonrió ladeado- solo si me haces en algo- soltó, comiendo su pizza.

Astrid sonrió con lentitud- me parece bien. Confío en ti- un brillo apareció en los orbes fríos y llenos de secretos, que muy pocas personas lograban atravesar y entender. Le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, su manera de terminar esas conversaciones tan comunes entre ellos dos.

Haddock sonrió ante su respuesta. Ya sabía que le iba a pedir…

-.-.-.-.-

Los pajaros duermen, mis padres esperan, y yo me congelo el trasero acá fuera… ¡oh rimó! Ahh debo dejar de ver estas cosas tan cero intere… ohh un copo de nieve… pensando en copo de nieve, ¿Qué habrá sido de aquel perro del vecino? Dejame recordar… la ultima vez que lo vi… fue en la veterinaria. Ahh la primera vez que fui a juicio… ¡bendito juez, que te apiadaste de estas grandes actrices!

Grrr que frio… lo mejor será entrar… no, no quiero entrar y verle la cara a mis padres… oh que miedo, los ojos rojos, las narices sonrosadas, las mejillas húmedas… no pudo venirse a morir la antigua jefa de mi madre en otro momento, ahh, es que les gusta acaparar a la gente, yo que quiero pasar unas buenas vacaciones… y viene la vieja esa y se ahorca por depresión… esa mujer si que era gorda, que raro que no rompió la viga… agh así hubiera muerto por romperse el cuello.

Ohh pero miren quien viene hay, si es mi hermana, la que se quedó besuqueándose con pecas (o eso quiero creer yo). Venga ayudame a pararme… una manita… eso, eres una gran hermana, as.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- dejame ver… ¡dos putas horas! ¡¿Qué acaso hicieron el amor?!

-dos malditas horas- oh si sorprendete… aunque la mayoría no lo note, yo si lo hago, hermana. No no no, no vengas con quitarme la nieve que cayó sobre mis entumecidos hombros.

-¿Por qué no entraste?- eso, eso, apiádate de la pobre de tu hermana. Por lo de tu pregunta… oh, ¿Qué, quieres sentarte? Bueno… cuidado con el escalón pies derecho… perfecto logré subir entera… ahora vamos a sentarnos en el banquito del pórtico… como que el suelo era más comodo.

Vamos trasero, no te entumescas- la vieja esa que le quitaba el tiempo a nuestra madre, murió- see, bendita mi gran sensibilidad… y bendita mi hermana que es de las pocas personas que me entienden y me quieren como soy.

-vaya, ¿por obesa? ¿O fue por otra cosa?- jejeje, las dos creíamos lo mismo, as… pero lastimosamente, la viejita esa quiso ahorcarse.

-se ahorcó- lo se, lo se, yo también estoy triste por eso, como es posible que esa gorda no quiso dejarse matar por la comida.

-bueno- no, no te pares, no quiero verle la cara a mamá y a papá… ¡ten piedad de tu adorada, y dulce (ni yo misma me creo que esta parte), hermana menor!... oh no, una manita no. Yo solita puedo pararme… vengan piernas, hagan impulso… ¿Por qué no quieren obedecer piernas de espagueti?... ahora si necesito la manita.

-por favor, astrid. No quiero verle la cara a mamá- ten lastima por mí, por favor… es cierto, tu nunca sentiras lastima por nadie, robot… y yo que tanto te amo.

-mer, hay que preguntarles- lo sé, pero no podemos lanzarles una piedra con la pregunta en una hoja atada a ella, no importa si rompemos un vidrio, así es mejor.

-sii, pero, no puede ser mañana- ohh, no, no me pongas esa cara de rayos laser lanza llamas que quema como los mil infiernos nivel 167… ahhh ok- esta bien, solo porque esa mirada puede matarme- ay, see me merecía el golpe… pero una patada en el trasero, en serio as, tan bajo has caído (entienden… puff amargados)

Bueno, lo único a lo que puedo sacar provecho de entrar a mi casita es que hacía frío allá fuera… ohh carajo, madre, ponte una mascara… veamos como quedaste, rubia… te lo dije, estás asustada… te lo advertí, ¿me hiciste caso? No.

-madre, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta?- habla por ti, yo le pregunto mañana… ay ay, ok, el jalón no era necesario, pudiste haberme agarrado de la camisa… un momento… paren… y retrocedan dos… ja, hermanita, me golpeaste.- no es momento, roja- muajajajajajaja- no te rias así, mer- ok, pero hay un problema, no lo tomaré, sabes por qué, porque yo le jugué una broma a mi albino (a él no le molesta el apodo), así que, esos golpes, nunca pasaron. En donde me quedé… ahh sí…

-esta bien. Pero no quiero a ninguna de las dos con barriguita- ohhh por thor, pero que mujer…

-mamá- que te quede claro.

No te rías… oh Odín, esta será una larga noche.

Por lo menos, nos vamos el lunes.

-cariño- noooo, papá…

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Tori:-como podrán leer, el pedir permiso es complicado. Mamá siempre me dice que no si no va Eliud- mete una gran cucharada a su boca y hace ademanes con la otra mano-.

Hiro: con un delantal, suspira- Tori espera con todo el corazón que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Agradece los reviews. Ahora, los reviews.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Aileen: perdón por no contestar tu review anterior, pero era la primera consulta de mi hermano ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Sip, sip, traumas son mi especialidad. Por supuesto Muajajajajaja. Yey, ¿Dónde es la fiesta? Pronto verás tu historia hecha realidad Muajajajajaja. Por cierto, tu regalo/one-shot ya lo subí. Son las hormonas y su forma de ser. Y lo de Hiccup también son las hormonas y su forma de ser. Yepi. Tiene dos meses de gestación. De nuevo, gracias por el nombre. Wow, ¿en serio? Tu hermano y mi hermano tienen buen nombre. Jajaja, gran elección. Muchas gracias, espero y este también te haya gustado.**

 **Yoloswagy: sip, que bueno que te agrade la idea. Ya la tengo toda escrita. En este mismo fic, es el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.**

Rapunzel: con un collarín, entra a la habitación-Tori, me duele el cuello- se golpea contra Hiro, haciéndolo caer-.

Tori:-es por tu bien, Punzie.

Rapunzel:-¡pero si prometí controlarme!

Tori: con una mano bajo la barbilla-tengo que hablarlo con Flynn, él es quien tiene la llave del candado.

Rapunzel:-¡con razón pesa tanto!- se deja caer en un sillón reclinable-.

Tori: rueda los ojos-no seas quejumbrosas. Ah, pues, ya voy- se levanta y le hace una leve reverencia a la cámara- muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos la próxima semana- lanza un beso-.

Hiro:-¿me puedo quitar esto?

Tori:-primero dejame tomarte una foto.

Punzie:-¡tori!

Tori:-¡solo soy una!

 _Tori Berk_


	13. tarde

Tori:-gente bonita y preciosa, discúlpenme por el retraso, es que mucha tarea, y no me he bañado hoy, y estoy esperando un mensaje, y el estrés…-colapsa contra la silla giratoria-espero disfruten. Agradesco su apoyo, foll, fav, y revs. Prometo, que los contestaré la próxima semana. Pero ahora estoy muy cansada.

Jack:-¡fiesta!-entra y lanza papel higienico, se va-.

Tori: suspira-luego lo mato, se los juro-se quita el rollo de la cabeza con un manotazo-.

Capitulo 03: tarde, y mala suerte

Despertó de un sobresalto. El bendito despertador había comenzado a sonar estruendosamente. Pero, era la primera vez que él conectaba ese endemoniado aparato, así que, era su culpa. Sonrió con ganas, como siempre lo hacía. Se sentó y largó un brazo para apagar al aparato. Lo logró, pero claro, lo hizo lanzándolo contra la pared del frente, siiii.

Miró hacia un lugar en específico de su desordenada habitación. Divisó el grupo- cuatro en total- de maletas, acomodadas a un lado de la puerta de su habitación. Sonrió aun más. Miró sobre su hombro, en dirección a la mesita de noche- la cual estaba abarrotada de cosas, como basura y juegos de video-, pero, sus orbes azules se clavaron en el papel que tenía su nombre, y estaba a un lado de un pasaporte con su foto.

Era el día de irse a Brasil. Habían quedado de encontrarse en el aeropuerto una hora antes de que el vuelo saliera. Lo bueno era que los padres de los gemelos eran ricos- tenían hacendados y empresas- y su avión no era más que un jet privado ¡un jet privado! por supuesto que él había viajado antes en un jet privado, como no, si su familia también era rica- empresas-.

Suspiró, levantándose para empezar a vestirse y bajar a desayunar. El vuelo salía a la una de la tarde, y eran las ocho de la mañana- demasiado temprano para el pobre peliblanco-, así que tendría que hacer algo para matar el tiempo… ¡él se las ingeniaría!

Se metió al baño, tal vez algo de agua fría le ayudaría a desperezarse…

-¡caliente! ¡caliente!- su voz era aguda y chillona. No había contado con que había abierto- por accidente- la llave de agua equivocada. Salió de la regadera como alma que lleva el diablo…- ¡carajo, mi culo!- gritó adolorido. Tampoco había contado con que se resbalaría y caería de culo sobre el frio y húmedo suelo. Y para completar estaba desnudo… ¡desnudo!

Como pudo, se levantó del suelo, sosteniéndose del lavamanos y del barandal donde estaba colgada su toalla. No le tomó importancia el estar desnudo, después de todo estaba solo y tenía completa libertad, como siempre le gustaba estar…

-¡hijo!, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- al parecer esa era una mañana de mala suerte para el ojiazul. Su padre entró gritando, asustado, al baño privado de su hijo menor. Había escuchado el grito de su hijo desde la cocina, y después había escuchado el golpe, y otro grito.

Jack se volteó hacia su padre- había quedado de espaldas a la puerta-, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue cubrirse con su toalla. Su cara se puso completamente roja- ¡papá, toca antes de entrar!- regañó, pero estaba aliviado de que su madre no hubiera entrado.

Nicolas ni se inmutó ante la escena, más bien, se empezó a reír, causándole a su hijo un sonrojo aún mayor.- ¡oh por favor!, hijo, te he visto antes- lograba decir entre risas. Se tuvo que sostener el estomago- que empezaba a doler- con una mano, y con la otra se sostuvo del marco de la puerta.

El adolecente solo pedía porque la tierra se abriese y se tragara a su casa… con jardín y todo.

Y, como si los dioses y una directora y escritora muy macabra lo hubieran dicho, por detrás del gran hombre apareció la figura menuda, baja y elegante, de una mujer de ojos morados, labios finos, tez pálida, cabellos castaños y cortos, por debajo de los hombros. Miraba a jack con ojos maternales- mi niño, ¿que pasó?- pidió con dulzura y preocupación, se había asustado al escuchar el golpe y los gritos.

Jack se sostuvo con mayor fuerza la toalla- la cual había amarrado alrededor de su cintura- miró a los ojos a la mujer- _tierrita linda, por favor, has un tornado y llevame-_ hizo una mueca entre vergüenza y molestia- estoy bien, mamá- masculló para aliviar a su madre, la señora Elizabeth de Frost. Luego, con una mano, empezó a hacer ademanes, pidiendo que se largaran- podrían dejar que me bañe en paz. Tengo hambre- se excusó para poder salir de ese bochornoso momento.

la castaña suspiró, aliviada- esta bien. Te esperamos abajo- le sonrió con suavidad. Se dio la vuelta, para encarar a su – muerto de la risa- esposo. Empezó a andar, tomando al gran hombre del brazo, para dejar solo a su hijo- buenos días, cielo- se le escuchó gritarle desde el pasillo.

Bufó con molestia. Se quitó la toalla y la lanzó sobre la tapa de escusado- si, si, muy buenos días- mascullaba con cansancio y molestia ¿Cómo era posible que su familia fuera tan… así? Oh si claro, el también era así. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, que estaba medio húmedo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dispuesto a entrar a la regadera.

Esta vez, verificó a que temperatura estaba el agua, aunque ya no necesitaba el agua fría para despertarse, después de la caída, el sueño se había esfumado.

Se bañó, dedicándose a restregar y llenar su cuerpo de espuma. No desistió ante sus deseos y se puso a cantar, desafinado y para nada bonito, pero lo hizo, como siempre hacía al bañarse, pero claro, ninguno de sus mejores amigos- menos su novia, porque la conocía y sabía que ese iba a ser un gran chiste para la peilirroja- debía saberlo.

Salió después de un rato. Su cuerpo destilaba agua, empapando el suelo que tocaba. Buscó en el armario algo de ropa. Se puso una de sus sudaderas, blanca con el dibujo de un barco pirata en negro, jeans ajustados, y botines converse rojos.

Bajó a la cocina. Su estomago gruñía, pidiendo a gritos comida. Al pasar por la sala se dio cuenta que sus padres habían bajado las maletas y la mochila. Divisó su pasaporte y el boleto sobre la maleta de mayor tamaño.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con toda su familia sentada en la mesa. Su hermana comía con algo de recelo su panqueque. Con esa imagen supo de inmediato- _ohh, papá cocinó-_ hizo una discreta mueca de asco. Pidió porque a su hermana no le diera nada por comerse esas atrocidades ¡estaban quemados!

Caminó como quien no quiere la cosa, llamando la atención de todos.

-buenos días, jacki- saludó con burla la mayor de los hermanos. Estaba seguro de que le había escuchado sus gritos. Él le dio una mirada enfadada. Su hermana levantó los brazos como muestra de rendición, falso.

se sentó con pesadez ¡el trasero aún dolía! Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Nicolas miró a su hijo después de algunos minutos- jack, come, dijiste que tenías hambre- comentó dirigiendo una mirada a los panqueques que su hijo tenía en frente.

Jack tragó saliva- claro, papá- le dio una sonrisa forzada, volviendo su mirada a su… ¿desayuno? A quien engañaban, ¡eso no era comida!

Su madre miró a los dos adolecentes. Sonrió con compasión, ella sabía como cocinaba su amado esposo. Negó con suavidad- _ay, mis pobres niños. Creo que la comida congelada sabe mejor-_ rió por lo bajo, siguiendo con su tarea: comerse esos pedazos de piedra.

-.-.-.-

Le dio un mordisco a su manzana. Miró por la ventanilla del auto de su padre. El paisaje cambiaba con rapidez.

Suspiró, conteniendo la emoción que le embargaba, porque, ¡por Odín! Se iría a otro continente para vacacionar.

-deben cuidarse- escuchó esa parte del discurso de su padre. No le prestó atención, y sabía que su hermana tampoco lo hacía.

Miró de reojo. Tenía razón. Su rubia hermana miraba por la otra ventanilla, tenía en la mano una rodaja de patilla, y sobre su regazo, una gran patilla a la que le faltaba un pedazo- lógica, conecten los puntos-.

Volvió la vista a la ventanilla, reposando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. Los bosques de Berck siempre fueron un gran misterio para ella cuando era pequeña. Pero ya desde hace casi tres años que se había adentrado hasta lo más profundo, consiguiendo un espacio para entrenar, y, también, como un estilo de refugio para el grupo de amigos.

Su rostro mantenía la seriedad, frialdad y serenidad de siempre, características de toda su vida. Siendo en realidad un disfraz para aquellos que le molestaban, y a quienes les tenía desconfianza. Muy pocas personas habían logrado derribar la barrera y ver todas las demás características de la rubia.

Tomó aire, sintiéndose libre, como cuando andaba en la patineta o cuando iba a entrenar junto con su adorada hermana. Le dio un mordisco a la rebana de patilla. Saboreó con lentitud. Sonrió levemente, un brillo en sus orbes azules. La emoción y la felicidad le embargaban, a pesar de ser una chica para nada energica y sentimentalista, ella veía esas dos características con algo de asco, nunca sería así. Ella era diferente, no era la típica chica femenina y de carácter suave. Ella estaba llena de sorpresas y secretos, y solo con pocas personas se dejaba mostrar, por ejemplo, su hermana, su novio, y sus amigos.

Logró divisar la gran estructura que era el aeropuerto. Se volteó hacia su hermana. Dejó la fruta sobre el suelo y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-casi llegamos- avisó en un murmullo. La pelirroja se volteó, sin sobresaltarse. Sonrió con mayor alegría.

-creo que llegamos temprano- comentó. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 10: 56. Enarcó una ceja.- espero que los demás hayan llegado- masculló para las dos. Esas hermanas eran conocidas por su impaciencia- una más que otra-, así que esperaban que los demás ya hubieran llegado.

-.-.-.-

-pelele, aleja a esa cosa de mí- Brutilda gritó a todo pulmón. Entre sus manos estaba su tablet, así que se podrán imaginar que estaba haciendo.

-cállate y ayúdame tú- gruñó el rubio a su lado. Su tablet entre sus manos y la vista pegada en ella.

Estaban en el salón privado del aeropuerto. Hacía ya algunos minutos que habían llegado.

Una mujer de rubia cabellera, tez pálida, ojos azules, alta y delgada, se acercó a los bancos donde estaban ellos dos- niños, cuando vengan los chicos díganles que deben colocar sus maletas en aquel montón- señaló a donde estaban un grupo de maletas- 16 en total-. Después de darles el aviso la mujer se fue a sentar a otra parte.

La rubia levantó la cara unos segundos- si, mamá- gruñó con desgano.

Brutacio levantó la cabeza con rapidez- hey, ¿por qué le pusiste pausa?- se quejó, dándole un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

Su hermana le miró con enfado, devolviéndole el golpe, solo que en el estómago. Brutacio se encogió del dolor, cayendo con lentitud al suelo, en posición fetal.

Sus padres hubieran intervenido, si no conocieran a sus hijos.

Por la puerta del salón entraron las Hofferson. Sus padres se habían despedido de ellas un poco antes de entrar. Cada una cargaba con cuatro maletas y un bolso.

-ehh, inútiles, llegaron temprano- saludó la pelirroja, acercándose a ellos dos.

Astrid sonrió desde atrás de su hermana, era leve pero era una sonrisa. Se acercó a paso despreocupado y sereno.

-see, decidimos que no queríamos morir bajo sus manos- contestó el pelirubio mientras se paraba del suelo. Se sentó, medio adolorido, sentía como su estomago punzaba ¡punzaba! ¡él nisiquiera sabía que significaba!

Astrid sonrió con malicia- oh por favor, se que les gustaría que yo les torturara- se recostó de la manija de la maleta más grande que traía.

Mérida se sentó sobre una de sus maletas, dejando las demás todas desparramadas. Un brillo de malicia llegó a sus ojos- _jeje en Brasil puedo hacerle bromas a gente de allá_ \- una mueca que daba miedo llegó a sus labios. La cara que tenía parecía la de un psicópata.

Los demás no habían notado su cara. Brutilda guardó su tablet, y le quitó la suya a su hermana, guardándola también.- ja, ese será tacio, yo no pienso morir por ti- señaló a la rubia frente suyo.

Astrid llevó una mano a su corazón- ohh por favor, no digas eso, que dolor- exclamó con sarcasmo. Rodó los ojos con diversión. Los gemelos rieron a pierna suelta. Astrid entrecerró los ojos- podrían dejar de reir, par de payasos. Eso no fue un chiste- habló con seriedad, esos dos parecía que se iban a atragantar con su propia saliva.

-oh genial, me perdí del chis… ¿por qué Mérida tiene esa cara?- jack acababa de llegar, cargando con sus maletas. Ya sus padres y hermana se habían ido. Cuando paró al lado de astrid, y se percató de la escena que veía la malhumorada rubia, tambin se percató de la cara de su novia.

Astrid se volteó hacia su hermana, para saber que cara tenía. Frunció los labios- ohh Mérida, ¿que carajos piensas?- murmuró intrigada, cruzándose de brazos.

Los gemelos pararon de reir y también miraron a la pelirroja. Brutilda ladeó la cabeza.- parece como si planeara algo...- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Una lenta y traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios- ohhh, ya también quiero participar- exclamó emocionada, adivinando-de forma correcta- los pensamientos de la pecosa.

Podría llenarle los zapatos con mierda de perro a cualquier transeúnte… un raparle el afro a algún vecino… comerse toda la comida de una tienda… empezó a reir con maldad restregándose las manos como maniática…-auhh- se quejó, empezando a sobarse la nuca. Su hermana la había sacado de su ensoñación con un golpe.

Astrid frunció el ceño. Sus manos en sus caderas- podrías pensar en tus travesuras cuando estemos en el avión, cuando estemos todos y podamos participar- le regañó. Oh claro, astrid se divertía y amaba ver sufrir a la gente, como también lo hacían jack, Mérida y los gemelos, Hiccup no mucho.

Mérida hizo un puchero. Asintió de mala gana- de acuerdo.- desvió su mirada hacia la puerta. Sonrió con malicia, divisando a quien entraba- oh miren, si es pequitas, el señor bello durmiente- saludó con burla.

Los tres rubios y el peliblanco voltearon a donde ella veía. Hiccup estaba llegando, con sus maletas- 4 - arrastrando. Sus padres también se habían despedido de él hace un rato.

Llegó junto con los demás, con desgano e irritación, no por ellos- menos por astrid- si no por un puto niño malcriado y la abuela ninja de este ¡si que pegaba duro la vieja!

Soltó las maletas y se tiró al suelo, sin importarle lo frío y sucio de este, es más, la colcha de su cama estaba más sucia que ese piso, y podía apostarlo.

Los cinco adolecentes en pie lo rodearon en un círculo. Cada uno le miraba con algo de diferencia. Mérida le miraba risueña. Jack con diversión. Astrid con curiosidad. Brutilda le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza a su mejor amigo. Y Brutacio le miraba con intriga.

Se quedaron en un completo silencio, analizaban al alto castaño tirado en el suelo.

-puedes explicar por qué llegaste así- a pesar que su rostro demostraba un sentimiento, su voz tenía un tono de preocupación e intriga.

Haddock gruñó- una dulce ancianita, que parecía procedente de los cuentos de hada, y un tierno niño. El pequeño adorable me metió el pie, y al parecer le intimidó que yo mida unos escasos 1.89, y entonces volvió a patearme, el pan de dios. Yo le iba a dar una suave caricia y vino su dulce abuelita a charlar conmigo, y, como mi suerte es de las mejores, la dulce ancianita tenía un carácter muy tierno, y me dio una dulces galletitas de ajonjolí. Fin- los chicos no sabían si reír o reír hasta mearse encima. El dulce sarcasmo de Hiccup que endulza corazones.

Y no faltó el comentario que detonara la bomba- voy a ver si me puedo escabullir a la sala de seguridad y guardar el video- carcajadas, muchas carcajadas provenientes de los demás. Y quien más pudo ser…

-astrid- gruñó indignado. La rubia le dio una mirada socarrona mientras le tendía una mano. Él, en contra de su voluntad, puesto el suelo era muy cómodo, aceptó la ayuda y tomó impulso para pararse.

Al estar de pie tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada- se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo- para poder ver el rostro de su rubia. debía agradecerle, era la única que no se estaba riendo, aunque sabía que la situación era muy divertida para la de cabellera rubia.

Sus amigos seguían riendo, ajenos a ellos. Hasta habían caído al suelo de la risa.

Detalló- como siempre- el rostro de su novia- je, hace cuanto llegaron ustedes dos- acercó un poco a la rubia con un brazo, tomandola de la cintura.

Astrid mostró una de sus sonrisas ladeadas-no mucho- le revolvió el cabello, sabiendo de sobra que a Hiccup le molestaba que le desarreglaran el cabello… más de lo que ya estaba. Y a ella aún le gustaba molestarlo, como viceversa.

Rió de buena gana al detallar el ceño que aparecía en la cara de su novio.- jajaja- rió con sarcasmo- muy gracioso. Ve como me caigo de la risa, Hofferson- siguió con su sarcasmo natural.

Astrid rodó los ojos entre las risas. Se detuvo, intentado calmarse, ¡pero como rayos lo podía hacer, si la historia había sido tan graciosa! El brillo travieso y divertido no salió de los orbes de la de menor tamaño. Se paró un poco de puntilla para darle a su novio- quien se había cruzado de brazos- un beso en la mejilla.

Hiccup no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se enmarcara en su rostro. Nunca dejaría de amarla. Descruzó los brazos, colocándolos en la cintura de su novia. Ella negó con lentitud, dispuesta a darle otro beso… en la mejilla, por qué, porque era mala y porque odiaba cuando las cosas se ponían cursies y melositas.

Cuando Hiccup bajó un poco para que ella no tuviera que alzarse mucho, justo en el momento en que astrid le dio un pequeño golpe para que no la hiciera sentir pequeña… la voz de la madre de los gemelos se escuchó.

-niños, ya subieron sus maletas- era verdad, ya sus maletas no estaban donde las habían tirado- es hora de irnos-.

Iniciaban las vacaciones.


	14. contesto revs en el sig lo siento

El viaje era, particularmente, largo; para los señores Thorson, una tortura total. por qué, fácil...

-reto, pido reto- mérida sonreía con diversión, mientras alzaba el brazo freneticamente. estaban sentados en sus cómodos asientos, a los que les habían dado vuelta para quedar en una especie de circulo.

cabe destacar que la señora Lei y el señor rolhan tenían audifonos puestos, y estaban sentados en una esquina del gran espacio. tan solo para no ser estorbados.

hacía ya media hora que habían empezado el viaje. y hacía ya pocos minutos que habían decido jugar verdad o reto.

brutilda llevó una mano a su mentón, indagando en su cabeza que tortura ponerle a la pelirroja de ojos azules. ella era la encargada de ponerle el reto o la pregunta, despues de todo. sus ojos brillaron y su boca formó una "o" perfecta. se cruzó de brazos- te reto a que lamas esa ventana- y señaló una ventana detrás suyo. llevó sus brazos a la parte posterior de su nuca y los cruzó, hechando hacia atras su asiento, mientras subía y cruzaba sus piernas sobre el asiento.

a su hermano le pareció buena idea, miró a la pelirroja, y sonrió ampliamente. mérida tenía un lijero tic en su ojo. no era que le repugnara, ella había comida muchas cosas desagradales y que tenían días en el suelo, una lista que parecía no tener fin. pero, pero, esa ventana... haría que viera hacia abajo, y ella... le tenía miedo a las alturas. y la imbécil de brutilda lo sabía ¡todos ellos lo sabían!

su novio miró de un lado a otro, puesto estaba entre su novia y su mejor amiga, literalmente, su asiento estaba en medio de esos dos puestos. miró con compasion a su novia, decidido a ayudarle. estiró el brazo para tomar la mano de la chica. entrelazó sus dedos con naturalidad, encajando a la perfección. ella le miró de reojo, sin perder el tic. jack le devolvió la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual logró su objetivo. mérida sonrió levemente. se estiró hacia él y le dio un rapido y corto beso en la mejilla. jack no pudo contener la sonrisa bobalicona que crecía. además había tenido una compensación. jack se palmeó el hombro internamente.

astrid estaba sentada al lado de brutacio, quien estaba al otro lado de mérida. y, por supuesto, hiccup estaba a su otro lado. miraba con una pequeña sonrisa la escena. una sonrisa entre divertida y risueña. miró a su mejor amiga y negó con la cabeza, brutilda nunca podría dejar de ser brutilda. sintió un toque ligero en su muñeca. desvió la mirada hacia allí, para encontrarse con la mano de hiccup, que tanteaba, a ciegas, buscando la suya. -pff-sonó por lo bajo, aguantado las carcajadas. levantó la vista. hiccup en serio no estaba viendo- pecoso _aprovechado-_ , miraba la escena del frente, eso era una vil mentira, el castaño solo hacía eso para que no se percataran de su mano. y ella, como la malvada persona que era, alejó la mano y la colocó sobre su regazo. vio de reojo como hiccup parpadeaba, descolocado, había jurado ver la mano de su novia justo ahí.

miró de reojo, encontrandose con la mano de su novia sobre su regazo y a ella mirando hacia la pareja de enfrente. frunció el ceño. tomó la mano con rapidez. sonrió victorioso al sentir el sobresalto de la pequeña- comparada con él- rubia.

brutilda miraba impaciente, hacía ya un rato que mérida debía haber echo su reto. carraspeó con fuerza- grupo de distraidos, por favor- hizo una ligera mueca- podemos seguir- pidió con la impaciencia saliendo de su garganta. dejó reposar su barbilla sobre su mano, mirando, expectante.

mérida bufó, parandose de donde estaba sentada. se paró, sintiendo como sus piernas estaban algo entumecidas por estar en la misma posicion, ni en el instituto se le dormían así. caminó con desgano hasta la ventana, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como había recordado que le había aconsejado astrid años atras, ¿para qué? pues, digamos que era para un reto algo parecido hace algunos años. acercó su rostro al vidrio.

todos miraban expectantes. brutacio tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, para no perder ningun detalle. brutilda sonreía de forma macabra, mientras miraba sin perder ningun detalle. astrid grababa con su video cámara, debía guardarlo para futuras extorsiones, es más, tenía planeado grabar todos los retos- menos los de ella, por supuesto-. hiccup miraba entretenido. y jack miraba entre divertido y comprensivo, despues de todo era su novia.

dejó de avanzar al chocar levemente la nariz con el vidrio. abrió la boca despacio. sacó la lengua con lentitud.- _no abras los ojos... no los abras, ¡maldita sea!-_ pasó con cuidado la lengua. saboreó la superficie lisa. pasó la lengua de arriba a abajo... una... dos... tres... cuatro veces. se alejó con lentitud. abrió los ojos de golpe al tiempo en que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios. se volteó despacio, lentamente. cuando encaró a los demás, clavó sus ojos en los de su novio- dame un beso, jack- ronroneó. no perdería la oportunidad de pasarle la basura a su novio. se acercaba con lentitud. Frost abrió los ojos a más no poder, esa loca, no permitiría que ella metiera su lengua sucia en su boca; se alejó, cayendo de lleno sobre su asiento. mal movimiento. mérida lo acorraló con rapidez, sentandose sobre sus caderas.

los cuatro otros adolecentes estaban muertos de la risa, pero en silencio, no querían matar el "momento".

llevó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del movedizo de su novio, para mantenerlo quieto-AUXILIO, CHICOS. MI NOVIA QUIERE VIOLARME-pero las graciosas quejas de jack no hicieron buen efecto, todo lo contrarió, los chicos estaban cayendose de la risa.

astrid se acercó al oido de la otra rubia- esa- señaló a la pareja- fue la escusa más extraña de una "violación"- susurró divertida. brutilda asintió de acuerdo.

mérida rodó los ojos. no tenía pensado retirarse. se acercó a sus labios.

jack veia con terror como esa sucia y antihigienica lengua se acercaba a él. con otro contexto para nada se negaría, pero ¡acababa de lamer una ventana!

-MUCHACHOS, NO LE DEJEN HA...-mérida le calló la queja juntando sus labios en un torpe y frenetico beso.

objeto: abrirle la boca a la fuerza a jack.

nivel de misión: dificil.

desde la perspectiva de los chicos era mucho más gracioso. astrid se sentía a rebentar. brutacio lagrimeaba de la risa. brutilda estaba tumbada sobre uno de los asientos. hiccup estaba tirado sobre el suelo.

eso era para rato...

 _media hora más tarde..._

habían vuelto a su juego hace algunos pocos minutos. mérida había logrado con exito su misión. jack se había lavado la garganta y la lengua con su cepillo de dientes ¡mérida tenía la lengua larga!. hiccup se había desmayado de la risa, y los chicos se habían encargado de despertarlo de la mejor manera...

-elijo verdad- hiccup estaba medio malhumorado, él los conocía, y sabía que algo así se les ocurriría, pero ¡meterle la cabeza al escusado! podía apostar que había sido idea de mérida, lo apostaba. jack le hubiera echado hielos encima. astrid le hubiera dado una patada. brutacio le hubiera dado una descarga. y brutilda le hubiera rapado alguna parte del cuerpo. ¿como sabía todo eso? pues, como ya se dijo, los conocía, y porque ya habían pasado por algo así varias veces. se sacudió el cabello húmedo con la toalla que le habían dado.

mérida tenía sus manos juntas, entrelazadas. parecía una mafiosa en plena junta. enarcó una ceja, tenía la pregunta perfecta-¿te has masturbado pensando en mi hermana?- soltó con inocencia falsa. su sonrisa de gato chesire le delataba.

hiccup se atragantó con su saliva, al igual que lo hizo astrid. eso había sido divertido de ver. los gemelos y jack rieron con picardía, poniendo mayor atención a hiccup.

la rubia de flequillo azul se calmó un poco. se acomodó nerviosamente el flequillo. iba a matar a su hermana.

el castaño se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas ¡mérida quería verlo morir por ahogo! en eso estaba seguró. tragó duro- si- murmuró por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza, encontrando más interesante el suelo del jet. su cara logró ponerse más roja, ¡si eso era posible!

astrid agrandó los ojos a más no poder, escuchando como sus mejores amigos y hermana estallaban en risas... otra vez. volteó la cara hacia el de ojos verdes. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad- _ehhhh... él... piensa en mi cuando hace eso-_ se sintió alagada y avergonzada, para nada asqueada... bueno un poquito. una sonrisa ladeada apareció. ella sabía que ya nada podía traumarla despues de todo lo que había visto en su alocada vida.

hiccup levantó la cara un poco, encontrandose con los profundos orbes de su novia. la miró por las pestañas, avergonzado. nunca había planeado decirle a sus amigos, y menos a su novia, sobre eso.

astrid negó con la cabeza con lentitud. se encongió de hombros, quitandole importancia. sonrió con mayor amplitud.

hiccup se alivió porque su novia no se hubiera puesto histérica, a pesar de que la conocía, ella podía ser muy explosiva a veces. se irguió nervioso.

los demás se calmaron a los minutos, por lo menos esta vez nadie se había desmayado, para lastima de mérida.

carraspeó- bueno, es mi turno- su voz volvía a ser la del hiccup de siempre. miró de reojo como su novia sonreía levemente para él.

-esta bien- brutacio mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción muy grande, amaba jugar con sus mejores amigos.

hiccup hizo el que lo pensaba, cuando en realidad ya tenía a la persona. sonrió como el gato chesire, estremeciendo a sus mejores amigos y un poco a su novia, todos conocían esa sonrisa maliciosa, a todos les había tocado tener dirigida esa sonrisa. un brillo travieso y lleno de maldad se posó en sus orbes esmeraldas-jack- siseó con lentitud. hiccup no era vengativo... la mayoria de las veces.

Frost tragó saliva, y, por inercia, los demás tambien lo hicieron- _que descanse en paz, mi albino cuñado-_.

-verdad o reto- siguió siseando. su rostro cambió radicalmente a uno de aburrimiento, encontrando la sucieza bajo sus uñas mucho más interesante.

jack empezó a sudar un poco, cuidando de lo que iba a elegir. su mejor amigo era una maquina para estos juegos, estando o nó molesto. se rascó la nuca- verdad- logró decir con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

todos pusieron completa atención a lo que hiciera hiccup. el castaño había clavado su mirada sobre la de su mejor amigo, haciendolo temblar. se enderezó, como un rey supremo frente a sus plebeyos. su rostro estaba serio- ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste al ver a mérida?- terminó su reverendo. todos le miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. los gemelos y astrid no tardaron en empezar a reir por lo que venía.

jack se puso palido, luego rosado y por ultimo su piel se tornó roja. mérida no se quedaba atras, sus pecas se perdieron camuflajeadas, se tomó su rebelde cabello y se tapó con él la cara, encogiendose en su asiento.

carraspeó un poco. trago saliva para que el nudo- que había crecido descomunalmente- se quitara- pues... lo primero que pensé fue la palabra... preciosa- bajó la cara completamente avergonzado, poniendose la capucha con rapidez.

mérida se encogió más. sin comentarios.

las risas estallaron a lo grande.

hiccup se rió a carcajadas...

 _27 minutos más tarde..._

habían seguido jugando despues de calmarse a los diez minutos. las cosas iban cada vez peor...

-brutacio, verdad o reto- mérida miraba a su rubio mejor amigo de forma analitica.

el rubio lo pensó un poco- reto- contestó con firmesa, sabiendo que firmaba sentencia con eso.

la pelirroja negó con suavidad- _amo ser malvada_ -. se enderezó en su asiento- besale la planta de los pies a astrid- setenció con falsa suavidad. le dio una rapida mirada a su hermana. sonreía ladeado, de acuerdo con ese reto.

brutacio se puso palido y gimió. ¿que era lo malo con el reto? las botas militares favoritas de la rubia.

brutilda se empezó a ahogar de la risa- esto va a ser muy divertido- logró decir entre risas.

hiccup moría de la risa- debo... debo grabarlo- se secó una lagrimita con el dorso de su mano. volteó hacia su novia, quien le tendía la video camara. él la agarró con gusto.

jack se había encogido de la risa- ohhh amo este juego- empezó a patalear por la risa.

-dale, no tengo todo el día- demandó la unica pelirroja del grupo. tenía los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

brutacio asintió, sumiso. se levantó y caminó hacia la rubia de flequillo azul.

astrid se quitó con rapidez las botas, quedando las medias azul orfanato con el emblema de superman. tacio se alejó de donde había caido el calzado volador. Astrid estiró las piernas. brutacio se acuclilló.

-quitalas- ordenó una astrid ceñuda. brutacio bufó sin mirarla. quitó con rapidez el par de medias, mostrando la blanca, tersa y suave piel de astrid. el problema era el olor.

Ese fétido olor… sudor… ¿cebolla?... ¿basura?... y otras cosas que olían mucho peor.

Hizo una mueca de asco mesclado con ganas de vomitar. Se acercó, cauteloso.

Astrid no ayudaba. Además de la sonrisa macabra que adornaba en sus labios, el brillo de maldad en los orbes azules. Estaba estirando los pies y movía los dedos para desentumecerlos.

Arrugó la cara y dejó de respirar. Pegó sus labios a la planta del pie derecho, y cerró los ojos. Tres… cinco… diez segundos. Se alejó como si lo hubieran quemado. Cayó de trasero y empezó a escupir, arrugando más la cara en el proceso-¡RESPIRÉ, RESPIRÉ EL OLOR!-se quejaba con gritos, mientras gateaba hacia al baño para cepillarse los labios y bañarse con enjuague bucal.

No hace falta mencionar que se desmayó y que los demás se rieron hasta que ya no pudieron respirar…

 _45 minutos más tarde…_

Jack se acomodó en su asiento, mientras se restregaba los labios, los cuales tenían labial negro… no pregunten. Fijó su vista en la rubia a la que conocía desde que tenía memoria. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció.- tilda, verdad o reto- dejó reposar su mentón en su puño, mientras su codo estaba en la bracera del sillón.

Brutilda le dirigió toda su atención al ser llamada. Lo pensó un poco- verdad- contestó con simpleza, sabía que no debía arriesgarse tanto si era Jack quien preguntaba.

Frost bufó por lo bajo, maldiciendo internamente porque la chica no había elegido reto. Pero a mal paso darle prisa.-¿alguna vez has visto a otra chica desnuda?- preguntó con curiosidad. No hace falta mencionar que todos voltearon a ver a jack como si le hubiera salido un tercer brazo.

A Mérida le apareció un tic en la ceja-je, haré como si no hubiera es…-

-si-ahora todos veían a Brutilda. La rubia se encogió de hombros- una vez a mi mamá y otra vez a la mamá de estas dos- si antes tenían caras desconcertadas ahora era para enmarcar.

Haddock se masajeó las sienes, no queriendo que su hiperactiva y extraña imaginación se pusiera a andar. Si de por sí el que contestara positivo era extraño, más extraño era a quien había visto.

La Hofferson rubia le enarcó una ceja y su boca formaba una "o" pequeña. Su gran cerebro no lograba procesar que su mejor amiga haya visto a su madre… desnuda.- _procesando… procesando… ¡problema! ¡problema!... biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-_ Iba a necesitar una aspirina.

Brutacio tenía los ojos entrecerrados y señalaba con el índice de su mano derecha a su hermana. Estaba pasmado por lo de la madre de la rubia de trenza y de la pelirroja esponjada.

Mérida había quedado con la boca abierta, el tic ahora estaba en el ojo derecho. Ya estaba tramada desde hace años, pero… escuchar eso, fue…- _creo que ya no le tengo miedo a las alturas_ \- así de fuerte.

El brazo de jack se cayó, dejando su cabeza suspendida. Parpadeó una… dos… ¡ya no sabía cómo parpadear!

El cerebro de la de flequillo azul logró terminar de aceptar la información- ¿cómo…?- su voz sonó algunas escalas más agudas. Su cara volvió a la normalidad, pero con un poco de perplejidad en sus facciones.

Brutilda miró a todos- una vez las fui a buscar a su casa. Escuché unos gemidos. Me acerqué a la ventana de la sala, y entonces vi a tus padres haciendo… _eso-_ respondió con normalidad, como si eso pasara todos los días.

De nueva cuenta todos empezaron a procesar- _¡la tarjeta madre muere!... dificultades tecnicas, tarjeta madre muerta… ¡ERROR!... ¡ERROR!...daño… daño… aborden… aborden la misión… biiiiiiip-_ pobres cerebros adolecentes.

 _Una hora más tarde…_

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Hiccup comía un bote de cotufas con sirop de chocolate. Jack comía regaliz. Astrid comía gomitas acidas. Mérida se estaba atragantando con una pizza. Brutilda deglutía una hamburguesa. Y Brutacio comía unas galletas.

-muy bien, me toca a mí- Hiccup masticó un manojo de cotufas. Todos le prestaron atención- astrid, verdad o reto- miró a su lado, para encontrarse con la mirada azul de la rubia.

Su novia dejó las gomitas en su regazo para cruzarse de brazos- reto- contestó en su tono normal. Involuntariamente, se pasó la lengua por los labios, le habían quedado melosos por lo que acababa de comer.

Haddock había desviado un poco la vista hacia los labios de su rubia. Se veían tan dulces. Parpadeó un poco para salir de su embelesamiento. Sonrió con discreción, evitando que la sonrisa se ensanchara más. Un brillo travieso reinó en los orbes verdes- te reto a que me des un largo y, literalmente, dulce beso- enarcó una ceja.

Los otro cuatro veían con diversión la escena.

Astrid desvió la mirada de la de Hiccup al bote de cotufas, entendiendo a la perfección. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Asintió con lentitud. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó para sentarse, dándole frente, sobre el regazo del castaño.

El ojiverde la sostuvo de la cintura para apegarla más, si eso era posible. Ella puso sus manos dentro del bote- que había quedado a un lado del asiento- y revolvió para poder agarrar el chocolate. Sacó las manos, estaban todas embarradas. Nunca despegaron la vista de los ojos del otro. Llevó la mano derecha a sus labios y les colocó el chocolate, con precisión y firmeza. La otra fue a los labios sonrientes de Hiccup. Pasó por los bordes, deleitándose del roce. Él también disfrutó de la caricia.

Cuando dejó los labios completamente embarrados, llevó sus manos a la nuca de su novio, donde entrelazó los dedos y lo jaló con fuerza.

El beso era apasionado. Tanto que la lengua apareció al instante. Saboreaban el chocolate y lo adentraban en las bocas del otro con su lengua. Una batalla por el chocolate, para ver quien le daba más a quien. Astrid se pegaba con fuerza, con mucha ayuda de Hiccup, que le jalaba por la cintura. Pasaban las lenguas por las comisuras, los dientes, la lengua del otro. Ella lo estaba volviendo más loco de la que ya lo llevaba, y él a ella también. Se separaban un poco para buscar más aire, jadear y verse un poco, sonrientes, para luego volver unir los labios.

Lo que no sabían era que la cuñada de Hiccup estaba grabando- _futuras extorsiones-_ sonrió, traviesa. Sostuvo mejor la cámara para tener mayor enfoque.

El viaje iba a ser largo y raro para una persona normal, pero ninguno de ellos era normal…


	15. es hermoso

Tori:-¡dioses! Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. Lo siento y muuucho-se suena la nariz- justo ahora estoy enferma. Pareciera que me fuese a morir.

Jack:-¿sigues repitiendo eso?

Nico:-lo ha dicho desde el viernes. Pero…

Molina:-hierba mala nunca muere.

Tori: los mira sonriente-los quiero chicos.

Molina: sonríe ligeramente-extrañaba esto.

Tori: se hunde más en las cobijas-y yo.

Nico:-yo quiero ir a jugar y matar al marisco de Lentés- se soba las manos riendo con anticipación-.

Tori:-¿Cómo se pudo conseguir amigos como nosotros?-mira pensativa a la distancia-.

Molina:-porque es gay.

Nico:-dices gay y él aparece como la fiebre.

Tori y jack: ruedan los ojos-.

Tori:-bueeeeno- mira a la cámara- ok. Les contaré un secreto: atrasado, habrá un especial de Halloween. No sé para cuando, aun lo estamos produciendo...

Jack:-solo deben saber que yo aparesco por lo que será increíble.

Tori: lo mira y estornuda- di lo que quieras, te encantó lo que usaste.

Jack:-y el de Elsa fue increíble-un libro le golpea la cara-.

Tori:-no puedo tomarme las pastillas estando enferma-le señala con el dedo acusador- por lo que deja de decir cosas que me harán desmayar de la emoción.

Jack: sonríe traviesamente-.

Tori: mira a la cámara-espero que disfruten.

Miró al asiento a su lado. Su hermana roncaba por lo bajo, su cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas recogidas y sus brazos cruzados, la trenza caía por su hombro derecho mientras el flequillo tapaba el par de parpados. Suspiró con aburrimiento, Astrid era su última esperanza. Hizo un reconteo mental a ver si no se le había olvidado alguien… nop, ninguno de sus mejores amigos, ni su novio, estaban despiertos. Bufó por lo bajo, recogiendo la manta con la que se tapaba. Miró la pantalla que tenía enfrente, mientras el sonido de la película que había elegido sonaba en sus audífonos. Enterró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su maraña pelirroja cubriese su rostro.

Eran como las once de la noche. Todos estaban dormidos- hasta los señores Thorson- , razón, jugar los había dejado exhausto, además que el viajar drenaba energías.

Agarró la botella de litro y medio de pepsi que estaba entre sus piernas y le dio un trago largo. Sonrió con satisfacción, una buena chatarra siempre le animaba un poco.

Se entretuvo en la película de ciencia ficción. Quiso reír al ver como el protagonista casi caía por un acantilado- _ojala hubiera caído, sería más genial-_ see, ella era mala, creo que se dieron cuenta antes.

Sin darse cuenta, el avión empezó a aterrizar en la pista.

Habían llegado a Brasil…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡déjame pasar, albino!- el grito de la rubia malhumorada resonó por toda la sala de llegada. El grupo de chicos, donde uno tenía dieciocho y los demás diecisiete-cabe destacar-, estaba peleando por ver quién salía primero por la puerta de entrada. Parecían una gran bola humana. Brazos y piernas, también ceños fruncidos, se veían.

Los dos adultos miraban con diversión desde la sala, detrás de ellos, la pila de maletas de todos.

La mujer miró su reloj- llevan ahí diez minutos- comentó vagamente a su esposo. Lo miró, él también lo hizo. El señor Thorson rió con diversión, ¡ese grupo de adolecentes parecía niños!

-¡no me muerdas!... ¡Astrid!- el grito de Brutacio resonó también.

El par de adultos negó con lentitud.

-¡mi pie! ¡Me pisan el puto pie!-gritó un adolorido Jack.

-¡no seas quejica!- gruñó la voz de tilda.

La bola se estremeció un poco, estaban logrando pasar. Oremos porque así fuera- ¡mi cabello! ¡Suelta mi cabello!- la orden de la Hofferson pelirroja resonó.

Se vio como una mano soltaba la maraña de cabello rojo que lograba verse-¡entonces quítate!- demandó la voz del castaño pecoso.

Y pasó lo que debió pasar… ¡pum!- ayyy- todos cayeron al suelo, a algunos les tocó besar el suelo, a otros les tocó besarles el cabello a los de abajo.

Pero sonreían victoriosos, habían logrado pasar la cabrona puerta.- ¡por la barba de Odín! Quien sea, podría sacar su pierna de mi pecho- la pobre de Brutilda había caído boca arriba.

Eso iba a tardar un poco…

-.-.-.-

La limusina iba a buena velocidad. Los adolecentes miraban embelesados las casas que se encontraban en sao pablo, lugar donde estaba la casa de los padres de los gemelos.

Las finas y suaves manos de Astrid se aferraban al vidrio polarizado. Sus ojos detallaban las luces de aquella hermosa ciudad. Vio las montañas, las casas que se encontraban sobre estas, le parecía hermoso.

Suspiró, creando un vaho en la ventana. Miró de reojo a su hermana. Estaba embelesada por las luces y la gente. Ella sonrió ladeado. Colocó la vista en Brutilda, se le veía emocionada mientras sus orbes azules se movían a gran velocidad, detallando el paisaje. Su sonrisa no se fue. Dirigió la mirada a Brutacio, se mostraba maravillado por lo que le rodeaba. Más emoción pasó a ella, si eso se podía. Volteó hacia Jack, estaba completamente metido en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era un paisaje precioso. Verlos felices la alegraban a ella. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, viró la cabeza hacia la persona que estaba a su derecha. Hiccup. Notó el brillo de emoción y fascinación que se mantenía en los orbes verdes. Ella pasó su mano, con suavidad, por la mejilla de su novio, quien se estremeció al contacto. Dejó de pasarle la mano al lograr su objetivo.

Miró del reojo a la rubia. Se veía radiante y emocionada, él lo sabía. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. La ojiazul arrugó la nariz.

-es precioso- susurró ella, como si temiera romper algo.

Hiccup asintió, para luego tomarla de la mano y jalarla para sentarse en un asiento alejado de los demás.

-estoy de acuerdo- contestó en un susurro también. La miró a los ojos, logrando ver el cansancio en ese par de zafiros. Sonrió compresivo. La tomó de los hombros y la atrajo para que colocara su cabeza sobre sus clavículas, entre el cuello y el hombro.

Astrid quedó medio confundida por la acción, pero no se separó porque en verdad el sueño y el cansancio la estaban haciendo caer. Eran las dos de la noche, puesto la mansión donde se quedarían quedaba algo lejos, en una montaña cerca del Cristo redentor.

Se acurrucó un poco más, cerrando levemente los ojos- avísame cuando lleguemos- pidió en un murmullo ronco. Hizo el esfuerzo para levantar la vista y verlo a los ojos.

Hiccup, quien no había dejado de verla, le sonrió, y ella, que también pudo ver el cansancio y las ganas de dormir, le devolvió la sonrisa a medias.- no creo poder hacerlo…- y bostezó en silencio, tapándose la boca con la mano que no sostenía a la rubia. Sus ojos lagrimearon un poco, algo común.

Asintió, comprendiendo- ya me di cuenta. Hasta más tarde- y sin más, solo con ese murmullo seco y cálido, se pegó al pecho cálido y terso de su novio, oyendo el palpitar rítmico de su corazón, que era una suave melodía que la hizo caer por completo.

Él bajó el rostro y le dio un beso en la sien. Se recostó más del espaldar. Pasó el otro brazo por la pequeña y firme cintura de su Astrid. Cerró los ojos, despacio, sintiendo el abrazo de su novia por su cintura. Al quedar dormido su cabeza cayó sobre la de ella.

Jack estaba que quería gritar, pero su garganta no tenía las energías, y él tampoco. Estaba demasiado cansado. Se sentó bien sobre su lugar. De repente, sintió como una cabeza caía con pesadez sobre su hombro. Volteó con rapidez, encontrándose con una mata de cabellos enrulados rojos. Movió un poco la cabeza, y vio el rostro plácidamente dormido de su novia. Sonrió enternecido por la vista. Con el brazo del otro lado la atrajo más por la cintura. Después, con el mismo brazo, peinó sus enredados cabellos. Deslizó sus dedos con delicadeza por la tersa piel de su mejilla.

Sin percatarse, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse con cada caricia que le daba. Lo ultimo que vio fue el dulce rostro enmarcado por cabellos rojos.

Los gemelos tampoco tardaron en ceder, cayendo sobre el suelo, uno sobre el otro, con las bocas abiertas, babeando la alfombra negra.

-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol naciente golpeaban con suavidad los vidrios polarizados.

La limusina estaba estacionada frente a una gran construcción de arquitectura victoriana. Una mansión de tres plantas, rodeada de un hermoso jardín delantero, que acababa por la caída del acantilado. Una gran hilera de barandal era lo que daba seguridad para poder pararse al borde del acantilado. A un lado, si levantabas la cabeza, podías ver la espalda del Cristo redentor. El cielo aun tenía estrellas, y la luna medio se veía. El sol que nacía del mar, dándole al cielo unos toques anaranjados con azul marino.

La pareja adulta estaba parada en frente de la limusina, dándole la espalda a esta. Todas las maletas estaban a un lado de ellos. Se encontraban abrazados, mirando el amanecer, sintiendo la briza marina.

El hombre, distraídamente, apretó el botón de un control remoto que tenía en la mano que no abrazaba a su esposa.

Todas las ventanas de la limusina bajaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los rayos del sol entraran dentro del vehículo.

Dentro, los chicos empezaron a removerse gracias a la luz que les golpeaba en los parpados.

La primera en despertar, gracias a su costumbre, fue astrid, quien se removió en el abrazo y sobre el cálido cuerpo que le funcionaba como colchón y almohada. Abrió los ojos con naturalidad. Revisó su entorno con la vista. Sonrió al acordarse donde estaba, con quienes estaba, y sobre quien estaba. Se enderezó, quitando los brazos de la cintura masculina, haciendo caer los fuertes brazos que la estuvieron rodeando a ella. Depositó su vista en aquel castaño que se estaba removiendo levemente. Sonrió dulcemente, aunque haya sido ladeada. Removió le hombro, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

Hiccup gruñó un poco, pero no abrió los ojos. tuvo que acudir al pellizco marca "hermanas Hofferson", puesto, su falta de paciencia empezaba a actuar. Haddock abrió rápidamente sus ojos ante el repentino dolor que sintió en su antebrazo.

-auhh- se sentó exaltado, sobándose la parte afectada. Cuando sus ojos lograron adaptarse a la radiante luz, pudo contemplar a su ceñuda novia, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-al fin, despertaste- gruñó con completa molestia en su voz. Sus delgados labios formaban una apretada línea.

Haddock negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos por la falta de sensibilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Se acercó a su rostro y usó una técnica para que a ella se le quitara el mal humor que siempre usaba. Le dio un suave y lento beso en los labios, colocando las manos en las mejillas pálidas, acariciándolas.

Astrid tardó un poco en ceder, pero lo hizo. Sus bocas se sincronizaron, como siempre. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Sus manos estaban en las mejillas pecosas- sigo molesta- gruñó para mostrarle que no había funcionado.

Haddock sonrió ladeado- por lo menos logré obtener mi beso- regresó con picardía.

Astrid rodó los ojos. se separó de él y se bajó del vehiculo, no sin antes darle una patada a todos los demás que estaban tirados, aun dormidos.

Haddock rió con diversión. Amaba molestarla. Se levantó, estirándose. Sus vertebras sonaron, él no les dio importancia. Detalló cómo sus mejores amigos empezaban a despertar. Colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Brutilda abrió los ojos perezosamente, sintiendo un punzante dolor en un par de costillas de la derecha… -¿Qué carajos? ¡astrid!- grita cuando se da cuenta quien era la responsable. Intentó pararse de su "suave" suelo, pero vuelve a caer por un peso sobre su espalda. Ella quedó confundida, intentó de nuevo, esta vez con un impulso de las manos. Nada, había vuelto a caer. Refunfuñó, ¡eso debía ser obra de astrid! Siguió maldiciendo a su mejor amiga por algunos minutos…

-tu hermano está sobre ti- escuchó aquello, dicho con un tono de obviedad. Volteó el rostro a donde había escuchado la voz. Ahí estaba Hiccup, bueno, era una corazonada, solo le veía los pies.

Fue una sorpresa al percatarse que era verdad-ohh- su rostro sorprendido pasó a uno furioso en un dos por tres ¡¿cómo era posible que aquel idiota se haya quedado dormido sobre ella?! Con unas fuerzas renovadas hizo impulso, tumbando al cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

-ayy- se quejó el, ya despierto-y adolorido-, Brutacio, que había caído boca abajo, pegándole los labios a las zapatillas deportivas de Hiccup.

-buenos días, monstruo durmiente- Hiccup saludó con burla desde arriba. Brutacio se dio la vuelta, para darle una mirada perezosa.

Bostezó sonoramente, aún tenía sueño. Estiró los brazos como un bebe que quiere que le carguen- parame- y no erró el pensamiento.

Haddock le miró con sarcasmo, para luego bufar y sostenerle las manos para que el rubio hiciera impulso.

Mérida, inconscientemente, se limpió la baba que salía de su boca con su antebrazo. Abrió los ojos al sentir el radiante rayo que le golpeaba a través de los mechones pelirrojos. Suspiró con cansancio, mientras se enderezaba. El cuello empezó a dolerle por la mala postura; se llevó una mano a la nuca.-buenos días- soltó con un bostezó. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que estaba sola, pero no completamente. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con su novio dormido. Bufó algo irritada. Para después sentir un punzante dolor en la pantorrilla. - _astrid-_ frunció levemente el ceño ¿no pudo golpearla en otro lado?

Siguió mirando a su inerte novio. Hizo una mueca de molestia. Agarró el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura para jalarlo hacia abajo, haciendo caer al peliblanco.

-puterías ¡Mérida!- gruñó, él ya conocía los golpes de su novia. se levantó con pesadez. Su ceño fruncido para con la persona que estaba frente suyo- ¿no pudiste despertarme de otra forma, loca?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

Mérida se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desde abajo. Abrió la boca…

-oigan, tortolos, vengan a ver esto- la conocida voz de Brutacio provino desde fuera.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta abierta. Ella resopló, él bufó. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada para salir por la puerta. Frost no se quedó atrás y también salió.

Afuera todos estaban parados, mirando hacia el frente.

Mérida miró con curiosidad. Se acercó y se paró al lado del gemelo Thorson, y miró hacia donde ellos lo hacían. Y quedó embelesada.

No se dio cuenta que su novio se paró a su lado, tomándola de la mano involuntariamente. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con facilidad. Dejarían la molestia para después.

Los gemelos se abrazaban a sus padres, quienes lo correspondían.

El otro noviazgo también estaba abrazado. La cabeza de astrid reposaba sobre el hombro del castaño, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Hiccup la abrazaba por los hombros, y su cabeza reposaba sobre la de ella.

Lo que todos veían era como el cielo cambiaba de color, de un azul a un anaranjado, de un anaranjado a un azul claro. Cómo las estrellas iban desapareciendo, al igual que la luna. Mientras la gran y magnifica estatua les daba la demostración del mar, de aquella delicia azul.

Ese, era Brasil.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Nico y molina:-que gay.

Tori: rueda los ojos y mira a la cámara- ya han llegado a Brasil, y viene lo bueno-sonríe maliciosamente-.

Jack: sonríe ladeado-creanle, yo estuve allí.

Molina:-obviaamente.

Nico:-¿ya me puedo ir?

Tori:-no, esperate. Bueno, espero que-estornuda- les haya gustado este capitulo. Si quieren dejen sus reviews, con quejas, tomatazos, y supongo que ha de ver algún que otro "me gusta", espero-cruza los dedos-, guardo las esperanzas.

Se abre la puerta.

Vanellope:-Eret volvió a lanzar mi cohete- se para en el escritorio de la castaña-.

Tori:- genial. Sirvió mucho el que fuese a buscarlo yo en el bosque- tose y se tapa la boca-.

Nico:-¡nos vamos al bosque!-mueve sugestivamente las cejas-.

Jack: la mira preocupado- estas enferma.

Tori:-¿y? Vanellope, te golpearé si dejas que Eret coja…

Nico y molina:-mueven sugestivamente las cejas-.

Tori:-… tu cohete de nuevo- la mira feo-.

Vanellope:-prometido-lame la paleta-.

Tori:-bueno. A contestar reviews-sonrie como puede y estornuda-.

Jack, nico y Molina:-salud.

Tori:-gracias…

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AILEEN: me alegra que te encantara. Amo verlos sufrir, asi que…-rie maliciosamente- hallaras mucho de ello en mis fics. He hecho bien mi trabajo si te hice reir. La tarea y las clases son las peores pesadillas, concuerdo contigo, me quitan tiempo de lo importante (?... como te llamas en wattpad? Yo siempre estoy irritante, o la mayoría del tiempo xD. Saludos a ti también y espero que este también te haya gustado.-. mérida es mala muajajajaja cof cof cof. Oye, perdón por tardar tanto. La excusa es la de siempre: liceo. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo un poquito aunque sea.**

Tori:- entonces. Ya lo dije, espero que me perdonen. No prometo nada porque tengo mala memoria.

Nico:-siempre se le olvida decirnos los puntos de las evaluaciones con tiempo.

Tori: lo mira feo- ustedes no son de apoyo en las exposiciones.

Molina: mira a otro lado-.

Jack: niega sonriendo un poco-.

Vanellope:-¡apurate que oscurece!

Tori: estornuda-nos vemos, chicos. Vámonos, idiotas- toma a Vanellope y a Nico y se los lleva a rastras.

Jack y Molina:-chao.

 _Tori Berck._


	16. bonito despertar

Tori:-¡por fin a tiempo! Diooooses, voy a llorar- se tapa la boca con un paño de cocina y tose- sí, sigo enferma. Empiezo a creer que la gripe me odia.

Molina:-muchos te odian.

Nico:- así que supongo que lo has superado.

Tori:-hay tanto de mí que odiar- rueda los ojos-. Seh. Bueno, algo importante que decir: ¡pocos capítulos!

Nico:-diez capítulos de temporada. Eres una mierda- recibe un zapato contra su frente-.

Tori: hace puchero- hago lo que puedo, imbécil.-mira la cámara- perdón por si alguno esperaba más de diez caps, pero así era lo planeado. Repito: perdón para esta alma inocente…

Molina: suelta una carcajada- "inocente"- se revuelca en el suelo-.

Tori: rueda los ojos y mira a la cámara- en fin. Como iba diciendo antes de deprimirme sola, faltan cuatro caps más y esto acaba. Por lo que nos lleva a…

Bip… bip…

Capitulo 6: lindo despertar.

La habitación que había escogido era de paredes azules hielo, piso de madera y techo gris.

Astrid se removió entre las sabanas grises. La trenza saltó con el movimiento, sin deshacerse. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vio fueron los números rojos del reloj de escritorio. 12:24 pm. Había dormido un buen rato y se sentía descansada y relajada.

Se sentó, deslizando las colchas a su regazo. Su estomago gruñó- maldición, espero que no hayan comenzado a comer sin mi- bufó con su humor característico. Saltó fuera de la cama y corrió fuera de su habitación.

Sin importarle que aun usaba una pijama de superman.

Explico, al momento en que llegaron a la mansión, recogieron sus cosas y cada uno se metió a su respectiva habitación, para dormir como se debía.

-.-.-.-.-.

En la cocina se encontraba Hiccup, medio dormido. Él había sido el primero que cayó dormido. Pero al parecer su sueño de recuperación no hizo mucho ¡parecía un zombi! Tenía ojeras y no podía mantenerse erguido por varios minutos.

Su cabeza reposaba sobre su palma, y su codo sobre la mesada.

Sus ojos empezaron a parpadear con lentitud… la baba empezó a salir por la comisura inferior… su cabeza empezó a caer de a poco, cabeceando… su mente empezó a crear imágenes con ritmo… un payaso… una tortuga… ¡un avión!... ¡una golofita!, linda, linda golofita…

-¡Haddock!- el grito de Astrid sobre su oído lo despertó de golpe. Saltó sobre la banqueta donde estaba sentado, y si no hubiera sido porque la rubia estabilizó la banqueta, Hiccup se hubiera ido directo al suelo.

Cuando logró saber donde estaba todo, Hiccup se giró hacia la rubia y le dio una mirada asesina- sabes que no me gusta que me levanten así- empezó a reclamar.

Astrid rodó los ojos, irritada- entonces hubiera dejado que te cayeras. Tú decides, babe- su manos fueron a parar a sus caderas, dándole más al aura amenazante que siempre le torneaba.

Hiccup bufó derrotado, era muy difícil, para él, ganarle en momentos así a su novia. Se pasó una mano por el cabello- está bien… gracias, my lady- sonrió con algo de somnolencia.

Astrid negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada. Se inclinó con rapidez y le dio un corto beso en la punta de la nariz, algo que le alegró el día a su novio. Se dirigió a la banqueta que estaba al lado de Hiccup, y se sentó de un salto. Reposó sus brazos sobre la mesada- ¿crees que ya estén despiertos?- le dio una mirada rápida.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca- no lo creo, sabes como son- le devolvió la mirada.

Ella rió suavemente- es cierto… tengo hambre- soltó de improvisto, para el castaño, claro está.

Haddock rodó los ojos- se supone que a eso vienes a la cocina- soltó con ironía. Astrid arrugó la nariz…-auch- se quejó para empezar a sobar su hombro, el cual había sido atacado por un puñetazo "Hofferson" "marca registrada".

Para astrid, la cara que su novio puso cuando se quejó, fue muy graciosa. Así que, como solo podía pasar en las relaciones únicas y extrañas- como la de su hermana y jack, y como la de estos dos- ella empezó a reir a carcajadas.

Haddock le dio una mirada rencorosa- claro, ríete de tu pobre novio y sus desgracias- gruñó con molestia y dramatismo. Astrid soltó carcajadas más altas, casi y se iba de espaldas.- ¡astrid!- reclamó ofendido, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. Solo obtuvo más risas de parte de su adorada novia. rodó los ojos, tenía que usar una técnica muy divertida, para él…-deja de reírte, enana- exclamó con falso enojo, puesto estaba divirtiéndose un poco, muy poquito.

La rubia paró al instante. Él sabía, que ella odiaba que él, específicamente, le llamara enana. Nunca le gustó ser más baja que su novio. Nunca. Frunció el ceño, enfadada- no pudiste pararme de otra forma, hipo- murmuró un reclamo, con un toque de burla al final.

Él solo pudo bajar la cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver la sonrisa maligna que apareció- je, reconoce que es divertido, enana- siseó sin verla.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos- cállate, pecas, y preparame un desayuno. A menos que quieras que yo lo haga- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

Los ojos de su novio de abrieron desmesuradamente ¿acaso lo quería matar? Se levantó de un salto- no, claro que no, my lady. Yo lo hago- su respiración se había vuelto agitada.

La rubia le miró a los ojos, desafiante. Cabe destacar que él se perdió en la inmensidad de los orbes celestes, y ella en los orbes esmeralda.- oh ¿en serio?- una sonrisa ladeada pasó a sus labios. Solo estaba pasando lo que siempre pasaba, estaban juntos, divirtiéndose con el otro, y así les bastaba y sobraba para ser felices.

Haddock se inclinó sobre el asiento de la rubia, sujetándose con un brazo de la mesada y el otro sobre el respaldo de la banqueta. Sus alientos se mesclaron- muy enserio, Hofferson- sus ojos brillaron, solo con tenerla cerca.

Su sonrisa se suavizó- yo también te amo, Haddock- y sin más, ella acortó la distancia con un beso lento y sin presuros.

Ella guindó los brazos de sus hombros.

Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

Le dio un rápido beso en la punta de la respingada nariz- ire a hacer el desayuno- vio como una sonrisa se colaba en los labios de su rubia.

-yo esperaré aquí. Sentada- ambos rieron, divertidos. Haddock se separó de ella por completo, para después caminar hacia el otro lado de la cocina.

Rebuscó en el refrigerador algo con lo que cocinar. Había muchas cosas, pero, él ya tenía en mente que cocinar.

Astrid se volteó hacía la puerta de la cocina al sentir que alguien llegaba. Por el umbral apareció la señora Thorson, vestida con una camisa deportiva negra, unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas deportivas verdes, su largo cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta.

-buenos días, muchachos- saludó con entusiasmo la agradable mujer. Caminó hacia la rubia menor y le dio un beso en la frente, para después sentarse a su lado-¿Cómo durmieron?- cruzó los brazos sobre la mesada.

-excelente- astrid se volteó a mirarla, reposando un codo sobre la madera.

-divino- exclamó Haddock sin voltearse. Esa respuesta sacó risas de parte de las dos rubias. Acomodó algunos ingredientes frente a él- ¿quiere desayunar lo mismo que nosotros, Lei?- su tono era como el de un niño frente a su madre. Él conocía a esa señora desde los cinco años.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente- no, dulzura, gracias, pero ya desayuné- explicó con calma.

Haddock asintió y siguió trabajando.

Astrid se limitó a mirar lo que hacía su novio, esperando por su comida, era extraño que con la comida tuviera un poquito más de paciencia.

Lei revisó su reloj de muñeca, para después negar con la cabeza. Miró a la rubia de flequillo azul-astrid- la rubia volteó al ser llamada- podrías ir y despertar a los chicos. Tengo algo importante que decirles a todos- pidió con suavidad, táctica que había aprendido a usar con las personas más tercas del mundo, el castaño pecoso, la pelirroja esponjada y la rubia gruñona que tenía en frente.

Astrid se llevó el flequillo detrás de la oreja con la mano, para después sonreír, despreocupada- si, ¿Por qué no?- se encogió de hombros, para luego saltar y quedar de pie. Dirigió su vista hacia la espalda de su novio, intentado no desviarse hacia abajo… oh astrid a la cabeza ¡a la cabeza, niña!-babe, cuando vuelva quiero mi desayuno servido- ordenó, seria.

Haddock la miró sobre su hombro- tenlo por seguro, my lady- le dio una sonrisa ladeada y un guiño, con segundas intenciones, molestar.

La rubia bajó la cabeza ofuscada, bufando y maldiciendo a su novio. Estaba sonrojada. Él sabía qué ocasionaba eso en ella. Su flequillo le tapó los ojos, como una cortina.- _pecoso pervertido-_ pisó fuerte y salió corriendo hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Dejó a una señora Lei risueña y a un Haddock completamente divertido.

Caminó a paso despreocupado- como siempre-, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pijama. Subió las escaleras de caracol, rozando una mano con el suave barandal tallado con delicadeza y parsimonia. El pasillo donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones que ellos habían escogido estaba desierto, sin contar a la ojiazul. Dirigió su paso a la puerta de roble frente a la puerta que daba a su habitación. Era la habitación de Brutilda. Sacó una mano del bolsillo y giró la perilla. Con cuidado y sutileza… ¡pum!… pero claro, si hiciera eso ella no sería astrid… corrección, abrió la puerta con un golpe seco y estruendoso.

Se acomodó el flequillo con la mano- ¡despierta, floja!- clavó sus filosos y, casi, inexpresivos orbes sobre el bulto en la cama.

El montículo se movió y gimió. Pero no hubo señales de despertar.

Las sabanas y colchas eran de colores cálidos y enérgicos, como lo era la persona dueña de la habitación.

Astrid frunció el ceño y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Se dirigió a pasos fuertes y duros hacia la cama. Se detuvo al tener la rodilla derecha sobre el colchón. Una sonrisa siniestra reinó en su rostro. Pobre Brutilda. Su mano izquierda se reposó en la cima del montículo. La derecha a un lado, en la parte más baja.

Del montículo se escuchó un gruñido.

Astrid hizo impulso en las manos y… ¡kapúm!-¡despierta, imbécil!- pobre, pobre Brutilda.

-astrid- se escuchó el chillido de una, por fin, despierta tilda, y enfurecida también.

La rubia de pie no le dio tiempo para quejas. Cuando Brutilda logró sacar la roja cabeza de entre las sabanas.

Astrid ya se había ido.

Caminó con completa calma hacia la puerta que se encontraba al lado de la de tilda. La habitación de su hermana. Una sonrisa digna del gato chesire no aguantó y se colocó en los finos labios. Abrió la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo. Pero, conociendo a su hermana, eso no hizo nada. Ni siquiera se movió de su posición.

Caminó hasta la inerte de mérida, y la contempló, como un asesino contempla a su victima… lo sé, da meyito. Dormía boca arriba, el cabello le tapaba el rostro, tenía la boca abierta, de donde salían burbujas, y todas las sabanas estaban sobre el suelo.

Se sentó en la cama y le pelliscó el antebrazo- astrid, dejame dormir- bufó la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba y le daba la espalda.

La mayor rodó los ojos y se acercó más a donde estaba su hermana. Buscó a tientas hasta que se topó con lo que estaba buscando- despierta, idiota. Hay comida- siseó en un murmullo.

Astrid no supo si su hermana se había sentado de golpe porque le estaba tapando l nariz y no le dejaba respirar, o porque también tenía hambre… los misterios de la vida.

-por que no lo dijiste antes- exclamó mientras se limpiaba la baba. Se levantó de un salto, casi enredándose con las mantas.-nos vemos abajo- gritó a pesar que su hermana le escuchaba perfectamente.

Astrid rodó los ojos, divertida. Se levantó, despreocupada, y se dirigió a la habitación de su siguiente victima… ¡digo! Mejor amigo. Brutacio.

Una entonada melodía era la que silbaba mientras recorría el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. La habitación de Brutacio.

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Vio como Brutacio se entapujaba la almohada sobre la cabeza. Se acercó con rapidez. Se montó en la cama con cuidado y sutileza, en verdad, no miento. Quedó apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos. Su rostro algo cerca de la almohada que tapaba la cara de Brutacio.

Sonrió sadicamente. Atrajo aire a sus pulmones-¡tu novia esta con otro tipo!- el gritó de la rubia de flequillo azul ocasionó que Brutacio…

-ahhhh-… ¡pum!... conti almohada y sabanas.

Astrid tuvo que salir de la habitación con rapidez para poder reírse con libertad en el pasillo.

Tardó algunos minutos en restablecerse. Pero claro, Brutacio no ayudaba, gritando cosas como "por favor, por favor. Yo que tanto la amo" y "siempre supe que me era infiel, soy un bruto", y con eso astrid tuvo que decirle( por decirle es gritarle) que era una broma, y entonces ahora no ayudaba gritando cosas como "eres un demonio con flequillo azul" y "acaso no tienes corazón, astrid"… música para los oídos de la Hofferson rubia.

Caminó hacia la habitación que estaba al lado de la habitación de Hiccup- que estaba al lado de su habitación-.

Abrió la puerta, esperanzada en seguir divirtiéndose…-¡¿pero, que?!- miró en shock la habitación vacia del peliblanco. Solo pensó en una única persona- _pelirroja traicionera-_.

Salió, irritada y derrotada, de la habitación de su cuñado albino.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, con el brillo en sus ojos por el hambre que tenía. Entró en la cocina y se encontró con el amor de su vida… la comida, y junto a ella, Hiccup, que era el otro amor de su vida, pero no tanto como la comida.

Sus ojos centellaron. Unos huevos revueltos con sirop de chocolate, papas fritas, té de limón, unas galletas de chocolate… se le hacía agua la boca.

Corrió directo al sonriente de su novio, y le saltó en cima, abrazándolo por el cuello, y las piernas rodeándolo por las caderas. Hiccup la rodeó por la cintura.- muchas gracias, babe- le regaló una gran sonrisa ladeada.

Cabe destacar que ellos se encerraron en una burbuja mientras los demás les ignoraban y comían su propia comida.

-no hay de qué. Te lo prometí- sonrió como solo él podía sonreír. La acomodó un poco en sus brazos.

Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento final.- bueno, tengo hambre. Me llevas- señaló la banqueta frente a su plato.

Hiccup le dio un beso en la frente- como usted ordene, my lady- sus orbes verdes brillaban por esa agresiva y sorpresiva rubia. La llevó hasta su asiento y ella se dio el trabajo de devorar su desayuno-almuerzo. Hiccup se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a iniciar el suyo.

Pasaron un rato comiendo en un cómodo silencio.

-bueno, como están todos. Y mi esposo salió. Tengo que decirles algo, niños- todos los adolecentes se voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Tori: más roja que un tomate maduro, despotrica contra dos peliblancos y un pelinegro-.

El enfoque está ladeado y unas manos lo acomodan.

Nico:-este gay detrás de mí- susurra contra la cámara- es Lentés. Dijimos Gay y apareció-.

Lentés:-hola y buenas noches. Adiós- se va por la puerta como una persona anormal (?-.

Molina:-él fue quien arreglo la lente de la cámara, porque el cohete de Vanellope se estrelló contra ella.

Mérida:-ahora veamos como Tori realiza maltrato animal.

La cámara enfoca a la castaña, ya no tan castaña.

Tori: tiene el cabello azul marino- ¡DIOSES! ¿SABEN LO QUE CUESTAN? ¡LA ECONOMÍA NO ESTÁ MUY BONITA, IMBÉCILES!-golpea a Allen en la cabeza, luego a Marcos y por ultimo a Chimuelo-.

Chimuelo: temblando como una hoja- fue un error.

Allen: temblando y más pálido de lo normal- a-amor, n-n-no fue n-nu-nuestra c-culpa.

Tori: le toma de la sudadera- pagaran la cámara, y otras diez más, con un sueldo extra en la taquería del centro. ¿entienden?

Marcos, Allen y Chimuelo: asienten-.

Tori: lo suelta, empujándolo y mira la cámara-¡mi hermosa cámara!- gimotea y estornuda-… perdonen eso, chicos. Creo que…-sale corriendo de la sala-.

Marcos, Chimuelo y Allen: salen tras ella-.

Mérida: mira a la cámara- pues al parecer Tori contestará el Rev la próxima semana.

Molina:-¡yo lo hago!

Mérida:-no. Dejen sus revs y sus quejas, atentados y molestias, también los tomatazos y las críticas, oh, y, si quieren, un "me gusta algo". A Tori le hace bien, es su insulina diaria. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos.

 _Mérida Dumbrock._


	17. parque de diversiones

Tori: desde detrás de su escritorio- sé que no me extrañaron pero,… tardé demasiado. Sé que no puedo pedir perdón…

Nico:-no te mereces su perdón.

Mérida:-¿sabes que no estas ayudando?

Nico:-sip.

Tori:-uuuugh- entierra la cara entre los brazos-.

Mérida:-¿sigo yo?

Tori:-por favor- gime-.

Mérida:-bueno. Este fic terminará muy pronto. Solo dos caps más y la historia acabará. Tori… ella se siente culpable por el lapso tan largo de tiempo. Pero es culpa de todos y de la escuela…

Nico:-no es mi culpa.

Mérida:-apreciaríamos que no llegaran con antorchas…

Nico:-dudo que alguien lea esto-recibe un zape-.

Mérida:-¿quieres cerrar la boca? Se está deprimiendo mas.

Nico:-entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Mérida:-si no te callas, llamaré a Allen o a Ve.

Nico: se endereza-okok. Aguafiestas-masculla-.

Mérida: mira a la cámara- ya todos saben que ninguno de nosotros le pertenecemos a Tori, y su historia es sin fines de lucro. Esperemos entiendan y que disfruten lo que viene…

Capitulo 07: parque de diversiones.

La camioneta de último modelo recorría la carretera vacía. Dentro de ella, reinaba el caos, algo completamente normal para la señora Lei, quien conducía sin prestarles atención a todos los adolecentes que le acompañaban.

-no sé por qué no puedo ir como copiloto- Brutacio se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Estaba sentado en la cajuela del vehículo.

Astrid rodó los ojos, volteándose a verlo desde su asiento, reposando el antebrazo en el respaldo de su asiento- hicimos piedra papel y tijera, y, extrañamente, nadie quedó- sonrió cínicamente mientras se volvía a sentar con normalidad, y volvía a jugar logo quiz en su celular.

Mérida miró a Brutacio con compasión, ella estaba a su lado- no te preocupes, tacio. Por lo menos aquí tenemos más espacio- expresó con fuerza, para que Hiccup, astrid y jack escucharan desde sus asientos. Ella sabía que los tres habían rodado los ojos, lo sabía, los conocía muy bien a cada uno de esos tres, y quería molestarlos.

Brutilda vio las intenciones de su mejor amiga, y no dudó en divertirse, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: molestar y sacar de sus casillas a la gente. Sonrió malvadamente- es verdad, idiota, la manzana tiene razón. Aquí podemos acostarnos- se esplayó en el suelo para dar seguridad a su punto.- podemos hacer angeles de nieve… o mejor, angeles de alfombra- mérida se unió y empezó a mover las piernas y brazos, riendo, sobreactuando. Brutacio no tuvo más de otra que hacer lo mismo que las dos locas. Brutilda miró de reojo las espaldas del peliblanco, del castaño y de la rubia- ¡esto es genial!- exclamó riendo como maniática.

En el asiento de pasajero los tres adolecentes tenían ligeros tic en el ojo. A veces esos tres se pasaban la línea de lo infantil, y los de aquí adelante por lo menos no… la mayoría de las veces. Pero en ese momento, querían la guerra, y se la darían, especialmente el peliblanco, por qué, porque habían dado en su punto débil: la nieve.

Se dieron miradas entre los tres, creando un plan silencioso.

Astrid se enderezó, dejando su celular dentro de su bota izquierda, y sonriendo ladeado, con el brillo travieso en sus gélidos orbes. Carraspeó con fuerza- aquí es mucho mejor ¿verdad, albino y pecoso?- su volumen era alto con claras intenciones.

Hiccup asintió, ignorando su apodo. Se giró un poco para mirar a su mejor amigo y a su novia, puesto estaba al lado izquierdo de astrid- por supuesto, cortinita. Hay una mejor vista de todo- estiró los brazos con fuerza. Su novia aguantó el impulso de querer golpearlo _-touché, hipoide, touché-._

Jack sonreía, esa traviesa sonrisa que nunca planeaba nada bueno. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, en una posición relajada- elemental, mis queridos amigos. De lo que se pierde la pelirroja de estar en mi cómodo regazo, demuéstrale mi punto, Hiccup- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Hiccup, invitándolo.

Hiccup le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante- ¿estas bromeando, imbécil? Por qué no lo hace cortinita- susurró y señaló a su novia. la rubia se inclinó también, con el ceño fruncido _-desearía golpearte-_ , poniéndole pausa a las incitaciones. Jack también se inclinó, nadie había dicho de que él no podía molestar a sus compañeros de batalla también, era mayor diversión para él.

Jack negó con la cabeza, como si la pregunta de Hiccup fuera lo más obvio- se supone que gruñoncita ni por toda la comida chatarra del mundo se sienta en mi regazo. Además, mérida no es celosa con su propia hermana- susurró con obviedad.

La rubia, que había estado mirando de izquierda a derecha, miró a su novio con comprensión- vamos, babe. Por el equipo. Debes sacrificarte para poder arrecharlos. Además- sonrió con dulzura, cuando astrid hacía eso debías temer- no pesas nada, tu te has sentado en mis piernas- se cruzó de brazos.

La sangre se le fue a las mejillas pecosas. Se contuvo de gritar el nombre de su novia.- astrid- exclamó por lo bajo. Era verdad, pero nunca lo habían hecho en público. Estaba seguro de que aquella rubia también quería vengarse con eso. Miró de unos ojos azules a otros. Ambos suplicantes. Pero los que hicieron que se rindiera fueron aquellos orbes que le quitaban el sueño. Bufó con cansancio- acomódate- ordenó en un susurró, enfadado.

Vio a su novia sonreírle y giñarle un ojo- te lo compensaré- vio como movía los labios sin proferir sonido alguno. Pero lo entendió, y eso le dio valor. Esa rubia le tenía mucho más loco de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó y avanzó hacia jack, quien le miraba con picardía. Él le miró con una póquer face, y se sentó.

Era una escena para futuras extorsiones, y astrid no perdería esa oportunidad. Sacó su celular y les tomó una foto, para luego guardar el aparato de nuevo. Amaba a su novio, lo adoraba con todo su ser, y sabía que al final él no se molestaría por completo, lo conocía de pies a cabeza, todas sus cualidades y defectos. Sonrió molestosamente- se ven increíbles. ¿Es tan cómodo como parece, babe?- ladeó la cabeza con falsa curiosidad. Miró de reojo a su hermana, estaba roja, sus pecas se confundían con su piel. Se hubiera reido, pero debía seguir con su papel.

Haddock le miraba divertido, él también había divisado a la pelirroja, al igual que el novio de esta, así que jack también sabía que el plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-de lo que se pierden, my lady- no hizo falta que Hiccup dijera más, mérida se había levantado como si le accionaran un resorte.

-es la guerra- gritó enfurecida. Ese fue el detonante.

Los de atrás hacia delante, los del frente hacia atrás.

Se libraba una batalla donde algunos saldrían lastimados.

-¡astrid!... ¡en el hombro no!- pobre Brutacio.

Todo sucedia mientras una Lei completamente distante conducía, e intentaba estabilizar el vehiculo para no salirse de la carretera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a ellos se alzaba el paraíso. Tantos juegos. Tantas atracciones. Tanta comida chatarra.

-e muerto- murmuró Brutilda con los ojos aguados.

Jack, que estaba a su lado y con los brazos cruzados, le miró de reojo. Y se sorprendió por lo que sus pupilas vieron-¿estas llorando?- le señaló con burla y sorna.

El pobre no se esperó que su mejor amiga le diera un certero golpe en la mandibula. Y que su novia estuviera grabando.

Astrid miraba la escena, conmovida- estoy orgullosa- se limpió una lagrima falsa. Se encontraba al lado de Brutacio y Brutilda.

Hiccup solo sonreía ladeado, cruzado de brazos, mientras veía a su mejor amigo caer de sentón- jack, vas a necesitar hielo- se burló.

El peliblanco le miró con molestia- cállate, masturbin- gritó en su dirección.

El castaño le envió una mirada enfadada. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Astrid solo pudo negar con la cabeza a eso, pero sin contener la sonrisa ladeada.

Mérida seguía grabando en silencio.

Brutacio se partía de la risa en el suelo.

Brutilda solo miraba divertida y orgullosa de si misma.

Astrid, cansada de la estúpida risa de su mejor amigo, le dio una patada en el abdomen- podrías cerrar la boca- siseó mirándolo desde arriba.

Brutacio se retorcía en el suelo, sosteniéndose la zona herida- eres una violentosa, gruñoncita. Bajale dos- no debió abrir la boca…-aucch- ahora también se sobaba la pierna donde había sido pisado por la rubia.

Mérida rodó los ojos y guardó la cámara. Se acercó a donde estaba su novio y le ayudó a pararse.- ¿te fracturaste?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mandibula con el dedo índice, estaba roja y un poquito hinchada. No le miraba a los ojos.

Jack solo podía mirarle la cabellera pelirroja, puesto el era mucho más alto que su novia, y se había ganado varios golpes de parte de ella por las bromas. Negó con la cabeza- nada que un hielo no baje- le tomó del mentón para que le viera a los ojos, hipnotizándola con ellos en el proceso. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, porque él sabía que ella se sentía culpable aunque no lo fuera.- estoy muy bien. Lo mejor será entrar y probar esa montaña rusa hasta vomitar- logró lo que quería, los ojos de su novia brillaron con diversión. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, que fue correspondido al instante.

Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y enterró sus dedos en la blancas hebras, disfrutando el toque cosquilludo de los mechones. Él ajustó sus manos en las pecosas mejillas, acariciándolas con delicadeza. Solo así jack era delicado, solo con ella.

Hubieran seguido hasta que se les acabara el aire…

-ehh, tortolitos, vamos a entrar- si no hubiera sido porque Hiccup quería vengarse por lo que su mejor amigo había gritado hace algunos momentos.

Y la venganza es dulce.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chocaron una… dos… tres… ocho veces contra la otra.

Astrid conducía uno azul hielo. Mérida conducía uno rojo sangre.

Se desafiaban con miradas, como siempre.

-ehh esto es tan divertido- la pelirroja empezó a dar vueltas en su eje.

Astrid miraba divertida como su adorada hermana se mareaba. Empezó a recorrer la pista, dándole vueltas alrededor a su hermana- dime el nivel de mareo, el que creamos en cuarto grado- giró el volante para chocar a una chica que se le metió en el camino- mira por donde conduces- le gritó a la chica, alzándole el puño en su dirección, la muchacha solo condujo en la parte más alejada de la agresiva ojiazul.

Mérida se dirigió a chocar un muro. Sus mejillas estaban palidas- nivel sobredosis- echó la cabeza hacia delante.

Su hermana se preocupó por ella. Astrid sabía que mérida tenía un estomago muy delicado a la hora de vomitar, por eso la escala de niveles. Una vez, cuando tenían seis años, mérida le vomitó encima a una maestra. Ese fue el mejor primer día de clases para las hermanas.

Se acercó en su vehiculo- lo mejor será salir y buscar una papelera- pero fue algo tarde.

Su hermana ya estaba vomitando sobre un niño muy desafortunado que pasaba cerca.

Más tarde las Hofferson se reirían de ello hasta llorar.

-.-.-.-.-

Frente a él estaba una gran pila de perros calientes. Los miró inquisitivamente. Había hecho una apuesta con su cuñada y su novia, si él ganaba ese concurso, su novia participaría en el concurso de comer helado, y su cuñada en el de comer donas. Y él sabía que podía ganar, si aguantaba los extraños platillos de su rubia, que los preparaba por diversión insana, verlo sufrir, podría aguantar todos esos perros calientes.

Desvió su mirada a donde estaban las hermanas. Les sonrió con suficiencia. Ellas estaban cruzadas de brazos, viéndole profundamente. Se podía notar la diferencia de tamaño entre la mayor y la menor de las mellizas; astrid era más alta. Recordó con gracia que la camisa que su cuñada estaba usando la acababan de comprar en un puesto, esta decía : "I am bitch. Bitches", lo más raro era que ella la había escogido, y habían guardado la otra como recuerdo. Ellos eran extraños.

-en sus marcas-volvió la vista a su comida al escuchar al animador portugués, ¡gracias a Odín, que él había aprendido a hablar ese idioma!- listos- puso las manos sobre la mesa- fuera- sonó una bocina.

Hiccup se dio el trabajo de empezar a devorar uno a uno.

Los minutos pasaban y él comía como loco. No se sentía lleno.

Siguieron pasando algunos minutos.

Le quedaban 5… 4… se comió dos juntos… 1… casi se atraganta, pero lo hizo.

-tenemos un ganador- sonrió, con las mejillas llenas de pan. Miró a su novia y a su cuñada. Ambas sonreían con satisfacción. Él iba a gozar viendo como la gente se quedaba atónita cuando todo lo que esas dos comiera no las engordara.

E iba a grabar para futuros días aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿cual vas a jugar?- jack miró de reojo a la rubia loca. Andaban paseando y buscando un lugar donde jugar.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina.

-no lo s…- paró de golpe el hablar y el caminar. Sus ojos se agrandaron y centellaron. ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿había muerto en verdad? ¿su hermano estaba en el infierno? ¿Por qué ella no?... por su boca salió un poco de baba.

Jack le miró extrañado-ehh, tilda ¿Qué has visto?- lo único que obtuvo fue su mano señalando a un lugar que él no sabía. Curioso, miró a donde su mejor amiga señalaba… y supo cual era la razón.

Era un pelinegro de ojos café, musculoso y alto, parecía un brasileño. Y se encontraba trabajando en un puesto que, él entendía, era de come y adivina.

Sonrió ladeado, al parecer su casi hermana se encontraba frente al primer chico que le gusta. La miró directamente, y tuvo que sostenerla de los hombros porque sus piernas empezaron a flaquear como espaguetis recién cocinados.

-ehh ¿Por qué no haces ese juego?-intentó animarla para acercarse. Aquel chico le daba buena espina para ser futura pareja de su casi hermana ¿Qué? Él es muy sobreprotector.

Brutilda le miró como si fuera una dieta sin chucherías- ¿estás demente? No puedo- se recompuso y le sacudió de los hombros. Su expresión era de película de horror, parecía una loca.

Jack rodó los ojos y le tomó él de los hombros para que dejara de sacudirlo. Le dio una mirada seria- tienes que hacerlo, yo te acompaño- ella seguía renuente. Tuvo que pensar en algo más- y podrás comer cosas geniales ¿te imaginas?- sonrió cuando la chica empezó a jalarlo para que caminara más rápido hacia aquel puesto de feria.

Llegaron frente al mostrador. La rubia miró embelesada los contenedores de comida ¿Qué cantidad de porquerías podrían tener? Ohhh Brutacio, astrid y mérida iban a estar celosos cuando les dijera muajajajaja.

-quiero participar- habló con rapidez. Detrás suyo estaba jack, que le miraba con una sonrisa divertida y ladeada, cruzado de brazos, para él ella parecía una niña pequeña.

El pelinegro le miró con una sonrisa leve y, sin que los mejores amigos se dieran cuenta, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez al ver a la hiperactiva chica- por supuesto. Ven, siéntate aquí- señaló una silla con una mesa detrás de él.

Brutilda no lo pensó dos veces, saltó el mostrador y corrió a la silla, sentándose de piernas cruzadas y con los codos en la mesa. Jack solo se recargó del mostrador y miró al musculoso muchacho.

-¿Cuánto es?- le dio una mirada desconfiada, por supuesto que había notado como miraba a la rubia. olvidé mencionar, Brutilda y jack saben hablar portugués, al igual que todos los demás adolecentes locos.

El pelinegro le tendió una mano con seriedad- primero, soy eret, y segundo, para ella, es gratis- le dio una rápida mirada a la rubia, e, involuntariamente, sonrió. Cuando regresó la vista se encontró con un ceñudo jack, que actuaba como buen casi hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-Si intentas algo con mi pequeña, necesitas primero mi permiso, grandote- le picó el brazos.

Eret se sonrojó, y cuando iba a contestar…

-podrían apurarse- una impaciente Brutilda les llamó ¡ya quería probar las porquerías!

Jack le dio una ultima mirada al chico y lo dejó ir, mientras él se quedaba viendo, sentado en el mostrador… escuchó unas risas femeninas y se volteó, para ver a unas chicas que le miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas. El les dio una sonrisa ladeada y ellas casi se desmayan.

Se volteó con suficiencia. Todo un galán.

Brutilda vio eso y rodó los ojos. todo un imbécil. Eret se le puso atrás- cierra los ojos- pidió con suavidad, ella se estremeció.

-por supuesto- y cerró los ojos. sintió la tela de la venda tapándole.

Esperó algunos momentos.

-ganas si logras adivinar los tres platillos sin equivocarte más de tres veces- escuchó las instrucciones de eret.

Ella frunció el ceño, curiosa- ¿cual es mi premio?- ladeó la cabeza.

Eret sonrió-cualquiera de los premios que estan en la pared- señaló la pared llena de premios, sabiendo que ella no veía.

Brutilda asintió- entiendo. Dame mi primer platillo- demandó mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños.

Eret obedeció y le colocó una bandeja frente a ella.

Jack miraba expectante como quitaba la tapa… ¡santa cachucha! Eso se veía muy bien.

-puedes probar- escuchó la voz del pelinegro sobre su oído.

Llevó una mano a donde creía estaba su comida… lo llevó a su boca cuando lo tuvo en la mano… era blando y viscoso… sabía a hervido… tenía una contextura pastosa… se llevó otro pedazo a la boca… sabía a cebolla y ajo porro… era un caldo de buen sabor… era… -higado encebollado- exclamó lamiéndose los dedos, realmente era delicioso… para su paladar.

Eret abrió los ojos –correcto-. Jack festejó en silencio.

Brutilda bailó en su asiento.

-toma, es agua.- sintió como unas manos callosas tomaban las de ella y las colocaba alrededor de un cilindro. Ella asintió y se llevó el vaso a la boca.

-lista. Tráeme el otro- dejó el vaso, vacio, sobre la mesa.

-aquí tienes- no hizo falta que él dijera más, ella ya tenía las manos sobre el plato… era esponjoso y pastoso… lo probó… era viscoso y picante… delicioso y… ¡fuego!… ¡ya sabía que era!…-chipi chipi picante- gritó con fuerza.

Eret se preocupó por la cara roja de la chica- es correcto, pero ¿quieres agua?- sacó otro vaso.

Jack miraba entretenido, mientras comía palomitas ¿de donde las había sacado? Quien sabe.

Brutilda negó- estoy bien. Traeme el tercero- se lamió los labios, en realidad el picante estaba exquisito.

Eret vaciló pero al final le puso el plato frente a ella.

Brutilda olfateó… sal y pimienta… agarró el alimento… era duro… ¿una concha?... lo llevó a su boca… chupó para ver que salía… una masita deliciosa… tenía una corazonada…-caracoles-.

Eret le quitó la venda- ¿qué premio quieres?- le sonrió, una sonrisa con todos los dientes. Ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla… ya sabía cual…

-¿me das tu numero?- le miró con inocencia, falsa inocencia.

Jack se atragantó con sus palomitas y se fue de espaldas, cayendo sobre la tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Astrid e Hiccup iban tomados de la mano, buscando algún juego que les atrajera.

Se me olvida mencionar que todos los premios que los adolecentes han ganado se encontraban en la camioneta.

Hiccup desvió la mirada hacia uno de pistolitas- ese parece demasiado fácil ¿no crees?- miró de reojo a la aburrida rubia.

Ella tenía una expresión estoica, labios apretados, ceño fruncido. Miró de arriba abajo el puesto- parece para niños- hizo una mueca. Miró distraídamente hacia su izquierda… y ¿Qué carajos era eso?- Hiccup, mira- señaló con diversión un letrero de mide tu fuerza.

Hiccup leyó el cartel y supo que quería su extraña rubia- demuéstrales, my lady- esa fue la señal para que su novia le arrastrara hacia el puesto.

El encargado era un hombre rubio, gordo, que estaba al lado del puesto, detrás de él estaba toda una pared llena de peluches. El hombre vio venir a la pareja y sonrió con todos los dientes, hasta con el que le faltaba- bueno, bueno. Al parecer un jovencito quiere un regalo para su novia- se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando se pararon frente a él, Hiccup se rascó la nuca, lo siguiente iba a ser una explicación muy incomoda…- en realidad, la que quiere jugar soy yo ¿Cuánto es?- que bueno que la rubia no daba rodeos. Astrid miraba con una ceja enarcada y con la mano que no sostenía la mano de Hiccup en la cadera.

El hombro les miró sorprendido. Miró al chico, quien asintió, con una sonrisa ladeada, dándole la razón a la rubia. después miró a la impaciente rubia, la cual le causó un escalofrió.

El hombre levantó los brazos- p-por s-supuesto. S-son c-cinco- tartamudeó, mientras estiraba un brazo- el cual temblaba- hacia la chica para que le diera el dinero.

Astrid soltó la mano de Hiccup y la llevó a su bota, de donde sacó los cinco. Se los entregó al hombre.- comencemos- demandó la explosiva y agresiva ojiazul.

El viejo se hizo a un lado, después de guardar el dinero- agarra el mazo. Tienes que darle a la campana-explicó mientras sacaba un mazo de buen tamaño y se lo tendía a la muchacha.

Astrid lo sostuvo como si fuera una liviana ramita, algo que sorprendió al hombre y que hizo reír a su novio. Se acercó a la maquina y se paró frente a ella. Bostezó con aburrimiento, era pan comido- _creo que romperé esto-_ sonrió con maldad. Flexionó las piernas y levantó el arma, impulsando… ¡pum!... ¡tinnnnnnn!... ¡crack! La campana salió volando.

Astrid escuchó un jadeo, asi que se volteó como si no hubiera roto un juego, encontrándose con el señor horrorizado y con la sonrisa orgullosa y divertida de su novio. Hizo una reverencia burlona, tirando el mazo.

El hombre estaba pálido- escoge tu premio- susurró en shock.

Astrid miró hacia la pared, volteando todo el cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando… tuvo una idea. Miró sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa ladeada, a los ojos de Hiccup- babe ¿cual peluche quieres?-.

Hiccup le miró con molestia, y bufó, cruzándose de brazos. –¿es enserio, Hofferson?- el sabía que su rubia hablaba en serio, pero, ella era tan… astrid.

Astrid asintió- por supuesto, Haddock- exclamó, divertida.

Hiccup rodó los ojos. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Miró los peluches- el vikingo- señaló el peluche.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos y miró al aturdido señor- que espera, dele a mi babe su juguete. No tengo mucho tiempo- ordenó con enfado y superioridad, asustando más al pobre hombre.

La ceja de Hiccup se enarcó- astrid- reclamó mirándola. Le reclamaba por asustar al hombre hasta el punto de hacerse pipi- si miraban bien ya el señor lo había hecho-. La chica solo se encogió de hombros, con la sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

-.-.-.-

Mérida y jack caminaban por algunos establecimientos. La chica comía una paleta y Frost comía una bolsa de papitas. Revisaban el lugar, buscando juegos interesantes.

Estaban de la mano.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente al ver un juego que le llamó la atención- oye- el peliblanco le miró.- quiero ver si aún mantienes buena puntería- señaló con la paleta un establecimiento de lanzar pelotas a los blancos.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron- ehh eso es un reto, rojita- ella entrecerró los ojos mientras asentía.- perfecto- le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para luego correr, agarrados de la mano, hacia el mostrador de aquel lugar. En el camino, jack botó la bolsa completamente vacía en una papelera.

Llegaron frente a un hombre joven de piel bronceada y ojos y cabello café.- vaya, vaya. Son 8- estiró el brazo.

Jack rodó los ojos y sacó del bolsillo de la sudadera los ocho, y se los entregó.

-agarra las tres pelotas, y debes dar en el centro.- explicó, aburrido, sin despegar la mirada de una distraída y completamente metida en el blanco al que debía golpear su novio, mérida.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, sintiendo la mirada del muchacho sobre ella, asiéndole hervir la sangre del coraje. Si no tuviera ya demasiados problemas con la policía internacional… ese chico ya tendría la marca de su bota en la frente.

Ignoró olímpicamente al pelicastaño y se centró por completo en lo que debía hacer jack.

El peliblanco tampoco había pasado por alto la mirada que tenía su pelirroja sobre ella. Apretó la pelota, casi rompiéndola, y llevó su brazo hacia atrás, tomando el impulso y… ¡en el centro! Mérida festejó en silencio, el pelicastaño no le quitaba la mirada al pequeño cuerpo que saltaba. Jack frunció el ceño por eso y… ¡en el centro! Ahora mérida se mordía las uñas con intriga, el ojicafé se la comía con los ojos. jack casi no aguantaba y… ¡en el centr…- ¡podrías dejar de mirar a mi novia, imbécil!- gruñó con la ira salpicando… no, espera, era saliva no ira.

Mérida suspiró internamente, aliviada, si él no lo hacía ella lo hacía, y nadie quería ver como mérida molía a golpes al chico.

El mayor se sobresaltó – lo siento- exclamó algo asustado.- has dado en el blanco, escoge el premio- intentó cambiar el tema.

Jack le dio una mirada molesta, para después calmarse un poco y mirar a SU novia- ¿Cuál quieres?- sonrió levemente.

Mérida arrugó los labios e hizo una mueca, pensando. Miró a cada uno de los peluches…- el perro sarnoso- señaló el peluche de un perro al que le faltaban algunos pedazos de pelaje , tenía ojos saltones, parecía muerto de hambre y tenía partes rojas ¡¿Qué clases de peluches tenía esa gente?!

Jack solo la miró con diversión, y el castaño la miró extrañado.

-.-.-.-.-

La noche había llegado hace un buen rato. Los vagones de la montaña rusa subían por la colina más alta. En él estaban ni mas ni menos que Brutacio y astrid, mirando con euforia la altura en la que estaban. La chica alzaba los brazos, mientras comía un bote de palomitas. Brutacio grababa y bebía un bote de refresco de un litro.

-¡esto es tan genial!- gritó tacio, sin importarle que la gente de atrás tuviera caras horrorizadas.

Astrid compartía la emoción, que casi ni se notara a simple vista era otra cosa. Ella asintió- estas en lo correcto, mi querido amigo- miró sobre su hombro las caras de horror de la gente de atrás, su sonrisa ladeada se agrandó, amaba ver sufrir a la gente, lo se… rara. Miró hacia abajo y divisó a un grupo de adolecentes entre la multitud- ehh, mira quienes están allá- señaló al grupo.

Brutacio se inclinó hacía ella y los vio- ja, son los chicos. Hola muchachos- gritó con fuerza mientras saludaba con la mano.

Abajo, el grupo miraba y los saludaba. Jack no se había querido montar porque había comido demasiado. Hiccup no tenía ganas. Brutilda estaba charlando con eret. Y mérida le tenía miedo a las alturas, see no había podido dominarlo con la noticia de Brutilda en el avión, se acuerdan.

Arriba, astrid sonreía ladeado, con el brillo travieso en los ojos. se volteó a mirar a Brutacio- que tal si gritamos con esta gente- ya casi llegaban a la cima.

Brutacio asintió.

Se prepararon… el vagón empezó a bajar con fuerza y…

-¡vamos a morir!- gritó astrid completamente divertida, escuchó a la gente jadear de terror.

-¡no funcionan los frenos!- Brutacio escuchó un llanto.

Era perfecto.

Abajo los chicos miraban curiosos por los gritos.

Jack miró a los demás, a su siguiente pregunto él ya le sabía respuesta- son Brutacio y astrid ¿verdad?- se cruzó de brazos.

Brutilda, mérida e Hiccup asintieron sin dejar de ver el vagon de donde provenían gritos de terror y llantos.

Eret miraba eso un poco asustado ¿Qué clase de chicos eran ellos?

A las once de la noche los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que sacar a los chicos a la fuerza, porque eran las últimas personas que estaban allí, y no se querían ir.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Tori:-no debías venir.

Allen:-él te estaba molestando.

Tori: se aleja de él-ese no es tu problema.

Allen: exasperado- ¡claro que sí!

Mérida: la cámara la enfoca ella- mientras los enamorados discuten, yo diré algunas palabras… cof, cof, es para mí un honor decir que este cap ha sido mi favorito. Por unas muy obvias razones. Y si no entienden: el vómito sí fue real- les guiña un ojo-. Entonces, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como nosotros con este capitulo. Y que, si quieren, dejen un foll, fav o un rev. Solo si quieren. No es obligación y nadie ira a sus casas en la noche a vigilarlos… creo. Pero bue…

Tori: le devuelve el abrazo-.

Allen: le susurra algo al oído-.

Mérida: hace una mueca- iagh. Quien diría que ella tenía novio-se encoge de hombros y le sonríe a la cámara-. El rev de **aileen** será contestado luego. A mas tardar, la próxima semana. Nos leemos.

 _Mérida Dumbrock._


	18. juegos

Tori: se rasca la cabeza- ¡esta vez no tardé tanto!

Nico:-¡hurra!

Jack: lanza confeti-.

Tori:-siento su amor- bufa-.

Allen: enarca una ceja-pues...

Tori:-shhh, cállate de una buena vez.

Mérida:-cof. Bueno, hemos venido con el…

Tori: sonriendo un poco-antepenúltimo.

Mérida:-ese mismo. Capítulo de esta historia.

Tori:-estoy muy feliz. Es otra historia más de mí para ustedes…

Jack:-y nosotros. De mí, Jack Frost- giña un ojo a la cámara-, para ustedes.

Mérida:-no sé cómo Elsa te soporta- lo fulmina con la mirada-.

Tori:-el amor es ciego-bufa-.

Allen: la mira-.

Tori:-demasiado ciego-lo empuja fuera del escritorio-.

Tocan la puerta.

Tori:-¿mmm? ¿quién…?

Mavis: asomada-Chicos, la sala de juntas ya está lista para el debate.

Tori:-¡uy! ¡habrá sangre!

Mérida:-¡ya lo sé!

Nico:-¡Siiii!-imita una voz chillona-.

Allen:-amigo, ¿qué te han hecho?

Mavis:-lo dejaste demasiado tiempo.

Mérida: a punto de partirse a carcajadas-ahora es nuestro "amiguis".

Jack: mira el tic que le está saliendo a Allen y luego hacia la cámara-disfruten. Si quieren una foto mía, digan "Diversión".

Capítulo 08: "juegos"

Ha pasado una semana desde que están en Brasil. Han hecho una gran variedad de cosas en esa poca cantidad de tiempo.

Astrid estaba trenzándose el cabello mientras miraba un programa de videos graciosos en el plasma de su habitación. Acababa de despedirse de todos hasta la mañana siguiente. Era más de media noche, hora acostumbrada a dormirse.

Terminó de amarrarse la trenza y se dirigió a meterse entre las colchas. Sinceramente, tenía algo de cansancio. Se acomodó para ver el programa. Y se quedó así por algunos minutos…

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia esa pared, inquisitiva, mientras se sentaba.

Por la pequeña rendija apareció una cabellera castaña enmarañada. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a acostarse y taparse con la colcha.

-hola- saludó el chico al pasar por completo y cerrar la puerta. Llevaba su pijama de dragones y el vikingo de peluche en su mano.

Astrid reposó su mirada en el chico- hola. No puedes dormir- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Haddock solo asintió levemente y se acercó a oscuras- la habitación tenía las luces apagadas- a la cama. Se metió entre las colchas y se hundió en la almohada.

Durante algunos minutos quedaron en un silencio cómodo viendo la televisión. No estaban cerca, parecía que cada uno estaba en un extremo del colchón.

-quería hacerte una pregunta, además- murmuró hiccup mientras apretaba el peluche contra su pecho.

Astrid se acostó de lado, acercándose a él- dime- sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad.

Haddock se acostó de lado también, para verla mejor- ¿quieres ir conmigo a la playa mañana?- siguió murmurando como si alguien pudiese escucharlos.

Sonrió ladeado, acercó una mano a la mejilla de Hiccup, la acarició levemente- mhnn- asintió lentamente. Sus parpados empezaron a ponerse pesados, y su novio conocía lo que venía.

Sonrió ampliamente y la jaló de la cintura, acercándola con suavidad a su cuerpo. Suspiró al tener la cabellera rubia bajo su mentón. Depositó un pequeño beso en la mata de pelo rubio sostenido por esa trenza, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel perfume natural que emana la rubia.

Astrid se acomodó entre las clavículas de su novio, y le correspondió el abrazo, por la cintura también.-te amo- escuchó un murmullo proveniente de la boca de su novio. Sonrió levemente.

-yo también te amo- y sin más, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

No era la primera vez que compartían cama. Era algo relajante para ambos. Estar así era cálido, placido, suave y… perfecto. Pero claro, solo podían hacerlo los días en los que Mérida, o dormía con Jack, o caía rápidamente en el sopor de los sueños. Porque Astrid nunca dejaría que su hermana no durmiera con ella, por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por Hiccup.

-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, por ahí de las nueve de la mañana, rondando las diez, mérida levantó la cabeza de su almohada. Abrió los ojos pausadamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Sintió el peso de un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y sonrió. Se volteó hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con la cara dormida de su novio.

Habían dormido juntos la noche anterior, pero no habían dormido, si me entienden ¿verdad?, Pero claro, usaron protección y no era su primera vez tampoco. Pero sus padres no sabían de eso, y tampoco debían enterarse, los únicos que sabían de eso eran el castaño y la otra Hofferson, fue algo así como un trato. Aun que las hermanas nunca se molestarían entre sí por eso, ellas se conocían demasiado.

Sacó un brazo de entre las sabanas y con la mano acarició la mejilla pálida del peliblanco. Con el dedo índice trazó la línea de la mandíbula y las comisuras de sus labios, aquellos que había probado tantas veces y de los cuales nunca se cansaría.

Siguió haciendo eso hasta que su estomago empezó a gruñir. Y el llamado de su estomago siempre estaba antes de todo.- _hora de despertar a este holgazán-._ Sonrió maliciosamente, dejando de pasar el índice en esa dulce caricia.

Ya sabía como despertarlo… ¡plas! Una cachetada directa y seca.

Jack abrió los ojos repentinamente. El dolor en su mejilla era tan fuerte, asi que se llevó a una mano al lugar afectado y la acarició suavemente, estaba roja.

Cuando logró ver bien, se encontró con su novia y la sonrisa divertida de ésta.- buenos días, imbécil. ¿cómo dormiste?- la chica ladeó la cabeza inocentemente, aunque el brillo travieso en sus orbes azules no desaparecía.

Frost rodó los ojos sin dejar de fregarse la mejilla- no dormí mucho, recuerda- se las arregló para sonreir picara y sugestivamente.

Las mejillas de su novia se tornaron de un leve color carmesí, muy satisfactorio para él.

Mérida no contestó, solo se sentó, lista para cambiarse y bajar a llenar su estomago con porquerías.

Bajo los orbes azules del peliblanco la colcha que había estado tapándolos bajó levemente ante la nueva posición de la muchacha. Desde su lugar podía detallarle la espalda y los hombros desnudos. Su piel era pálida, suave y tersa. Sobre los hombros y entre los omóplatos se encontraban dispersas muchas pecas, pequeñas pero que se notaban. Jack quedó embelesado por aquel lienzo que él había tocado tantas veces. Por aquella espalda que él tanto adoraba. Aquellos hombros fuertes y delgados cubiertos de los largos mechones enrrulados.

La cabellera pelirroja caía como cascada por su espalda, hasta la cintura…

-tan perfecta- murmuró inconscientemente uno de sus tantos pensamientos sobre el cuerpo y forma de ser de su pelirroja.

A pesar de que no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho, Mérida si lo hizo, y no dudó en mirarlo por sobre su hombro y darle una mirada asesina- ¿Qué esperas?¿ Una invitación?¡ Vamos, tengo hambre!- y se volteó de nuevo con rapidez, para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo mucho más grande.

Jack había parpadeado repetidas veces al escuchar el grito. Cuando su cerebro volvió a procesar bien las cosas, sonrió tontamente y se sentó para buscar su ropa que había tirado en el alboroto de la noche anterior.

.-.-.-.-.

-dame eso- ordenó la pelirroja, mirando al la rubia Thorson desde su lugar. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y ella, Brutilda, Jack y Brutacio, se encontraban viendo una película en la sala de la casa. Debo mencionar que la mesita de centro estaba repleta de comida, hasta rebosar.

Brutilda le dio una mirada rápida y luego abrazó sobreprotectoramente la bolsa XL de papitas ¡hasta con las piernas la abrazó!-nunca- gruñó fuertemente. Alguna vez ustedes han visto al bicho feo del señor de los anillos, pues…-es mi precioso, no tuyo- …se parecía mucho a él en ese momento.

Mérida se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. Ella quería papitas, y las iba a obtener, costase lo que costase. Casi se rompe el cuello al voltear a mirar a su novio. Y usó una técnica muy confiable…-albino, podrías, por favor, quitarle la puta bolsa a Brutilda- suplicó con ojos de cachorrito regañado ¡era excelente en eso! ¿Cómo creen que consiguió el arco de profesional a los catorce años?

Los ojos de su novio se entrecerraron, ¡otra vez con eso! Y lo peor era que siempre caía "quiero jugar primero" cayó, "cómpramelas, no quiero ir a la farmacia hoy por algo que viene una vez al mes" y fue, "quiero estar arriba" y la dej… ignoren lo ultimo por el bienestar de las mejillas de Jack. Y esta no fue la excepción- Brutilda, te traigo otras mucho más grandes- un intento de negocio favorable para ambos, solo necesitaba que ella aceptara y listo.

Brutilda no bajó la guardia. Abrazó la bolsa con mayor fuerza y no despegó la mirada de los ojos de su mejor amiga, estaban disputando también con un duelo de miradas, pero Mérida estaba haciendo trampa, la muy vil estaba usando los ojitos de cachorro regañado con ella ¡eso no era justo! Bufó molesta y cansada- está bien- soltó la bolsa, no sin antes darle un besito de despedida.

Mérida dio saltitos sobre su lugar, y rápidamente cogió la bolsa que se le entregaba. Empezó a comer sin descanso.

Jack se le acercó suavemente, pegando sus hombros, dispuesto por una recompensa. Como Mérida estaba inmersa en su comida, no se dio cuenta que Jack le había pasado un brazo por sobre los hombros.- ¿me das papitas?-.

Esa pregunta sacó a mérida de su tranquilidad. Frunció el ceño. Acaso él quería de su comida, ¡ni su hermana!- nop- nadie se metía con su comida, en especial con sus manzanas y papitas.

-.-.-.-

En una playa algo alejada del acantilado, se encontraban…

-no me lances. Mira que mérida te asesina si me matas- comentó la Hofferson, divertida. Iban caminando por una saliente de un cerro bajo. Astrid iba delante porque hiccup le había tapado la vista con un pañuelo, con el pretexto que le tenía una sorpresa, a lo que ella había respondido que si era cursie lo iba a lanzar al mar.

Haddock rodó los ojos, mientras la sostenía con mayor firmeza de la cintura. Estaba algo nervioso. Le había costado mucho hacer lo que le iba a mostrar.- no lo haría ni porque mi vida dependiera de ello- respondió entredientes para que ella no le escuchara y gol…

-porque le tienes miedo a mi hermana. No me mientas porque te conozco perfectamente, babe- pero si le escuchó. No pudo aguantar la carcajada frenética.

Y mientras ella reía, Hiccup solo se molestaba en guiarla.- eres una loca- soltó lo más alto que pudo, divertido.

Astrid rió mucho más alto- pero me amas así- rebatió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hiccup la paró, dejándola confundida. Cuando iba a abrir la boca, hiccup se le acercó más por detrás y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- estas en lo correcto- susurró suavemente en su oído. Antes de alejar el rostro, le dio un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Astrid sonrió un poco más, la sonrisa seguía siendo ladeada- hemos llegado ¿verdad?- intentó voltearse hacía él, pero las manos de hiccup seguían en su cintura, firmemente puestas, acariciando delicadamente con los pulgares la piel por sobre la tela. Esas caricias eran verdaderamente agradables para la rubia.

Hiccup lo sabía, así que lo siguió haciendo. Quitó una mano y la llevó al pañuelo y lo quitó.- sorpresa- la volteó hacia su izquierda, hacia la pared de la saliente.

Cuando su vista logró adaptarse de nuevo, ella perdió el aliento por lo que veía, y también algunos cabos sueltos se arreglaron en su cabeza.

En la pared, estaba dibujada una patineta, mucho más alta y grande que Hiccup. Era roja, una réplica gigante de su amada patineta. Tenía escrito en la parte frontal : "A H".

Se volteó hacia él con rapidez- por esto fue que salías en las mañanas, ¿verdad?- Hiccup solo asintió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, temiendo que a ella no le gustara. Astrid sonrió mucho más, con todos los dientes. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un rudo, apasionado y "deja a Hiccup como un bobo por algunos minutos" beso.

Sus labios se movían frenéticamente, a un compás rápido y marcado. Las manos del Haddock la atrajeron más por la cintura. La lengua de la rubia pidió entrada y él se lo aceptó. Era una batalla reñida. Astrid volteó a Hiccup, quedando él de espaldas al muro, y lo empujó hacia la pared, sin dejar de besarlo. Astrid gimió cuando hiccup puso una mano en su espalda, la otra en su espalda baja. Y ella le hizo gemir al momento que le mordió el labio inferior.

Se separaron cuando iban por el tercer beso entre suspiros y búsquedas de aire que duraban dos segundos. Respiraban frenéticamente. Sin despegar los ojos del otro par.

-tomo eso como un me gusta- murmuró Hiccup después de varios minutos en silencio entre los dos. Astrid solo rió suavemente y asintió.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, y él por la cintura, reposando el mentón en su cabeza, y ella reposando la suya entre sus clavículas.- ¿quieres ir al agua?- susurró después de un rato.

Hiccup gimió con irritación- sabes que no me gusta, my lady- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Astrid se separó rápidamente de él, tomándolo de los hombros- pero no me quiero bañar sola- Haddock solo hizo una mueca- hagamos una carrera, el que llegue abajo primero, decide, ¿te parece?- le soltó los hombros y puso las manos en las caderas. Su ceño levemente fruncido. Si Hiccup la conocía perfectamente, sabía que si no aceptaba, iba a ser lanzado desde donde estaban, hacía el mar, y esa muchacha era, por mucho, más fuerte que él.

No le quedó de otra- está bien- eso solo bastó para que salieran corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡te mataré, pedazo de mierda!- las bellas exclamaciones de Mérida reinaban en el salón de juegos de la mansión.

-no si primero yo te mato a ti, pecosa- y los contraataques de su novio no faltaban en el ambiente.

Mérida le envió una mirada asesina desde su lugar en el sillón reclinable donde descansaba. La mirada no duró, puesto, en seguida regresó toda su concentración al partido de footbal que jugaban en el televisor.

Jack rodó los ojos, demasiado concentrado como para devolverle la amenaza. Sus dedos se movían a una vertiginosa velocidad.

-chicos- si no hubiera sido porque ya sabían que Brutacio estaba en la habitación, hubieran saltado como locos y perdido el juego alguno de los dos.

Jack hizo una mueca para con el juego- ¿Qué sucede, Tacio?- tenía que usar un volumen alto para poder escucharse sobre el heavy de las bocinas.

Brutacio se sentó distraídamente en el suelo, recostándose del sillón de Jack. Él también quedó inmerso en el partido virtual. Forzó su cabeza a acordarse de lo que iba a preguntar… ajá- ¿Dónde están Haddock y la otra Hofferson?- distraídamente agarró de las papitas que se encontraban dispersas en el suelo alfombrado.

La pelirroja sonrió pícaramente al acordarse de donde estaban su adorada hermana y su cuñado.- seguro están haciendo el amor en la playa- respondió distraídamente sin dejar de prestarle toda su atención a aplastar a su novio en ese dichoso y adictivo juego.

Jack hizo una mueca, él no tenía problemas con ello, solo, es que Hiccup era como su hermano y Astrid era su cuñada… el punto es que él no tenía esa misma soltura de su novia para contestar cosas para nada corteses y pervertidas así de fácil.- eso que ella dijo- sonrió, traviesamente. Que él también era un pervetido no llevaba al caso.

Brutacio quedó satisfecho con esas respuestas- entiendo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Astrid siempre había sido excelente en la materia práctica. Hiccup había mejorado en los últimos dos años, claro, teniendo una novia como la suya ¿Quién no? Sin contar que es un profesional en la bicicleta y motocicleta. Pero, ahora, cuando ya llegaban a la meta, se tomaban en cuenta que a la rubia nunca le había gustado perder contra nadie, menos contra su novio, y la chica era una excelente deportista; y también se tomaba en cuenta que Hiccup es muy irritante cuando gana muchas veces seguidas, y Astrid no tiene paciencia para con ello, ¡ni para con nada!...

-¡te gané, pecoso!- por el bien de la salud del competitivo castaño, la rubia había pisado la arena primero que él, y sin cansarse ni agotar sus energías.

En cambio Hiccup…

-podrías ayudarme- el pobre muchacho sentía sus pulmones arder como el mismísimo infierno. Estaba tirado en el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente. ¡habían recorrido cien metros de distancia! Y un puto caracol casi hacía que se fuera rodando por la pendiente.

Astrid dejó de saltar y levantar el puño en victoria, al escucharlo. Se volteó hacia él, distraídamente, como el que su novio se estuviese muriendo fuera lo más normal para ella. Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo analizaba- el agua te hará bien, babe- una sonrisa ladina apareció en su cara al decir "agua". Cuando vivieron en florida muy pocas veces se había metido a la playa, pero en realidad le encantaba. Si cuando Hiccup le había preguntado si quería ir a la playa ella no dudó en aceptar. Estaba usando una camisa de a cuadros y a botones, azul grisáceo, estaba abierta, dejando ver la guardacamisa roja, unos shorts negros, sus botas militares negras, y su cabello en su peinado habitual.

Hiccup le dio una mirada incrédula, aunque él ya se esperaba esa respuesta insensible de su rubia. Pero, él haría lo que fuera para no meterse en el agua. Aborrecía la playa. Solo había llevado a su novia porque sabía que le gustaba, y estaba dispuesto a vigilarla mientras se divertía. Tuvo que pensar en algo rápido… y ya sabía qué. Suspiró, con falso pesar- my lady, no puedo ir al agua, acuérdate de mi prótesis- y levantó la pierna, dejando mostrar la prótesis que ocupaba desde la pantorrilla hacia abajo, de la pierna izquierda.

Me había olvidado mencionar ese detalle, Hiccup había perdido la mitad de la pierna izquierda en un accidente con su motoneta de montaña el año anterior a conocer a las gemelas. Había perdido el control de la moto, y chocó contra un árbol, ocasionando que rodara con la moto, todo el resto de camino, al final había chocado contra una roca, y quedado entre la roca y la moto. Su pantorrilla y pie habían quedado rasgados y sin arreglo alguno. Estuvo un poco tiempo en rehabilitación, porque logró poder usar la prótesis con facilidad y volver a montar su bicicleta y sus motonetas en poco tiempo.

Astrid rodó los ojos, no creyendo ni las dos primeras letras- Hiccup, tu prótesis es a prueba de agua y arena- contraatacó-. Vamos, perdiste- le amenazó realmente molesta e irritada por su novio. El chico hizo como si no le escuchara y se quedó mirando el cielo, algo que aumentó la furia de la explosiva rubia que tenía como novia. Se cruzó de brazos, y un aura negra le rodeó, su falta de paciencia empezaba a actuar- no seas imbécil, Hiccup.- gruñó rudamente.

Esa iba a ser una larga batalla, porque la rubia había prometido a su hermana- la pelirroja había sido influenciada por el castaño, ¡ella lo sabía!- no apalearlo durante una semana entera. Una verdadera tortura para la agresiva y masculina muchacha.

Además, cabe mencionar que ambos eran unas verdaderas taparas al momento de ceder. Y estaban usando su máximo potencial… como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la sexta vez que la rubia le bañaba con un balde de agua para pararlo de donde se había sentado hace media hora. Y esa incesante molestia del agua hacía que su casi eterna paciencia se acabara, como siempre lo hacía esa rubia loca.

-Hiccup- el gruñido molesto de su novia le llegó con fuerza. Sabía que la tenía en frente, lo sabía a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Su boca había hecho una mueca al sentir por sexta vez el agua correr por él.

-no lo haré, my lady. Anda tú sola- intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión, él estaba bien sentado allí. Solo quería verla feliz a ella también, pero, al parecer, la terca muchacha no era feliz si él no iba. Y eso no estaba en sus planes.

-aghhh, eres un mentiroso. Sabía que no cumplirías el trato- y esa, irónicamente, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso metafórico.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron rápidamente. Frunció el ceño profundamente- y tú podrías dejar de comportarte como una niñita malcriada- gritó a todo pulmón. Una característica de Hiccup era que al ya no tener paciencia, decía cosas que él no pensaba en realidad y que lastimaban a la gente.

Y ese comentario, lastimó seriamente a la fuerte rubia, quien, a pesar de ser Astrid Hofferson, tenía sentimientos- que no los demostrase en sus expresiones cotidianas, era otra cosa- y había sido lastimada por la única persona que podía hacerla sentir vulnerable. El Haddock. Pero, como era Astrid, no lo demostró en su estoica expresión, solo le dio una patada, donde no midió su fuerza, y luego se giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando lejos, pausada y despreocupadamente, a un lugar donde Hiccup no la siguiera.

Haddock se quedó estático durante algunos minutos. La terquedad y la impaciencia, reinaban en su organismo en ese momento. Y él no se iba a disculpar por ello.

Se quedó sentado, aguantando el dolor físico- por la patada super sayayin de su novia- y el interno y emocional, el que su impaciencia y su terquedad querían esconder para que no lo notara. Pero un pensamiento arribó en su cerebro:

Ella tampoco se disculparía.

No por nada era una de las cuatro personas más tercas del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde. Astrid no había vuelto. Y él estaba preocupado, y se sentía culpable. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, un vacío.

Se sentía tonto e idiota ¿qué había hecho?

Se pasó frenéticamente las manos por la alborotada cabellera. Si iba tras ella, habían grandes posibilidades de que le golpeara. Pero ella lo valía.

Se levantó pesadamente de su sitió. Había creado un hueco en la arena. Empezó a seguir el camino que ella había tomado hace dos horas. Cojeaba un poco y de vez en cuando hacía muecas de dolor. La Hofferson daba duro.

Anduvo por la arena un buen rato. Cada vez preocupándose más por el paradero de la adolecente. No había podido irse a la mansión, puesto, ésta quedaba hacia el otro extremo.

Llegó a una gran roca que llegaba hasta el agua. Así que no tuvo de otra que meterse al agua para pasar. Al pasar la piedra, suspiró aliviado. Ahí estaba ella, recostada de la gran roca, sentada, las manos sobre las rodillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena y fría, la normal.

Él tenía la mitad baja de sus jeans mojada, y no le importó. Dio el primer paso para acercarse… -¿Qué haces aquí?- su fría pregunta lo espantó. Ella no había abierto los ojos, pero tenía unos sentidos avanzados y desarrollados, después de todo, era una guerrera, literalmente, recuerden, tiene un hacha de doble filo.

Suspiró pesadamente- vengo a disculparme. No pensé en lo que te grité. Lo sabes- se acercó vacilante. Y no perdió ese miedo a que le atacara hasta que se sentó a su lado.

Ella se quedó tiesa en su lugar. No la sentía tensa. Llevó sus piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazó, depositando su mentón entre las rodillas. La contempló de reojo. Siempre intentaba memorizarse sus angelicales y feroces facciones. La amaba con locura. Solo ella podía llevarlo a esos niveles de impaciencia con rapidez. Solo ella podía causarle las sonrisas tontas y bobas. Ella le causaba una infinidad de cosas. Ella era la única que podía ver todas sus facetas. La amaba con locura, tanto, que dejaba a un lado su terquedad por ella.

Se cansó de su silencio- no quise lastimarte. Tienes razón, my lady. Yo, debí cumplir la promesa. – suspiró pesadamente-Solo, discúlpame. Sé que te gusta verme sufrir, - empezó a desesperarse más-pero esto ya es mucho, ¿no crees?- soltó todo lo ultimo completamente nervioso. Nunca despegó la mirada de ella, así que pudo ver como sonreía levemente. Y él se sintió completo.

Esa leve sonrisa, en el lenguaje de la rubia, era un perdón sincero.

Él desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, y sus mejillas calentarse levemente. Contempló el cielo y el océano un rato, completamente tranquilo.

Sintió la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro, algo que le alivió mucho más. Sonrió ampliamente y le miró de reojo. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada y miraba el mar con completa inmersión.

Él le dio un delicado beso en la cabellera, para no sacarla de sus profundas cavilaciones, que, él sabia, tenía en ese mismo momento. Volvió a mirar al horizonte.

Estuvieron en esa posición un buen rato. Hasta que a Hiccup se le ocurrió algo- ¿quieres ir al agua?-…

-.-.-.-.-

Como a las seis de la tarde, los dos adolecentes se encontraban sentados en ese mismo lugar. Cerca de ellos, las ropas y zapatos, tirados. Ella andaba en un traje de baño entero, gris, con abertura en la espalda. Él andaba en shorts verdes.

Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Despeinados. La rubia tenía el cabello suelto.

Hiccup sintió una tensión en los mechones detrás de la oreja derecha. Se volteó hacia ella, curioso y desconcertado- ¿Qué hacías?- su voz sonó aguda, algo que causó que su novia riera entredientes.

-te hago unas trenzas- explicó con simpleza-. Quédate quieto- ordenó fuertemente cuando Hiccup se acomodó un poquito.

Haddock rodó los ojos, completamente divertido- estas bromeando, ¿verdad?- él sabía que no bromeaba. Era la segunda vez que ella atacaba así su cabello, la primera vez, tuvo que excusarse con que su padre creería que era gay, y se ganó las burlas de ella.

-no- murmuró completamente inmersa en su trabajo…- hey, suelta- se quejó, hiccup le había abrazado repentinamente. La había jalado de la cintura, sentándola en su regazo.

Hiccup reposó las manos en su cintura mojada- eres la mejor- su tono era bajo y lento, suave y cálido.

Astrid rodó los ojos y asintió con convicción- tienes razón- devolvió, haciendo reír a los dos. Las carcajadas de ambos no se callaron ni cuando ella lo jaló para besarlo con suavidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cayó exhausta entre las sábanas de su cama. Sudaba levemente. Miró a su lado. El peliblanco se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

-te amo, pelirroja- soltó el chico, sin aliento. Mérida solo asintió y sonrió.

-yo también te amo, imbécil-.

Habían seguido su juego después de que terminara el partido, con la Hofferson pelirroja ganando. Y Jack quiso su venganza, y ella su recompensa.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Allen:-¿qué hubiese pasado si ustedes hubiesen terminado juntos?- intrigado-.

Tori:-todo sería mejor y a multicolor-suspira embelezada-.

Nico:-Allen no existiría…

Tori: sonriendo- ¡lo sé! ¿Pueden imaginárselo?

Mérida:-ya me dieron nauseas.

Jack:-sé que te gustó ese momento, Mer- le pasa un brazo por los hombros-.

Mérida: le da un puñetazo y se aleja un par de metros-ni en mis pesadillas, Albino.

Allen:-papá, estoy aquí. Yo, la hermosa criatura que engendraste con Elsa.

Tori: tiene el rostro verde- que asco. Iagh, hermosa criatura, iagh-se estremece-.

Mavis: cruza las piernas-los demás se impacientarán-.

Tori:-¡y habrá sangre!

Allen:-solo piensas en eso, Vikinga-suspira suavemente-.

Tori:-y en chocolate, querido idiota. Pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Los chicos se esforzaron mucho en esto. Especialmente Mérida…

Mérida:-me sentí violada.

Jack y Nico:-grrrrr.

Mavis: facepalm-.

Tori:-como sea. Muchas gracias por sus revs, vistos, foll y favs. Se los agradezco en verdad. El rev…

 **REVIEW:**

 **AILEEN:- uy, un coma. Espero y no haya llegado a mayores, ya sabes. Cof. Muchas gracias por leer. Y me alegra que te haya fascinado. Es un honor para mi koraso. Espero y este no te haya causado otro coma o algo peor.**

Tori:-vaaaale. Solo quedan dos caps… este es el fic que he subido y que he tardado más en hacer, sin contar CCO y DDC,-se tapa el rostro-…

Nico:-flooojaaaaa.

Tori:-¿quieres callarte?

Nico:-lo siento. Pero sin mí esto es nada…-recibe un zapato contra los dientes-.

Tori:-ojala y se te haya aflojado un diente-sisea-. Entonces, si quieren, dejen sus revs. Saben que los aprecio con mi pequeño koraso. Nos leemos.

Mavis:-al fin.

Jack:-¡Elsa, allá voy!-sale volando-.

Mérida:-debería matarlo.

Allen:-no, por favor.

Tori:-sí, por favor.

 _Tori Berk._


	19. arreglos

Tori:- esta vez sí tardé, y mucho. Pero, ¡oh Dioses!, lo siento en serio, pero el colegio, la flojera…

Jack: -es muuuuy floja…

Tori:- ¿puedes callarte?

Jack:-nop.

Tori: le tira un libro contra la cabeza- ¡es una orden!

Allen:-Vikinga, harás que no nazca.

Tori:- mejor así- lo apunta molesta-.

Allen:- sé que me amas.

Tori: alza un nuevo libro entre sus dedos-.

Allen: se aleja un poco- bien, bien. Lo recogeré y te dejo continuar.

Tori:- si es que puedes- masculla y vuelve a mirar a la cámara- sí, la flojera me consumió, y mi laptop me odia cada día más y sin ella no se pueden grabar los capítulos de ningún fic, asique, resemos por mí, porque Odín me odia; ¿Qué más? Ah sí, está mi hermanito, el bebe Hiccstrid, y el bebe Stormless, que aún están no natos pero que causan casi tantos conflictos como el idiota padre…

Allen:-no es mi culpa…

Tori: se gira hacia él, tirándole un lápiz- ¡has dicho que te callarías!

Allen: lo esquiva y le sonríe- deberías ir a descansar y yo…

Tori:- ¿para que dejes que Storm queme de nuevo mi oficina?- arquea una ceja, con una mueca-.

Allen:- ¡solo pasó una vez!

Tori:- fueron tres veces.

Allen:- Vikinga, yo…

Tori:- shhhhh

Allen:- pero…

Tori:-¡continúa intentando despertar a tu papá y déjame en paz!- Grita-.

Allen: se mira los pies- yo… bien- sigue en lo suyo-.

Tori: gruñe por su comportamiento de niñato- como sea,- mira a la cámara- como sabrán, este es el penúltimo capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten…

Capítulo 09: arreglos.

Casi un mes ha pasado desde que están en Brasil, y, les confiaré un secreto, dentro de una semana se celebrará el cumpleaños de alguien, no diré más, ustedes lo averiguarán solitos, yo ya dije mucho.

Domingo:

Las gemelas se encontraban durmiendo en la habitación de la mayor, por lo que no sabían que Hiccup, Jack y los gemelos se encontraban en la habitación de la única chica entre ellos cuatro.

Haddock recostó la cabeza, viendo con mayor interés lo que decía su mejor amigo peliblanco-…de eso yo me encargaré. ¿Quién se encarga de buscar los invitados?- miró expectante a los tres adolecentes que le habían estado oyendo durante esos minutos.

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Todos pensaban quien podría ser perfecto para ello.

-Brutilda- la exclamación de Hiccup sobresaltó a todos. Miró directamente a su mejor amiga, esperando su respuesta.

Se llevó una mano al mentón. No sonaba mal… sería pan comido, y ella comía mucho pan- claro, ¿por qué no?- se encogió de hombros sin tomarle mucha importancia a su nueva tarea.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, pensando mejor lo que había dicho hace pocos segundos… qué más podía hacer que rezar porque Brutilda no se lo tomara a la ligera. Suspiró- bueno, yo me encargaré de la comida, ¿no creen?- esperaba que los chicos estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

Brutacio asintió. Brutilda se encogió de hombros.- no hay problema- Jack sonrió con todo los dientes- entonces, tú- señaló con el índice al indiferente de Brutacio- te encargaras de la diversión- al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos e iba dar su primera, alocada, idea ¡tenía un mundo de posibilidades en su cabeza!...- nada que pueda matar o dejar en coma a alguien- advirtió, conocía demasiado esa cabeza rubia como para no adelantársele a sus pensamientos.

Brutacio se acongojó. Ahora ¿Qué haría? El albino de Jack le había dejado atado de manos y pies, el muy…

-debemos irnos ya. No podemos perder tiempo, muchachos- Hiccup se había anticipado a las palabrotas que soltaría su mejor amigo. Otro que le conocía por completo, carajo. ¿Acaso ya nadie puede tener secretos ahora? Que chingada su vida. El colmo de los colmos sería que sus padres supieran todo de él. ¡Ni que lo hubieran parido!... no, esperen, su madre si lo parió, y su padre si lo concibió. Le llevaba la chingada.

Brutilda se tiró en su cama, dispuesta a iniciar su sueño profundo, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño obstáculo…- fuera de mi puto cuarto, mierdas andantes- sus suaves alabanzas y despedidas con olor a rosas que le dio a sus mejores amigos y hermano, más su repentina explosión- a la que ya estaban acostumbrados-, les asustó levemente.

Salieron de mal humor. Uno que quería arreglar un plan y ella les sacaba a patadas de su habitación. Benditas las hormonas de esa rubia loca. De seguro que le había llegado Andrés, ¡apostaban eso! Lo apostaban.

Lunes:

Brutilda se levantó de buen humor esa mañana, si mañana se puede decir las once, rondando las doce del medio día. Después de haber sacado a patadas, prácticamente, a sus mejores amigos y a la abominación que tenía por hermano, se encargó de llamar a algunos contactos. Acaso esos idiotas creían que ella no se tomaría en serio eso, estaban muy equivocados. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas. Les quería mucho para hacerles una porquería de fiesta.

Ya había hablado con Eret, así que iría con él a buscar e invitar a los amigos y conocidos del pelinegro de buenos músculos.

Bajó a la cocina a paso veloz. Conociendo a sus padres, le habían dejado el desayuno, tapadito con otro plato. Ding Ding Ding, tenía razón. Comió sin presuro, saboreando la exquisitez que preparaba… Mérida, muy divertido en verdad, una de las gemelas preparaba experimentos radiactivos y la otra hacía bailar tus papilas gustativas. Qué locura.

Terminó de desayunar y almorzar, porque, ¡vamos! Miren la hora a la que se levantó la muy floja.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la sala de estar. No quería, por nada del mundo, que su madre supiera que iba a salir con un chico, y ni siquiera era una cita… ¿o sí? Quien carajos sabe… no, enserio, ¿Quién sabe? Ella está algo confundida en eso, es el primer chico que le atrae… ¡ayúdenle!

Salió de su casa sin encontrarse con su madre. Misión cumplida. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para montar su car…

-hola, cariño- su padre le dio un susto de muerte en el momento que se giró sobre sus talones y se lo consiguió ahí parado.

Su expresión era nerviosa, sorprendida y asustada. Todo un mosaico de muecas- papi ¿no deberías estar en…-tuvo que esforzar su cerebro para lo siguiente, porque no le llegaba ninguna excusa viable-… alguna parte?- su cerebro se quemó con eso.

Su padre rió entredientes, le conocía demasiado. Su expresión cambió a una completamente seria, que medio asustó a su hija. Se cruzó de brazos e hinchó el pecho, como buen padre, viendo como su hija se acongojaba viéndolo desde abajo. La rubia era alta, pero su padre ¡era Slenderman!- vas a salir con Eret, ¿verdad?- su tono era serio y sobreprotector, como el de todo buen padre.

Los colores se le fueron de la cara a la rubia- ¿Quién…-iba a decir carajos- … te dijo esa vil mentira, padre?- estaba asustada y se lo demostraba a su padre, en expresiones y la falta de colores en su cara.

No aguantó la risa que descompuso todo el personaje que le estaba mostrando a su hija. Brutilda puso una expresión desencajada y las mejillas se le encendieron, por lo menos no había gritado como la mayoría de las veces que actúa… ¿o sí?- me lo dijo tu hermano, cariño; pero no hay problema.- se limpió una lagrimita, y se calmó un poco para ver los desorbitados ojos de su pequeña niña. Le tomó los hombros con firmeza, para sacarla de toda la encrucijada que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento- confío en ti. Ahora- le dio un beso en la frente- no deberías hacerlo esperar, solo digo- se cruzó de brazos y le regaló una sonrisa.

A Brutilda la cara se le coloreó de un rosado suave. Tenía dos cosas en la cabeza. Uno, mataría a su hermano. Dos, su padre tenía razón. Se encogió de hombros, intentado hacerlo natural, pero seguía algo incomoda. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa- está bien, tomaré el consejo- le pasó por el lado a su padre y se encaminó a su carro- adiós, papá. Nos vemos en la noche- soltó sin cuidar las palabras.

Si se hubiera volteado, hubiera visto como la cara amigable de su padre pasaba a una para nada agradable. En su cabeza ya se formulaban mil y una torturas para eso chico, si le hacía daño a su niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía licencia de conducir desde hace pocos meses, la hubiera tenido cuando cumplió dieciséis si no hubiera casi- casi- matado a su instructor cuando hizo el examen-casi-. Pero, por lo menos no quemó el carro como lo hizo Mérida. Acuérdense que la pelirroja puede quemar y explotar cosas sin querer.

Había tenido, también, que ir a una clase de control de ira… solo digamos que dejó traumado a su instructor. Ja, eso había sido muy divertido de ver.

-quítate del medio, animal- pero no le había funcionado. Metió el brazo al vehículo después de amenazar al motorizado que tenía enfrente. Gracias a todos los dioses que no le había gritado en portugués.

Siguió en la carretera sin muchos percances, solo atacó verbalmente a cinco personas, estaba avanzando en controlar la ira. Astrid le había acompañado cuando tuvo que ir a la clase de control de ira, la rubia gruñona no duró ni quince minutos y tuvo que hacer servicio comunitario extra al que ya tenía… no pregunten; y su avance de no gritarle a otros conductores, es de veinte.

Condujo hasta una plaza de buen tamaño, repleta de personas alegres y risueñas. Aparcó el auto en un lugar visible. Se quedó mirando cómo la gente se divertía. Por lo menos había reunido una buena cantidad de invitados ella sola, estaba orgullosa de ello.

Escuchó el toque en el vidrio de la ventanilla del copiloto, así que se volteó. Era Eret… y… ¿una niñita?, de donde había salido esa niña… un momento, Eret le había hablado de su hermana menor… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ah sí, Vanellope.

-hola- escuchó la voz alegre y abollada del muchacho. Eso la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del copiloto y la de pasajeros.

Eret pasó con calma, en cambio, su hermana, pasó como torbellino al vehículo. Tel vez tendría diez, once años.

-hola, güera- saludó la energética niña mientras se asomaba por el espacio entre los dos asientos- copiloto y piloto-.

Brutilda sonrió, contagiada de la energía infantil- hola chamaca, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- se recostó del respaldo. Qué bueno que la niña hablaba ingles también.

Eret estaba más que divertido por lo que veía- mi madre me pidió que la cuidara- se cruzó de brazos, él sabía que ellas no le estaban prestando atención, pero ¡qué más da!

Vanellope hizo una mueca- mi hermano quería andar con una tal muchacha linda y algo así, no le presté atención- su hermano y Brutilda se sonrojaron a más no poder- pero, vámonos, que no tengo todo el día, güerita- empezó a saltar animadamente en el asiento.

Los dos adolecentes hicieron como si lo primero que dijo la niña nunca hubiera sucedido. Así era mejor.

Eret tomó una nota mental sobre sobornar a su hermana la próxima vez, porque él sabía que la muy… hija de su madre lo había dicho apropósito.

Martes:

-deja de moverte, imbécil- Jack rodó los ojos. Era la tercera vez que Astrid le regañaba porque no le dejaba leer, pero que más podía hacer, estaba contactando a algunos conocidos para su parte del trabajo, y cuando esperaba no podía parar de mover el pie, cosa que movía la hamaca donde estaban.

-si no quieres que me mueva, cámbiate a la otra hamaca- lo único que recibió fue una súper patada en el hígado y un gruñido de parte de su mejor amiga.

La vista del mar desde el patio de la mansión era hermosa. La rubia leía un libro y tenía los audífonos puestos y a aerosmith a todo volumen, no lo iba a escuchar a él y a sus llamadas. Compartían el espacio de la manera en que quedaran más cómodos, ella estaba recostada de un lado y él en el otro extremo, dejándole espacio libre a la chica para poder golpearlo cuando se le pegara la gana.

Después de sobarse el área afectada y dejar de mover el pie por el bien de sus órganos, siguió con su labor de llamar y planificar…

Llamada 2: (Tori- en las llamadas: así es en portugués, y _asá es en ingles._ Espero entiendan)

Jack- buenos días.

Recepcionista- buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

J- ¿tienen globos rojos, verdes, azul hielo y vinotinto?

R-ehm… si ¿Para cuándo los quiere?

J- el viernes. Supongo que necesita la dirección, ¿verdad?

R- si, si la necesito.

J- bueno… es la mansión del acantilado al lado del Cristo redentor… sabe cuál es, ¿verdad?

R- si, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿a qué hora los quiere allá? Y ¿Cuántos quiere?

J – quiero doce paquetes de cada color. Y los quiero… a las doce del medio día.

R- estaremos allá.

J- ok, gracias.

Llamada 4:

….

J- ¿puede alquilármelas? Por favor.

R- lo siento señor, pero solo tenemos en esos tres colores.

J- pero me van a matar si se consiguen con que las sillas son rosadas, anaranjadas y fucsias. Entiéndame, por favor.

R- lo siento mucho. Pero las negras y las azules ya están alquiladas.

J- _puta la gente que se le ocurrió alquilarlas antes que yo. Me cago en…_

R- disculpe, pero, ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Me está insultando?

J- noo, claro que no… _mojona culera inservible._

R- óigame señor, no me insulte en un idioma que no entiendo. Adiós.

J- ehh por lo menos sabe de otro lugar… señora… mojigata culera ¿dónde quedó?

-la muy… me colgó. Tendré que buscar en otra tienda-.

Llamada 7:

J- buenas tardes. Podría decirme si venden luces de guirnalda en blanco.

R- si, si tenemos. ¿Cuántas quiere?

J- quince met…

Astrid- _Jack, no te muevas. Quieres que te patee en las bolas, ¿verdad?_

R- disculpe, pero, ¿quién es esa?

J- nadie, nadie. Es mi televisor… _dejaré de moverme, ok._

A- _mucho mejor, imbécil._

R- que televisor más extraño, señor.

J- si, verdad. Bueno, quiero quince metros. Para este viernes, a la una de la tarde, ¿pueden traérmelos?

….

Llamada 10:

J _\- buenas tardes. ¿Tiene máquinas de humo para alquilar este viernes?_

R- señor, no le entiendo nada.

J- je, disculpe, es la costumbre… _sí que soy pendejo_ … no me haga caso.

R- oh no, tranquilo. ¿Qué quería?

J- quiero rentar una maquina de humo para este viernes, ¿las tiene?

R-si, claro, cariño. ¿No necesitas nada más?

J- ehh… ¿no me va a pedir la dirección?

R- ¿ehh?... oh cierto. Es que suenas tan guapo, que me pierdo en tu voz.

J- ¿disculpe?

R- ¿cómo te llamas, amor?

J- me llamo _no me acuesto con pedófilas_ tengo novia.

R- eso no importa.

J- _perra_ adiós, cancele mi orden.

R- no, espera.

J- ¿Qué dice?... no le oigo… se cor… ta… la… fsssssssh.

Llamada 15:

J- hola, disculpe, ustedes venden espuma para piscina.

Otra- claro, precioso. Y todo lo que quieras.

J- ¿disculpe?

O- ¿quieres que vaya yo misma y te de un masaje?

J- señora, ¿usted es pedófila? _Las recepcionistas aquí están locas._

O- espera… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

J- tengo 17.

O- oh dios mío, lo siento tanto. Niño, ¿quién te dio este número?, siquiera sabes que esto es una línea caliente.

J- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si Brutacio me di… _puto cabrón. Me las va a pagar, la mierda rubia esa._

O- lo siento tanto. Espero no quedes traumado.

J- no, no hay problema, yo ya estaba traumado desde niño.

O- vaya, je… que vergüenza.

J- lo sé.

Miércoles:

Brutacio estacionó su camioneta frente a un edificio de fachada abandonada. Se bajó con cuidado, intentado no rayar la puerta de su preciada camioneta. Le dio unas palmaditas al capó- quédate aquí, nena. Vuelvo en un rato- le sonrió a su camioneta y se dirigió a la entrada del lugar, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando una cancioncita pegajosa.

La puerta rechinó al abrirla. El bombillo titilaba con frecuencia. Cerró la puerta sin darle frente, mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando a alguien.

-buenas tardes, joven Thorson- esa voz le hizo saltar en su lugar y mirar rápidamente a la esquina que no tenía luz. Se veía una silueta delgada sentada en una silla, se lograba divisar un par de maletas a su lado.

A Brutacio le brillaron los ojos- Camicazi- gritó a todo pulmón y corrió hacia ella.

La adolecente se levantó de su asiento y abrió los brazos, dejando mostrar su cabello rubio ceniza, su tamaño menudo y contextura delgada con pequeñas curvas; llevaba el largo y enmarañado cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

Brutacio la abrazó fuertemente- ¡llegaste bien!- exclamó mientras le daba vueltas. Camicazi reía por el entusiasmo de su novio.

Cuando se mareó hasta ponerse verde, Tacio la bajó. Ella tuvo que volverse a sentar para poder recuperar el equilibrio.- te los traje, si es lo otro que ibas a preguntar- sonrió, divertida por la expresión más que emocionada de su novio.

-te he dicho que te amo- Camicazi asintió- no importa- tomó aire- te amo, Camicazi- gritó a todo pulmón mientras saltaba de aquí para allá.

La muchacha se enterneció por el carácter de su novio- yo también te amo, Tacio- se levantó, aún meneándose un poquito, pero nada que el caminar no arregle. Paró al chico de los hombros, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tacio la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él.

Se separaron al ya empezar a sentir la falta excesiva de aire- tienes que saber todo lo que hemos hecho- comentó Brutacio, muy pero muy emocionado.

Camicazi asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba el techo, tomándolo como distracción. Estaban pasando propagandas en el canal que estaba viendo.

Las paredes eran de un violeta con verde musgo.

Estaba cansada y agobiada por el largo viaje que había hecho; pero Brutacio valía la pena. Lástima que los padres de Brutacio no le habían dejado dormir en el mismo cuarto que el rubio.

Suspiró pesadamente. Se acomodó de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Y siguió viendo su programa que había regresado.

No se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió. Tampoco se percató de que ese alguien entraba en su cama…- hola bonita.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- saltó de la cama y cayó al suelo de bruces. Su corazón latía a mil ¿Qué había sido eso?

-soy Brutacio, Cami. ¿Estás bien?- vio desde el suelo, como Brutacio se asomaba por el borde de la cama.

-Tacio- reclamó completamente alterada. Le saltó encima y le repartió una buena cantidad de golpes, después de todo tenía un buen brazo, genética, sus primas eran las gemelas Hofferson. Un año menor, pero igual de loca.

Al final se quedó dormida en medio de la golpiza- tenía sueño pesado y caía rápido, al igual que cierta prima suya-. Quedó sobre Brutacio, babeándole el torso. El adolecente la abrazó protectoramente y se quedó dormido, embriagado por el perfume natural de su novia.

Jueves:

Hiccup se removió entre las sabanas azules hielo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la maraña rubia -suelta- de su novia. Intentó no removerse demasiado para no despertarla. Pensó en quedarse así toda la mañana, con ella, pero lo descartó al acordarse de lo que tenía que hacer: su tarea.

Intentó sacar un brazo de debajo de Astrid, pero la cintura desnuda de su novia lo tenía un poquito atrapado, y, en el proceso, ella se despertó.

-buenos días, Haddock- le escuchó murmurar. Le daba la espalda, pero él sabía que se estaba restregando los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Suspiró, y luego sonrió somnolientamente. Podría pasar solo unos pocos minutos, eso no haría daño.

-buenos días my lady- susurró acercándose más a la espalda desnuda de ella. Sintiendo la tersa, suave y delicada piel de su- suya y de nadie más- rubia. Se podían ver manchitas violáceas en su cuello, brazos, espalda, desde su lugar, porque tenía más del otro lado… y él no se quedaba atrás ¡su piel, prácticamente, estaba violácea!

Se acurrucó en su espalda, descansó el mentón en la cabellera enmarañada, y enredó las piernas con las de ella, mientras su brazo libre la atraía más por el abdomen, el marcado y trabajado abdomen de la adolecente, pero, él no perdía en eso tampoco, tenía sus seis bien trabajados y marcados, más los bíceps y los otros músculos de los cuales no me acuerdo el nombre.

Astrid se encogió más contra él, disfrutando también del contacto y el rose. Su respiración era suave y lenta.

Nadie dijo nada ni se movió. Así estaban bien. Disfrutando de tener al otro con él. Los cuerpos calientes por las sabanas y la unión. Desnudos pero sin frío.

Pero, como buen adolecente con hormonas, el cuerpo de Hiccup empezó a reaccionar a la fricción de los glúteos de su rubia con su entrepierna, y el saber que si movía las manos un poco más arriba, podría tener aquellos bellos montes firmes, redondos, de buen tamaño, cálidos, y suaves.

Acarició el abdomen de la chica, con lentitud, delineando los músculos. Astrid exhaló, sintiendo una calidez creciente en su vientre, pero, un vacio en su estomago era mucho mayor- babe- susurró, prácticamente inaudible para Hiccup, así que el chico no lo escuchó- Hiccup, tengo hambre- exclamó con el ceño fruncido. Ni hacer el amor estaba antes que la comida.

La calidez en su vientre cayó cuando dijo eso, y las reacciones del cuerpo de Hiccup pararon cuando ella se sentó en la cama para buscar su pijama.

Haddock se acostó bocarriba en la cama, las sábanas le tapaban el abdomen bajo, para arriba estaba descubierto. Sus manos se cruzaron sobre su vientre, y miró de reojo como su amada rubia se vestía con desesperación, llevada por su estomago… como siempre.

Ella nunca cambiaría, y la amaba y adoraba así, tan ruda y diferente como ella sola. Tan Astrid.

-yo también te amo, my lady- recalcó al ver como ella abría la puerta de la habitación.

Astrid rodó los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada y leve.- pecoso calenturiento- respondió entredientes, muy divertida la rubia.

Haddock sonrió ampliamente, y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Suspiró- y así me amas- soltó con burla.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de reojo- más de lo que te puedas imaginar- soltó con simpleza y naturalidad.

Salió de la habitación dejando a un Hiccup con la cara y orejas rojas, y una sonrisa muy boba.

-yo también te amo más de lo que tú puedas imaginar- susurró ido del lugar.

Tardaría un buen rato en salir de su embobamiento. Astrid sabía las consecuencias de lo que le decía o hacía para con Hiccup, ella sabía muy bien las cosas que le ocasionaba al pobre castaño, y se divertía tanto al ver las consecuencias.

Una vez hizo que Hiccup explotara un salón, con solo sonreírle, en ese momento ella no lo hizo apropósito. Esa fue la cuarta vez que el salón de química explotaba- ese año-, a causa de alguno de su grupo de amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Conducía tranquilamente hacia una tienda de chucherías, era la primera en su lista de lugares a los que debía ir ese día por las porquerías para la fiesta.

-quítese del medio- pero claro, al parecer todos ellos tenían problemas con los demás conductores, hasta el más sensato de aquí. Sonó el claxon tres veces, hasta que la ancianita logró pasar la calle.

Hiccup había sido el primero de todos en obtener licencia, especialmente porque era el mayor de todos, el jovencito cumplía bisiesto, por lo que él ya es mayor de edad, le siguen las gemelas, luego los gemelos en octubre y por ultimo Jack en diciembre.

Aparcó el vehículo de Brutacio frente a la tienda de comida chatarra.

Entró al lugar. Era un espacio lleno de comida en bolsas, desde caramelos hasta bolsas con pan para hamburguesas.

Caminó como Juan por su casa, revisando los estantes del lugar… pasillo uno… en el, agarró un carrito para meter lo que iba a comprar… caminó en los pisos de cerámica gris… ¿chupetas de chocolate? Por supuesto… ¿galletas con chocolate? Como no, tres cajas. Qué bueno que ese lugar vende al por mayor… ¿caramelos de miel? Mérida se los pegaría por la cabeza… ¿sirop de chocolate? Se llevaría dos cajas… ¿papitas? Sería lanzarse la soga al cuello si no las compraba. ¡Cinco cajas!... ¡chocolate en tabletas! Tres cajas… ¿gomitas acidas? Si no las compraba sería como decirle a Astrid que no la ama. ¡Cinco cajas!… ¿maíz para microondas? ¡Cuatro kilos!

Después de recorrer todos los pasillos, se dirigió, haciendo fuerza sobre humana, hacia la caja. La vendedora le recibió con una sonrisa coqueta ¡oh genial!

Antes de que la muchacha comenzara con el flirteo que él ya veía venir, la paró con una mano y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su sudadera con la otra, desbloqueó su celular y le mostró la foto de pantalla: era Astrid con su eterna sonrisa ladeada, el flequillo azul le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo, su sonrisa iba directo a la persona detrás de la cámara, él; llevaba una sudadera negra, su trenza eterna y, en sus brazos, tenía un gato negro de hipnóticos ojos verde tóxico, chimuelo, su gato con gran personalidad, que le sonreía a la cámara.

Le restregó el celular en la cara, para que tuviera el punto en claro, después volvió a bloquearlo y guardarlo. La muchacha siguió sonriendo coquetamente y se recostó de la caja- tu hermana es muy hermosa- Hiccup se dio una facepalm- _ahh por Thor-_.

-es mi novia- ahí la chica comprendió la cosa y se puso más roja que un tomate, de la vergüenza.

Tienda 5:

Pasó por las puertas corredizas del supermercado. El maletero de la camioneta de Brutacio estaba repleto de comida. Caminó hasta el pasillo uno, en el camino agarró un carrito… ¿manzanas? Mérida se moriría si no le compraba esas manzanas… ¿camarones? Podría ser… ¿aceitunas? A Astrid le gustaban, a Mérida le gustaban eran las alcaparras… compraría las dos… ¿helado? De chocolate con menta… ¿pizzas congeladas? Por supuesto… ¿carne para hamburguesas? Le degollarían si no las compraba… ¿salchichas? Con mostaza, como no… ¿refresco? Sería de idiotas no comprárselos a las Hofferson… ¡pollo! Como no iba a comprarlo.

Llenó el carrito… como lo había hecho en las otras tiendas. Su sonrisa leve desapareció al instante de ver lo que tenía enfrente- ¡los dioses me odian!-frente a él habían colas que terminaban en el despacho de empleados, ¡¿Cuánto tardaría en pagar?!... ¡un momento!

Casi se rompe el cuello al voltear hacia una cola mucho más corta. Muajajajajaja.

-qué bueno que me falta una pierna- silbó mientras caminaba a la cola de discapacitados.

NOTITAS DE MIERDA:

Mérida: se cruza de brazos, risueña- veo que has cambiado un poco el "notitas".

Tori:- ¡oh, cállate!- refunfuña-.

Allen:-no anda de muy buen humor hoy.

Tori:- ¿quién te dijo que hablaras, pequeño idiota?

Mérida:- oye, gruñoncita, ¿estás en nuestros días?

Allen:- nop, es otra cosa. ¿recuerdas a su mejor amiga?

Mérida:-… ¡¿ya ha pasado un año más?!

Tori:- ¡cállense de una buena vez!

Mérida: saca una pastilla- ¿quieres?

Tori:-… sí- se la quita de un manotazo-.

Allen: preocupado- no deberías…

Tori: traga- ¿qué?

Allen: bufa- nada.

Mérida:-bueeeno- evita la mirada molesta de Allen. Mira a la cámara- esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado. Es un tanto… ehm, extraño, y supongo que todo se entenderá con el último capítulo. Intentaremos estar todos aquí para darle la bienvenida al cap número 20. Y esperamos no tardar tanto, porque ésta- señala a una Tori dormida sobre su escritorio- está algo estresada últimamente.

Allen: le arropa a la castaña- ¿algo?

Mérida:-bueno, mucho. Sin más preámbulo, los reviews tan preciados…

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AILEEN:- supongo que Tori debe estar bastante alucinada por tus palabras, y agradece ser un extraño modelo a seguir. Seguro que lo haces increíble. Y creo que ella te sigue en Wattpad, le espiaré la laptop cuando pue… ehm, sí, Allen me está viendo feo…-susurra:- pero lo haré. Ojalá este capítulo te haya fascinado y dado dos comas más, y que puedas salir de ellos para el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos.**

 **MAD LADYRATION:- wow, "deliciosos"?... supongo que es bueno… creeme que me cuesta estar con Jack-hace una mueca-, pero es bueno saber que soy así buena en la actuación. Y estoy bastante segura que esa castaña debe estar bastante halagada. Y todos nosotros nos esforzamos bastante para ganar reacciones como la tuya. Enhorabuena que conseguiste el fic, y ya casi finalizando-risa maliciosa-, ojalá y este cap también te guste. Tori es bastante rara. Nos leemos.**

Allen:- deberíamos acabar ya. Voy a llevar a Tori a su cuarto. ¿qué tenía esa pastilla?

Mérida:- era un calmante. Hiccup me pidió que se lo diese- ríe un poco, encogiéndose de hombros-.

Allen: bufa y rueda los ojos- mi Vikinga va a estar muy molesta cuando se entere.

Mérida: lo apunta, arqueando las cejas- tú no nos delatarías.

Allen: se encoge de hombros y carga al estilo nupcial a la castaña- ella siempre termina enterándose- sale de la oficina-.

Mérida: se toca el cabello y le sonríe a la cámara- buena bronca en la que me he metido. Como sea- guiña un ojo- me han dejado sola con el cuerpo inerte de Frost, voy a divertirme un rato- risa malévola-. Bueno, espero y no estén molestos, y recibir algunos revs. Se les agradece su paciencia. Nos leemos luego.

 _Mérida Dumbrock._


	20. fieestaaa (Tori ha vuelto, babys)

Tori:-suplico que no me maten, aunque no merezca el perdón de ustedes ni de Odin. Nos han sucedido muchas cosas pero no volverè a irme, ni ninguno de ellos ¡no se deshaceràn tan rápido de mì!

Allen:- ejem…

Tori: sonriò maléficamente a la cámara- de nosotros, me corrijo.

Hiccup, Astrid, Mèrida, Jack, Brutacio y Brutilda:-¡disfruten!-gritan-.

Tori: sonriò emocionada-hay tantas cosas que se van a enterar ustedes de lo que ha pasado en este año. Los amo…

Allen: su expresión no fue muy feliz al escuchar eso-.

Tori: rió divertida y abrazó a su novio- disfruten-.

10: fiesta

Es viernes, pero no un viernes cualquiera. Es el cumpleaños de las hermanas Hofferson.

Mérida y Astrid dormían plácidamente en la cama de la rubia gruñona.

Mérida sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada. Estaba medio dormida, así que, se secó la saliva de la comisura inferior de la boca. Miró la habitación, fuera de lugar, no sabía qué día era, no sabía que era su cumpleaños, no sabía dónde estaba.

-Astrid- llamó a la maraña rubia sostenida en una prolija trenza. Se sentó y le removió el brazo a la rubia- hermana, despierta- la rubia se removió y gruñó. Por lo menos sabía que estaba viva. Tenía que usar una técnica muy divertida, para ella. Se acercó a su hermana y…

-auch Mérida- le mordió. La rubia saltó, quedando sentada y completamente despierta. Estaba encabronada por lo que acababa de hacer su hermana, pero, en el momento que se volteó hacia ella, se acordó de algo y le golpeó en el brazo- otro año más cerca de ser ancianas- y le dio un zape cariñoso en la nuca.

Desde que tenían memoria, en vez de decir cumpleaños, decían algo estúpido. Era una tradición.

Mérida se sobó el golpe, pero una sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios- yo también te quiero, Astrid- replicó entredientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La mayor rodó los ojos y abrió los brazos a los lados- ven y dale un abrazo a la persona que más te quiere- sonrió completamente divertida.

Mérida abrió los brazos y entrecerró los ojos- ¿Dónde está Jack?- su hermana le dio un zape, otra vez. Mérida rió y le dio el abrazo anual, el abrazo del año que duraba más tiempo, porque recuerden, el espacio personal.

-.-.-.-.-

Mérida bajaba apresuradamente, a tropezones que casi hacían que rodara los escalones que le faltaban; en cambio, su hermana, iba a su paso despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya habían sido llamadas y felicitadas, por sus padres, abuelos, tíos y demás primos.

Al doblar para entrar a la cocina fueron invadidas por un par de brazos estranguladores y abarcadores de su espacio personal.

-feliz cumpleaños- quien más podría ser que su querida Brutilda.

Astrid se quedó tiesa y rodó los ojos por la efusividad, un simple feliz cumpleaños de parte de su mejor amiga le bastaba, pero no, no podía esperar eso de Brutilda. Mérida correspondió a duras penas, puesto, el abrazo le estaba sofocando y quitando la entrada de aire a sus pulmones.

-no…res… piro- su rostro se tornó azulado y pecoso.

Ahí fue que Brutilda se dio cuenta de su falta de control y las soltó. Si Astrid no hubiera tenido el reflejo de sostener a mérida, esta hubiera caído como saco de papas.

-brutilda- le regañó el preocupado novio de la pelirroja, para luego bajarse de su banqueta y socorrer a la Hofferson de piel azul y respiración pesada.

Brutilda rodó los ojos- exagerado. Yo nunca le haría daño a mi mejor amiga- replicó con obviedad. Jack le dio una mirada sarcástica, astrid no se molestó en mirarla, y los demás no se molestaron en hacerle ver todas las cosas que habían puesto en peligro la vida de ella, la de su hermano y la de mérida… aunque, pensándolo bien, esas ideas no eran solo de ella, ajam, ahora ¿que le reclamaban?

Mérida volvió a tener su color rosado y pálido y sus ojos dejaron de estar desorbitados.- feliz cumpleaños, dientona- se encontró con la sonrisa feliz de su novio, que la sostenía con un brazo por la espalda, y con el otro, del hombro.

Lo primero que su cuerpo aceptó, fue rodar los ojos- gracias, imbécil- su voz era algo ronca, y su garganta un poquito pastosa, nada de mucha importancia.

Jack sonrió mucho más y le ayudó a parar, con algo de refuerzos de astrid.

Cuando paró a su novia, se dirigió hacia su cuñada- un año más vieja, cuñada- felicitó con burla.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos y apoyó todo su peso en una pierna, mientras a la otra la doblaba un poquito- para ti no hay abrazo- sentenció seca y cortante. Miró por sobre el hombro de jack y se dirigió hacia la barra, chocando, apropósito, el hombro con el de jack.

El peliblanco bufó y se volteó para abrazar a su novia… pero no estaba. Miró de reojo sobre su hombro, estaba siendo abrazada por la señora lei.

La mujer estrechó a la pelirroja contra su pecho. Había aprendido a querer a esas dos adolecentes como si fueran otras hijas. En total, tenía seis hijos, y a solo dos había concebido.

-muchas gracias, señora lei- mérida murmuró, acomodándose y abrazándola con suavidad y cariño.

astrid era abrazada por Brutacio- estoy tan feliz- quien lloraba en su hombro como todo un hombre... si, como no.

Astrid estaba más que incómoda y fuera de entrenamiento para lo que se estaba enfentando. Bien, conocía a Brutacio como a su patineta, y sabía que iba a tener esa reacción. Y, normalmente, lo golpearía, pero, en ese momento, no quería golpearlo, necesitaba comer para obtener sus energías, después lo golpearía.

Si no hubiese sido porque Camicazi estaba demás de impaciente por abrazar a su prima y separara a su novio con demasiada facilidad de la estatua en la que se había convertido astrid, la falta de paciencia que ella-astrid- tenía hubiera actuado en pocos segundos más, y no iba a ser nada lindo.

En el momento que dejó de escuchar los moqueos en la pata de su oreja, suspiró aliviada, y dejó de estar tensa…-feliz cumpleaños, psicópata- y tuvo que tragarse el resto del suspiro al sentir los brazos delgados de su prima rodearle el cuello.

Le devolvió el abrazo, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Mérida se soltó de los fuertes brazos del señor rolhan con calma, y se volteó sobre sus talones, dispuesta a atacar su desayuno…-feliz cumpleaños, cuñada- pero, ¿qué mal hacia el abrazar a su cuñado pecoso?

Sonrió, traviesa, y lo abrazó- gracias- le gritó en la pata del oído. Mérida nunca dejaría de atormentar a los chicos gritándoles en el oído.

Haddock la separó de él fuertemente- me dejaste sordo- reclamó sobándose la oreja y mirando molestamente a la muchacha que le acababa de igualar la edad.

Mérida rió, su plan había funcionado, ya nadie podía interponerse entre ella y su comida. Se sentó – ignorando a hiccup-rápidamente frente a un plato humeante de manzanas acarameladas con avena- su favorito-, junto a un frapé de moras.

Astrid se despegó del maternal abrazo que le daba la señora lei. Cuando logró escapar, no pudo aguantar la sonrisa de alivio al poder divisar al amor de su vida… la comida, recuerden.

-ahora los dos somos mayores, my lady- se volteó hacia el chico que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Ella sonrió levemente y le dio un fuerte golpe disloque ador de hombros 3000. Hiccup se quejó, reclamó y sobó, ella, en cambio, rió a pierna suelta.

-ese es mi regalo favorito- suspiró mirando la cara afligida de su novio.

Ella sabía qué podía cambiar esa chistosa mueca.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hiccup sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-te gusta taparme los ojos, ¿verdad, Haddock?- sonrió levemente, recostándose del asiento del copiloto del auto de Brutacio. Cabe destacar que la rubia Hofferson estaba completamente divertida e impaciente, quería saber a dónde iban.

Hiccup no despegó los ojos de la carretera. Tampoco dejó de sonreír, como un bobo… según su novia.- es solo para que sea una sorpresa, my lady- explicó con calma. Aunque amara ver ese par de orbes que le veían ha profundidad, tenía que admitir que tenerla así, sin ver nada, era algo atractivo y- en lo siguiente su entrepierna también está de acuerdo- exc…

-te quiero recordar que si es algo estúpido y cursie, por favor, desde ahorita nos regresamos a la mansión- se cruzó de brazos, su voz demostraba su irritación y molestia con solo imaginarse algo demasiado "femenino" y para "niñas", aunque conociera a su novio, y éste a ella más que a todos, debía recordarle(amenazarle) por si a las moscas.

El castaño rodó los ojos, internamente agradecido con su impaciente rubia, porque sus pensamientos iban a seguir un rumbo que no era para ese momento. – lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes, no te haré esa barbaridad- no pudo dejar el sarcasmo de lado. Sonrió mucho más- no sé si era posible- al aparcar frente a su sorpresa para su ojiazul.

Astrid rió sarcásticamente y se cruzó de brazos- no siento la camioneta moverse. ¿Ya llegamos?- aunque no lo viera, volteó la cabeza hacia su novio. Ladeó la cabeza.

Hiccup le sonrió dulcemente, se inclinó hacia ella y desató la venda- mira hacia el frente- dio su instrucción en un tono bajo, casi un susurró dulce dirigido a la muchacha que tenía en frente.

Ella no había abierto los ojos hasta después de las instrucciones del castaño. Se enderezó para divisa _…-¡por freya!-_ sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, estaba sorprendida, a pesar que su expresión serena no lo demostrase. Se volteó lentamente hacia él, quien estaba expectante a su impresión- muchas gracias- el murmullo suave y ronco junto a la sonrisa ladeada bastó y sobró. Recuerden, astrid es mejor con las acciones que con las palabras.

Los orbes verdes brillaron, alegres por su cometido, enamorados por esa muchacha, emocionados por su reacción, orgullosos por haberlo hecho bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- _santa cachucha-_ los delgados labios de merida formaban una "o" bien grande. Su cerebro procesaba lo que tenía en frente… e iba a tardar un poco, porque ¡por todo los dioses! Jack se había botado con su salida de cumpleaños…- _mi amor, mi amor. Amo este lugar_ \- una amplia sonrisa con todos los dientes fue lo que terminó de mostrarle a jack que había hecho un buen trabajo en su elección.

Aunque sabía que al final iba a terminar doliéndole.

-gracias, albino-.

Pero ella valía la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las escaleras parecían eternas bajo sus pies. No podía sentir las piernas. Sus respiraciones eran rapidas, podrías decir que le iba a dar un ataque de asma. Estaba completamente sudado. Y, para el como, su rubia no ayudaba…

-¡mueve esas piernas, hipito!- él sabía que esas exclamaciones no eran de apoyo, eran de burla y sorna, su novia gustaba de reírse de él.- ¡este es uno de los mejores regalos que me hayan dado!- no sabía si ese grito era por haberla llevado al cristo redentor o por el espectáculo- bajo los ojos azules- que él estaba sufriendo. ¡que calamidad!, sonrió sin fuerzas, por lo menos estaba feliz, sus ojos, tono de voz, y la sonrisa ladeada se lo demostraba perfectamente.

Ignoró las siguientes frases de "aliento", que más bien eran burlas que escondían las carcajadas, y subió escalon por escalon… faltaban diez… la rubia hace rato que estaba arriba… faltaban cinco… tres… subió los dos últimos a zancadas…- llegué- exclamó por lo bajo, sin aliento, al tocar por fin el suelo. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el endemoniado aire que se le había ido hace rato.

Tardó un poco en recomponerse. Cuando levantó el rostro para buscar la cabellera rubia trenzada… la encontró recostada del barandal, le daba la espalda a todos, pudo deducir que estaba pensativa.

Solo se levantó con algunos problemas como calambres y que sus piernas flaquearan, nada con importancia pff. Y se dirigió al lado de su novia.

Podía esperar a que ella dejara de estar embelesada.

Mientras que en su cabeza aparecía una curiosidad, que ella iba a responderle más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tercera vez…- ¡merida! ¡así no es!- su torso y cabeza le dolían. Él sabía que ella sabía que así no era, pero eso no paraba a la ruda pelirroja en tirarlo al suelo tantas veces como quisiera. Se tocó la parta trasera de su cráneo. Hizo una mueca, podría tener una contusión… pero que más da, esa chica ya le ha dado demasiadas contusiones, está acostumbrado a ello.

Abrió los ojos… quedando ciego por los rayos del sol… después de mover la cabeza para no sufrir de nuevo una ceguera temporal, abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba, con ese uniforme blanco que parecía de karate- al igual que el golpe con que lo había tumbado-, riéndose y resoplando como una loca, nada acorde a una dama… pero quién dijo que su novia era una dama.

Se sostuvo el estomago… no podía respirar… el maldito aire se le había acabado… pero es que era tan hilarante…- _debería tener una videocámara-_. Sonrió con sorna, mirando a su novio desde arriba, aún intentado recuperar el aire que acababa de perder, por culpa de su novio, exacto, lo culpaba a él, irónico- no seas quejica, jacky- su sonrisa pasó a una completamente emocionada, ¿cómo no estarlo? Su jack era el mejor.- ven, parate- hizo una mueca de exasperación. Él sabía lo que venía- tengo hambre-.

Jack hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por pararse… uno… track… cinco huesos le sonaron al pararse.

Pero la sonrisa emocionada de mérida valía sus golpes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El medio día llegó para ellos dos, junto con el hambre de la muchacha, así que se compraron unos perrocalientes en el puesto de un señor que trabajaba allí arriba.

Sentados en una banca, viendo el mar y comiendo. Sus hombros se rosaban.

-Astrid- el llamado del muchacho la sacó de su ensimismado e hizo que lo volteara a ver- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- ella podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz, algo que le alertó, lo suficiente como para dejar de comer su comida y dejarla sobre su regazo. Haddock acababa de terminar la suya.

-si, dime- afirmó a la pregunta del Haddock. Solo como instinto, ella se puso seria, como ella era, y su rostro pasó a uno impasible. Cuando sus ojos demostraban esa curiosidad y la preocupación que no quería mostrar.

Él exhaló y volteó su cuerpo en la banca, quedando de frente al perfil de ella.- está bien- sonrió con algo de temor a que su novia lo viera como a una intrusión en su privacidad, ella era demasiado cerrada, tenía miedo que con lo siguiente ella se cerrara a él también, algo que no soportaría. Ella solo le miraba expectante, también se había volteado en la banca. Era ahora o nunca-¿Cómo celebraban su cumpleaños cuando vivían en florida?- lo dijo, lo preguntó, ese peso ya no estaba, pero quedó la tensión en él, sobre él.

La expresión de astrid no cambió, no mostró sorpresa, ni enfado, estaba abierto a la segunda opción, la conocía ella era impredecible, llena de secretos y sentimientos, que no los demostrara a todo el mundo era otra cosa, primero debían ganarse su confianza.

Quedaron viéndose a los ojos. él esperando su respuesta. Ella sin dejar de estar pensando. Había tocado un nervio, de los pocos que ella tenía, y eso le había conllevado a las escenas de los diez años que pasó con sus abuelos paternos.

Hiccup empezaba a arrepentirse por su sorpresiva pregunta. Abrió a la boca para eliminar lo anterior dicho por él…-era algo cursie- pero la boca de astrid pronunció las palabras antes que la de él.

La miró completamente perdido en lo que venía, le prestaría su completa atención.

Estaba dispuesta a abrirle ese secreto al chico. Lo ama más de lo que todos se pueden imaginar, más de lo que él puede imaginar, que ella no sea buena demostrando afecto es otro tema.

Su rostro se suavizó un poco, dejando que una sonrisa leve apareciera. Le miró a los ojos, demostrándole que estaba bien. Hiccup lo vio y se alivió, para luego tomarle la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, y dándole un leve apretón, mostrándole su incondicional apoyo.

No separaron los ojos del otro.- mis padres siempre nos despertaban- sonrió levemente-. Recuerdo que después de cumplir ocho años empezamos a cerrar la puerta con llave- hizo una mueca de desagrado, que ha hiccup le pareció realmente adorable-, nos despertaban muy temprano, aún no sé por qué la manía esa- se encogió de hombros, fastidiada por ese pequeño detalle-. Esos diez años comimos en la mesa del pórtico, con la vista de la playa, la arena bajo los pies, mi abuelo contando la aburrida y obstinante historia del día que nacimos- bufó entre irritada y cansada por el detalle. Hiccup le miró cada vez más interesado. Distraídamente acarició con el pulgar los nudillos de ella, sabía que eso le relajaba- ¡que dolor de cabeza, babe! Me aprendí la historia de memoria, y mérida por lo menos no quedó tan afectada, solo con un tic en el ojo cada vez que alguien menciona la historia de un nacimiento- hiccup sonrió muy entretenido. Astrid agradecía su sincero interés, porque para ella era difícil.- en la tarde nos daban nuestros regalos, justo antes de la cena y de la torta- sonrió melancólicamente, aunque fuera levemente, y no pudo contener el impulso de mirar de reojo el horizonte, algo que hiccup comprendió completamente y le dejó asimilar lo contado. Suspiró levemente-. A mérida siempre le gustaron las fiestas- ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, y compartieron una leve y casi imperceptible risa. La Hofferson pelirroja tenía un complejo de fiestera que nadie le quita. Volvió su mirada hacia él-, por lo que los abuelos daban su casa para la fiesta, pero, tú sabes lo que pienso de ese tipo de fiestas- hiccup asintió, no estaba dispuesto a interrumpirla, a ella no le gusta, y las consecuencias son graves. Ella rodó los ojos, no por la afirmación de su novio, solo por su propio comentario-, así que, mérida iba un rato con sus amigos, mientras yo leía en la terraza, huyendo de los chicos de la escuela- hiccup hizo una mueca y apretó instintivamente su mano. Astrid le miró con una ceja enarcada, aguantando una pequeña risa. Su novio realmente era un celoso. Su expresión volvió a la serena y melancólica, seguiría contando-. Lo ultimo del día, justo una hora después de que mi hermana regresara conmigo y le hiciéramos bromas a la gente- hiccup entrecerró los ojos y negó con una sonrisa ladeada, eso se lo esperaba-, era soplar juntas las velas. La foto la tomaba papá, a un lado estaba mi abuela, al otro…- tragó saliva, le era algo difícil. Hiccup le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante- mi abuelo, y mi mamá al otro lado de mi abuela.- sonrió como pudo. Hiccup quedó conforme con eso, y la abrazó.

Astrid se aferró por su cuello. Respiraba algo agitado. Aún no podía superar la muerte de su abuelo. Pero no era de llorar, no lloró ni siquiera cuando él murió.

Haddock la meció y la acurrucó, brindándole confort y amor. Le dio un suave y delicado beso en la coronilla, y la siguió balanceando de adelante a atrás.

La acomodó en su regazo. Astrid había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado mimar por el castaño. Lo apretó con mayor fuerza por el cuello.

Se quedaron así, tranquilos junto a la persona que más aman en el mundo, y la que más le importan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los callejones empinados solo le daban mayor alegría y energía su recorrido. Los grafittis la dejaban fascinada, como a una niña pequeña cuando le muestran una muñeca, así.

-esto es- se quedó sin aire- hermoso- la sonrisa y el brillo no habían abandonado a su novia desde que salieron de la mansión.

Jack no pudo estar más orgulloso de si mismo por su logro, que le costó mucho… solo menciono…- no es más hermoso que tu- pero siempre debía arruinarlo con sus cursilerías que hacían vomitar a la menor de las Hofferson.

Su novia rodó los ojos e hizo un ademan de querer vomitar la hamburguesa que acababa de engullir- porque no comió, engulló como un animal- sobre los zapatos del peliblanco- hey, ancianito del alma, no acabes así con los momentos de felicidad con mi comida- se cruzó de brazos y le dio frente, parando su caminar.

Jack le miró con sarcasmo-oh, loca- le sacó juguetonamente la lengua, aviso preliminar para su novia, quien solo esperó eso para abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a golpearlo y hacerle cosquillas, mientras él intentaba escapar.

See, ¡qué amor!

-.-.-.-.-.-

La sostenía de la cintura. No quería hacer eso de nuevo. ¿Acaso no podían poner un ascensor? ¿Una tirolesa? ¡¿Paracaídas?!...

-babe, vamos. No seas un niño. Esto no es nada- y los dioses le odiaban tanto que su novia se estaba burlando de él.

Le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- ¿cómo quieres que baje?- sin dejar de mirarla señaló las escaleras que amaban ver sufrir a la gente al parecer.

Astrid sonrió con su sarcasmo natural- caminando- en serio los dioses le odiaban y querían reírse a costa suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
